Naruto Dojutsu Legends
by SonicTheUltimate
Summary: Follow the tails, as after the sealing, a half-demon Naruto grows up, makes friends, and gets stronger. Will he be able to solve the mystery of the legendary three dojutsu, or will the world come to ruin? T for language/violence. R&R Chapter 4-3 Up
1. Prologue

Hey all, SonictheUltimate here. I've had this half demon Naruto story in my mind for years, ever since I first got into the series, and it's been driving me nuts. So, I've decided to give it a shot and get it out there. In this fic I'm gonna try to balance out the characters, and provide a new perspective on the Jinchuuriki, Biju, and the three Dojutsu. At the end of each chapter I'll provide my Author's Notes to give insights behind the story's points.

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto. I wish I did, so that Sasuke wouldn't be such an overpowered douche, but I don't.

Normal speech

_Flashback/thoughts_

**Biju/Summon, empahsis speech**

**_Biju/Summon speech in flashback_**

**Naruto Dojutsu Legends**

***Prologue***

_Long ago, there was a great, living power that roamed the land. This power was a biju known as the Juubi. A monster of unfathomable strength and bloodlust, it roamed the land. Its reign would go without obstacles, bringing an era of terror and uncertainty to all people, until one man rose up to combat the beast. _

_This man was known as the Rikudo Sennin, or the Sage of the Six Paths. This man met and fought the beast in a battle that shaped the face of the planet. The Sage defeated the beast by sealing it within himself, becoming the first individual known as a jinchuuriki to exist. He was elevated to god status, and essentially ruled the world._

_Eventually though, as time passed, the man would die of old age, and upon this, the Juubi would be released upon the world once more. So before he passed away, the Sage sealed the body of the Juubi away it. He then divided the chakra of the beast into Nine biju, or to be more accurate, "sub-monsters";_

_The One-Tailed Raccoon- a geokinetic psychopath, focused only on destruction…_

_The Two Tailed Cat- a massive neko possessing an otherworldly flame…_

_The Three-Tailed Turtle- a giant leviathan of a beast, living in the water's depths…_

_The Four Tailed Monkey- A red furred titan, who possessed the power of lava…_

_The Five Tailed Dolphin-Horse- A graceful, agile monster who's sleek form and fur belied a startling savagery…._

_The Six Tailed Slug- An amorphous demon who was the dark incarnation of the legendary slug summons…._

_The Seven Tailed Horned Beetle- A massive winged beast that ruled the land and skies…._

_The Eight Tailed Oxtopus- An amphibious, horned biju that resembled an odd paradoxical fusion…._

_And last but not least, The Nine Tailed Fox, most powerful of the nine, with unmatched physical might…_

_As to the body of the Juubi itself, the only clue is a riddle to, "Look towards the night sky, where all are aligned at the Beginning of the End" He then divided up each of his and the Juubi's powers among those he deemed worthy._

_How was the save able to do this, you might ask? You see sealing a biju inside a human does not go without drastic consequences on the human, and thus through the Juubi, the Sage gained additional features, almost outright giving himself the title of divinity. Some would say he became far more than human, in a transcendent way. _

_If one were to meet the Sage, one would have noticed that the one of the most striking features about were his eyes. Legends are unclear as to which had the eyes first, the Juubi or the Sage, but either way people claimed those eyes enabled him to see all. _

_They were often referred to as the Eyes of the Juubi. Each eye was a brilliant shinning white in the iris, however, six rings came in from each of the outer edges of each eye, reaching all the way to the center of the pupil. Lastly, each ring had three tomoe along it, varying in curves._

_The Sage somehow divided these eyes into three separate individual groups, to the people who would begin the Hyuga line, they who desired order and structure above all, Byakugan, the All-Seeing Eye._

_To the person who would begin the Uchiha, who desired strength and power above all, he gifted the Sharingan, the Copy Wheel Eye. _

_To the last and most obscure clan he gave the Rinnegan, the Samsara Eye. Sadly, the passage of time has eroded knowledge of her clan, as well as her clan's answer to the sage's question, and therefore the Rinnegan with it. _

_Lastly, the Sage passed down his legendary technique; the Mokuton, to the Senju clan, they who desired love and compassion in order to provide a means of balance, and controlling the tailed beasts._

_The Sage set the greatest example of all in his usage of chakra. Through this energy was the birth of ninjutu, the manipulation of the elements and genjutsu, manipulation of the senses, AND a new power source for certain machines. Thus the modern shinobi world was born._

_Alliances and betrayals existed in the centuries following. Eventually, the modern shinobi villages were formed, the Lands of Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, and Lightning, with several smaller countries and subsidiaries. The nine tailed beasts roamed the world, and the existence of the Juubi and the Sage would pass into obscurity. However, the tailed beasts still exist, a constant reminder of the struggles of the past, and that is where our story begins._

* * *

**The Kyuubi's Attack! Birth of a Half-Demon!**

From the Wisdom of the Great Toad elder of Mount Myoboku:

"**A great rage has appeared in the world. Its wrath will be halted by three sacrifices and in doing so the first of many a key will be unlocked…"**

*October 10th, Twelve years ago*

The Kyuubi no Kitsune, a.k.a. the Nine-Tailed Fox loomed over the shinobi village of Konoha. Its tails, flowing widely seemed to increase the size of its terrifying visage. A path of destruction was left in the fox's wake.

Hundreds upon hundreds of shinobi lay dead. It didn't matter how they were killed, the end result was still the same. Dismembered remains littered the battlefield, along with pools of blood.

These were the lucky ones, in the sense that there being at least some remnants left that proved they existed.

Many had risen to fight, but their lives were snuffed out in an instant, being either crushed underneath the Kitsune's enormous paws, disappearing down its gaping maw, or disintegrated by its malicious chakra, its very presence a pestilence upon the battlefield, completely transforming the area it stood from lush forest to desolate waste where no grass or trees grew.

Weapons and jutsus were nearly useless against it; its thick fur, skin, and chakra repelling most attacks, and those few that actually breached its defenses would heal up instantly. Lastly, using said attacks required that the shinobi get too close for comfort to the beast's fangs, claws, and tails.

One man stood on tall, confronted the beast. His name was Minato Namikaze. He was the Fourth Hokage of Konoha, and the protector of its people. He truly loved the village, leading it to victory against all forces that would attack it. Its people would revere him, and his enemies, well, those that still live, would submit to him, referring to him as the "Yellow Flash of Konoha."

Minato stood atop the Toad Boss, Gamabunta. Although cantankerous, the Toad was immensely loyal to Minato, and thus fought valiantly to defeat the fox. Despite this though, he was outmatched and he knew it, though he'd never admit out loud. Although the toad rivaled the fox in size, the Fox was MUCH faster and more agile, and its regeneration, raw ferocity, and physical power gave it a massive edge over him.

Already Gamabunta's body had bruises and gouges, and thus he was bleeding profusely. The Chief Toad also held one webbed hand up against his chest, breathing heavy, with inlaid gasps of pain. A nasty scar traveled over his left eye, though the organ itself miraculously sustained no damage due to a slash being a VERY near miss.

The Toad was at his limit and he knew it was only by a miracle that he was still alive as it was. In fact, come to think of it…. The fox had been sighted en route towards Konoha. Attempts to deter or delay it had been unsuccessful, almost as if the fox were dead-set on reaching the village…

**"Minato gaki, something is up"** the Boss remarked.

"Yeah, Bunta, I picked up on it too," Minato replied. "Look at the fox's eyes. This attack came out of nowhere, there's no feral intelligence, or nothing indicating that the fox is in its own mind. It's like something is controlling it… That, and if the fox were serious, I doubt either of us would still be here right now."

**"The Elder's prophecy said that a great rage would appear, what if it isn't the fox**?"

Minato darkly mused inwardly to himself as he considered that possibility. He had his suspicions, especially ones regarding certain masked individuals, but now was neither the time nor the place to investigate. He was the last line of defense and if the fox beat him, then Konoha was doomed. As Hokage he couldn't let that happen. His people had sacrificed enough already to stop the fox, and he couldn't let that be in vain.

Already a massive chakra blast had destroyed most of one of the village walls. If he hadn't diverted it by using Gamabunta and himself as a distraction, the damage would have been far worse. He knew that there was only one option left. He wished he could say that he'd thought of it himself, but his inspiration was from elsewhere. _"Heh, that crazy old monkey…"_

The three people shushined onto Bunta's head behind Minato. The figures stepped up, revealing an old man and "young" blonde woman carrying a small bundle. The three of them were dressed in shinobi gear, the oldest of the three wielding a massive staff bigger than he was, whereas the third figure curiously enough, a person that resembled an odd fusion of a white-haired man and a toad dressed in a green and red kabuki outfit, with two frogs sitting on his shoulders.

These figures were Hiruzen Sarutobi the former Third Hokage, along with two of his students Jiraiya and Tsunade of the Sannin. Jiraiya was in his rarely-seen Sage Mode, the two toads Fukasaku and Shima on his shoulders.

All were worn out, tired, and wounded from the battle.

Sarutobi stepped forward and addressed his successor, "Minato I implore you, let me perform the jutsu instead. I'm old, and I've lived a long and happy life with my family. I've conferred with you and Jiraiya over this deed, and I can do the jutsu just as well as you can." He placed his staff down at his side, and in a puff of smoke it transformed, revealing the Monkey King Enma.

The summon remained silent, but nodded his acccepatance of Sarutobi's decision.

Stepping in front of his sensei Jiraiya the Toad Sannin addressed his student, "Gaki, for once the geezer has a point." "But as much as I'd like to see the old man finally out of my hair and not criticizing me for my research, I can't let him do this." He deserves to live out the rest of his days in peace." "Let me instead."

Then, as if playing some morbid game of "follow the leader," Tsunade shoved Jiraiya out of her way, taking precautions not to disturb the bundle she carried, opened her mouth to speak, but at stopped at Minato's outstretched hand.

Smiling regrettably, the Yondaime responded, "Thanks, I really do appreciate the offers. But Old man, we need the best possible chance to seal the Kyuubi. Admit you're not what you were in your prime."

Sarutobi glared annoyingly to this remark, but still listened.

"If your body gives out before the sealing completes, then who knows what could happen. The sealing when carried out successfully works 100%, but nobody knows what could occur if it's halted halfway. The seal could be incomplete, or it could end up in a chain reaction that would annihilate Konoha. Plus only a newborn's chakra network has the best chance of fusing with the beast's in order to maintain the seal."

Turning towards the Toad Sannin; "Sensei, who is going to maintain Konoha's spy networks if you die? You're needed because there are contacts that only answer to you. Besides, if there is more afoot here, then you're the one most likely to find out, as well as stop them preemptively if needed."

Lastly; to Tsunade; "No offense, Lady Tsunade, but you still have Dan to live for. After what you've already lost in your brother, I can't ask you to give him up. Besides, I need you to check up on his chakra networks, and body after the sealing's done. You're the world's greatest medic for a reason, and I need you to take care of any unexpected developments. Speaking of which, what about the operation, was it a success? How is she doing?"

At this, Tsunade's face fell, and she did not meet Minato's eyes. Minato gasped in under-standing, and fell to his knees, realizing the truth, "…No… she... couldn't have…"

Tsunade, the Slug Sannin stated; began, bitterness in her voice, "There were complications with the procedure, especially given what you and her asked me to do. Her body lost a lot of blood and much of her biological systems were badly damaged. She asked to see him before it happened and then... she was gone."

Reaching into the pocket on her ninja vest, she produced a photograph and handed it to Minato. "She asked me to tell that she has no regrets, that she was happy to have loved you, this village, and him."

At this she unwrapped the small bundle in her arms, revealing a, (surprisingly, given the fierce, raging battle), sleeping newborn boy. Sun gold hair fell from his head.

Silently, Minato took the bundle and the picture, cradling the infant in his arms. He then looked at the photograph, and tears streamed down his face. "I'm so sorry…." He muttered in a small voice to the child, "…for what happened to her. I hope that someday you can forgive me… for leaving you all alone and what else I'm about to do, but I… I'll understand if you don't…"

"Grow up to be a strong person that never gives up regardless of what happens…It doesn't matter to me what you choose, so long as it's what you want to do, that you never go back on your word and what you believe in. Get people who are precious to you, and protect them with all your might. I'll always love you and be watching over you...Naruto…"

Suddenly the toad boss's head that they stood on shook violently, as Gamabunta shuffled nervously. **"Minato, I understand your pain, and believe me when I say that I really _hate_ to break up this touching moment, nice kid by the way, but in case you haven't noticed there's a rather _large, angry, freakin' fox_ heading right at us!"** The toad boss immediately fired off a **Suiton: Teppōdama** at the charging fox. The water bullet distracted it enough for Gamabunta to leap out of the fox's path, coming down hundreds of feet away.

Minato and Jiraiya flew into action. Jiraiya opens up one of his many scrolls and upon which Minato laid the infant Naruto on, when Gamabunta moved again, this time taking a massive leap to dodge a vicious claw swipe from the Kyuubi.

"Dammit Bunta, hold still!" the toad sage screamed. While the four ninjas could anchor themselves to the toad's head with their chakra, the same was not true for the infant Naruto who nearly was thrown off. Now the child chose to wake, but instead of crying ironically enough was laughing giddily as if this were some macabre joyride.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**" A large poof of smoke and suddenly the Slug Queen Katsuyu appeared next to Gamabunta.

"I'll distract the fox, but for fucks sake hurry up!" Tsunade leapt over to her summon's head. The slug fired off an acid blast at the Kyuubi who dodged it. Then, growling menacingly, it set its eyes on this new target.

Minato inscribed a series of seals into Naruto's belly. He then turned to face the Kyuubi. "Bunta, I need you to get closer." The Toad obliged, although inwardly he was thinking this a suicidal maneuver.

Sarutobi set off a signal flare to Tsunade then flashes through a series of sign language signals.

Tsunade nodded upon seeing this, and Katsuya fired a massive amount of grey slime all over the Kyuubi, which hardened instantly**. "Slug Style; Snail Shell Prison!"**

Knowing that it wouldn't hold the fox for long Minato took his only chance. Before he made his move he tossed a scroll to Jiraiya. "When you feel that he is ready, give that to him."

Gamabunta lunged forward whereupon Minato leapt off the toad's head and flung one of his trademark kunai at the foxes exposed face. It hit its target, and he warped over to the fox's head in an instant and ran through the required hand seals, and thrust his hand straight down into the fox's head.

As soon as these requirements were met, a searing pain went through Minato's body, and he turned his head to see the Shinigami itself floating behind the Fourth Hokage, clad in its ethereal attire, thrusting its arm through his chest.

No words were spoken between the two… but to his surprise though, the Shinigami gave an almost imperceptible nod. It was almost as if it was acknowledging him directly, not just viewing him as one of many individuals foolish enough to call upon him.

Giving the specter a solemn yet respectful smile, Minato turned his head back and directed the jutsu towards the Kyuubi.

The act of sealing apparently was enough to release the Kyuubi from whatever had influenced it. Realizing what was to be its fate the fox instantly broke free from the immobilizing slime of Katsuyu in a massive outward blast of chakra and gave a primal roar of fury as it felt itself succumbing to the jutsu.

The Kyuubi no Kitsune, greatest of the biju, literally began to disintegrate before the survivors' eyes. Its massive body transformed into a large mass of red chakra. Then the chakra started to disappear in increasing amounts, almost like water running down a drain.

The chakra was all drawn into one point, the seal on the infant Naruto's belly. Just before the last bits of chakra receded, another ear splitting roar erupted, the last testimony of the Kyuubi no Kitsune attempting to fight its fate by the Shinigami's unyielding will.

Minato stood still, his body held up by the last bits of the fox's chakra, still potent enough to be solid. As the last bits were drawn in, his foothold vanished and his body began to plummet, the Shinigami's faint specter fading away.

The Yellow Flash thought once again of all that he had done, of Naruto, of the village, and of her, and gave one final, rueful smile. Remembering one last time his words to Naruto, Minato Namikaze, the Yellow Flash of Konoha, died, the eternal Shinigami claiming its payment.

Before the Yondaime could hit the ground, Gamabunta's massive tongue flashed out and caught his summoner. Laying him gently on the ground the tongue withdrew and the forms of Jiraiya and Sarutobi landed next to the fourth, with Tsunade landing soon after dispelling Katsuya. Tsunade immediately took Naruto out of Jiraiya's hands and began a diagnostic medical ninjutsu, while Jiraiya and Sarutobi began checking the seal's structure.

"Vitals are working perfectly, no outward defects..." Tsunade muttered as she began to run her diagnostic.

"The seal is holding up as well." Jiraiya said gesturing at the still glowing markings on Naruto's stomach. Sarutobi breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hang on a sec… WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" Tsunade's teacher and teammate immediately were at her side. "His chakra networks are increasing at an exponential rate!"

The seal markings glowed a brilliant red forcing her to back off from her monitoring position. All three shinobi went into a combat stance.

King Enma, stood alongside Sarutobi, his fists clenched and his fangs bared. **"Sarutobi, prepare yourself! We must stop it from breaking free, here and now!"**

Sarutobi immediately took up the first hand sign for the **Shiki Fūjin Seal**. Old or not, if all had to do was provide a way to reinforce the seal by sacrificing himself he would do it in a heartbeat.

Gamabunta, having not yet dispelled in case of something like this, brandished his knife and held its massive point directly over Naruto's tiny body ready to drive it down in an instant. The Toad Boss steeled his mind regrettably. By all means he did not want to stoop as low as to kill the child, regardless of the child's background, but he knew that if the fox was going to break free, this would be the crucial moment to stop it. He would do whatever was necessary, carry what burdens may come, and pray Minato forgives him.

Fukasaku and Shima concurred with their fellow summons, gathering as much sage energy as possible for Jiraiya to strengthen the Sage Mode for whatever action he chose to do as well.

The infant Naruto, oddly enough didn't seem disturbed at all as the seeming mass, rather apparently watching curiously as the red chakra circulated around him. Finally, the chakra brightened to its maximum, at which the three shinobi turned and shielded their eyes, and a massive red pillar of chakra shot straight into the sky, forcing even the Toad and Monkey Boss to back off.

When the glow faded they turned to see the result of this odd occurrence, and for all the training all the instruction that they've had over the years on maintaining their composure, they all felt their jaws drop.

The infant Naruto was still alive, and in good spirits, giggling, and for the most part his appearance was that of a normal newborn child, excluding the nine orange, slightly red tinted, and white tipped tails protruding from Naruto's bottom, and the two fox- like ears from the top of his head.

Tsunade immediately rushed over and scanned Naruto again, noticing that the child's eyes were also slit and feral looking. Jiraiya tentatively asked. "How is he?"

"Everything about him is still fine. Organs, vitals, the works but this is definitely a new development. The fox's sealing and chakra must have caused the two to fuse on a deeper level than we had initially thought."

Glancing at her teammate and teacher, "I need more equipment and a more sterile environment to conduct further tests. Have Hiashi Hyuga and Inoichi Yamanaka meet me at the hospital ASAP. If the worse-case scenario has occurred and that either one or both of them are incapacitated or dead, then bring me anyone of their clans that's proficient in the Byakugan and mind-walking that also knows how to keep a secret."

"Also, gather around some surviving ninjas and set up emergency medical tents for all the wounded. I'll help them of course, but this takes priority."

"Pervert…" at this Jiraiya stood at attention." "Bring all of the scrolls and records on Minato then join me there. Old Man… I'll need you to help run interference against the villagers."

Sarutobi wasn't off put by the disrespectful manner to which he was addressed. Medical matters were Tsunade's forte, so he would provide whatever she needed.

Gamabunta standing over the shinobi breathed a heavy sigh of relief. **"Jiraiya-gaki, I'm hoping that you have things covered here. That fox kicked the crap out of me and I'm going to need all the sake in the world to get over this night."**

"Yeah Bunta you can go. Fukasaku, Shima, thanks for all your help."

**"Finally,"** as Shima and her husband detached themselves from Jiraiya's shoulders; **"Now I can get home and start on dinner."**

**"Oh joy…**" Fukasaku drolled; **"…as if that were a plus."**

This earned him an immediate sucker punch from Shima. Turning to face the shinobi, Gamabunta addressed them, stating. **"Watch over the child and we all look forward to meeting him when he is of age."**

King Enma turned to them and nodded his assent.

With that, the four summons disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The remaining three shinobi prepared to set out to the hospital when in a flash Kakashi Hatake arrived. The young jounin, his trademark face mask obscuring his speech showed signs of battle, yet his trademark face mask miraculously remained unscratched.

"The fox is gone?" He asked tentatively. The three seniors nodded.

"…and sensei?" he added tentatively.

Sarutobi stepped up to the young jounin and silently shook his head. Kakashi started and then realized, seeing the body of his teacher. His head drooped and a single tear rolled down his face from his unconcealed eye.

Sarutobi laid a hand on the young man's shoulder, "Young Hatake I understand that it hurts and we've all lost precious people in this terrible turn of events, but forgive me please when I say that now we must regroup and organize ourselves, and then we may mourn our losses."

"At this moment I have an important task for you. I will understand if you cannot partake it due to your grief, but I implore you not just as Hokage…" Noting that with this he was officially announcing his retaking of the title, "…but as a fellow leaf ninja to aid us."

Kakashi sniffled once then bowed before the old Hokage; "At your command Hokage-sama.

Smiling regrettably Sarutobi stated, "Track down the two individuals Inoichi and Hiashi Hyuga. If either happens to be dead or incapacitated, then another of their clan of higher rank may suffice. Tell them that the Sandaime Hokage requests their immediate appearance at the hospital in Tsunade's personal office. Although I'm certain that both will attend, tell Hiashi to consider it a late request from Minato. Hai Hokage-sama"

With that Kakashi turned to go off but stopped, seeing the infant in Tsunade's arms. He remained paused for a few seconds, staring at the infant's protruding ears and tails, but he also noticed the boy's bright yellow hair and brilliant blue eyes, before regaining his composure disappearing in a flash of wind and leaves.

Jiraiya walked over to the prone body of his student. His head bowed, he opened up a sealing scroll, bit his thumb, and flashing through some hand signs, the body disappeared in a puff of smoke, stored away into the scroll for preservation until burial. Sarutobi and Tsunade quietly bowed during this as well noting his demeanor, all three paying silent tribute, before starting to the hospital as fast as they could without injuring their precious cargo.

* * *

The hospital was pure chaos. The injured were innumerable. The sight of the Medical Slug Queen seemed to lift their spirits as much as the Sarutobi re-donning his Hokage hat.

Before Tsunade could be mobbed by the hospital staff, Sarutobi stepped in raised his hands, and announced, "Leaf shinobi and citizens I implore you, I understand that you are all hurting and that Tsunade's arrival has brought your hopes up, and I certainly do not want to stop her from assisting you all. But I must ask that you hold on for a little while longer as she must take a priority case of the utmost importance. Hold to your Will of Fire, and all will be well." Those who could do so raised a fist and a resounding cheer went up.

Unfortunately, the sudden noise had the effect of awakening the infant Naruto sleeping in Tsunade's arms. His sudden crying as a result caused the entire room to go silent. To her credit, Tsunade had covered Naruto with a small cloth to prevent Naruto and by extension his fox like features from being seen, but Naruto's fox ears apparently took exception to loud noises such as crowds cheering, and he cried in response.

"**Shit,"** went through the heads of all three of the senior ninja. To the more experienced incapacitated ninja, or even the inquisitive civilian it would raise unfortunate questions as to why would three of the highest ranking ninja of Konohagakure be coming back from confronting the fox directly carrying a baby.

Then, as if fate really had it bad for Naruto and the three ninjas, his cries and squirming had dislodged one of his tails from underneath the cloth exposing it for all to see. If anything the silence in the room had grown more defined.

At this Sarutobi immediately gestured for his two students to proceed to Tsunade's medical station. Once the two left while trying to placate the distressed Naruto, Sarutobi then turned to face the crowd.

However this wasn't the kind old man persona that Sarutobi generally put up, but rather the "Badass Grandpa" aka, "The Professor" and "God of Shinobi." The look on his face clearly indicated that all present will listen and obey or face the consequences.

"I won't pretend to not know that all of you saw who, (Making it clear that it was a person and not a beast or animal), was being carried by Tsunade. At this moment I will only say that he is the hero of this village and that without him all of us would be dead right now. I must tend to him and the rest of my people, yourselves included and then and only then will I elaborate the circumstances behind what you just witnessed."

"I also am well aware how fast gossip travels, so mention of this incident to anybody outside of this room will result in DIRE consequences for both the person who talked and the person who listened. I expect my order on this matter to be followed, am I clear?" And just to increase the effect, Sarutobi let loose a small amount of his killing intent.

None of the speechless shinobi said anything. "Good." Sarutobi remarked to himself. "Now then I will also leave you with the one small basic rule that we all have been instructed with since our academy days; "Shinobi see what is underneath the underneath." I suggest that you keep that in mind for both this incident and when I offer my explanation."

At that point Kakashi arrived with a battle-weary Hiashi Hyuga and Inoichi Yamanaka.

"You called for us Hokage sama?"

Quickly adopting his "sagely old man" persona, Sarutobi led them in pursuit of his students. When they arrived at Tsunade's office and personal workstation, it was a mess. Scrolls and medicinal records were everywhere, as well as some of Jiraiya's sealing scrolls and notes. The two individuals in question were standing over an examination table where Naruto lay, burbling happily.

"Where the two of you able to discern what caused this?" remarked the Sandaime.

"No" Jiraiya said, gesturing at his notes. "Nothing in my notes or Minato's indicates this should have happened to Naruto."

Tsunade looked up and seeing the two new men stepped up to Hiashi and Inoichi, who bowed slightly to the sannin. Inoichi seemed to recoil slightly upon seeing Naruto, while Hiashi maintained his stoic nature, but his eyes still widened slightly at the sight.

"I'm sure the old man has already said what happened to the fox." Continuing she then added, "Hiashi, I need you to look into Naruto and the seal with your Byakugan and describe what exactly it is you see, including how his chakra is circulating."

"Inoichi, while he does that I need you to go into Naruto's mind and discern whether or not it is the fox in control in any fashion, or whether it's Naruto."

"Both of you, do not alter or influence ANYTHING if you can help it. Describe what you're doing as Jiraiya and I recheck Naruto's biological characteristics and Minato's seal. Lastly, with all due respect, I don't need to tell you what WILL happen if I, Jiraiya, or Sensei detect ANY foul play on your parts," cracking her knuckles for emphasis.

Hiashi stepped forward, "I understand, Tsunade-Sama," and activated his bloodline limit.

"I see the seal functioning in a secure matter. Naruto's chakra network remains the same as your average human's, I mean person's," he corrected himself, "…but there are additional networks going up into each of his tails, unusually these network filaments appear to be more developed than one would expect in body parts such as these.

"His chakra is calm at the moment but there are innumerable miniscule fluctuations of a red chakra, undoubtedly the fox's, constantly flowing through them." "The dominant is his with the red mixing in and supporting it."

The Hyuuga clan head's gaze traveled upwards. "His brain is functioning as well as one could expect for a child but I detect no deficiencies."

At that moment Hiashi's eyes met Naruto's. "What was that?" Something caught his notice for a split second.

Focusing his Byukugan further; "His chakra appears to be flowing to his eyes. It's building up..." Hiashi stepped backwards, hand covering his eyes. Tsunade was there instantly, examining his eyes for damage. Fortunately there was none.

Rubbing his eyes he reactivated his bloodline and met Naruto's eyes once again, searching for the mysterious phenomenon, but this time on his guard. Naruto's chakra was flowing smoothly with no signs of disturbance. Whatever occurred right then was gone. Looking at the child he couldn't help but think about how much the child resembled his dear departed friend.

Inoichi stepped up and gently placing a hand onto Naruto's forehead and began his family's signature jutsu. Unsurprisingly to him, he didn't really see anything but a blank white void, with a small "sphere" in the center, if you could call it that. Inoichi took a closer look and saw images flashing through it, these were the few things that Naruto had seen and heard through the few hours that he was born. He couldn't discern anything coherent though. The images were not flowing smoothly, and the words weren't understandable.

The Yamanaka smiled, relieved. This was actually what he was hoping for. Naruto after all was a newborn child. He didn't have any experiences or enough of an individualistic interpretation on reality in order to form a clear mindscape. Since he had no schooling, no learning behind words and connecting them with images, they would be exactly the "gibberish," for lack of a better term, that he saw.

There was no sign of the Kyuubi or a seal, so this meant either one of several things: Naruto was the Kyuubi reincarnated but with no memories or recordings of its previous existence, or he was the Kyuubi effectively "playing dead," waiting for a chance to strike, or lastly, that Naruto was an ordinary baby, and that due to the lack of life experience and concrete levels of thinking or imagination, any appearance of the fox would not be apparent until Naruto built up enough life experiences to form a mindscape, at which the fox would appear as a separate but **hopefully** sealed entity.

As the Inoichi was about to dispel his jutsu he couldn't help but feel as though for one brief second that he was being watched… Instinctively he quickly turned his head to see what spooked him, but there was nothing, nothing but the same blank void...

Returning to reality the man relayed what he saw to the sannin and Hokage, including the strange paranoia he felt. "I saw nothing out of the ordinary that indicates that Naruto wasn't a simple newborn Tsunade-sama. There was no indication that the fox has begun to or has influenced Naruto on a mental level as of yet. It is simply much too early to tell."

"For all we know the fox may not be influence Naruto with or without the seal because it can't. It wouldn't be able to do much with an infant body anyway. The only real option is to let Naruto grow up and see how he turns out along the future."

"Also if I may make a suggestion, Hokage sama?" At the elder's nod he continued, "Naruto's human characteristics are normal, but I'm uncertain as to how his animalistic features would influence him once he's developed enough. For all we know he could be feral or uncivilized if the fox's general instincts manifest. But that is outside my expertise. You might be better off consulting an Inuzuka or an Aburame as they would have a better ability for empathizing with their own animal instincts."

Sarutobi and the others took all this in. Addressing the two clan heads; "First and foremost I thank you for taking the time to come and help me with this analysis, despite pressing matters that I'm sure have come up in your own family's' recovery. Rest assured you both contributed a huge factor in securing Minato's victory over the Kyuubi."

"Next I ask that this be classified as an S-class secret, though by the end of this week I've no doubt that you will be hearing rumors regarding this. Lastly, I have one question for the both of you, and I ask that you do not let my status cloud your answer, answer impartially without fear of judgment."

The two clans listened intently.

"How do you view Naruto, as the Kyuubi itself or as a child with an unimaginable burden?"

There was silence for a few moments.

Hiashi spoke first, "We Hyuga are prided with being able to see through all, both figuratively and literally."

Turning his head at the now sleeping boy, he stared for a few moments, and then back to Sarutobi, "Given what you have told me Hokage-Sama, and what I myself have seen, I do not believe that Naruto is the fox itself."

Inoichi then spoke his turn, "Although Naruto's mind displayed none of the characteristics of the fox, for me it is too early to tell as to how he will turn out. I trust your judgment Hokage-sama, and therefore will maintain an open mind, but I cannot give a reply at this time."

Sarutobi took both their statements in mind. He was glad that Hiashi had more or less given him his support in favor of Naruto, though not without flaunting his clan's status, albeit lightly. His respect and friendship with the Fourth Hokage would also influence him. He wondered if Hiashi realized the truth…. It would however, be tricky for him to extend his favor publicly, given that the Hyuuga had its own ruling council within itself, and even he felt they were stuck-up.

Inoichi, on the other hand, while not outright stating a favorable opinion, was adopting a wait-and-see standpoint, (Perhaps he'd been hanging around Shikaku Nara too much), but then again this is true for any person growing up. At the very least he was giving Naruto a chance.

"Very well, you two are dismissed." The two men bowed, then exited.

"Hokage-sama?" Sarutobi almost cursed, he'd forgotten that Kakashi was still there. "Is there any other task you would like me to do?"

When he asked this Sarutobi noted that Kakashi kept stealing glances towards the sleeping Naruto. He would have to be told eventually, the old man knew. He owed it to the student of his successor, and felt that if anyone could keep a secret, it would be Kakashi.

"Head out to the battlefield and help bring in the injured and wounded…" Sarutobi then added; "Ask Maito Gai to help you."

"Hai Hokage-sama," and Kakashi vanished in a flash.

Turning to his students, the Sandaime noticed Jiraiya staring at him with a smirk, "Clever, old man, if anybody can keep Kakashi's mind off of being depressed it's that crazy-spandex obsessed freak."

_*Meanwhile*_

_Out on the remnants of the battlefield, a bowl-cut hair styled jounin gave a cough, then went on ranting about how his youthfulness has caused people to talk about him._

Jiraiya sighed, and said, "So now what?"

The Toad Sage, normally vibrant, if in his own, ahem, unique way, was looking very down in spirit, worse than he'd ever been seen.

Tsunade looked thoughtful for a moment, then walked over to her bookshelf, pulled out a particularly large volume of what presumably was a medical journal and opened it…revealing a large hidden compartment concealing several large sake bottles. She tossed one to Jiraiya, and offered one to Sarutobi, who declined, shaking his head at his student's habit.

Hey, at least she wasn't a snake cosplayer hunting down boys.

_*Elsewhere*_

_Somewhere in the newly created Village of Sound, said snake sannin began sneezing, then sliced a shinobi who said "Bless you" in half with his Kusanagi. He then added, "Thank you," to each of the halves._

"Minato's gone and the village is a wreck, we've lost a good deal of our military force, and civilians from the fox's attack. People are in a panic and we've lost a lot of structural damage. If Minato hadn't done what he did, We. Would. Be. Dead."

Changing the subject the old Hokage asked both his students; "What can you tell me about the seal based on Hiashi's and Inoichi's analysis?"

Jiraiya; spoke up. "Minato was a seal genius, and this proves it. The seal allows the Kyuubi's chakra to mix and merge with Naruto's, thus it should give him an almost limitless supply of chakra. The tails and ears were completely unexpected and thus there's no way to predict this affecting Naruto's future growth BUT, the seal for all intensive purposes, is functioning as it should. The fox will not and cannot break free."

Tsunade then spoke. "I've only seen things like these when I've analyzed the remnants of Orochimaru's sick experiments. The Kyuubi's chakra has affected Naruto on what appears to be a genetic level. This also explains the more, ahem purer mixture of chakra than if the chakra were merely dormant and being called upon at a whim. It's too early to tell, but Naruto will most likely developed heightened abilities such as reflexes and senses as he grows up. However, again it is still too early to tell."

An idea came to her, "Hey pervert, legends have said that there are nine biju." "Has your spy network detected anything regarding other villages sealing biju's and whether anything like this has happened before?"

"Yeah," Jiraiya nodded, "but it's been understandably tight." "I've heard that Iwa tried some-thing, and that Suna did something about the Shukaku and oddly enough a tea kettle, but that was years ago." He gained a puzzled expression. "The weirdest rumor I've heard about is Kumo have something about a rapping bull octopus… "

_*Across the land, in Kumo*_

_At this, a certain young Kumo Jinchuuriki began sneezing, and then being struck by inspiration, whipped out a notepad and wrote; "My sneeze is loud, it ain't no breeze… OH YEAH…" only to get smacked by his brother's giant, gauntleted arm. _

_"WILL YOU SHUT UP WITH THAT RAPPING AND GET THE HELL OUT OF MY OFFICE!" "AND FOR THE LAST TIME, I WILL NOT APPROVE OF THIS STUPID PROPOSAL THAT ALL KUMO SHINOBI MUST UNDERGO A RAPPING TEST PROCTORED BY YOU BEFORE THEY GET CERTIFIED!"_

_The Raikage then grabbed his brother by the neck, and flung him out through the office window, shattering it._

_The Raikage's secretary only sighed and pressed a speed dial number on her intercom, "Hello Kumo Glasswork's? Yeah, it's Nirisha. Yup, the usual order…no, this time it was his brother…. Ok, see you Tuesday… Thank you."  
_  
Jiraiya continued, "Either way I don't know their capabilities or how they reacted to being sealed, and it's not like we can just send a messenger saying; "Hey I've got a Jinchuuriki who's fused with his demon, has it happened to yours, and any tips for raising him?"

"Which would be like announcing to the ninja world that we've faced a biju, not just any, but the most powerful, have it contained, and potentially controllable, which would possibly tipping them off that we're vulnerable after the battle, leaving us open to attack, and ESPECIALLY Iwagakure given how Minato decimated their forces during the Third Great Ninja War. And even if they had a lapse in sanity and responded, it only reaffirms what Inoichi basically states, that it's all a case of nature vs. nurture." Sarutobi finished, looking at Naruto, before shifting to Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya… I know what you promised Minato, yet Konoha is vulnerable right now, maybe more so than we've ever been. What's worse is that if there truly is a deeper meaning behind the Kyuubi's attack, then we need to start looking into it now, while trails may still be fresh. I truly hate to deprive Naruto of someone he'll need, but we need your spy network. I won't ask you to leave, but I'll leave the choice up to you."

The Toad Sanin joined his sensei in observing Naruto. The resemblance was so uncanny, if one didn't take into account the tails and ears. He couldn't prevent Orochimaru from leaving the village, and now he lost the student that was the closest he'd ever had to a son.

"…What will you tell the village? It's not like he can use a genjutsu to disguise his appearance as an infant, like our old girl here, (earning him a sharp elbow from Tsunade)."

"If I leave, promise me you'll watch over him old man, because I don't know when I'll be back, but I'll try to make it back by the time he makes Genin or Chunin." Sarutobi nodded.

Then as if struck by inspiration, he turned to his teammate. "Tsunade, could you and Dan adopt Naruto? "

Tsunade blanched, "Wha, me?"

After a moment of consideration, "I would have to ask him, but I suppose I could watch over the brat for you. Especially for her as well…" she trailed off. "We've all lost so much, we can at least repay the heroes of this village this way…"

Jiraiya then added slyly, "Just try not to get him into gambling."

A vein throbbed in Tsunade's forehead and she growled, "Oh yeah? If it were up to you, pervert, you'd have him peeking in the hot springs at age five! Or worse you'd teach him how to read by using one of those books you keep peddling, so don't you dare point fingers at me!"

Clearing his throat Sarutobi stood up. "We will keep his background a secret," Regrettably he added "even from him."

Tsunade started to speak up, but then Sarutobi continued, "Telling him is one thing, but whether or not he'll keep it a secret is another. As a child he wouldn't be able to resist telling his background, even if we explicitly told him to keep it a secret. If this gets out we'd have every enemy clamoring for his blood."

"We'd also have endless fighting between each of the clans on who would get to raise him, or arrange a marriage. He'll have enough problems growing up, we don't need him to know all that has happened until we're sure he can handle it. Should he choose to become a ninja, we'll cross that line when we come to it."

Tsunade nodded, seeing the logic. Jiraiya remained silent, though he didn't like the idea of leaving Konoha so soon and not doing what he'd promised Minato, it was necessary.

"I will address the council and village later this week in regards to our victory, my reinstatement in office and coordinating recovery efforts."

The three ninja then all focused, addressing the sleeping Naruto, all knowing simultaneously that he would be in for a rough life, but that each one of them promised to be there for him in one form or another.

* * *

*Later that week*

The council's chambers was in chaos. Everyone of importance was there, ranging from shinobi, to militaries, to civilians, to merchants. The clans were arguing between themselves about how things should proceed now that he attack was over and with Minato being dead. That changed when the doors opened and in walked Sarutobi in full Hokage attire, along with his advisors and teammates Homura and Koharu. Taking his place before the crowd, Sarutobi addressed the crowd.

"This meeting is called to order. I understand that all have you been wondering as to what happened involving the Kyuubi's defeat. I apologize for the delay in informing you, but at the same time I thought it wise to give you at least some form of recovery to help your clans and the villages as a whole gain a foothold in restorative efforts."

"First and foremost I hereby announce that I reclaim office as the Sandaime Hokage, for the immediate, and if necessary, long-term future. I assume that there are no objections?"

There were cheers and hands clapping and in some of the more strict clans, nods of assent.

"Second, I will state that yes, Minato was able to defeat the fox, therefore we no longer have to worry about it."

Applause broke out, until one voice spoke up and asked, "Hokage-Sama, please pardon the interruption, but you said, "defeated," not killed," stated Shikaku Nara.

"_Here we go…_," the elderly Hokage grimaced inwardly, he had known that would get picked up on.

"Yes, I know exactly what I said; and once again you all are entitled of an explanation."

He snapped his fingers, and in walked Kakashi, carrying a small bundle, which he then placed on the tabled and unwrapped, it, revealing Naruto, fox features and all, to the shocked council.

"Killing a biju, especially one as powerful as the fox would have been impossible, even for Minato, therefore he sealed the fox into a child, this child being Naruto Uzumaki."

Once again silence met the Hokage's speech. Sarutobi studied each face in the crowd, and each held that same measure of being shocked. Well, almost all of them… Sarutobi definitely saw an almost imperceptible gleam in Danzo's remaining eye._ "I need to keep an eye on him…"_ (Pun intended FYI).

Then pandemonium erupted.

If he didn't need to remain a strong and controlled figure he would have face palmed. There were shouts ranging from "Hokage-Sama are you crazy!," to clamoring over the strength of the seal, to the worst, and what he feared, "Kill the demon!"

One suicidal council member pulled out a kunai and flung it at the infant Naruto. The kunai was caught easily by Sarutobi, who snapped his fingers again and in an instant, Kakashi shot forward, Sharingan exposed, hand glowing in electricity, and impaled the poor S.O.B. through the chest. He then reappeared next to Sarutobi, standing stoically as if nothing had ever happened, all in the blink of an eye, his victim's blood dripping down his arm, and the council staring horrified at the body.

This had the effect of silencing the crowd as the implications of what had just happened sunk in. Sarutobi just used lethal force against a council member. In short, the old man was saying; "Shut the fuck up and listen."

At this Sarutobi immediately spoke to drive the point home, "Naruto is not a demon, or do you doubt Minato's genius!"

Gesturing at Naruto, "The seal's design has altered Naruto's appearance yes, but the fox has not, repeat NOT taken control of him."

(Inwardly, the Sandaime decided mentioning that Naruto's altered appearance was an unexpected development would be a VERY bad idea, last thing he needed to do was give the council any doubts, so he purposely left it out).

"He should gain access to some of if not all of the fox's abilities as he grows up, (At this Sarutobi could have sworn that Danzo was one minute from break dancing in joy), but there is no chance of him becoming the fox either."

"If you need further proof, my own students Jiraiya and Tsunade have analyzed the seal and Naruto alongside myself, and furthermore his chakra and mind were observed firsthand by Hiashi Hyuga and Inoichi Yamanaka!"

Both said clan heads, nodded and standing, gave brief summaries of their observations, (though as per Sarutobi's request they left out the independent anomalies that they each saw).

Fugaku Uchiha, however was infuriated, though it did not show on his outwardly calm face. He was blatantly incensed that the Hokage would call in his clan's immediate dojutsu rivals, and not even consider approaching him for his perspective. To top it all off, Sarutobi had the gall to parade that "Uchiha mockery" Kakashi around in front of the council, implying that the Jonin by himself was held in higher regard than his entire clan. This humiliation would not go un-answered in the future...

Sarutobi, then added, "Furthermore, Minato's last request was that we honor this child as a hero. If he hadn't been born he would not be able to seal the Kyuubi, and for the rest of his life he will have this burden."

"Hokage-sama …?"

_"Here it comes," _Sarutobi groaned.

"This child has unlimited potential as you've implied, and would make a fine weapon for us, especially while we recover from the fox's attack. Let me take the child and raise him in my ranks."

"_Over my cold, dead body you will,"_ Sarutobi inwardly thought.

Outwardly he said with a "polite" smile, "Absolutely not Danzo. Naruto will not be raised into a cold, ruthless, killing machine much like your ROOT was," placing an emphasis on the "past" tense of the word.

"Tsunade of the Sanin has agreed to adopt Naruto, and when he grows up he will be given the same choices that we all had in our growing up."

Danzo scowled inwardly at this.

"I will however say this, from this day forward I forbid talk of the fox's sealing into Naruto. Now obviously his appearance is not something that can be covered up so easily, so I offer this possible explanation instead; state that it is a mutation that manifested itself BY CHANCE, ("_Which isn't too far from the truth,"_ he thought to himself), from chakra emitted by the nine tailed fox on the day of his birth, if you must bring it up at all. Kami knows that the fox's chakra affected the environment, so it's plausible to have done this to a newborn child."

As further proof, as well as a better example to follow…" he snapped his fingers, and a pale-skinned, young shinobi about Kakashi's age stepped forward.

"ANBU Agent Yamato here, as you all know, has Mokuton abilities. Much like Naruto, he was bestowed them as an infant by an evil force, namely by my infamous student, yet we do not hold him in the same vein as Orochimaru, do we?"

Nobody in the council refuted this.

"Then I expect the same to be spoken of Naruto. Additionally, when the fox attacked Yamato found his powers were slightly influenced, heightened, by its presence. Nothing negative mind you, but this should remove your fears, both in the sense that Yamato can, if need be, suppress the beast, or that our own abilities may even be altered, possibly even for the better."

"So before you point fingers at Naruto, point them at yourselves. Maybe some of you were altered by the attack, maybe not. Yamato, you are dismissed."

"The fox is also to be referred to in records as being killed, not defeated or sealed, given that several of you were able to pick up on my words so easily implies that foreign shinobi would be able to do the same, thus is my reasoning for this. Also, as for anybody who is stupid enough to try and harm Naruto…" His gaze shifted behind him…

At this, Kakashi broke his stoic character, eye-smiled, held up his bloody hand, and waved "politely" to the council. Yamato also "honored" the council with a showing of his infamous "Ghoul Eyes."

"These are laws that will be punishable by death." Adopting a serene smile; "That being said, the matter is now closed and I propose that we move forward into restoring our village to its pre-fox glory."

The council all gave looks of affirmation, not wanting to invoke their Hokage's wrath, and additionally another of the Sanin. Orochimaru was bad enough.

Sarutobi then scanned the crowd as the statistics were taking place, issues discussed, and plans set. Practically all of the civilian members were casting hateful glares at the child. The shinobi council, for the most part was the same. A noteworthy few appeared to have something other than hatred on their minds. Shikaku Nara was as usual looking disinterested, but all who knew him figured that if he didn't outright say anything, then he had no grudge.

The same could be said for Shibi Aburame, who's only real reaction to Naruto's reveal was a single raised eyebrow.

Tsume Inuzuka had a fanged smirk on her face. This could either mean one or two things. One, she was against Naruto and intended to kill him the first chance she got, (and considering her clan isn't exactly known for subtly…). The other is that she was actually amused and glad, because if Naruto did indeed take on fox characteristics, this would mean that there was other animalistic shinobi that her children may form a kinship with.

Hiashi Hyuuga maintained his ever stoic demeanor, whereas Fugaku Uchiha allowed himself a furrowed brow and a somewhat slight condescending face.

That aside, few faces aside showed any signs of empathy for Naruto. Even then, Sarutobi rationalized that just because a few clan heads such as Hiashi offered their support, didn't guarantee that other individuals would. As an Aburame would say, the village is a hive-minded creature, but each has individual roles, and thus views to show.

Sarutobi hoped that it would be enough.

* * *

The rest of the week passed slowly. The village wall that destroyed by one of the Kyubi's chakra blasts was slowly being rebuilt. The dead that could be reclaimed and identified were given an elaborate ceremony at the end of the week, in which many tears were shed for the loved ones lost.

Minato himself attracted the most grief, as he was so beloved by the village. Jiraiya even broke down crying, while Tsunade and Dan consoled him. Kakashi stood stoically, but inside he was breaking. Maito Guy cried openly, stating that the Fourth's "Flames of Youth" would never die. Standing tall above the procession was Gamabunta, along with Fugasaku and Shima.

Lastly, Naruto was held by Tsunade, and at one point Tsunade took Naruto up to the Fourth's casket. Minato was smiling in his eternal sleep. The infant Naruto actually giggled and reached one small, grasping hand out towards the body, (At this though one couldn't help but notice the eyes on several onlookers darken severly), before Jiraiya and Tsunade took him away.

At last Minato's name was forever carved into the memorial stone. Sarutobi gave one final speech about pressing forward and remembering Minato for all of his deeds as a shinobi, but foremost for his caring as a friend and teacher. Finally, the body was laid to rest within the Hokage's Tomb, along with those of the previous deceased Hokages.

* * *

Sadly though certain individuals had promised to be there for Naruto, it would not come to pass as intended. Jiraiya would leave later in the week, with instructions to Sarutobi on how to contact him if absolutely necessary, as well as instructions on the conditions and stages of Naruto's seal. Although he stated that he needed to give further support immediately towards his maintaining his spy network, Sarutobi could tell that he was still grieving over Minato's death and truly needed time alone to mourn.

Dan was overjoyed in regards to Tsunade's agreement to adopt Naruto, was eager to raise him. However tragedy then struck, as within the same week, Dan was killed in action during a mission gone horribly wrong. Tsunade did everything she could to save him, but failed, and developed her paralyzing fear of blood.

To top it off, at this point, every time she saw Naruto, she was reminded of what she and Dan were to do, and just how much that she had lost in her life; her little brother, her teammate, her student, (heh), and now her lover. Her spirit broken, she departed from the Hidden Leaf village on an indefinite leave of absence.

The one promise she did keep was her promise to her lover's family that Dan's niece, Shizune would be sent to her when she became of age, in order to be trained as an apprentice. It was believed that Shizune may have been the only link she truly had to Dan that didn't cause her pain.

Kakashi buried himself in his work, taking mission after mission after mission and never giving himself a break. He attempted to teach genin teams, but not a single one passed. When asked for an explanation, he would not elaborate beyond saying that the students were; "Lower than trash."

With Naruto's foster mother departing, Naruto's fate was left wide in the open. Danzo, ever the opportunist, once again offered his interest in "adopting" Naruto, but this was stanchly denied by Sarutobi.

Sarutobi instead attempted to adopt him, but the council (which he suspected that Fugaku Uchiha had something to do with), objected, saying that for him to be biased towards one particular child to this extent would be unfair, especially since in his first meeting, Sarutobi made it clear that Naruto was to receive "equal treatment" like any other person.

Due to this, Sarutobi found himself trapped in a loophole by his own making. He couldn't adopt Naruto without revealing certain information about Naruto, and he couldn't bully the council without arousing suspicion and bringing a threat to the village's social-political structure.

Sarutobi decided to make the best of the situation. He decreed that his laws about the fox's sealing and Naruto's status still stood, but that Naruto would be placed in Konoha's orphanage, where he may be adopted by any one of Konoha's families.

This decision did not sit well with him in the least. "Naruto," he said, looking at the baby in question, "You are in for a rough life. I pray that the Will of Fire stands strong within you…"

* * *

**Author's Notes**

*Teleports in with Chaos Emerald*

Well here's the opening. With that I'll now address numerous points.

The Kyuubi's attack was the best time/place to set up the two fusing.

I wanted to provide a perspective from everybody else who was involved in the Kyuubi's attack, especially Jiraiya and Tsunade. I could definitely see Jiraiya being there in order to help his student out, and it only makes sense for him to be in Sage mode. I mean, he only uses it in outright emergencies, and you don't get much more dangerous than a Godzilla-sized fox showing up and attacking your home.

I'm uncertain as to whether or not Orochimaru defected before or after the fox's attack, so I placed it before in this one. Maybe I'll alter it if I can see his presence during the attack being useful.

Kakashi was old enough to participate, and considering how Minato was alive when he got his Sharingan, that's why he has it here. I initially didn't consider using Yamato, but I realized that his presence could help Sarutobi back up the claim that "Naruto isn't the fox" to the council.

You would think that anyone with half a brain would want to make sure that the fox was completely sealed and not influencing Naruto in any way, be it mentally or physically, immediately after the deed was done. Physically well, that's self explanatory, and it provides a reason for Tsunade to be there, plus if you readers haven't figured out, yes she did have a role to play regarding Minato and Kushina.

Mentally and in regards to chakra measures, it only makes sense to call in a Hyuga who could read chakra levels or a Yamanaka to read his mind. Yes, both of the anomalies that they saw sensed have a role to play, although it might be a tad predictable.

Given the presences of Hiashi and Inoichi, let first say that this will **NOT** be a NaruHarem fic. Naruto will either be with Hinata **OR** he will be with Sakura. One or the other, **period**. Romance isn't my strong suit anyway, as I'm trying for an adventure fic, so **if** a pairing occurs, it will not be the focus of my story.

I'm personally leaning towards Hinata, but I might change my mind as Sakura in my opinion, needs more character development. Additionally, Naruto will resolve the issue with whoever he doesn't pick.

Some of my plot twists might be predictable. Otherwise I've already dropped several hints as to who's who, and what some character's roles will play. Also, I don't plan Akatsuki being the ONLY threat to Naruto and the Jinchuurki…. I haven't decided whether or not the other hosts will be half-demon to the extent that Naruto is, but I am fond of the idea (You'll notice I left Killer Bee's physical appearance vague….)

Some of the other ninjas in Naruto's group will be able to keep up with Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. It bugs me that it was established that practically any of the ninja have great potential, but after the time skip we really haven't seen much of them. There will be some more fights that deal with each of the rookie 12 on a personal level.

Also, Naruto will indeed be strong, but he will not be strong as in "one-shot all six Pains." Some of his more devastating techniques will, like the Rasenshuriken, have drawbacks.

I'm creating custom jutsu's for them, some of which may be based off of some other anime/ games.

I always hated how the Sharingan has all these uber, plot device powers every five freaking seconds, and yet the Byakugan, as well as the Rinnegan, both of which are supposedly the ancestors of the Sharingan, are currently barely touched upon in the manga. I'm going to attempt to equalize the three doujutsu out. Each doujutsu will have about two stages in order to match up with mangekyo sharingan.

I already have something in mind for Byakugan, the only question will be who gets it…first.

On that note, I suck at Japanese, namely in attack names and honorifics, etc. If anybody cares to send me a Japanese translation of a jutsu, or correct statements, then I'll alter the name as I see fit and I'll give credit to the person. The same goes for names of some characters. I do have some orginal characters in mind to help the story, but again with the name thing. Help in this regard is always appreciated. I'm also somewhat new to the site, so I'll accept beta readers who are interested.

Oh, before I forget. Today's first jutsu:

**"Slug Style; Snail Shell Prison!"- **This techniques of Katsuyu's fires an immobilizing slime that hardens almost instantly, a kind of "riot foam," if you will**.** However, this isn't very useful against fire based techniques, which can burn it off, or water which dilutes it. A strong enough opponent can break free as well.

Well, that is all, Read/review, and flames will be used to fuel my rage meter.

*Holds up Chaos Emerald*

CHAOS CONTROL!

*Vanishes*


	2. Growing Up Alone

Author's Note: WOW, practically ten favorites and multiple story alerts in the first two days! I guess I must be doing something right! I'm truly honored, *bows* and I hope to live up to everybody's expectations. FYI, a few details; My chapters are going to be divided into segments, with my Author's Notes; (Explanations, Comments, etc.) being delivered on the appropriate segment for each chapter. I've also slightly edited the prologue, nothing major, just a little formatting issues.

That being said, enjoy Chapter One! Reviews motivate me! Comments are also welcome.

I don't own Naruto. If I did, Lee would be able to actually win a battle.

Normal speech

_Flashback/thoughts_

**Biju/Summon, empahsis speech**

**_Biju/Summon speech in flashback_**

**Naruto Dojutsu Legends**

**Chapter One Part One: **

**Growing Up Alone**

* * *

From the Wisdom of the Great Toad elder of Mount Myoboku:

"**A lonely soul, oppressed by so many, shall find hope… Will this soul be an avatar for creation, or destruction?" "Another piece, another lock shall open, and one more step shall be taken…"**

**

* * *

***Time jump six years after the Kyuubi attack*

Naruto Uzumaki sat alone in his room at the Konoha orphanage. He was at his "favorite location," that is to say beneath the sole window to his room. He hugged his knees up to himself as he recalled his morning.

Today started as the usually routine. He woke up, got dressed in his shabby clothing, wait for the door to be unlocked so that he could exit. If he were lucky, he'd get his breakfast without a beating. He'd walk or practically drag his way down the stairs. If he tripped due to injuries, or more frequently, due to staff member tripping him, then he wasn't helped up at all. Rather, the orphanage staff members would either laugh cruelly at him or mock him.

If he was late to breakfast, then he wouldn't get any, or he'd get nothing but bare scraps. He was then herded back up to his room where he was again left alone until lunch, followed by a play period. Though "play," was used loosely. He was herded out to the backyard only to watch other children play, but never participate, where he then was herded back up to his solitary confinement until dinner, whereupon he then was locked back in his room for sleep.

On every other day there was a lesson day for up to four hours. During this time he and the other children were taught to read and ask questions about the world. However, he was always placed in a corner of the classroom, never sat next to anyone, and he was told to "sit down and be quiet." Naruto never got to ask questions, but when a question was directed at him and he didn't know the answer he was punished for it. It wasn't fair, and he didn't understand why.

One would initially ask why. Why does one child, seven years of age, have to deal with this treatment? One would start at the very beginning to what the public knew of Naruto. Naruto's birthday was October 10, the day of the Kyuubi's defeat and sealing, which is indeed public knowledge to the village's elder generation.

As far as anybody knows, Naruto is an orphan, growing up completely alone. Such an occurrence is not entirely unusual. Shinobi have families just like everybody else, but due to the perilous nature of their line of work, it happens frequently that they are killed in the line of battle.

Usually if the child belonged to a particular clan then said kin would raise the child instead. Naruto however, had neither parents nor clan. Those who even bothered to question this simply assumed that this particular child's parents had died like so many others in the Kyuubi attack, or at least for people those who still saw him as human.

Given the fact that it's been specified that the fox was sealed, one would initially think that the obvious conclusion is that Naruto was the container, not the fox. However this was overridden in the public eye, and for the most obvious reason he received such hatred, one merely must take a look at Naruto himself.

Naruto looked like your ordinary child for the most part. However, Naruto lacked typical human ears and instead, two furry orange fox ears protruded from the top of his head, sticking out of a large mop of spiky golden hair, that messily traveled down to below his shoulders. His eyes were a brilliant blue, but upon closer inspection his pupils were vertically slit, resembling a wild animals'. Adorning each of his cheeks are three thick whisker marks, each one a black color.

If Naruto were to open his mouth, one would see elongated, razor-sharp fangs. Traveling lower, Naruto's hands had slightly longer fingernails, razor sharp to a point. The nails on his toes were, like his hands, slightly longer and sharper. Naruto's feet were bare. He had once tried wearing a pair of traditional shinobi sandals that he found in the trash, thinking about how cool it was to mimic the village heroes and "play ninja," but for whatever reason he found it was extremely uncomfortable and painful for him, as the sandals threw off his balance and walking/running coordination badly. The abnormally tough soles of his feet, as well as his claws wore through the shoes faster than he could replace them, so he abandoned them altogether.

The most striking thing about Naruto, that anybody would outright notice before all else were his tails. Yes, that's right, tails. Protruding from Naruto's bottom were nine long, orange-red with yellowish-white tipped edges, (almost a lighter version of the hair on his head). When fully unfurled each one was slightly longer than Naruto at least by half. Naruto could control each appendage individually or as unison. Personally Naruto thought it was cool. Or at least it had been... at first.

As far back as he could remember, he'd always had his ears and tails. He asked the Old Man about them asking why it had happened why had looked so different from everyone else around him. The old man would say that he had been "gifted" with chakra brought about by the Kyuubi attack, but wouldn't go into specifics. It was a long story that Naruto was too young to under-stand or pay attention to regardless. Besides, Naruto himself hardly saw himself as "gifted" as time went by.

As far back as Naruto could remember his life had been a living hell. Prior to age six, his memories were a blur, images of the Old Man were the only things remotely clear and constant to him, he wasn't sure why.

He currently lived at an orphanage with other children. But life there wasn't kind to him either. He wasn't allowed to play with any of the toys he saw the other kids playing with. He attempted to ask to play with them many times, but each time either the other kids would either laugh at him tease him by calling him name like "fox freak" or "fox boy" or other times the matron would intervene scream at him for attempting to "corrupt" the other children then throw him into his room and lock the door.

When other children would bully him or cruelly prank him they were praised or rewarded by the staff. Naruto genuinely did appreciate a good prank, (never let it be said that he didn't), but if he was getting sick of being pinned down and having his tails glued together or painted, or being beaten up, among other things.

The first this happened, Naruto did attempt to fight back, and to his surprise, found out that he could stand pretty well against some of the tougher, bigger kids. However, the moment he did, a member of the orphanage staff would appear, kick him to the ground, drag him into his room, and either lock him in a closet or give him the beating of his life. The thing is though, his bruises and scratches would disappear after a few days rest, (that is to say, when he got any rest at all), so he gradually just stopped fighting back, curled into a ball, and let the blows rain down.

Speaking of his room, it was a threadbare room with only one closet and a dresser. He tended to stay away from the closet, considering how many times he'd been locked into it, he had developed a slight phobia of it. His bed was broken down and was painful to sleep in. Sometimes Naruto would wake up early, leave his room, and return later in the day to find pieces of broken glass, knives, and other "presents" left concealed among the covers.

Nowadays Naruto would disregard the bed completely and curl up on the floor, wrapping his tails around himself like a warm furry blanket, and stare at the night sky through his window until he fell asleep, sometimes crying to himself. In his dreams he'd imagine that he had a family. That he had a kind, beautiful mother who would teach him, laugh with him, just caring for him, and a father who was strong yet gentle, that would play games with him, show him cool stuff and support him.

Naruto was clad in a ragged black t-shirt, with numerous holes in it. His shorts weren't much better, being just as ragged but with a hole in the rear for his tails. This was because the only clothes he'd ever receive were ones that had been what he'd find rooting through the trash, or the orphanage staff simply threw him the most filthy attire, and not bother to give him anything else. If one were to look underneath his shirt they'd see Naruto's ribs. He was barely fed, the staff once stating that; "Demons don't deserve good food," and gave him scraps, or foods that were loaded with items normally associated with the trash or bathroom.

One day, a staff member came up to Naruto smiling with a full plate of delicious looking food, and said that it was all for him. Naruto was of course, initially shocked. When he regained his composure, he immediately ran to the man, and wrapped his arms around his legs, hugging him, and thanking him over and over, (In retrospect, he realized that he was so overjoyed that it over-ridden his noticing how the man tensed when Naruto had hugged him, as well as the odd scent that seemed to come from the food). Naruto took the plate, and gorged on it, eating every last drop, thanking Kami for smiling on him for once.

However, later that night, his stomach felt funny, and gradually until he was overcome with wracking spasms and gasps, feeling as though his entire body was on fire. He'd thought that he was truly going to die and he then passed out.

The staff member who'd served him the food then walked in the room in the morning and was shocked, apparently, to see Naruto still alive, but unconscious. Then the "staff member" dropped his henge, revealing a red-haired Konoha shinobi. He pulled a kunai, and rushed forward attempting to end the life of the fox boy, but as soon as he got within five feet of the boy, a reddish chakra erupted from his prone body and sent out a localized shock wave.

Caught off-guard by the display, the staff member found himself being blasted clear through the roof. Naruto didn't remember anything else after that, only that when he woke up he was cleaned up, dressed in neater clothes, and was oddly enough, in a brand new, cleaner room, with a larger window. This was only a temporary reprieve though, as within the week his room was again laden with "surprises." While inspecting his new room, he could have sworn that he saw a man across the street standing on the roof of a building, staring directly at him. The man wore black shinobi gear, and had a white face mask. As soon as Naruto blinked, he was gone.

Every so often, about a month or so, a time would come where there visitors to the orphanage looking for children to adopt. Naruto would straighten out what little clothes he had that were the least worn out, comb his hair and tails out with comb he found in the garbage, (at least to the best of ability that a seven year old had), put on his best smile as he eagerly allowed himself the hope that just once, this once he'd be noticed and taken in by a possible couple. But it never happened.

The first time this occurred there was an old man with a funny hat and robes present, who everybody treated with respect and kindness, always saying; "Hokage-sama" this and "Hokage-sama" that. Whenever a possible parent(s) came over and saw him, he would… "feel" as though the Old Man were watching him closely for some reason.

The couple, however, would just look at him and immediately glare and ignore him completely. They would also say "unflattering" things about him when they thought they were out of earshot, either not knowing or caring that his fox ears gave him enhanced hearing, and so he heard every word.

This continued with every adoption process, and with each rejection, he'd felt as though a piece of him died inside, and he just wondered why was it that nobody seemed to want him. Oddly enough, after one such rejection, his sharp nose caught the scent of tears. Having known the scent well enough from his own crying he'd turned his head to find the source, and although he couldn't see for sure, he could have sworn that the scent was coming from the old man...

* * *

One day, Naruto found himself sitting alone in his new room, staring out the window. Although the room itself was bland, the window did have a nice view of a nearby park. Naruto continued staring, and he watched as other children played there with their parents watching lovingly. His ears twitched, as he heard the Old Man's voice. It seemed quiet at first, then it escalated, and following this he heard footsteps approaching his room, and he turned his head to see who his visitor was.

Sarutobi was livid as he entered the orphanage. With the sheer number of times a child's shinobi parent's were killed, he made sure that large amounts of money were regularly poured into the orphanage, a policy he started in his first term and Minato had continued. These children, despite being "nameless" in a sense, were all a part of Konoha and deserved a chance like anybody else.

So why is it that his ANBU tell him one particular child has been sectioned off? Also of note was that said child was the jinchuuriki, Naruto Uzumaki. He was fully aware that people act properly when he or an ANBU or military police member are present, and when he's gone, their "true selves" emerge. So, every so often, he would send a various shinobi under henge to check up on Naruto.

It appears that said shinobi are going to be having a very long talk with him later on.

Ironically, it was the LACK of anything suspicious for the past couple of years that had led him to question the reports. He couldn't fathom anybody NOT acting out against Naruto at all, given his condition.

Therefore, he henged himself, and did a personal scouting mission, and arrived one evening just in time to see a one of his own shinobi, the exact one he'd assign to guard Naruto come flying through of the orphanage roof like a bat out of hell.

Sarutobi apprehended him, and then rushed into the room to find an emaciated, nearly dead Naruto lying in a pool of vomit and "other" bodily fluids. He'd immediately enacted first aid on the child, and shushined to the hospital. After a little "persuading" towards the hospital staff, Naruto was given a stomach pump to help clear his system of the poison, and drugged to remain unconscious in the hopes that he'd remember it as nothing more than a very bad dream.

Sarutobi returned to the orphanage, and personally inspected Naruto's room, and nearly flew off the handle. At this point one of his LOYAL ANBU arrived with a background check on the orphanage matron. It turned out that she lost her daughter in the Kyuubi attack.

The Sandaime felt himself get sick to his stomach as he knew that more thorough inspections needed to be done on Naruto's caretakers from this point onwards. He had the woman arrested, and upon returning to the hospital was told that Naruto had been completely healed, but still unconscious, due to the Kyuubi's chakra flowing through him.

The Sandaime carried Naruto back to the orphanage into a clean, larger room, "promoted" the assistant manager to head, with a strict warning on what would happen if any more, incidents occurred, and placed a new guard, a loyal one codenamed; "Weasel", to watch over him.

Now, he was here today, and he's been told that no real progress has been made. Naruto was kept out of interacting with the other children, left out of trips off the orphanage grounds, and still abused regularly. Was there truly nobody who saw Naruto as the hero he was? Sarutobi entered the room, and saw Naruto sitting on the floor, hugging his knees, ears drooping, and his tails wrapped around him completely. Once again he found himself begging Minato's forgiveness inwardly.

Well, with what he had planned today, he could at least try to make amends. Stepping up to the child, he knelt down next to him, slightly wincing as his old bones creaked, and asked kindly, "Hello Naruto, how are you today?"

Naruto jerked, then his eyes shifted up in shock, then his eyes grew cautious, as if expecting a blow or a string of harsh words. Sarutobi picked up on this, and out of the corner of his eyes, he saw the newer manager fidget nervously. His fist clenched, and he made a mental note to schedule an appointment with the manager and one Anko Mitarashi. Sarutobi turned his attention back to Naruto, and gently held out a hand to the boy, who once again just stared.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of silence, Naruto spoke, "Who are you?"

Smiling at getting a response, regardless of respect or lack thereof, "Well young Naruto Uzumaki, my name is Sarutobi Hiruzen. I'm the leader of this village and its people."

At the term village, Naruto responded, "You mean outside?"

Narrowing his eyes, Sarutobi clarified, "Yes child. Tell me something Naruto, when was the last time you've been out?"

"I don't 'member," Naruto replied.

Sarutobi took a quick overview of Naruto's disheveled appearance, and was now seething on the inside. This would stop now.

"Well Naruto, how would you like to go on a walk with me throughout the village? It is a beautiful day, and I happen to have some free time."

Naruto continued to stare at him blankly. This man seemed genuine and wasn't exhibiting any noticeable malicious intent, that he could detect or smell. Hesitantly, he unwrapped himself and reached his hand out to Sarutobi, and took it. Gently Sarutobi led the boy outside and down the stairs to the exit.

In the process, Sarutobi stopped by the now drastically nervous manager, and released some killing intent on the woman, causing her to faint dead away.

* * *

The sun was indeed shining brightly today. After much time and rebuilding, the village had structurally prospered and recovered from the attack of the Kyuubi and was flourishing. People walked the streets, saying kind words to each other and exchanging things.

Naruto's personality seemed to do a 180, as he stared in wonder, eyes wide. This was his first time truly being outside the orphanage grounds. There were so many sights, sounds and things to see! He darted about excitedly, and his ears twitched as he heard the commotions of the village. His nose took in all the scents around him, and his toes curled as he walked with the Sandaime through the grass and stone streets.

The two walked through the streets. Naruto, too intent on taking in this astounding new environment, constantly asked the Hokage question after question, to which the Hokage would always answer with a smile. Naruto seemed to forget the past six years of his life, and seemed to be reborn, Sarutobi mused. Being more observant than the child, however, he watched care-fully for people's reactions.

Unfortunately, people seeing the pair were watching with hate-filled eyes. Evidently they had not yet forgotten the fox's attack and sealing. However, the presence of the Hokage kept them quiet, and all it took was a stern look from Sarutobi to silence them and prevent them from even thinking about taking action against Naruto.

Suddenly, quick as a flash, an ANBU appeared and hailed Sarutobi. The Sandaime excused himself to Naruto for a moment and spoke quickly with the man. Naruto took in the shinobi's appearance, his boar mask, his katana. and other ninja gear with starry eyes. Naruto's eyes then nearly fell out of their sockets when he saw the shinobi bow before Sarutobi, and quite literally run up the wall he was next to, then disappear in a flash of leaves once he reached the roof.

Sarutobi took in Naruto's stupefied expression with amusement. The ANBU's news wasn't urgent, just another damned request from another rich merchant attempting to arrange a meeting just so he could be a royal suck-up.

"Sorry about the interruption Naruto, where were we?" Getting no response, he saw Naruto staring after the ANBU, mouth hanging wide open, then gently poked at Naruto's shoulder and finally got a response.

"WOW!" Naruto was aflutter with excitement. "How'd he do that old man? That was so cool!"

"He was a ninja, or shinobi Naruto. As I am the Hokage, all shinobi in Konohagakure answer to me."

"So... Naruto's face scrunched up as he contemplated this. "That mean you're really strong Old Man! But you don't look like it, you're so well... old."

Sarutobi's eye twitched at this, but he kept up his smile. "One thing that a shinobi must keep in mind is deception. For example on the outside I may appear to be a "harmless old man," as you so politely put it, but to be old, one has to have been young. I've lived through many a battle and what I may lack in stature right now, I assure you that I posses in experience. Now, shall we continue our walk?"

Nodding, Naruto started to walk, then abruptly stopped in his exploration. He stopped, closed his eyes, and started sniffing experimentally, his tails relaxing, Sarutobi stopping and simply observing this phenomenon.

Suddenly, his tails straightened out, and Naruto shot off like a rocket. Sarutobi found himself increasing his pace slightly to keep up. "Naruto, what is it?"

"Something smells great Old Man, I gotta find out what is!"

He kept up his sniffing, stopping only to close his eyes, and concentrate on his nose some more. _"Hmm, interesting, already at this young age I'd reckon that his nose is just as sharp as an Inuzuka's…"_

Finally, Naruto stopped, and stared up at a small ramen shop, and focused on the sign; "Itchy… Ikky…" he dictated to himself. Sarutobi stopped next to him.

Naruto asked, pointing at the sign, "What's it say old man?"

Sarutobi felt just one more strike against the orphanage. Forget Ibiki or Anko, at this rate he'd be sending the entire staff to Orochimaru in a gift-wrapped box. Naruto at least was somewhat literate he thought to himself, that was a plus, but he should have been well above the level that he'd observed today.

Smiling, he said, "It says "Ichiraku Ramen" Naruto. Have you ever had ramen before, Naruto?" At this Naruto's ears and tails drooped. "No old man, I really haven't eaten much, ever."

"Naruto, come closer." Sarutobi did a basic medical analysis, and saw that for all his excitement, Naruto was practically skin and bones despite his orders for the orphanage to treat him better. "_That's it, the bitch is getting the death penalty, and I'll do the job myself."_

"Well then, how about we have a little lunch here, my treat?" Naruto immediately cheered up. Sarutobi gently lifted Naruto up to a stool, and then sat down next to him.

"Yes, how can I help-HOKAGE-SAMA!" The chef, Teuchi, exclaimed, "How may I serve you sir?"

Holding up a hand, Sarutobi chuckled and said, "Please friend, no need to for formalities." "I'm just here with my little friend here," he said gesturing at Naruto. Naruto peered up meekly from his seat at the chef.

Teuchi didn't even blink at Naruto's appearance, he just gave Naruto a genuine smile. "Well then what's your name son?"

"Nar… Naruto Uzumaki sir," Naruto stuttered slightly.

"OK Naruto what would you like?" "Since you this is your first time here, I'll give you anything you want on the house!"

Naruto brightened; first one then two people to not treat him like a freak of nature? He smiled and started to speak, when he realized, he had no idea on what to order! He glanced at a menu on the counter, but found that he couldn't decide.

Teuchi, figuring out what was wrong, simply chuckled good naturedly and said; "Try the miso ramen Naruto, it's one of my foremost specialties." Startled, Naruto simply nodded. The chef then took Sarutobi's order, and started to prepare the meal.

As he did, a young girl about 13 years of age walked out of the back of the shop, struggling slightly a large box. "Dad, I got the extra noodles, where do you want them?"

"Next to the stove, on top of the crate Ayame. Ah, where are my manners, Ayame, you know my old friend the Hokage, right? He's brought a new friend and customer for us. I'd like you to meet Naruto Uzumaki."

The girl peered over the counter at Naruto, and suddenly Naruto found himself bowled over by the squealing teen, sparkles in her eyes. "KAWAII! YOUR EARS AND TAILS ARE SO UUUUUTTTTTEEEEEE!"

She pulled on said extremities, and bombarded Naruto with a slew of questions about them. Naruto just lay back on the floor where he landed in shock. This was the first time that anybody had ever spoken positively about his fox features.

Naruto remained in shock while her father, laughing hilariously, managed to rush out, grab his squealing hysterical daughter, who still had stars in her eyes, and drag her back into the shop, barely managing to shove her behind the door leading up to their apartment, and barricading it with a chair.

"Aha, sorry about that Naruto, she has a weakness for anything she perceives as cute," he sweatdropped.

Naruto, seemed to recover from the shock and climbed back up to his stool, though he was still in a daze. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to Naruto, Teuchi presented the two with their bowls of ramen. Naruto glanced down at the bowl in front of him and hesitantly glanced at the Hokage, who nodded. Naruto picked up the bowl lifted it to his mouth, and took an experimental sip of the broth.

It was like the flavor flooded into his body like a tsunami. Naruto immediately guzzled the ramen down, soup, noodles, pork and all in under ten seconds. Sarutobi himself was shocked at how fast it was gone. Then, remembering how little Naruto had eaten, he leaned over to Teuchi, and whispered, "I think he's hooked, my friend. You better let your daughter out and have her back you up. By the way, I believe it was you who said it was; "On the house." Sarutobi then took out the amount for his serving of ramen, and laid it on the counter for Teuchi, and sat back with a satisfied smirk.

One hour later, Naruto had gone through a whooping twenty-five bowls of adult-sized ramen bowls. Teuchi and Ayame, (Who managed to reign in her cuteness obsession meter), looked like they were on the verge of heart attacks, and empty ramen boxes littered the floor of their shop in massive piles. Saurutobi still was staring bemusedly, remembering how this scene reminded him of a certain someone…

Finally, Naruto finished his last bowl, set it down, and released a massive satisfied belch that Sarutobi could swore would have been heard all the way in Suna.

Despite ingesting several times his bodyweight, Naruto wasn't sluggish, he instead leaped up onto the counter, heedless of his feet tracking it, grabbed, Teuchi's hand and started pumping it rapidly. "Thank you Teuchi-San and Ayame-San, so much. I've never had such a great meal before!"

Teuchi stared blankly at the empty ramen bowls surrounding his counter… "Hello? Teuchi-San? Old man," Naruto panicked, "I think something's wrong with him!"

Sarutobi nearly broke down in hysterics. "He's alright Naruto. I just think you overwhelmed him a bit…"

At this Teuchi finally seemed to recover. "No… problem Naruto." "Wow. I've almost…" (Sarutobi cleared his throat)."I mean, I've never seen anybody consume that much ramen in one sitting before…" "I think I'm going to close shop for the rest of the day and take the weekend off…"

Seeing Naruto's dismayed expression, Teuchi laughed heartily, regaining his composure. "Naruto that had to set a world record for ramen eating. Tell you what, since you loved my ramen so much, I'll give you a special deal."

"Once a month, you'll get to have free ramen for a single day. I'd love to give you this deal every day, but if today were any indication, you'd eat us out of business!"

Naruto brightened up, but then drooped as he remembered something, "Thanks Teuchi-San… but I don't have any money, so you probably won't see me at much…"

Sarutobi spoke up… "Naruto, I actually came up with something for you. I'll give you a monthly allowance that will allow money for food, clothing and essentials."

Naruto cheered up at this. "Now before you say anything else Naruto, I have one final surprise for you. Teuchi, Ayame, thank you for the delicious meal." Teuchi waved them off as he attempted to revive his still comatose daughter. Apparently the combination of Naruto's "cuteness" and the record breaking amount of ramen he'd eaten had been too much for her.

Sarutobi decided on a different course instead of walking to their destination, so he picked Naruto up, and placed the happy child on his shoulders, carrying the boy, Naruto's tails draping down his back.

"Now hold on tight," he advised Naruto.

In a flash, Sarutobi shushined, the environments and people passing by in a blur. When they stopped Sarutobi gently set Naruto down.

Naruto was silent, eyes wide, and mouth gaping open. He tentatively took a step, teetered, then collapsed on the grassy lawn of their destination, his tails draped all over him. In a moment though, he got back up, and was tugging frantically at the Sandaime's robes. "How'd you do that Old Man? Show me! Show me! Show me!"

"In time Naruto," Sarutobi said, raising his hands to placate the child. "Now then, shall we go in?"

"To where old man?"

"To your new home," he said gesturing at the small apartment complex in front of them. Entering the door, they climbed a flight of stairs and stopped in front of a second-floor door. Taking a key out of his robes, Sarutobi opened the door, and the two entered. Naruto stared around speechless. The apartment was a tidy little place. It was neat and clean, with a kitchen, bedroom, bathroom, and living room.

"Is this all for… me?" he asked.

"Yes Naruto, this is all yours. You never have to go back to the orphanage again. You'll find that the fridge is completely stocked, and you have clean equipment such as sheets and towels, and I also had some custom clothing made for you, he said gesturing at the closet."

Naruto stared, taking all this in and then his ears and tails drooped and he started crying…tears streaming down his face. Sarutobi stooped down, and embraced the child gently.

_"I'm sorry Naruto, I'm so sorry Minato… and Kushina… that I cannot do more,"_ he thought to himself. Sarutobi spent the next hour helping instruct Naruto on the safe usage of the utilities.

Finally, when he turned to leave, he saw that Naruto had fallen asleep after a hyperactive session of jumping on his new bed, his tails wrapped around him. Sarutobi smiled to himself, then turned to leave.

Before he stepped out the bedroom door, he paused as a thought passed through his head. He flashed through a short sequence of had signs, and activated a henge. In a puff of smoke, the aged form of Hiruzen Sarutobi no longer stood there, but rather, the young visage of Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage.

The henged Hokage stood over Naruto's exhausted form and leaning over him, whispered in Minato's voice, "Be strong my son… never giving up, and I'll always love you and be watching over you."

He then walked out of the room and apartment, locking the door behind him as he dispelled the henge and shushined away.

* * *

Naruto, began this new phase of his life with renewed vigor. Taking the stroll through the village with Sarutobi had opened his eyes to new possibilities. He woke up this morning, unwrapped himself from his tails, and once again explored his new apartment. He took down the clean smelling scent and the "feel" of the place. Naruto padded into the bathroom, and took a nice long bath, splashing around in the tub, then wrapped a towel around himself as he headed into the kitchen.

Opening the cabinet, he stared quizzically as he attempted to remember what the Old Man said. Fortunately, Sarutobi had taken into account Naruto's limited reading skills, and placed a simple note with several arrows placed on each of the items, Naruto was able to make himself cereal for breakfast, actually make that several bowls. It was an okay meal, he thought. It still didn't beat ramen though. He sat in his chair, and wondered what he should do next.

Then it came to him, he'll go out exploring! He and the Old Man were only out for a short time yesterday. He couldn't wait to see what he could encounter on his own. Naruto ran to his closet, and then stopped abruptly. Images flashed through his head, and he remembered all the times he'd been locked inside one at his orphanage, cold and alone, uncertain as to when, or if he'd ever be let out.

Naruto looked down at his hands and saw that they were trembling. He then, growled to himself, deciding not to be afraid, after all, things were finally looking up for him, and he ripped the door open, using far more force than one would expect from a child of his age.

Inside he saw several pairs of uniforms, mostly being everyday attire, but customized so that his tails could stick out. He saw a few hats, and also some robes and underwear as well. He saw a few pairs of sandals on the floor, but he disregarded them, recalling that he hated wearing them anyway.

Getting dressed Naruto ran up to the window, and peered outside, and saw that it was just as beautiful as it was yesterday. A wide smile adorning his face, he grabbed his keys and stepped out his door, locking it as he went.

Naruto ran down the stairs and out through the door. He stared again at the crowds, as he nervously fingered the money in his pocket. He stepped out, and started walking in no particular direction. As he did, he couldn't help but notice how quiet it became. It was as if all the people stopped immediately what they were doing and started staring at him. Naruto became slightly unnerved, but still continued, a bright smile on his face, (which had the unfortunate habit of baring his fangs). His ears twitched, and he found that he was hearing some of the people's conversations;

"Look _it_ has appeared."

"_It's _mocking us, I mean look at_ it_." "_It_ knows that _it's_ still alive while we've lost so much. "

"How can the Hokage allow _it_ to just live and what's worse, cater to the beast?"

"Damn demon should have died the moment he'd reincarnated himself."

Naruto didn't understand, who was a demon? And why was everybody looking at him like that?

He continued on, until his nose picked up the scent of something very sweet. Given how it led him to the wondrous discovery of ramen yesterday, he believed that his sense of smell had once again come to his aid.

Excited, Naruto dashed forward, searching with both eyes and nose. To him, he was moving so fast that he couldn't hear the odd whispers, all his sensitive ears could pick up was the wind rushing through them.

The scent led him to a small cart, reading the sign, it stated, "Cotton Candy," and a small miniscule price. Naruto saw several children and their parents purchasing some in a line.

Smiling in anticipation, Naruto skipped up behind the last person and eagerly waited his turn. However, when the latest child to get their candy received it, he noticed Naruto, tugging on his father's pants' leg, he pointed at Naruto and asked him something.

The boy's father took one look at Naruto, glared, took his son's hand, and hurriedly walked away. This then set off a chain reaction, as each further person in line saw Naruto, and stepped away quickly, in some cases apologizing to their now crying children, and promising them something else as compensation, and Naruto found himself at the front of the line.

The cart's owner was puzzled, trying to figure out what caused all of his customers to just run out. A small voice called out, "Can I have one please?" Looking down, he saw a smiling young boy with fox ears and nine large tails.

The gears started turning in his head, and then he realized what happened. Furiously, he glared, and screamed, "YOU! YOU'VE GOT SOME NERVE HERE DEMON! FIRST YOU TERRORIZE MY CUSTOMERS, AND NOW YOU HAVE THE GALL TO TRY TO TAKE SOME OF MY WARES!"

Naruto; petrified at the sudden shift in mood, took a step back, and shaking, reached into his pocket and pulled out some coins. "I..I.. have some money sir, I wasn't trying to cause any trouble…

The storekeeper gave a sadistic smile. "HA! Is this some kind of sick joke, you scare away my customers and now you expect me to let that slide? You owe me for all that I would have sold if you hadn't shown your ugly face here! Leaning forward, he grabbed the terrified Naruto by the front of his shirt, reached into his pocket and took all of Naruto's money.

He then, dropped Naruto unceremoniously onto the hard ground in heap and shouted, "GET OUT OF MY SIGHT AND DON'T YOU EVER COME BACK!"

Rearing his leg back, he gave Naruto an absolute VICIOUS kick to the ribs noteworthy of a pro soccer player, sending the poor boy sprawling several feet away. The crowd that had gathered, watching this scene then started cheering, clapping the man on his back and thanking him for "putting the demon in his place, "

Encouraged by this, the owner walked forward, and stomped painfully on Naruto's leg, breaking it with a sickening snap. Naruto screamed in agony, tears streaming down his face. The owner then spit on Naruto's crying face, and turning around, gathered up his cart and supplies, and stalked away.

Naruto lay there crying. It hurt badly to move and breathe, and he started coughing, heaving a few spots of blood. More importantly, he asked himself why. This wasn't at the orphanage, so why was he treated this way? People didn't hurt him yesterday when he was out with the Old Man.

More tears streamed down his face as he scanned the crowd. There was no other emotion other than hatred, condensation, or sick satisfaction in seeing him suffer. Sadly realizing he would get no help here, Naruto started to drag himself into an nearby corner to attract as little attention as possible. Each time he moved the wrong way, spasms of excruciating pain would travel up his leg. Finally, Naruto leaned up against a wall, panting and hacking painfully.

He wasn't sure how long he lay there, but he must have blacked out, because when he opened his eyes last, it was dark at night. He coughed once, then realizing that he was no longer spitting up blood.

Gingerly, he gripped onto a wall with his finger claws, and started to pull himself up to his feet. He gently set the foot of his damaged leg on the ground… and nearly collapsed, stumbling completely to the ground in pain. The pain was only slightly less than it was earlier, so it would not be wise to try walking on it.

Eying a small wooden board, Naruto, carefully dragged himself over to it, then propping himself up in said board, started using it as a makeshift crutch. As he hobbled back to his apartment dragging his tails behind him, he felt miserable. His mood brightened a bit when he saw a small clinic down the street. Maybe they'd help him…

…No such luck. The second Naruto stepped into the clinic, the secretary and doctor screamed at him for allegedly; "Contaminating the clinic," and Naruto found himself being forcibly ejected from the premises. Naruto was again sprawled out on the ground, his leg's break being exacerbated by the fall. Naruto just stared blankly at the ground, his eyes turned back to the board he'd use as a crutch, only to find that the secretary had snapped it in half so that he couldn't use it.

Silently, Naruto literally dragged himself home amid the glares and mocking stares up the stairs, (The only plus about this situation is that he found he could use his tails to grip things or brace himself), one agonizing step at a time, and upon reaching his front door, found that a message written in blood stating; "Die Demon Die," had been written all over the once pristine surface. Once inside, Naruto collapsed against a wall, and wrapped his tails around himself, using one of them to brace his injured leg.

Tearfully, at this point Naruto came to one important realization: He was alone. There was nobody here to greet him, to ask him how his day was, to smile and hold him. He wrapped his tails tighter around himself…

_"Maybe next time I go out, things will be better…," _he hoped.

* * *

It took about a week and a half for Naruto's leg and chest to heal. In that time he largely felt depressed and bored out of his mind being cooped up inside. Sarutobi had stopped by once to see how Naruto was doing, became disgusted at the sight of the obscene message written on the door, and then nearly had a heart attack when he saw that Naruto's leg had suddenly gained new joints.

He immediately checked it out, sent an ANBU to retrieve a medic. Said medic scanned Naruto's injuries, set his leg with a splint, and thankfully informed the Sandaime that the injuries showed unbelievable recovery. A break like this would normally take a few months to heal, but Naruto should be fine in about eleven days.

To cheer him up, Sarutobi sent one of his ANBUs, this one having odd gray hair and a dog mask, over to retrieve a takeout box of Ichiraku Ramen. While Naruto waited for his leg to heal, adapted rather well, being able to use his good leg and tails to help manipulate objects that were out of his reach. An ANBU, a dog or raccoon masked shinobi would come by and make him his meals, then quickly depart.

The next few days it rained moderately. On occasion, he would see "Dog," as he came to call him, standing or sitting across the street on a roof watching his apartment apparently not bothered by the weather. Sometimes he had an odd orange book in his hand.

Naruto would wave at the ANBU, who would occasionally either give a slight wave back, or disappear in the blink of an eye to a less conspicuous location.

The day he was fully healed, the medic returned, and under Dog's watchful eye, he removed the splint. The moment it was off, Naruto was off like a rocket, cheering and zooming all over his apartment, despite both Dog and the medics distressed shouts that he had take it easy. The medic left after taking a few tests and pronouncing Naruto fully recovered. Dog left too, vanishing in a flash which Naruto stared at wide eyed. Following Dog's scent, which incidentally smelled like his nick namesake he dashed over to his open window and saw the ANBU vaulting over rooftops towards the Hokage's tower. Naruto was starry eyed. That was so cool.

This got him thinking. The Old Man said that shinobi could do all the cool stuff like run really fast and up walls. Recalling how the old man stated that Konoha was a ninja village he made his decision; he would try to be a ninja! Then he would be able to do all the "cool stuff."

Naruto dashed out his door, and onto the roof of his building. He glanced over the edge, looked at the building he'd seen Dog heading towards.

Fortunately, the sheer size of the gap and drop activated Naruto's self preservation instinct, and wisely guided him to choose a closer landing spot, namely the building next to his which was about ten feet away.

_(A/N: It helps if you imagine the first Spider-Man film while reading this next part) _

Backing up, Naruto took a deep breath and started running. He increased his speed, reached the edge and leapt. He whooped as soared across the distance. As soon as he touched down though, his foot slipped on a puddle leftover from yesterday's rain, and went tumbling head over tails over heels.

Stars appeared before Naruto's eyes as he suddenly wondered why everything was suddenly upside down, his tails falling in his face. Righting himself, he huffed a bit proudly. He'd done it! Full of excitement, Naruto ran back across and repeated the leap, but this time he held back slightly in his leap, not wanting to mess up his landing. This action however, didn't give him enough height to make it across the gap.

"_Oh crap,"_ Naruto thought, using an expletive he'd heard from an adult. He flailed his arms about as his momentum carried himself closer and closer to the wall. He hit the wall with a thud, resembling a bug on a windshield, and then he started to fall. Naruto grasped about frantically to find some purchase in the wall, when suddenly his fall stopped. Calming down, he saw that the claws on his hands and toes dug into the surface, arresting his descent.

Hesitantly, Naruto started pulling himself up a few steps, then hung there, his claws supporting him. "Awesome!" Naruto shouted. However, in his exclamation, (the process of which he'd thrown up his hands in joy), he'd removed his finger claws from the wall.

_"Oh crap,"_ Naruto thought again as he found himself swing backwards. His toe claws were pulled out by the sudden shift in posture, and with a loud thud he hit... the ground.

Yes the ground. You see, when Naruto first realize that he could climb walls in stopping himself from falling, he had actually arrested his fall at about roughly five feet above the ground. He simply hadn't realized it because he was too wrapped up in his new discovery. Laying there in confusion Naruto waited for his head to stop throbbing, sat up and looked at his claws.

He walked right up to the wall, placed his hands onto it dug into it with his hand, then toe claws and slowly but surely began to scale the wall once again. It was a trial and error process, and ironically, it never occurred to Naruto that it took normal shinobi years of strength training to be able to dig into surface like that.

Every so often, Naruto would find that if he didn't stick his claws in the right way, then they would slip out and he'd lose purchase. Eventually he managed to work out a system. While his feet would support his body's position, his hands would reach upwards and find new purchase for him to ascend. Naruto finally reached the top and once again whooped in joy, then collapsed in a pool of sweat, exhausted. Now he could be like Dog!

Naruto spent the rest of the day practicing his leaps and climbing. Along the way he made a few very important discoveries. For example, even the calm, professional kunoichi will fly completely off the handle if you climb the side of a building, and out of sheer curiosity, happen to look into a window and accidentally see them changing, (Except for the crazy purple haired one who asked him if he got a good enough look. Equally odd was the fact that she smelled like snakes).

Another was that he couldn't climb metal walls, at least not yet. He could stick his claws into them and instead only managed to accidentally rake his claws down them, resulting in the most ear splittingly painful screech that he'd ever heard, causing him to fall to the ground and clamp his hands over his overly sensitive ears. When he finally managed to get up, ears still ringing, he resolved to never do that again. Lastly, by moving his tails in mid flight, he could actually alter the trajectory of his leap slightly, or twist about in midair.

Naruto's rooftop antics didn't go unnoticed. Several pedestrians below heard his whoops and hollers. Of course, most of them weren't shinobi who simply thought to look up, so all they heard was the noise, looked about in bewilderment, and continued about their daily business.

Shinobi that were either on or off duty however, did see him. Those who were on duty settled to merely disregard him with glaring hostility. One ANBU, code named "Turtle" looked around to make sure nobody was watching break his on-duty persona, then ranted on Naruto's "exuberant flames of youth," before getting back in character.

Eventually Naruto stopped to take a break, huffing and puffing from his exertions. Dangling his feet over the edge, he simply stared at the sky for a few moments. He didn't know why, but he had a sudden urge to say "troublesome." His stomach growled loudly, and glanced at it in embarrassment. All the running, jumping and climbing he'd done was certainly demanding.

Naruto decided to pursue something to satiate his hunger. Shuddering at the memory of last week's event, he decided to stay away from any cotton candy stands. Climbing down from his perch to the ground, Naruto again trusted his nose, which led him to a large Korean barbecue restaurant. Drooling at the smell of meat, Naruto found himself pressing his face up against the window.

He almost wished he hadn't. Inside the restaurant he saw so many individuals and families eating happily. One table hosted a large group of, ahem, "big-boned" people that were putting away food faster than he put away ramen, much to the bemusement if their lazy-looking fellows. Naruto then felt a different kind of pang, and he almost lost his appetite.

He continued to stare, wishing that he could be the kid in that family. He watched as he continued stuffing his face and saw his lazy pineapple-haired friend sitting next to him, only to get slapped upside the head by a domineering-looking woman. Naruto winced, knowing what it was like to be hit, but then he saw that kid's father laughing, only to get smacked as well, and then whole table erupted in mirth, clarifying to Naruto that the blows delivers weren't meant to be a form of punishment, but oddly enough, caring.

Naruto stood so engrossed in the scene that he didn't hear footsteps approaching until the last minute, only to turn and see a large frying pan come flying over towards his face. The impact knocked him on his side, as one of the restaurant's chefs came over from dumping out trash, and shouted, "GET OUT OF HERE YOU DAMN DEMON!" "IT WILL BE A COLD DAY IN HELL BEFORE WE SERVE YOUR KIND HERE!"

He then flung a butchers knife right at poor Naruto. Naruto, already on edge from his earlier acrobatics, managed to dodge it for the most part. Instead the knife's blade nicked him in his left arm, leaving a gash. Naruto turned and ran as fast as he could. He ran as fast as he could, shoved his way in and out of crowds and mobs shouting and throwing things at him, until he reached his apartment.

Unconsciously, he dashed at full speed, at actually ran up the wall without chakra, thanks to his toe claws. He charged into his apartment, ran straight into his room, collapsed into his bed, burying his face into a pillow, wrapped up in his tails, and sobbed his little heart out at the unfairness if it all.

* * *

The days continued like that. Naruto would try and try to explore Konoha, only to either get attacked or ridiculed. Nobody sold him any goods, save for a direct few, and aside from Ichiraku's, everybody charged him ludicrous prices!

The only time he truly enjoyed himself was when he was out running, climbing or practicing his agility with his tails. Sure, he often woke up sore all over, but it was worth it! The Old Man visited him to check up on him, but his visits were too few and between. He or Dog or Turtle would sometimes bring him groceries. But regardless it NEVER beat ramen.

* * *

*End of Part 1*


	3. Tragedy and Determination

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"Normal speech"

_"Flashback/thoughts"_

**"Biju/Summon, empahsis" speech**

**_"Biju/Summon speech" in flashback_**

**Chapter One Part Two:**

**Tragedy and Determination**

**

* * *

**

October 10th (A/N: Oh you just know this won't be good)

Naruto was pacing about, practically wearing out a hole in the floor of his apartment hands in his pockets, tails flapping absently behind him in irritancy. The Old Man told him that today was his birthday, and that thus was a happy day of celebration. However, Sarutobi was no fool and asked Naruto to stay in his apartment the entire day. When he asked why, Sarutobi merely dodged the question with a promise to treat Naruto to an all you can eat ramen trip the next day, to which Naruto immediately complied, his ears and tails perking up, and he promised not to leave his dwelling.

Today was known as the Kyuubi Festival, a day of celebration of its defeat and a day of remembrance, for all the lives lost, especially that of the beloved Fourth Hokage. Almost everybody had the day off, save for some essential guards, who even they were given rotational shifts so that they too may participate in the festivities. Sarutobi's presence was required, as he gave a heartfelt speech about the great battle, and had his own family to take there.

Naruto didn't know any of this though. He'd never had a real birthday party. He overheard in some areas that birthdays were apparently supposed to be happy occasions, with friends, family, and treats. All he knew was that on one particular day of the year, the orphanage staff was harsher on him, either locking him in a closet the entire day, starving him, or being even more vicious in beatings. At nights though, he'd watch from his window all of the fireworks, his sensitive ears heard all the sounds of joyous celebration, and he'd smelled so many delicious scents.

As the evening grew on, the temptation of just joining in on the party grew and grew. He wasn't locked up in his room like at the orphanage, and he could see, hear, and smell more and more. Despite all that happened to him over the past few weeks, he still held hope that he could participate, maybe even make a friend, and still be back in time before the Old Man returned. Finally his mind was made up.

Naruto dashed off his balcony and leapt clear over it. The second his claws latched onto the neighboring wall he scurried down it until his feet touched bottom. His eyes widened as he stepped into the streets. Everything looked so pretty! One thing that he'd noticed was orange. Everything that could be worn hung or waved was orange. Torches lit the streets as people laughed, laughed, danced, and played. He also saw stylized paintings and posters depicting a man battling a large fox. It looked so cool! He traveled further down, and people at vending stands even gave him free samples! Eventually he saw some kids his age playing, and, eager to introduce himself, he darted forward.

Ironically, although Naruto himself didn't realize this, his coincidentally orange t-shirt shirt, ears, and tails gave him a type of camouflage among the environment. To anybody who merely glanced at him for a second, they would only see what they believed to be a small child dressing up in a rather convincing costume.

Naruto rushed forward, getting the attention of the one of the kids and introduced himself. "Hi my name's Naruto, what's yours?"

The other kids stared at him, taking in his appearance, then simply shrugged, dismissing it as a costume, and responded, "Name's Kuron."

Naruto then noticed that he, and pretty much everybody nearby was dressed in costumes.

"What's with the costumes?" Naruto asked excitedly, hoping that whatever it was, he could join in.

"Oh, we're just dressing up for the festival." "He gestured at some of the other kids in the area. Most were dressed as either the Fourth Hokage, one of the two legendary sannin that participated in the battle. Some were even dressed as the Toad Boss Gamabunta. A few were dressed as the Kyuubi, and held mock battles against those dressed as the Fourth Hokage.

Naruto thought it was all so cool! He stared starry eyed at the costumes, especially the replicas of the Fourth's famous flame-lined cloak.

Glancing around, he suddenly spotted one said jacket lying on the ground, apparently left behind and forgotten by its original owner. His eyes bugged out, and he looked to his left and right, to ensure that there was nobody there who was returning to possibly reclaim their… no his jacket. He dashed forward, and picked it up. Yes, he knew it was a cheap replica, but to him, it may as well be made out of gold. He slipped it on, and to his delight, it actually fit! Well, save for his tails sticking out from underneath the cloak. He then started mimicking all the "super-cool" moves he'd seen ninjas acting out, from tossing kunai, to some clumsily executed kicks.

Naruto was overjoyed. And the best part is that he seemed to fit right in! Nobody was shouting names at him nor attacking him. He followed the procession a bit, enjoying some of the sights. Unbeknownst to Naruto, he'd actually stumbled into a prelim for one of many contests being held around Konoha, in which the most realistic resemblance to the person or scene being depicted would win a prize.

Naruto innocently followed the group, and noticed three adults looking over each contestant, judging them. One was a shinobi in his late forties, another a civilian in who looked to be about twenty five or so, and the last one was another man roughly thirty. Finally, it apparently was his turn, as one of the judges gestured for him to come forward. Smiling with glee, Naruto eagerly stepped forward.

The judges each raised an eyebrow at Naruto's "costume," and began conversing amongst themselves." "Unique costume… I can't quite see the point of combining the image of the Fourth and the Kyuubi, but I admit it's the first of its kind…"

"Maybe he's trying to show that the Fourth was superior over the fox, or "smart as a fox" as the saying goes, more so than the Kyuubi…"

"Perhaps, but I do think that we can agree that the resemblance of the Fourth Hokage is the best we've seen so far, well minus the fox ears…"

"Then it's agreed?"

"Yes I think we have winner for the prelims."

"I agree," Turning to Naruto, the judge said, "Okay Son, congratulations, you win the prelims!"

I… I …. won? YES! Naruto started doing his a little victory dance.

The judge spoke up again, "By the way son, we need to know your name."

Naruto couldn't be happier to reply, "Naruto Uzumaki sir!"

* * *

*Meanwhile…*

Sarutobi was in a mixed mood right now. On the one hand, the Kyuubi festival was a happy time of reflection for the villagers. They were able to vent, and release some of the lingering feelings in a responsible, safe manner. He could not, would not ask them to NOT celebrate.

On the other hand, the one person who should have been there, and honored above all else wasn't. Naruto could not attend this ceremony, or for that matter, any ceremony in the reasonable future, especially given how the villagers normally reacted to him. It was a load of bull, and Sarutobi knew it.

The Sandaime had been making his rounds during the festival. He had his speech written out and in one of his robe's pockets. Nothing extraordinary, just the usual, "Blah blah blah, the Kyuubi attack, blah blah, the Fourth defeated it, blah, blah today's a day of celebration and remembrance." Of course, he did not in any way denounce the sacrifices of those lost, but at times he'd like to say what he really thought, namely that Minato would be ashamed that the village didn't honor his last wish. His son Asuma was out of the village with the Guardians, while his daughter was out with her husband with their toddler Konohamaru.

Finally, after making all of his "required appearances" the Sandaime judged the last event, that being the costume part. As he did so, he couldn't shake the feeling that something terrible had happened. He at first dismissed it as mere paranoia, but when it resurfaced, then he took it seriously, (After all, decades of being a Shinobi had taught him that your instincts can mean the difference between life and death). He scanned the crowd, and then met up with the three preliminary judges.

They had been selected for their differing perspectives. Hiroki, the oldest, was a jounin who was also a veteran of the Kyuubi attack, having witnessed both firsthand how devastating the event was. The second was a civilian named Shira. She was born a few years before the attack, but fortunately her family survived with no deaths. The final was Mitsuro, who tragically had lost his beloved wife in the attack.

One might question why these three were chosen to judge such a contest, given the emotional baggage. The reasoning was to get the most accurate judgment the ones who were best suited were those who were involved directly in the attack. The three also had each felt honored to be chosen, and so presumably had moved on despite their personal tragedy. Shira's perspective offered that one indirect judgment in order to provide balance.

Sarutobi greeted the three, shaking their hands. In the process he noticed that there was a notable number of odd, orange and yellow strands on Hiroki's vest, despite Hiroaki being predominantly black haired with some grey showing a little. Sarutobi dismissed it as nothing though, seeing as orange was the decorative color of the day and figured that Hiroki merely brushed up against a banner or something.

Outwardly though, he still could not figure out what was bothering him so much. He looked up and down the row of winners, and finally selected the winner, a young boy who had donned a convincing blonde wig and cloak reminiscent of the Fourth.

Finally, he went to the speech podium, said his speech and held a moment of silence for all who had died. Suddenly, an ANBU landed, and fidgeted nervously, "Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi turned and faced the ANBU and was about to lecture the ANBU on his timing when he'd noticed how the ANBU appeared to be sweating bullets, and looked as though he was about to crap himself in fear. Sarutobi's eyes narrowed, then widened as he realized that this was the same ANBU, "Rat," out of specialized training for about two months, that he'd stationed at Naruto's apartment to make sure that he didn't leave the building.

Outwardly calm, he dismissed the crowd, promptly led Rat over to a secluded area, then asked calmly; "Rat, why aren't you at your post?"

"Well, uh… Hokage-sama, its, uh…" The poor man was barely keeping together, stuttering over his words "…it's that… I WAS at my post, but... then, I saw my mother and father nearby below, and I… uh... stopped to say hi, and …re…reaffirm when my shift had ended…"

"When I… uh… got back to my post…" At this Rat's knees were knocking together like a pair of cymbals banging, "…the target… I mean, uh… Naruto was… ah…gone."

"Gone you say?" Quick as lighting and with surprising strength despite his elderly frame, Sarutobi, grabbed the ANBU by the neck, lifted him up one-handed, and then slammed him up against the wall and released some of his killing intent.

At this the ANBU did lose control of his bowels.

Ignoring the smell, Saurutobi then added through clench teeth and barely restrained fury, "ANBU codename Rat, you are to immediately return to your post and see if there was a slim chance Naruto has returned. Should you find any fellow members if your unit you are to inform them to search for Naruto in all areas, leave no stone unturned.

Also, tell them to listen carefully for any mention of Naruto's name, or the terms; (Sarutobi hated to repeat this), "Fox-boy, demon-scum, or other similarly-sounding colorful euphemisms."

Dropping the disgraced ANBU, he turned to personally aid in the search, but then paused, "And Rat, you'd better hope that Naruto is alright, because if I find a single hair… misplaced... on ...his... head... OH SHIT!" It hit him, and he dashed off to where he'd last seen Hiroki.

He found the man at a nearby bar, drinking with some other Jounin. As he approached he'd heard words like, "…the nerve of that demon brat. Showing up at like that and mocking the Yondaime. You should have heard him scream!" He then broke out laughing, his fellows joined in mirth!

Suddenly those who were facing opposite him grew deathly silent, and turned a ghastly pale at who they saw appear behind Hiroki.

Hiroki, not picking up on this, asked, "Hey guys c'mon, I did it! I killed the demon! After all this time I finally had the balls to do what the Sandaime refused to do! If anything that should make me a he...GACK!"

His overblown gloating was suddenly cut off as he found his windpipe was held in a stranglehold by Sarutobi's iron grip. He felt himself being turned around by the neck to face the Hokage while still struggling to catch his breath.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, YOU IGNORANT FOOL?"

"Hokage-Sama…ach… can't… breath!' Hiroki gasped. Sarutobi's eyes narrowed to slits, and his killing intent spilled out. He'd love to put this idiot six feet under right now, but he needed to know exactly what happened to Naruto. Reluctantly dropping the choking man to the floor, he then turned to the others at the bar, who sat quietly and desperately trying not to attract attention.

"You all have approximately five seconds to tell me EXACTLY what this idiot told you. If I get even the slightest hint that you are lying, I will kill you ON THE FUCKING SPOT!"

The terrified shinobi spilled the beans

_*Flashback*_

_"Naruto Uzumaki sir! "_

_As soon as those words were uttered, all of the adults in the area went deathly quiet. The three judges stared open mouthed. Then their eyes narrowed. Naruto stood there, oblivious in his moment of triumph, oblivious to the shift in atmosphere. Most of the parents of the other contestants ushered their children out of the area quickly. The majority of said parents had wanted to see what would happen, but as much as they did, they didn't want their children anywhere near the "demon," nor present to see what they knew was going to happen next, due to their young age._

_"Finally noticing the silence, Naruto blinked then said, "Uh, is everything okay? I won… right? That means I get a prize right?" he exclaimed, tails and ears perking up in excitement._

_That was the final straw for the adults. A glass sake bottle came seemingly out of nowhere, smashing against the side of Naruto's head and leaving a large gash. Naruto's hand went up to his face, and came down as he saw the blood dripping down the wound._

_"DEMON!"_

_"TRASH!"_

_"HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR FACE HERE!"_

_"YOU DESERVE TO DIE!"_

_Naruto stepped back in fear, and his tails curled around him. "What did I do? I thought I'd won? Why are they all mad at me?" _

_The sounds of their yelling was all encompassing, as the insults and slurs bombarded his sensitive ears. He felt a tug at his cloak, and saw one of the judges furiously rip it from him, and tear his precious cloak in half._

_"YOU WON'T DESECRATE THE YONDAIME'S IMAGE ANY MORE, YOU MONSTER!"_

_The rest of the crowd was on him in a heartbeat, and agony soon followed. Punches connected, kunai's slashed and stabbed at Naruto's tiny body. They descended on him brutally shouting and spitting._

_"P…please, whatever I did I'm so…rryy. Please… stop!" Naruto cried through all the pain. This only served to piss the villagers off further._

_"OH, HEAR THAT, THE KYUUBI SAYS HE'S SORRY!" The voice mockingly continued,, "SORRY WON'T BRING MY DAUGHTER BACK! YOU KILLED HER WHEN YOU LITTERALLY STEPPED ON HER! SHE WAS NOTHING BUT A BUG TO YOU!"!_

_"IT WONT HEAL MY WOUNDS!"_

_"IT WON'T STOP MY NIGHTMARES! "_

_By the time they had finished, Naruto was reduced to a bloody pulp, torn muscles and fractured bones. Several kunai and shuriken protruded from his body, and he looked like a grotesque pincushion. His tails were soaked in blood, and had fur torn from them. Through the haze, Naruto felt himself being lifted none too gently and after a few minutes, he was violently pinned to a wall, where he felt a kunai jammed through his arms, and then each of his tails. _

_There he hung, with one final villager spitting on him, and a ninja, Hiroki, walking up, smiling with sadistic glee, and he shoved a katana into Naruto's heart. He then dipped a finger into the spreading pool of Naruto's blood, and wrote the kanji for "Demon" onto Naruto's forehead. The crowd, seemingly satisfied, stepped back to admire their "work." One or two even took pictures! Finally, they dispersed._

_*End Flashback*_

Sarutobi's face was doing its best impersonation of Orochimaru's pale façade, as he heard the fragmented , (but no less horrifying), story. To the terrified shinobi, "I will deal with you fools later. If any of you try to leave the village without facing me, I will see to it that you are bumped up to S-class missing nins in the Bingo book!" He turned and dashed off the village wall where they said Naruto was essentially crucified.

Upon his arrival, he found that Naruto's body was gone! How could this be? Sarutobi mentally ran through the possibilities; One, either Naruto healed up enough to live and is now dragging himself about. Glancing at the pool of blood beneath where Naruto's body was pinned. _"No if that were the case there would be a definitive trail."_ Okay, option two, Somebody took down Naruto, but who? As if on cue, the ANBU Rat arrived on the scene, still reeking of his stench. Stuttering, he saluted;

"Speak…" Sarutobi growled "…and you better have a damn good reason for being away from your post AGAIN…."

"SSSSSIR." he yelped, "While en route to my position, I encountered ANBU codename Weasel. He was carrying subject Naruto Uzumaki, and instructed me to find you and inform that he is en route to Konoha's General Hospital."

No sooner than he said those words then the Hokage was gone in a shunshin. As soon as he disappeared, RAT fell to his knees, and breathed weak sigh of relief.

* * *

Weasel, real name Itachi Uchiha, was many things. A veteran of the last Great Ninja War, he'd seen enough bloodshed in his short life, and it had taken its toll on him. However, he felt that peace was always worthwhile in the end. He also was somewhat aloof, even for being a member of the Uchiha Clan.

However, it wasn't a type of aloofness that let his name go to his head. Itachi believed that one must work hard to achieve one's full potential, rather than needlessly copy the works of others. Lastly, Itachi was patient, one had to be when dealing with lectures from his father discussing the "prestige" of the Uchiha clan. However in this case his patience was wearing thin.

He'd been off duty, "enjoying" the Kyuubi Festival with his parent's and younger brother Sasuke. He was tired of playing up appearances and desperately looked for an excuse to break away. Spotting his best friend Shisui Uchiha, was able to finally gain permission from his father to head off on his own. He and Shisui had talked for a while, trading stories of their assignments. One particular note of interest was Shisui's recount of his meeting with a Mist Jounin, Ao or something… Of course, Uchiha couldn't exactly go out and get drunk, public image and what not, so eventually, after becoming bored, he broke away from Shisui and wandered about.

Loud shouting got his attention, and he followed the sound. What he saw made him sick to his stomach. Sharingan blazing in rage, he saw a boy his little brother's age, the Kyuubi container's decimated body pinned up to the wall by kunai, and a sword right through his heart.

Itachi immediately dashed up and reflected on the best course of action, based on the mandatory basic first aid medical ninjutsu that Sarutobi had initiated at the behest of Tsunade. Although it seemed futile, he pressed two fingers up against Naruto's carotid artery, and after a few seconds, felt a pulse! It was weak but it was there!

_"Let's see, obviously he needs to go to the hospital, but if I remove the knives, he may very well bleed to death..."_ Taking a look at the blood pooling on the ground, _"…although with the amount of blood he's lost so far that's pretty much moot. I don't know what kind of spinal injuries he's sustained, and it's obvious he's got several broken bones and other injuries, so moving him is inadvisable. I should leave him and return with some emergency medical -personnel, but…,"_ turning around for a split-second, he noted that a few villagers were eyeing him suspiciously. _"If they saw me check his pulse, then leave instead of gloating at the "demon's" predicament, then they may figure out he's alive, and then they'll finish the job."_

He made his decision.

He took off some of his shirt, ripped it into fragments. Holding up a kunai that he always had on hand, he focused a little chakra into it, and then sliced through the protruding edge of the katana, only enough so that it wouldn't interfere with his transport of Naruto, (Admittedly, his first mind was to pull the blade out completely, but he decided to be cautious, the longish piece left over that was protruding from Naruto's chest was sealing any more blood from running out). Then, reflecting on his reflexes for kunai training, he quickly but carefully supported Naruto's body and pulled the kunai out of Naruto's tails and hands, and tightly wrapped them with his impromptu bandages. Picking up the boy's body bridal style, he carefully dashed towards the hospital, leaping across rooftops.

On the way, one of his ANBU coworkers, Rat, caught up and leapt alongside him. For some reason, Itachi smelled something foul coming from the young Shinobi, and he could have sworn it **worsened** when Rat saw who he'd carried in his arms.

Ignoring those trivialities, he ordered, "Find Hokage-sama," (As soon as he said this, he could have sworn the smell somehow got so bad that his fellow ANBU had to be reaching biohazard levels ). "Tell him that Naruto Uzumaki is critically injured and that I bringing him to Konoha General."

"Hai," Rat said nervously, and leapt off in another direction.

As Itachi continued; he felt a stirring in his arms, and to his shock, he saw Naruto's eye that hadn't been swollen shut, open for a brief second and stare at him. Itachi's gaze met his, and Itachi nearly lost his balance and overshot his landing on his next leap.

What was that? His Sharingan had seen something, but he wasn't sure what it was. Naruto's eye closed, and Itachi could have sworn he heard a weak voice say; "They… said I won…," before Naruto relapsed into unconsciousness.

As soon as he'd arrived at the hospital, he laid Naruto on the first empty gurney he saw and shouted that he had a boy who needed immediate medical attention. The staff did rush over, but as soon as they saw who Itachi brought in, they became downcast and started to turn away. Sharingan reactivated out of sheer fury, he grabbed the nearest doctor by the neck and was about to threaten him into treating Naruto or he'd become a new permanent patient at the hospital, when Sarutobi barged in.

Seeing Naruto, he immediately asked, "Itachi, what is the problem here?"

Itachi kept it short and sweet, "Hokage-sama, I found Naruto badly injured and brought him here, however the hospital staff refuses to treat him. "

Sarutobi immediately seized the same doctor Itachi had been strangling, and growled, "If Naruto dies because of your negligence and refusal to treat him, then you're next, having a one-on-one session with Anko during her time-of-month."

The doctor, terrified of the consequences, nodded nervously, "Of, of course Hokage-sama" and he and his staff gathered Naruto and took him to the emergency room. Itachi and the Sandaime followed, and were about to follow in, when another doctor, a brown-haired young lady in her late thirties, instructed them that they needed to keep the sterile environment. Her name was Mokoto Nanahara, and she assured Sarutobi that not everyone thought of Naruto as a monster, and that she'd do everything in her power to make sure he lived.

Sarutobi turned to Itachi, and the two exchanged accounts of what happened. Sarutobi sighed, and sat down; "Itachi, thank you for saving Naruto. It is up to the medics now, so you are hereby dismissed."

"Actually Hokage-sama, there is something I feel I should bring up to you…"

He brought up the phenomenon that he'd seen while he had traveled with Naruto. Sarutobi grew serious, yet thoughtful, and made a mental note to for research it later.

"I must classify this as an S-class secret, Itachi. However, once again I appreciate your rescue of Naruto, despite the reprimand I know you are in for in for from your father. On that subject, the elders and myself will also require a meeting with you to discuss your other "missions" later this week."

"Hai Hokage-sama, but I don't think I was recognized, so there shouldn't be a chance of rumors flying about that the Uchiha were helping the "demon." Itachi then left, to return to his family.

Sighing, Sarutobi turned and stared towards the door of the emergency room. It was funny, in a sick sense. He was supposed to be the strongest in the village, and yet in this case, he was so… well, powerless.

* * *

*Five Hours later*

Dr. Mokoto came out of the ER. She looked disheveled, but calm, and bowed before Sarutobi.

"Hokage-sama, Naruto is stable. He had to be healed from multiple stab wounds and lacerations, broken limbs and blunt force trauma. He also lost an astonishing amount of blood, which was our immediate concern when he was brought here. We had a few close calls, but it appears that his…" glancing around for eavesdroppers, she whispered "….tenant'" as well as his altered genetic structure is accelerating his healing. It doesn't mean he's out of the woods yet, but there is no almost no danger that he'll relapse. Physically that is," she added, while shaking her head.

"Mentally, he's been through hell, and there's no telling how he'll respond. I can't believe the villagers. How could they do this to an innocent child? This is how they honor the Fourth's last wish?" "If my sensei were here…."

"But she's not, so we'll have to make do," the Sandaime interjected, although Sarutobi felt his weary spirits lift a bit.

Maybe there was hope for his people. "I'm sure Naruto will appreciate that Mokoto."

At this another nurse came out of the ER. "Dr., he's woken up!"

Sarutobi nodded, and he and Dr. Mokoto proceeded in. Sarutobi for once, was glad for Naruto's "prisoner," as anybody else would probably be dead or crippled.

* * *

Sarutobi's relief was nearly shot to hell when he saw Naruto. Both of his legs and arms were in casts. His upper torso was wrapped in bandages and braces, and a large bandage covered the side of his face. (Morbidly, Sarutobi thought this made him look vaguely like a child version of Danzo). Each of his tails was bound in wraps, and some were held in a sling. Multiple IV drips and blood bags hung around him.

The worse part though that seemed to cut right through Sarutobi, were his eyes. Both of Naruto's eyes looked completely dead to the world. He was just staring blankly, and downcast.

"Naruto, you had us all worried for a second. How are you feeling?"

No response.

Then more soothingly, he pulled up a chair next to Naruto's bed, and asked, "Naruto… I know it hurts, but I need you to respond… please. I need to know how you're doing and what happened."

A meek voice, almost indecipherable, came from the child, "They said I won. What did I win? I… thought they liked me…" He then broke, tears streaming down his face.

Sarutobi wanted to hold the child, but couldn't due to his injuries. He instead placed one hand on Naruto's shoulder while the boy cried his heart out.

"I'm sorry… so sorry I broke my promise not to go outside… Old man… I'll never break my word again."

When the boy's sobbing decreased, Sarutobi spoke up. "Naruto, this is Dr. Mokoto, she was the one who oversaw your healing."

Naruto turned his gaze to stare at the doctor, then lowered his eyes and said, "Thank you Dr.-san. I know I'm not worth it, but thank you anyway…"

A this Mokoto interrupted, and said, "A doctor's job is to heal the sick and wounded, regardless of who they are. You never have to thank me for that young Uzumaki, besides you have already done more than enough good for this village." Bowing, the doctor departed, leaving behind a shocked Naruto.

Sarutobi, then asked; "Naruto, I do not wish to burden you anymore, or to make you relive the horrible events that happened last night, but I need to know what happened and who attacked you."

Naruto hesitated, then slowly repeated what had happened. He sobbed his apologies again to Sarutobi for breaking his promise, but the Festival looked like so much fun. And then he thought, just once that he'd be accepted by the people, that the judge in the contest had said he'd won a prize.

He recanted slowly how they attacked him. After he recalled being knocked out, he thought he had a brief vision of somebody's "red eyes" before blacking out and awakening in the hospital bed.

Sarutobi took all this in, recording on a couple of sheets. He quietly waited for Naruto to calm down, and eventually the fox boy lapsed into sleep, exhausted by his ordeal. Sarutobi nodded to the ANBU guard he'd stationed in the room, then departed.

* * *

Naruto' mental condition hadn't improved as the week progressed. Sarutobi popped in nearly day to check up on him, but Naruto just responded the same way, just blankly staring downcast. If Sarutobi was "lucky," Naruto would show emotion by turning into a crying wreck. As per Sarutobi's instructions, an ANBU was always present when Naruto's condition was monitored, so as to ensure that no foul play was performed, but still Naruto just seemed dead to the world. Not even the promise of ramen could bring him out of his depression.

Clearly, Naruto was suffering from a type of post-traumatic stress disorder. This occurrence was inevitable in a shinobi village, as many who are still" green" go into shock, either after they've been forced to make their first kill, or tragedy has struck them or their teammates in the line of duty. Yes, the village did indeed have individual psychologists for this occasion (Many of whom were mind jutsu-using individuals and clans), however the effectiveness of this varies. For example, certain clans with certain abilities or bloodlines have often felt that their own kinsman may be better qualified to console or treat one of their own.

Naruto would certainly qualify for a session with an independent psychologist, and Sarutobi immediately set out to claim one. However, the moment that he told them who they'd be treating, most of the psychologists had suddenly come up with "full schedules," and none were able *cough* willing *cough* to help Naruto.

The few that were willing were just that, too willing. Sarutobi realized that the worst thing would be to put Naruto with; one; somebody who he'd never seen or known before, where he'd be skittish and uncomfortable, especially after this incident, two; a psychologist who knew enough about the human psyche to warp his mind further past the breaking point if they held a grudge against him, and last but not least; three; he was certain that one of the psychologists was on Danzo's payroll.

The Sandaime briefly considered simply having a Yamanaka alter, or at least suppress Naruto's memories of this incident, as well as all the others, then nearly felt sick that he'd even consider it. It was one thing to use such a technique on an enemy or threat, but another thing to use it on a child this age, never mind the one of his successor….

Plus… he ruefully thought, even if he did have that procedure done, Sarutobi wouldn't delude himself into thinking that this incident wouldn't be the last of its kind, and then they'd be back to square one.

He then confirmed this with Inoichi. The clan leader pointed out that memories were all chained together, (A/N Thank you Kingdom Hearts!), connecting and supporting one another, thus forming individual psyches, He added that in erasing the events from early on in Naruto's 1ife, where his mind and by extension personality, had built its foundation, then there would not be anything to support the future events that occurred later on, which could have the effect of damaging or destroying Naruto's mind permanently. And, even **if **the desired result were achieved, it would require multiple erasing and alterations, possibly yielding the same result. It also went without saying that either outcome might end up leaving his mind and body open for use by that damned Kyuubi.

_"Naruto could either end up as a vegetable, or a blank state, easily "reprogrammed" by anybody. I'd have similar results handing him over to Danzo or Orochimaru on a silver platter."_

Part of the shock was that truthfully, Naruto had already by this point figured out that most of, if not everybody, pretty much hated him. Now, he had the full realization that it extended to people just plain wanting him **dead**. How exactly was he to deal with knowing that?

During one crying fit, Naruto asked Sarutobi why everybody hated him so. The Sandaime just sighed, feeling older than he'd ever been, and merely said that, "People refuse to let go of the past."

Naruto never questioned him on this surprising, and Sarutobi got the impression that the boy was "thinking out loud," and not actually hearing his response in his distress.

What was worse was that his healing factor was apparently tied into his mood in this case. Yes, Naruto did start automatically healing up shortly after he had been admitted to the hospital, but it wasn't nearly as fast as it was previously. If this incident had truly broken Naruto and he became an invalid, then if his healing quit and he was attacked again, he might not survive at all.

* * *

Another week had passed. Sarutobi regrettably had little time for Naruto, needing to run the village. However, he was hoping that his duties would expose him to a "trigger" if you will, that would help him come up with a solution for Naruto.

_"What he needs is an outlet of sorts. Few will let him join a trade or apprentice due to prejudice against him… but… what damn it?"" _

Luckily for the Sandaime, he was correct in his train of thoughts. He'd been strolling to himself on the one day he had free to visit the hospital, when an ANBU landed before him, with what else, another letter from another sycophantic merchant or politician, he honestly didn't care.

. After speaking with the ANBU, Sarutobi oddly, found himself recalling a memory, of the day Naruto first received his new apartment… "_That's it!"_

Dismissing the ANBU, Naruto made a beeline for the hospital.

Once in Naruto's room, Naruto blankly turned his head to regard him. Taking that as a cue to begin, Sarutobi started talking, "Hello there Naruto, how are you today?"

No answer, just the same blank stare.

Sitting down next to the bed, the Sandaime started, "It's funny Naruto. Not at your condition mind you, just something that happened earlier. I forgot that I was the leader of a shinobi village, and that I'm required to guide my shinobi as if they were my children. That means I have to help them decide by giving them advice, and then standing back and letting them choose their own path. Several people came to me asking for information on what to do, in innumerable situations. Yet, through it all, I never asked one person what they wanted to do…"

He looked Naruto in the eye, (Inwardly wondering if he'd see the same phenomenon that Hiashi and Itachi had seen).

"Naruto, I have a question for you. What would you like to do in life? I understand that you've had a terrible experience, but since you will have time to spare while you heal, I feel that I must ask. Is there something that you've always wanted to do?"

This seemed to move Naruto out of his depression, and he sat there thoughtfully.

_"Good…"_ Sarutobi thought, "…_as long as it keeps his mind off of his injuries and the townsfolk's bigotry. This new train of thought should help in that regard."_

I remember a while ago, that you asked me about shinobi." "How we did the things we did… Tell, me, have you thought about that at all?"

Naruto continued thinking, and then slowly, he nodded.

"What is it that was going through your head about shinobi?"

Naruto looked up. "I wanted to be a ninja…."

"And why was that? _Getting there, just a little further…"_

Naruto's demeanor turned sullen and he responded, "Because…I see them do all these cool things, and…" he lowered his head "..everybody likes them… everybody looks up to them…"

"They're always smiled at… especially you Old Man…"

Sarutobi solemnly nodded, "Well Naruto, several of my ANBU have seen your rooftop acrobatics."

At this Naruto looked up, apparently surprised Sarutobi tapped the side of his head. "Shinobi are observant, remember? Your enhanced senses, such as that of hearing and agility, would be valuable assets for such a career, and I personally think that you would make a fine shinobi, based on what I've seen so far."

Naruto seemed to become a bit more uplifted…

"Even if you didn't become a shinobi, there are plenty of other professions out there that you could pursue, each one respectful in its…

"NO!" Naruto's shout was pure, absolute defiance.

_"Got him back at last. Great going Sarutobi you sly old devil." _

"A shinobi is what I wanna be!"

Smiling, the Sandaime responded, "You used the present tense Naruto, not the past tense. Are you saying that you haven't given up on that?"

"Never! I will be a shinobi Old Man!"

"But, I won't lie to you, Naruto, the life of a shinobi will be a hard one, and you may find yourself in many situations that require on the spot decisions where the slightest missteps may be the death of yourself or your comrades. Knowing this, do you still want to proceed?"

Naruto took all this in, then in a moment of startling insight; asked plainly, "How is that any different from my life now, Old Man?"

This resulted in a bitter, understanding nod from Sarutobi.

Naruto resumed a thoughtful pose. "Maybe if I become a shinobi, I'll show them that I'm worthy of their attention, and that whatever they think of me isn't true!"

"I know! The strongest ninja is the Hokage, and maybe I'll become the next Hokage! Then they'll have no choice but to acknowledge me!"

Sarutobi gave a hearty laugh, "Well then, go for it! I admire your drive, young Uzumaki. Rest up and recover Naruto, and I will make the arrangements for you to be able to attend the Academy for the next term when it begins in the next few months."

"In the meantime, when you are fully recovered, I'll give you a few tips to start with. Become observant and explore, to gather information. Know yourself, what you're capable of and what improvements are needed. Also, practice deception, so that you may familiarize yourself with how shinobi may both see what is hidden and exhibit those traits yourself."

Naruto heard all this, nodding furiously, then exclaimed, "You got it Old Man, I'll get out of here and do my best, Datteybayo!"

* * *

Naruto's change of mindset definitely did him good, as he seemed to heal at a faster rate after gaining a direction. After being fully recovered, he thanked Dr. Motoko, and was released from the hospital. Naruto took Sarutobi's words to heart. He would get people to like him by earning their trust and approval. He figured the easiest way for this would be to do things for them. He first attempted to go around helping people in their daily tasks.

That didn't end well.

Everywhere he went he was yelled at, items were thrown, and he was physically attacked several times. The hospital started to refuse him unless Dr. Mokoto, Sarutobi, or an ANBU had escorted him. If he managed to drag himself there alone, then they would often throw him back out, telling them not to waste their time.

Trying his best not to despair, Naruto performed what became his usual routine, dragging himself to a safe, secluded spot, and simply waiting to heal. It never really took him long to recover, but for more serious injuries, he'd lie awake at night in whatever alley, box, or garbage can he'd be hiding in or had been thrown in, constantly vigilant in fear that someone attack him while he was asleep.

But still, it wasn't the physical wounds that hurt the most. It was as if before, the people were content to simply ignore him and glare if he was quiet and didn't associate, with occasional beatings. Now that he went out of his way to make himself known, they had become bolder in their prejudice.

One time, a seemingly kind old lady asked him to help her cross a road. Naruto happily obliged. He took her by the hand, and gently walked with her… only for her to pull a kunai out of her purse, and stab him in the stomach. As he lay there bleeding, she had begun screaming that the "demon was attacking her." A mob soon gathered, and the rest is history. The worst part is apparently other's picked up on the "trick the demon then try and kill him" act, causing Naruto to become rather skittish around anyone who wasn't the Old Man or the ANBU he'd recognized.

Truth be told, besides these incidents, if groceries weren't delivered to Naruto by occasional ANBU, he would have starved via malnutrition alone. He'd eat ramen every day if he could, but he didn't have that much cash, and also, no stores would really sell him any goods.

One day, Naruto decided once gain to try and make friends. He'd stopped by one of Konoha's many parks, and watched some kids on a playground. He'd walked up and tried to introduce himself, only for a parent, guardian, or even a perfect stranger to grab him, warn him from "corrupting innocent children," and if they didn't beat him down, they'd throw him aside and ignore his attempts to apologize.

Many nights ended with Naruto crying himself to sleep, for no matter what he did, he never seemed to get things right, nor gain anybody's approval. But still, for every hundred or so failures, there at least seemed to be one or two successes that managed to keep him going. For example...

One running trip throughout the village ended with Naruto falling in love. Well, not literally…. But one day while traversing the rooftops, he happened to see the most striking thing, and he screeched to a halt. In the window of the store down across the street was a bright orange jumpsuit. Normally reluctant to travel the streets due to possible beatings, he leapt down, and dashed up to the window, pressing his face up against the glass, as he stared at this item starry eyed. It was perfect for his ninja career when he started the Academy! Looking down, he saw the price tag being obscenely cheap.

Inwardly Naruto was torn. He desperately wanted the suit, had enough money from his weekly allowance, but he figured that he'd be overcharged as usual. Still…. for this he didn't care about the price.

The shop's owner, a middle-aged man, sat behind the desk looking bored. It had been a slow day for him, and he was desperately wishing something would happen. He raised an eyebrow when he saw the "demon brat" walk carefully into his store, eyes glancing left and right nervously, and approach the counter.

The owner didn't respond to Naruto's entrance. He knew of Naruto, and while he didn't exactly like the boy, he didn't feel like ostracizing a possible paying customer. Money was money, after all.

Naruto walked up to the counter and asked in a small, nervous voice, ready to bolt at a moment's notice, "Excuse me, but how much is that outfit in the window?"

NOW, the shopkeeper responded. His eyes bugged out. That orange travesty? Some crazy shinobi instructor had it ordered as a prop item for an instructional class on "How Now to Blend In with the Environment."

When it and the copies arrived, the instructor paid, but later came back saying he didn't want the rest, (Which he was going to force his students to wear in order to drive the point home), saying that his class was "Laughing so hard at the prospect of a shinobi dressing like that," thus, word spread like wildfire, and the message of his class was clear.

That was all well and done, but now what would the shopkeeper do with the rest of the uniforms? He'd lowered the price as low as he could go, but still nobody bought it. It was almost as if the damn thing was mocking him! He'd almost given up hope to be rid of the eyesore.

After a few moments of the shopkeeper's startled expression, Naruto's nervousness reached its peak, and he mistakenly figured that the owner was about to throw him out or throw something at him, so he turned around to dash out before it occurred.

"Wait!" The shopkeeper called out.

Naruto, his hand on the doorknob, seconds from freedom, paused, and hesitantly turned his head.

"Are… you… serious about buying that suit?"

"Well… yeah, I think it's cool!" Naruto responded.

Finally the shopkeeper shrugged, and not only pulled down the one in the window, but also brought out a large box filled with copies of the atrocity, in multiple sizes as well.

"Here, take them all. I've been trying to get rid of these for ages. Hell, I'll even only charge you for the one in the window, and throw all the others in for free."

Naruto stared openmouthed, not daring to believe his good fortune, (Though he was still on his guard). The price of the window display was about one and a half the purchasable ones, so it was a great deal. He handed over the money out of a frog wallet, "Gama-chan," that Sarutobi had given him a while back, (Personally, Naruto thought it looked odd, at first, but the Old Man said he'd understand some day, and besides, he'd grown attached to it).

Naruto picked up the box carefully, causing the owner to get curious.

"_I'd have thought the box would be too heavy for him to lift, but he's picking it up awfully easily…., what is this kid doing?"_

Naruto awkwardly bowed, saying "Thank you sir!" and practically skipped out the door.

* * *

Naruto's exploration of Konoha also went much smoother. He practically turned the entire village into his own personal gym over the next few months. He would be leaping and bounding over vendors and people, showing off his new uniform. Some people tried in vain to catch him or throw things at him, but most of the times they were so slow. The only one's who'd catch him were shinobi, although those that tried more often than not would either give up, or if they caught him by surprise, they let him go with a warning.

He ran up poles and hung from wires. It was odd, though, that he alone was the only one to do all these things on a regular basis. Why didn't anybody else try leaping off a tall building, using their tails, (That is, if they had any) to steer through the air, grab a beam to swing through the air, then land easily. The wind rushing through his face was such an addicting feeling!

One day, Naruto decided to try climbing the many structures in Konoha with his claws and leaping skills. He even managed to scale the Hokage Tower! This resulted in a humorous situation (to him), because the guards were panicking trying to sense a chakra signature that would be in conjunction to any normal shinobi climbing the tower, but unbeknownst to them, he wasn't using chakra to climb!

Sarutobi had been in his office reading Itcha-Itcha Paradise, giggling like a pervert to himself, when to his surprise he'd heard a tapping on his window. Anticipating an attack, he whirled around with a kunai to throw, only to see a smiling, waving Naruto peering through his window at him! Sarutobi immediately in the blink of an eye snatched up his book, stowing it in his robes, and opened the window to let Naruto in. He first thanked Naruto for giving him the idea to reprimand the guards for not thinking to consider not involving chakra usage, and then bribed Naruto with a ramen coupon not to tell anybody about the book he was reading.

Further exploration led Naruto to an abandoned building. Most wouldn't think it as anything more than an area to dump refuse, or to tear down and reconstruct. To Naruto, this was a paradise. He observed that the crumbling walls, holes in the ceilings, and the open air basement area were perfect for training.

Filing the location away for future, reference, Naruto continued on his way. He eventually found himself sitting over a large complex, evidently some sort of private estate. It was very ornate, with multiple gardens and architecture that was pleasing to the eye. He saw people dressed largely in white and grey walking about.

They seemed to be rather stuffy though. They all walked with near perfect posture, save for some elderly, and extremely few appeared to be making small talk. The oddest things about them were their eyes. Their eyes were a milky white, with no pupils whatsoever. Dropping down to the ground, and overcome with curiosity, Naruto looked both ways to see if nobody was looking, then he decided what he'd do.

Now Naruto certainly didn't know he was considering trespassing on the Hyuga grounds. It wasn't like anybody took the time to explain these things, but at the same time he truly didn't know better. So he merely seized hold if the wall he sat on and climbed down. Walking up to the gate, he stared at it, noting that it was locked. Skipping up to the wall, his tails trailing behind him, Naruto jumped about six feet high into the air, grabbed an edge of the gate with his claws, and in one fluid motion, flipped his body over the gate. Landing down gently, he took in his surroundings.

It was so quiet in this area, and very serene. He then heard people talking and quickly dived into a bush, being sure to pull his tails in completely to hide his presence. Two guards walked by, chatting nonchalantly, and they too had those strange white eyes. Naruto waited for them to leave in their patrolling, and then he slowly crept out of his spot, and continued his exploration.

Opening all his senses, Naruto's ears still picked up that strange serenity, save for a few conversations about things he didn't yet understand. Something about "Main House" and "Branch House" and a matter regarding seals. Naruto continued, until he heard sounds of a spar.

Following the noise, he quickly climbed up a support strut and ran across the roof. Peeking down over it, he saw that he was looking down into a training area. In it he saw a few of the Hyuga's sparring in some kind of training square.

Further looking, he saw a young girl about his age, nervous looking, with purple hair, and across from her an elder man with a small child about roughly a year older than Naruto. Both had the strange white eyes, but curiously, the boy had a set of bandages across his head. The match was being viewed by a bunch of older, sterner looking Hyugas.

Once the match was over, one of the elder Hyuga made a hand sign, and the man sitting next to the boy doubled over in obvious pain, clutching his forehead. The boy leapt up and ran to him, calling out his name in concern.

_"That must be his father..." _ Naruto thought to himself. His thoughts turned sad and somewhat envious once more. Before he could decide what to do next, he found himself being picked up roughly by his collar, and staring face-to-face with a Hyuga guard. What freaked Naruto out was were his eyes. Veins around the eyes bulged out, and the eyes seemed even more piercing.

"What do we have here? A rat running around in the house? No wait a rat would be preferable. Demon, it is recommended strongly that you stay off the Hyuga grounds without invitation, although in your case that will never happen."

He jabbed Naruto in the stomach several times with some **Juken**; Gentle Fist strikes, knocking the wind and consciousness out of Naruto. Carrying the boy to the edge of the complex roof, he saw an open dumpster, and without a moment's hesitation, let the fox boy go, watching him fall and crash into the garbage.

The guard felt some of his edge taken off his anger when he saw Naruto's unconscious body land in the trash. He then rubbed his forehead, and reflexively, the seal marking there. Whenever he'd seen another one of his fellow Branch house members fall victim to that damned seal, he always got so... angry at the injustice of it all. His Byakugan had activated instinctively, and he saw the boy sitting on the roof and went to investigate and take out some pent-up rage.

Turning around, the guard found himself face to face with none other than Hiashi Hyuga.

Terrified, the guard stammered, "Hiashi-sama!" and then collapsed to his knees, dreading the activation of his seal.

The Hyuga elder peered over the edge of the roof, Byakugan activated, seeing Naruto in the trash. After a moment, turning to the guard, he said, "You are very lucky that that child is only unconscious, and has no lasting damage." Inwardly, he cursed the elders and traditions that prevented him from acting in the boy's defense even more. "Your punishment is to stand guard outside of that dumpster until Naruto awakens, making sure nobody else attempts to harm him until he does."

"When this occurs, see to it that he gets out if the area to his destination safely, but do it without being seen associating directly with him."

He turned to walk away, then stopped, "For future reference guard, potentially lethal force is not to be used on a child, ESPECIALLY one outside of our clan, merely being curious and exploring his village, and who was certainly not a spy under henge, as your Byakugan would have told you, and for that matter, one whom the Hokage ordered not to be harmed. You are dismissed."

The guard, knowing that he was getting off easy breathed a sigh of relief as soon as Hiashi disappeared. He then leapt off the roof, and took his new post, albeit feeling embarrassed at the sight of a Hyuga apparently guarding a garbage bin, but relieved.

About ten minutes later, he heard a stirring from the dumpster. Running back around the corner so that his appearance wouldn't frighten Naruto, he used his Byakugan to peer at him trough the wall. He saw Naruto climb out of the dumpster.

He then, to his shock, saw the boy raise a hand to his eyes, wiping away... _"Tears? Demons don't cry..."_ Then Naruto took off, scaling the wall and then leaping off the roofs in the direction opposite the Hyuga estate, leaving a very confused guard.

* * *

Naruto stopped on a roof overlooking another small park. He sobbed to himself quietly, then when his tears dried, he got up and sulking, walked about, kicking a small pebble. It just wasn't fair, nobody would give him a chance!

He heard the sound of children playing and peered around the bushes. He saw a group of children his age playing ninja. He started to climb out of the bushes to join them, but then froze. He saw some adults nearby laughing. Realizing that any attempt here would only get him in trouble, Naruto turned around, and quickly vaulted over a fence up a wall, and dashed off before he had the chance to change his mind.

It wasn't long before he found himself in another section of the village that he never encountered before. The people here, for the most part, were black haired and like the white-eyes, as he called them, they too walked with an uptight composure. Many were wearing a large symbol on the backs of their clothing that resembled a red and white ball.

However where the people in white, save for that guard, conducted themselves in a polite, if aloof manner, these people seemed to outward project the message; "I'm better than you." The other people were bad enough. Not about to risk another attack on himself, Naruto kept going.

* * *

*End of Part 2*


	4. Academy Days

A/N: Hey all, thanks for all the faves and alerts! Now, then here's the next segment.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"Normal speech"

_"Flashback/thoughts"_

**"Biju/Summon, empahsis" speech**

**_"Biju/Summon speech" in flashback_**

**Chapter One Part Three:_  
_**

**Academy Days**

**

* * *

**

Naruto strolled along the building roofs the next day. He really wasn't in the mood to do much exploring. He'd arrived at home after yesterday's excursion, and devoured a huge portion of ramen. It helped him feel better some, but it didn't help fill the void. He made a mental note as well to stay away from any people with "funny looking eyes."

It got worse that night, when a sudden rainstorm hit the village. Naruto huddled deep in his apartment, **underneath** his bed, his tails curled tightly around him, shaking with fear. He had always hated thunderstorms. Back in the orphanage, the sheer ferocity of storms frightened many of the children, but the staff would always be there to comfort them.

That is, all except for him. They only laughed at his misery, encouraging the other children to do so. So, he just stayed awake the entire night, until the flashing lightning and thunderclaps ended.

Naruto then had a brainstorm. He'd been trying to get people to notice him and gain information, but if he were going to be a great ninja, he'd have to try staying out of sight too! So, he spent the next few days sneaking about, and to his surprise, he discovered he was remarkably good at staying out of peoples' immediate line of sight, using objects for cover.

His flexibility also gave him an edge at this, as he could shift and squeeze through small areas and behind objects that that one wouldn't expect people to be able to hide. A civilian about to spot him, squeeze between a pair of narrow walls to escape! Another chasing him down the street? Duck around the corner, and then scale the wall quickly, and look from below as the mob quizzically looked about confused, (It was always funny to him that they never thought to look up).

He decided to make another challenge of it. One morning, he got up, and after making himself breakfast, (Another skill he'd picked up quickly, after all the ANBU couldn't babysit him all the time), he climbed up to his balcony, and waved at the Racoon-masked ANBU sitting across the street on another building's roof, and of course, the ANBU waved back.

"OK, I know he's there…now for the tough part!"

The tough part was waiting. Naruto's goal was to try to chase down Raccoon, tailing him until either he was discovered, or if not, until he got bored. But he needed to wait for said ANBU's shift to change. He tried sitting in his apartment, trying to look silent and nonchalant.

_"Argh, when will he move? I've been waiting here for…." _He looked at the clock on his wall…_ "Two minutes?"_ Naruto facefaulted.

Naruto leapt about his apartment, digging his claws into the walls and scaling them. He ran back and forth. He even tried doing some stretching exercises that the Old Man told him would improve his flexibility, anything to keep off the boredom. Every few seconds, he would glance out the window to see if Racoon were still there.

Finally, Racoon, appeared to end his shift. He stood up, turned, and started to leap away across the rooftops.

Unbeknownst to him, Naruto was right behind him. The fox boy scampered along the roofs, desperately trying to keep the man in sight. Suddenly, he stopped, and the ANBU whirled around, as if suspecting something. Naruto fortunately, hunkered down low, right behind a chimney, hoping that he hadn't been spotted.

He peeked around the corner cautiously, and the ANBU was gone! _"Hey! Where'd he go?"_

Scratching his head, he took a step backwards… and bumped into something. He whirled around, and looked up, staring right into Raccoon's mask.

"Can I help you, Naruto?" he asked in a amused-sounding voice.

"Well…." Naruto desperately tried to think up an excuse. "I was… tailing…no! I mean… I was uh, running…."

"Well that was obvious," Raccoon responded bluntly. He knelt down so that he and Naruto were mask-to-face.

The fox boy shifted nervously. He didn't know why the man's gaze seemed so intimidating, despite his mask obscuring his eyes, but for some reason he just couldn't think straight, and he was compelled to tell the truth.

"OKAY, OKAY! I WAS FOLLOWING YOU!" He burst out.

"Whoa, take it easy, Naruto, I wasn't offended. In fact you did pretty well in keeping up."

"Wow, thanks Raccoon!" Finally, praise from another person! "I gotta learn how to track people if I'm gonna be the Hokage some day!"

"Hokage? Well, then, allow me to give Konoha's future leader a tip."

Naruto instantly stood at attention, fox ears twitching. "You have speed and agility. You've used your eyes, now what about your nose?"

Naruto looked perplexed. "What?"

"What I mean is, track people by scent. For example," he gestured at himself. "What would you say I smell like?"

Naruto closed his eyes and focused, sniffing the air experimentally. Then he smelled it. It was funny how he didn't notice it before! Raccoon had a common scent, something that reminded him of being outside, mixed in with a "generic human scent." It most closely resembled…

"I GOT IT! YOU SMELL LIKE…" Raccoon clamped a hand over Naruto's mouth before he could finish.

"Hold up Naruto, don't tell the world! You wouldn't want an enemy to figure out how to track me, right? Plus, to the right people, a shinobi's scent can often be a clear indicator of what kind of power's or abilities they have!"

Naruto squirmed under Raccoon's grasp, stopped, then nodded his head as he comprehended.

(A/N: HAH! Bet you thought I'd make it easy to figure out this one's identity, did ya?)

Removing his hand, Raccon gestured. "Now then, whisper it to me and I'll confirm it." Naruto leaned close, and whispered the answer into Raccoon's ear.

Racoon nodded, "Nicely done, that is correct. Another one of my comrades has often told me the same. Now, I have to be going, but keep in mind what we've talked about, Naruto, it will come in handy."

And with that, Raccoon went off along his way.

Naruto was ecstatic. He was one step closer! He realized that he'd "failed" his self-assigned tracking mission, but he learned something new!

With it still being early, Naruto recounted to himself what Raccoon had said. Closing his eyes, he remembered his traveling through Konoha, and to his surprise he found himself recounting all the scents that he hadn't noticed before, at least on a conscious level. Interesting…

Naruto then recalled his mission. Okay, now he just needed to find somebody to follow!

He glanced around, searching for any shinobi traversing the rooftops. Seeing nor smelling any, he crept over to the edge of the building he was on and glanced over the edge. Maybe there was some civilian in the street he could follow…

No such luck. The people there were moving so slowly. It'd be too easy to chase after them. All Naruto would have to do is simply stick to the rooftops, and he could **walk** and keep them in sight. He pouted, this was so annoying! Naruto stood there for a few moments like that, tails waving in the wind. Finally he sighed.

_"Guess I'll have to try again another day…"_ He decided to go for another run to clear his mind. Maybe if he were lucky, he'd find somebody or something else interesting.

He climbed up a nearby pole, stood still on top of it, then dived off it, almost in a swan dive. He aimed at another pole, slid down it and leapt off the edge, landing on the street. He dashed over boxes and low walls. He felt his frustration over his pursuit mission melt away, free just being able to just let loose like this, running fast and never ceasing.

After about a half hour, when he reached the top of another building, a hand shot out and snagged his arm, unfortunately stopping him. A purple haired ANBU carrying a katana held on to his arm. Naruto started to panic, thinking that he was in trouble, when the ANBU politely said, "Naruto Uzumaki, Hokage-sama requests your audience at the Ninja Academy…" she pointed in the direction of said building, (which was coincidentally on the other side of the village). "….and that if you get there immediately, you'll get treated to a ramen lunch."

* * *

Sarutobi waited outside the Academy gates for Naruto to arrive. Suddenly, a loud voice shouted, "Old Man!"

Sarutobi looked straight ahead, expecting Naruto to come barreling down the streets at him. When that didn't happen, Sarutobi was puzzled, but then he had an overwhelming sense that was screaming at him to look up. He looked up just in time to receive a ball of Naruto, nine tails and all, to the face, knocking him down.

"Oof, Naruto easy! I'm not as young as I used to be!" He pried the boy off of him, then picked himself up, dusting his robes off, then noticed that Naruto was alone. Puzzled he asked, "Ah Naruto, how did you get here, and what happened to the escort I sent?"

As soon as he said this, the huffing and puffing ANBU arrived. She was covered in sweat, and looked as if her hair were about to fall out of her head. Her Falcon mask also had cracks, pieces of foreign matter such as wood bits, and her uniform was ripped in some areas.

She clutched at her chest, and the muttered; "Hokage-sama... *huff*... permission to huff speak freely *huff*"

At Sarutobi's nod, she continued, "With all due *hurf* respect... next time, please don't promise him ramen! I gave up trying to slow him down after the twelfth building he leapt off as a "shortcut!"

She then walked wearily away, limping.

Sarutobi chuckled. "_He outran a fully seasoned ANBU based only on the promise of ramen…yup, this is the right move. Also, he'll learn how to better defend himself here."_

"Now then, Naruto, this is the shinobi academy. Here you will be instructed in varying "awesome," as you put it, shinobi arts."

"You mean like that super speed thing? Do I get to learn that first old man?"

"In time Naruto. If you decide to be a ninja, you will learn all areas of expertise, not just "super speed."

Naruto's ears and face fell. "Aw, but those things are so boring!"

"Oh really, did you ever hear of the Yondaime's tale?"

"Yeah!"

"Well then, that story and all of his and others exploits are written down. Pick up a book or scroll sometime and you'll learn even more."

Naruto immediately perked up, and he nodded. "Got it."

"Now then, let's enter."

As they walked into the village gates, they saw all of the grounds. The Academy was a large building with multiple floors. Surrounding the outside were training grounds, track and fields for endurance training, and even a section reserved for sparring. Naruto, who'd spent months climbing about the numerous buildings of Konoha, was slightly glad because now maybe he'd finally be able to show others what he could do, yet disappointed because he knew that climbing a simple rope would never surpass the thrill leaping off the Hokage tower or running along poles and ropes strung about the town. Most of the children took moments to stop and stare at Naruto, causing him to become increasingly nervous.

Inside the buildings were numerous classrooms. Most of them showed a jounin instructor and a class of kids.

The two stopped at one particular classroom, and the Sandaime opened the door and gestured for Naruto to follow him. Naruto, nervous about the large crowd, followed behind, clingy slightly to the Hokage's robes.

As soon as Sarutobi entered the room, the entire class stood at attention. The instructor was a young man with a scar across his face bowed before Sarutobi.

"Ah, Iruka, I trust that he class has not yet begun?"

"No sir, I've just began roll call." Then, seeing Naruto's tails peeking out from behind the Hokage, he tensed up. "Is that..."

"Yes," the Sandaime said. "This is your new student, Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto, say hi to Iruka Umino, as he will be your instructor for the next few years."

Naruto stepped forward and nervously addressed the Iruka, "Hi sir I mean Iruka-sensei," he corrected himself.

The rest of the class all felt their jaws drop. Even a certain lazy Nara sat up and stared. Most of their thoughts revolved around the same thing.

_"Whoa, what's with the new kid?"_

_"Why does he have tails?"_

_"Kawaii! Those ears look so cute! I gotta pull on them!"_

_"Are those fangs in his mouth?"_

_"What the, he smells a lot like a fox. Akamaru looks nervous for some reason." _

_"…."_

_"Hmm, how weird."_

At Sarutobi's gesture, Naruto turned and faced the class. Feeling all eyes on him, Naruto shuddered, then burst out, "Hi everybody! The name's Naruto Uzumaki, the soon-to-be world's greatest shinobi!"

Sarutobi inwardly facepalmed. "_What a way to begin"_ Naruto's academy days had begun.

* * *

Iruka wasn't sure what to think. A few days prior to this, he'd received a visit by the Sandaime himself. Sarutobi told him that Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi would be placed in his class.

This hit him like a kunai to this heart. The Kyuubi… the being that murdered his parents… It would be sitting there within arms' reach. Iruka felt his mind wandering back to the hidden kunai set that he had placed in his desk. It would be so easy…. Just to take one of them, and stab that monster right in the heart. It just sat there, mocking him when it should be at his feet begging his forgiveness. Because of it, he'd grown up alone, no parents, no family.

What was the Hokage thinking? When he'd been asked to take a new student, he'd had no idea that it would be the _demon._

He… he… he calmed himself down. As a shinobi he'd been instructed to look underneath the underneath. As a teacher, he was expected to teach with impartiality, and instruct the new generation regardless of the child's background. Lastly, as a citizen, he was expected to place trust in those of higher authority and knowledge than himself.

That's why he didn't open his mouth to protest despite his shock at the Sandaime's request. In hindsight, he'd felt he could handle the responsibility, but now he was wishing he had tried to refuse.

So... given those points, why did a small part of him feel like hesitating in what he so desperately wanted to do? The Sandaime must have given him this task for a reason….

He decided. He'd watch over Naruto and observe him like he would any other student. BUT, if the moment arrived that it became apparent that Naruto Uzumaki really WAS the Kyuubi playing its cruelest joke on him, then he'd use every ounce of might he had to end its life himself.

* * *

Naruto was directed by Iruka to take a seat in the middle row of the classroom, while Sarutobi and Iruka talked. So the boy padded up the stairs, and took a seat next to a pineapple-haired kid sleeping with his head lying on the desk.

Naruto sat there, and simply glanced around, taking in the majority of his surroundings, all in sights, scents and hearing. There was so many though, that it was difficult to pick them out, so all he could do was glean tidbits here and there.

For example he was able to discern a wild-haired boy, (though not as wild as his own), believe it or not, talking to a small puppy, whose name was apparently Akamaru. He glanced down the row and he saw a lavender-haired girl staring back from the other side… and Naruto froze completely as their eyes met, and they both coincidentally quickly looked away.

_"Her eyes…"_ he shivered, and wondered about his bad luck. He decided to play it careful and try to avoid her, as he didn't want to bring down the wrath of her clan…again.

_"Oh… the fox boy looked at me…is… he…?"_ Said girl nervously wondered about the new boy and his unique condition. _"Maybe… could we be friends?"_

His nose picked up the scent of….bugs? He turned his head, trying to figure out where it was coming from. Finally, he simply looked behind him, where he saw boy where pitch-black sunglasses, and a large coat that obscured his mouth, staring back, not saying a single word. The boy's gaze matched Naruto's, and for several minutes, a odd staring contest seemed to occur, until Naruto gave up, unable to read anything from the boy, shrugged, and faced forward again.

Shikamaru lazily opened one eye and stared at Naruto, (Although he was certain that he wasn't the only one). Ordinarily, he would not involve himself in anybody else's business. It was just so… troublesome. However, this situation was akin to a Shogi game in which you know you're missing something about your opponent's strategy, but you can't quite figure it out. It just nagged at him, and it incidentally felt more troublesome to ignore it rather than figure it out, so he decided to solve the puzzle that was Naruto Uzumaki.

Shino, like Shikamaru, took an analytical approach. His kikai beetles were buzzing excitedly about the new kid, and they were only this excited when in the presence of extremely potent chakra sources. When he and Naruto's gaze met, Shino found himself holding his breath unexpectedly, as his bugs quite literally, went crazy. Despite being the picture of stoic in his young age, he was still a kid, and somewhat of an outcast due to the, (according to the other kids), "creepy" nature of his clan and powers. Naruto's nonchalance towards him opened himself up to the possibility of a comrade, perhaps.

* * *

Naruto sat in this chair, thinking to himself. The Old Man told him that he must be observant in his surroundings and what was being said. Sarutobi had left and Iruka had begun his lecture, something about the history of the Fire Nation. Naruto leaned forward, expecting this to be interesting, but when Iruka started to drone on and on, he found himself becoming irritated. Is this all they'd do today? He wanted to get outside and run!

His tails dropped down and he slumped on the desk, only to immediately perk up again. _"No!" "I must… stay…focused…"_ then he fell over again. This repeated over and over for several minutes, but to Naruto it seemed like hours.

Finally, fate intervened, and the lunch and recess bell rang. Naruto started, alarmed by the bell, nearly jumped out of his seat. Seeing the procession of kids get up and head out of the classroom, Naruto started to follow them. Before they had all left the classroom, Naruto raised his hand and hailed Iruka.

"Excuse me sensei, but what's going on?"

Iruka cast a glance down at the child, and answered abruptly, "This is recess Naruto. Weren't you paying attention? This is something that I went over at the beginning of the class after the Hokage left."

Naruto sheepishly scratched his head, "Well... I tried, but I got bored…."

Iruka's eyes narrowed, "If you're serious about this class an about being a shinobi, then it is recommended that you pay attention. Since you're new here, I'll repeat. There's a morning class usually for lectures and instruction, then it's followed by a break, then it goes to afternoon class, where-"

"We'll get to do all the cool ninja stuff!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly.

"Don't interrupt. As I said, that is where basic skills such as shiruken and kunai throwing, spying or tracking, application of ninjutsu and similar exercises will take place, weather permitting."

"Oh, okay," Naruto responded, slightly subdued by Iruka's tone. He waited silently.

Iruka was puzzled, until he'd realized that Naruto thought he wasn't finished talking. "You're dismissed Naruto, just don't leave the Academy grounds without permission, and be back in here when the bell rings."

Naruto immediately turned on his heels and bolted, eager to catch up to the rest of his classmates, leaving behind a thoughtful Iruka.

* * *

Out on the recess field, Naruto found himself the center of attention. As soon as he stepped outside the door he was mobbed by the other student's. They all wanted to know about his ears, and tails and where he came from. Naruto, for once enjoying a mob scene, answered them to the best of his ability. He merely mentioned that he was "Born like this," but then a question came up that had his spirits fall;

Kiba Inuzuka barged up. The wild boy viewed himself as pack leader among his peers, being among the strongest and fastest amongst the current class. He pointedly asked Naruto.

"My entire family has beast features like mine. Is the rest of your family like you?"

Naruto stopped, and his ears drooped, his eyes downcast. "I wouldn't know… I've never known them."

Kiba then found himself getting smacked over the head by Shikamaru, of all people.

Most of the girls in the groups were fawning, Naruto found himself especially unnerved when he thought he overheard a blond haired girl muttering that he would look "so cute with a bow and flowers attached to his tails."

Fortunately, Naruto was spared from a fate worse than death, when Kiba again spoke up;

"Okay fox boy, I challenge you to a race around the field!"

"What for?" Naruto said, tilting his head.

"What do you mean, "what for?" Just to have some fun!" A few other kids shouted their agreement.

"Uhh…Okay!"

* * *

Naruto and Kiba lined up on the field to the side of the academy. The blond-haired girl, whom Naruto found out was named Ino Yamanaka, held up her hand and announced the rules.

Okay, listen up, the rules are three times around the academy. First one back wins!"

"OKAY, READY… GO!" She threw down her hand.

The two were off like the wind. Naruto and Kiba ran side by side at first. Kiba, feeling cocky, glanced over, and was surprised to see Naruto keeping up with him!

"_No way, I'm the fastest kid here!"_ Smirking a toothy grin, he shouted, "Not bad new kid, but let's see you keep up with this!" He poured on the speed.

Naruto became excited, and likewise increased his pace. This wasn't running along the rooftops, but still, running with somebody was well… fun! The two made the turn, curving around the bend to come around to the end of the first lap, and they saw all the other kids cheering. A few were stunned, thinking, _"The new kids keeping up with Kiba?"_

Kiba again glanced and his jaw nearly dropped to see Naruto still alongside, and he didn't even look winded!

_"Okay,"_ he growled, "Time to break out the big guns, eh Akamaru?," to the puppy clinging for dear life to his jacket. Akamaru barked an agreement.

Kiba growled, and then his joints shifted, and his posture changed. He fell forward and actually started running on all fours!

"Try and catch me now, fox!" Kiba shot forward, leaving Naruto in his dust.

_"Wow, that was so cool!"_ Naruto thought, as he watched Kiba's speeding figure shoot ahead to the beginning of the third lap,

_"But he's not gonna leave me behind!"_ Naruto leaned forward, trailing his arms back, his tails acting as a counterweight, and dashed! Picking up speed, he accelerated through the straightway. Kiba started to make the turn, and skidded a bit, not being able to take the turn very well at his high speed. As he did, Akamaru started to speak to him.

*BARK!*

"What is it Akamaru?"

*BARK!*

"WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN, "GO FASTER HE'S RIGHT BEHIND ME!" I'M ALREADY AT MAX SPEED!" No sooner than the words came out of his mouth, Naruto blew past him, into the rest of the turn.

Naruto shifted his weight and turned his tails like a rudder, and crouching low the ground to take the turn without losing a single aspect of speed. In fact, he was STILL accelerating! Naruto shot past the finish line easily nearly three-fourths of the way before Kiba!

Naruto turned back to see a shocked Kiba and Akamaru cross the line. All of the other students were speechless. He actually beat him! Inuzuka's were especially well known for their stamina in long distance running, and this new kid just up and smoked him without even breathing hard!

Naruto stood there laughing with joy. "That was great Kiba, you're really quick! How'd you do that all fours thing? He asked as he held out a hand to Kiba.

Kiba just glared back at the offered hand, then slapped it away, and stalked off, growling to himself. The rest of the students also dispersed, talking excitedly about the event.

Naruto just stared at Kiba's retreating figure he looked back at his hand, and saw a bit of blood where Kiba's claws, not dissimilar to his own, had scratched him. He started to feel miserable, when somebody placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked and saw a pineapple-haired boy standing there, with a "large" boy eating noisily out of a bag of chips.

"Kiba's a hot head, try not to take it the wrong way. Name's Shikamaru, and this food maniac is Chouji." The other boy nodded, not interrupting his chomping.

Naruto stared, then pointed at Chouji, and said, "You're a bit f…." Shikamaru immediately clapped his mouth shut, leaned in close, and whispered.

"Word to the wise, never say "that word" to him, he doesn't take it well. Besides, you've got fox ears and tails, so I don't think you should be pointing fingers."

Naruto nodded, and Shikamaru removed his hand. Fortunately, Chouji's attention had been elsewhere due to a nearby convenient distraction, so he didn't hear that part.

"So, what's the deal with you Naruto? I see that you have those extra features? That a unique trait?"

"Yeah, I guess so. I'm an orphan."

"Sorry to hear that. By the way, when were you born?"

"Oh, October 10th, why?"

"No reason, I just like to compare birthdays to mine, which is September 22."

After a pause, Shikamaru gestured at a nearby bench. "Well Naruto, if you ever want to join us for cloud watching or playing shogi, be my guest."

"Cloud-watching?"

"Yeah, it's a decent way to pass the time?"

"Ah…" Naruto scratched his head sheepishly, then shrugged, "Okay, I'll give it a try."

Shikamaru then thought smugly to himself; _"I give him ten minutes."_

_*Five minutes later…*_

Naruto was nearly pulling his hair out. His ears and tails were twitching maddeningly, and his teeth were clenched so tightly that he was certain that his fangs were about to pierce his jaw. He'd honestly tried staring just at the clouds, but he just couldn't see what Shikamaru was seeing. Plus, combining the silence with Chouji's constant crunching was pure agony on his ears! For somebody who was used to running all over the place, this was torture!

Naruto got up, stretched, and yawned, "Well guys, I think this is all I can take, I'll catch you later." And with a wave, he dashed off.

Shikamaru meanwhile, thought carefully about what he'd observed…

* * *

The rest of the day passed without much incident. Kiba kept giving Naruto the most withering glare that he could, though he didn't approach him.

Afternoon class was held outside, with demonstrations of two jutsus that were essential to graduation; Bushin and Henge. Naruto's eyes sparkled at this, and he definitely vowed to complete these two.

The end of the day, however, had many kids rush out of the Academy to meet their parents. Most of the children would go home to brag about Naruto to their parents, telling them how their new classmate and nine tails and fox ears. Unfortunately, the predictable happened, and many children were either reprimanded, or told not to associate with him…

* * *

The next day, Naruto returned to class. The first half, went as expected, he would try to pay attention, and seemed to focus a little better. He rushed out to recess, and up to some of the children that had admired him yesterday;

"Hey guys, what's up?"

They all looked at him like he had grown two heads in addition to his fox features. There was no acknowledgement, no anything.

"Uhh, guys, is there something wrong?"

Still no response. A this the group got up, and walked hurriedly away from Naruto. His ears caught some remarks along the lines of, "Let's go, my Mom says he's dangerous," or, "Dad told me not to speak to him."

Naruto was crestfallen. What happened to him so many times before was happening again…

* * *

Naruto's mood wouldn't improve over the afternoon class either. Firstly, five minutes into the class, a loud yelp erupted through the entire class. The teacher turned around to see Naruto clutching one of his tails in his hands, rubbing it profusely. Naruto whirled around to confront the person who had stomped on said tail, and found himself staring into the face of a smirking Kiba.

"Hey, what was that for?"

"What are you talking about, fox boy? I was just sitting here listening to the lesson, and you just leap up like a manic!"

"That was because you stomped on one of my tails!"

Yeah right, how do you know it was me?

I… I just know!

"Yo, fox, you have about nine tails, by my count. So any nine of us sitting around you could have done it, so I don't know why you're going off on only me!"

Naruto was taken aback. "But.."

"NARUTO UZUMAKI! Take your seat and pay attention right now!

Naruto whirled back to his teacher, while pointing at Kiba with one finger, about to object, but then he saw the look on her face. It was the same one that was on the orphanage staff when he'd asked why he always got less than the other kids. It accepted no argument, only promising pain if it was disobeyed. Features drooping, a subdued Naruto silently took his seat, Kiba smirking all the while.

Today's afternoon lesson was on the introduction of hand seals. Naruto tried not to sulk, (After all, this class was supposed to have the fun stuff!), and paid attention intently as the teacher told the class that the twelve hand seals were the key to manipulating their chakra for ninjutsu techniques. The teacher, a woman who introduced herself as a sensory ninja, Mitsuko Kowada, then demonstrated a simple Suiton technique that caused the water in a glass on her table to levitate, and circulate throughout the room, much to the awe of her students.

Their first exercise was to simply perform one hand sign that would help them channel their chakra, in order to get them used to the application of the energy. At this point, Kowada placed several sheets inlaid with seals in the shape of a circle in front of them. When the students canned their chakra, the paper would display a small sphere of chakra in the center of the paper. The students followed her example, as the instructor walked around the room to gauge their progress.

Naruto could hardly wait. He placed his hands in the sign that Kowada demonstrated, and was about to begin, when she walked over and pointed out, (unusually politely), that he was using the wrong sign. She took his hand and readjusted his fingers slightly, smiled, and told him that was the correct seal sign. Naruto, only too happy to receive the extra help, memorized the stance and attempted to bring forth his chakra.

Nothing happened.

Somewhat perturbed, Naruto tried again, and received the same result. Getting frustrated, none of the subsequent attempts worked. He looked around and saw that most of his peers had finished, or were in the process of completing the task. Growing frantic, now, Naruto desperately tried one more time, this time instead of gradually bringing forth chakra, throwing in as much force as he could.

*BOOM*

With a small explosion, which sent most of the class to screaming, Naruto's seal paper exploded, sending Naruto falling backwards over his chair. When the stars disappeared from his eyes, he saw his instructor standing over him, seemingly calm.

Naruto pulled himself up and she gestured, "Now class, this is what happens when too much chakra is applied."

To Naruto, "Mr. Uzumaki, try to be more careful next time." This in turn had the effect of the entire class, save for a few stoic individuals, breaking out in full fledged laughter to Naruto's skin turning almost beet red in humiliation.

The weeks passed with occasions similar to that. Naruto tried his best in the ninjutsu and taijutsu areas, but the teachers would always chastise him, even though he could've sworn that he was doing them as he was told right! (He didn't see the satisfied smirk on the instructors' face as he'd been judged).

Throwing kunai, he failed. Either the projectiles would fly out of bounds, or they wouldn't go into the target, hell they wouldn't do anything that he wanted to. He supposed that he had to practice, but at the same time, all the other kids got off easy, while he received the brunt, and was often used as an example as "what not to do" in front of his peers, and was laughed at as a result!

Kiba seemed to have it out for Naruto ever since Naruto beat him in their race. He took advantage of Naruto's misfortune to form the nickname, "The Dead Last." Unfortunately for Naruto, this caught on quickly. Despite this, he was determined to pass, so he just smiled and laughed off their hurtful words and glares, while inside he felt like crying.

* * *

*Months later*

Naruto sat atop a telephone pole on the Academy training grounds after that day's classes, his feet and tails dangling below him. He wished that he knew why everybody seemed despise him! That mutt Kiba had some of the same overlapping abilities as he did, yet he got treated like everybody else! What hurt the most is that everyone seemed to like him when he'd first started classes, and now they ignored him with no explanation.

"_I guess I'll never have a friend…"_ he sniffed, and rubbed his eyes.

Suddenly, he heard a thumping sound in the wind. Glancing about, his ears twitching, he saw that it was coming from the sparring area. He was too high up to see it clearly, so he casually leapt off the pole, then pirouetted so that he could grasp it with the claws on one hand and foot, and simply slid down.

Following the noise, he entered into the dojo area, and saw another boy, about a few months to one year older, viciously beating a training dummy. The boy wore a white martial arts shirt and grey pants. A long, braided ponytail came his back.

The kid was really going at it. Each strike possessed a lot of power, and his energy showed no signs of stopping. Naruto could only stare in awe.

Eventually, the boy stopped, panting heavily, then turned around to notice his audience. _"Here it comes,"_ Naruto sarcastically thought.

"Hello! I am Rock Lee! How do you do?" He bowed.

Naruto blanched, not only at the boy's polite demeanor, but especially how he casually he disregarded Naruto's own appearance. But the one thing that truly shocked him were the other boy's eyebrows…Dear Kami the eyebrows… They looked as though they were about to leap off his face and attack him!

Regaining his composure, Naruto introduced himself, returning the bow. "My name's Naruto. Watch'a doing here Lee?"

"I am training. I have decided to prove my peers wrong and become a shinobi purely based on my hard work!"

"Oh, I see… taijutsu only?" Naruto inquired.

At this Lee's eyebrows fell, and he frowned, "Unfortunately yes. I have tried and tried but I cannot use ninjutsu or genjutsu. My peers call me useless and a freak, and I sometimes cannot help but believe that they are right…"

Naruto felt much empathy for the boy. "Yeah, I know how that feels. I'm the same way."

Lee perked up and looked hopeful, "Oh, you cannot use ninjutsu or genjutsu either?"

Naruto was perplexed. Didn't this guy know who he was? For that matter, was he blind or something?

"No, it's because of these…" he pointed at his slit pupils.

"...these…" he fanned out his nine tails in a huge display.

"...these…" he wiggled his ears.

"these…" he opened his mouth, showing his fangs.

"…and the fact is, I'm not doing too well in class either."

"I see! You are the new student, the "fox boy," that the other students are talking about!"

Naruto's face fell, _"Great, NOW here it comes…"_

"They can be quite cruel…" Lee sadly stated, but within seconds was upbeat, "But I have decided to not give up. If taijutsu is the one thing that I can do, then taijutsu is what I shall be the best at!"

Naruto couldn't help but admire his determination. Well, that, and the fact that Lee didn't either immediately start teasing him outright or run away screaming. Maybe this was his chance to make a friend… "Hey, I know a good place to practice, wanna come check it out?"

* * *

Naruto and Lee walked the streets of Konoha. Several people glared at the fox boy, but most were shocked at the sight of the boy apparently hanging out with a "normal" child. Some considered grabbing Lee and dragging him away to save him from a "ghastly fate at the hands of the demon."

Some killing intent washed over them when they took a step forward, and looking up, they saw a dog-masked ANBU watching them from above **very **carefully.

"Naruto-san I do not wish to be rude, but I have noticed that people stare at you rather unkindly. "Do you know why this is?"

Naruto frowned. He had wanted to traverse the rooftops to avoid this, but he didn't know if Lee could keep up with him, so he had to take the long route, and endure it. He also didn't want to risk losing a possible new friend, so all he did was shrug and say, "Beats me."

Soon, they stood inside the abandoned building Naruto found during his early urban exploration runs. Lee stared about in confusion.

"Naruto-san, I am confused, how may this help in training?"

"Like this!"

Lee turned and his jaw dropped. He saw Naruto climbing up the walls. The fox boy reached the rafters and beams, and then dashed across them, leaping through them, between, them, swinging and twisting. Finally done with his demonstration, he let go of the beam he was holding, and then dropped to the floor, landing in front of the shocked Lee.

The expression on Lee's face reminded him of the one Naruto had when his ramen was ready.

"Naruto-san that …was… awesome! How are you able to do all that agility? You have such strength!"

Naruto smiled, "Just practice! It's really fun too, being able to climb and run like this!"

"I see, well then, how about we practice together? Us, the two "failures!" We shall show them all that we can be great shinobi!" He held out his hand.

Naruto extended his, and clasped it, being careful not to injure Lee with his claws. "Got it! That's a promise, and I never go back on a promise!"

* * *

*More Weeks passed*

Naruto and Lee decided to meet up after class in their "hideout" to train. Naruto would help Lee with his endurance and agility, and Lee would spar with Naruto in taijutsu.

The next day after class, the two boys met first at the dojo area to try for their first match. This contest ended with Naruto being beaten and bruised up, but happy about it, because the blows were not delivered with hatred and spite. On the flipside, Lee was equally beaten, but was finally glad to have a sparring partner that did not look down on him because of his handicap.

The two found that they were roughly evenly matched. This was due to several factors. For one thing, Lee was far better trained in the Adcademy's instructions. Despite his getting teased by his peers and even looked down by his instructors, he was still taught better than Naruto. Plus, regardless of this, nobody could disregard the fact that Lee genuinely persevered and had incredible aptitude in taijutsu. Therefore he had a better grasp of how to apply techniques, such as delivering blows for greater efficiency, or for recovering quickly from being struck, whereas Naruto was primarily self-taught, (Bluntly put, Naruto was more of a street fighter), not having anybody to really spar against until this point. Because of this, at times it appeared to Lee that Naruto unintentionally telegraphed his moves, not knowing exactly how to strike.

To counter this, Naruto was much more agile than Lee. He also had a higher pain threshold and resistance than Lee, (Getting beaten constantly by mobs will do that). Physically, he was also stronger and faster from his citywide exploring.

Incidentally, the training also awoken Naruto to another situation; He finally became aware that he was being sabotaged. This revelation occurred one day when he and his new friend were doing warm-up exercises.

Naruto went through the Academy's styles that he'd been taught; the stances, katas, how to deliver punches and kicks, the whole works. He stopped to see that Lee's eyes were almost bugging out of their sockets.

"Uh... what's wrong Lee?" asked quizzically.

"Naruto-san, I apologize for my bluntness, but… your form is… awful."

"Wha?" "What do you mean? This is how they told me to move!"

Seeing that Naruto was not joking, Lee continued, "That is odd. Who was your instructor?"

"Oh, uhh, I think it was… Oh! "It was Mizuki-sensei! At least… he's one of them…"

Lee scratched his head in confusion, "Some of the movements you are making are erroneous, and will leave you open to counterattack. I cannot see why they would tell you otherwise."

Naruto's features fell, _"I can…"_ he thought sadly to himself.

Fortunately, Lee seemed to be considering something, so he didn't notice Naruto's downcast expression.

Finally, Lee perked up, "Allright then! I will help you correct your taijutsu!"

"Really?"

"Of course! After all, that is what friends are for!"

Naruto's heart jumped. He finally made a friend! Wiping his face so he wouldn't cry out of happiness, he nodded eagerly, adopted a combat stance, "Let's get to it then!"

* * *

Lee proved true to his word. During he and Naruto's sparring, he would point out the flaws in the fox boy's taijutsu. It usually took a while for Naruto to adjust, since the Academy ingrained their methods into him for so long, but thankfully, Lee never got upset nor took pity on him, and simply helped him correct his deficiencies further. Gradually, Naruto found his spirits rising and his loneliness ebbing.

On the other hand, Lee's agility training was going well too. He tried balancing and walking on the beams, and although the first attempts led to a few injuries, (In retrospect, Naruto realized that he should have remembered that Lee didn't have claws for grip, nor tails for balance, and that he didn't heal nearly as fast), he didn't give up.

One of their next attempts was a training session for leaping distance;

"Naruto-san, are you sure about this?" Lee asked hesitantly looking over the edge of the building's roof.

"Sure! Now, watch me…" Naruto took a running start, and leapt all the way across the twenty foot gap, while Lee stared in amazement.

"Now, you try!"

"All right, here I go…" Lee took a running start and leaped, screaming his lungs out… only to fall short by about ten feet. Fortunately, balancing attempts earlier had put Naruto on alert, and he sprang off of the building, snagging Lee out of midair, using his momentum to carry them into… a rather conveniently placed trash bin.

"Okay…" Naruto said, as the two picked garbage off of their clothes… "Next time we start with a smaller gap."

"That would be wise, Naruto-san."

* * *

Despite their training sessions after classes going along greatly, one of Naruto's biggest worries was that the other children and adults would warn Lee not to associate with him. True enough, this did happen, with radom other students asking Lee about his associations with Naruto, (Who was also certain that a few teachers had done so as well). Lee however, proved that he couldn't care less, and stood by Naruto all the way. However, Naruto's fears came to a peak days later.

One day, Naruto was searching for Lee during his lunchtime recess. He turned a corner outside while on the Academy, and saw his giant-eyebrowed friend talking… to Kiba.

Naruto immediately started panicking and glancing around, ducked back behind the corner. He strained his fox ears to listen in, all the while praying over and over to Kami that Kiba would either be struck down instantly, usually along the whole "bolt of lightning" scenario, or that Lee would simple not listen to him.

"Hey Lee..." the brash Inuzuka called. When the other boy turned to regard him, he continued;  
"I heard a rumor that you're hanging out with Naruto?"

Naruto tightened his fists as he considered the possibilities. He resolved that if there were even a **hint** that Kiba were going to attack Lee, he would step out from hiding, and clan or not, beat him to the ground.

At mention of his friend Lee smiled and in his cheerful way, simply replied, "Yes! Naruto-san is a most enjoyable fellow to spend time with! We practice our taijutsu routines together and have vowed to become great shinobi!"

Naruto facepalmed around the corner. Lee was just too honest for his own good…

Kiba and Akamaru, sitting on his head, both barked out a laugh, "C'mon, you gotta be kidding me! Why waste your time? That "fox freak" couldn't…"

*BAM*

Kiba was suddenly lying flat on his rear, both hands covering his now broken nose. Akamaru was knocked off of Kiba's head, and after landing, fur standing on end, was barking furiously at Lee… whose face was now contorted in fury, the fist that slugged Kiba still extended outward.

With a dark tone, (that if one didn't hear it firsthand, wouldn't have believed that it came from Lee's mouth), the normally cheerful boy stated, "You will not refer to Naruto-san by that "title" again."

Kiba angrily pulled himself to his feet, still holding his nose with one hand, growling angrily. NOBODY hit him like that and got away with it! (At this time, the sight of Kiba knocked down had attracted the other students on the grounds, all of whom surrounded the two in a large circle, watching in anticipation of a fight to break out). Quickly sniffing to draw up any blood, he lunged at Lee, Akamaru alongside him, teeth bared…

An orange blur leapt over the outer ring of students, landed, and shot forward, elbow first, to nail Kiba right in the stomach, knocking the breath out of the Inuzuka, stopping his momentum, and dropping him to the floor. Also, almost as if unconsciously, in the process one of Naruto's tails lashed out like a whip, and slapped Akamaru, knocking the puppy to the ground mid-leap.

Naruto stood there, tails flared out, and fangs and claws bared, standing alongside Lee. To the fallen Inuzuka, he growled out, "Go ahead mutt, attack my friend again, I dare you."

Kiba slowly pulled himself to his feet, holding his stomach. He almost retched, but gritting his teeth, held it in, as he stared contemptuously at the two. His eyes shifted, and he saw Akamaru limp over to his side.

_"He… hurt Akamaru?"_ Kiba forgot all of his pain, and roared, his eyes seeming to turn into a feral state. He started to charge forward, when he felt somebody grab the hood of his hoodie and haul him back. He whirled around almost to lash out at whoever interrupted him, when his other hand was caught by a very livid Iruka.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" He roared, using his patented Big-Head Jutsu.

This had the effect of snapping Kiba out of his rage, (and causing the ring of students to scatter). He pointed at Naruto and Lee, "They attacked me for no reason and then they hurt Akamaru!," gesturing at the limping puppy.

Iruka's eyes narrowed when he saw Naruto. Naruto could see him processing this, and believed that protest would get him nowhere, so he just dropped his head and stayed silent.

Lee, on the other hand, wasn't as inhibited, "That is not true! Kiba attacked me and Naruto came to help me out!"

Iruka, without releasing either Kiba, or his glaring eye contact with Naruto asked, "And why is it that he attacked you?"

Now Lee looked abashed. Shamefully, he dropped to his knees, and bowed before Iruka. "Iruka-sensei, it is indeed I that struck the first blow, and for that I apologize. Kiba had enraged me with a comment towards my friend, and I responded out of anger and inappropriately. I humbly await and accept your judgment."

Iruka paused as he considered this. Finally, he made his choice. To Kiba, "You, take Akamaru, and get him and yourself checked out at the nurse's office. Also Kiba, you've been warned about your temper. Don't let it happen again."

Kiba nodded begrudgingly, and went to pick up us companion, muttering something about, "The two freaks of nature, (Something that Naruto's ears picked up on)," then brushed himself off, flicking off a bug that had somehow landed on him in the confrontation.

To Lee, Iruka said, "Lee, this is a first for you, and I expect better conduct in the future. You are dismissed."

Finally, he turned to Naruto. He stared long and hard at the fox boy. Truth be told, he was trying to analyze Naruto's attitude. By no means was he going unfairly punish Naruto, not at all, but at the same time he figured now would be as good a time as any to see if Naruto was himself… or the Kyuubi.

Staring into Naruto's eyes, he expected to see pure defiance, rage, a mocking sense of humor, or even bloodlust… anything representing the being that had killed his parents. To his surprise, he found himself seeing… weariness, acceptance… and defeat? Naruto wasn't going to offer protest? Just stand there silently?

At this point he'd noticed also that despite his dismissal of the boy, Lee was still standing alongside Naruto, waiting for Iruka to finish his judgment. The implications of this didn't go unnoticed by Iruka. He knew that Lee was not the sort to cause trouble, and despite his "handicap" in chakra usage, he was one of the hardest working, honest, and outgoing, if eccentric, students he'd taught. He wouldn't willingly associate with somebody who was disrespectful to others, or who mocked him, and he definitely spoke up for what he believed was right.

This struck the scarred chunin as conflicting. If this were indeed true, then why would he be friends with Naruto? By his own notice, Naruto had difficulty performing in his classes. He'd also spoken with his fellow instructors, and they claimed that Naruto was a complete inattentive troublemaker who frequently raised conflicts with the other students, disrupting the classes.

Obviously somebody was either lying here or… it was a trick by the Kyuubi…. in which Lee could be in serious danger... but now Iruka was having doubts…

Back to the matter at hand…"Naruto, he said, (a bit more coldly than he'd intended), "striking a fellow academy student outside of a match sanctioned by your instructors is forbidden. You would know that if you paid better attention in class. If it happens again, you will be punished. Let this be a warning.

With that, he turned and walked away, contemplating.

Naruto breathed as sigh of relief, knowing that he got off easy. He couldn't help but wonder though, what it was Iruka was thinking… Turning to Lee, "You okay? You didn't have to punch him out, you know…"

Lee actually looked offended at this, "How could I not? He made fun of my friend, and I will not stand for that!"

Naruto smiled gratefully, "Thanks Lee." Absently, he scratched at one of his tails. Odd, suddenly it felt like something was crawling around in his fur…

* * *

Roughly about a month later, the two were just hanging out in their hideout, Naruto literally hanging from a beam by one hand, stretching, and Lee shadowboxing. Naruto suddenly picked up a scent. He smelled something odd, like, bugs. He stared in the direction of the scent, a dark shadowy corner of the wrecked room room, and said, "Hey Lee, I think we have company…"

The person, realizing that he was caught, stepped partially out of the shadows. It was the sunglass wearing, silent boy from their class. For a moment the boy just stood silently, not saying anything. Naruto was quiet, waiting to see what the boy's action would be, whereas Lee was more upfront.

"Hello! Welcome to our training hideout! Are you too interested in bettering your abilities, to feel as though you can be an excellent shinobi?"

The boy only stood stoically, as if calculating something to himself. Unbeknownst to Naruto and Lee, Shino was one of the other children who had witness their confrontation with Kiba earlier that month. He overheard Kiba's remark as he left; "Freak."

That was a word that people had called him as well... Therefore, while Iruka had been presiding over the incident, he placed one of his beetles on Naruto's tails and Kiba earlier. He hated to intrude on people's privacy, but he figured that gaining information about the person this way would be the easiest way to determine whether or not a person would be "suitable" for him to speak to… and not have them running away screaming when they learned the nature of his powers.

Kiba was one choice, as he too had animal familiars, but his actions earlier had darkened Shino's opinion of him. The other was… he introduced himself with a few words, "I am Shino. Shino Aburame."

* * *

*Weeks Later*

Naruto heard all the whisperings that day. How the Uchiha clan was completely wiped out. He saw that the people were different in their attitudes as well. Most people who would glare at him and throw things paid him no mind, too busy discussing the recent tragedy, (Although Naruto could've sworn that he saw one or two Hyuga showing a self-satisfied smirk).

Naruto decided not to attract any attention to himself, sticking to roofs, alleys and side streets. He figured that he'd better not give people the chance to accuse him of doing the deed. He wouldn't hang out with Lee or Shino too much outside of their hideout until the fervor died down.

However, one later in the week, Naruto walked along a riverbank, absently kicking a stone to himself, something caught his eye. He saw a young boy about his age sitting on the dock, staring blankly.

_*Flashback*_

_"Class, a tragic event has occurred. Last night, the Uchiha clan was wiped out completely. There was only one survivor, your classmate, Uchiha Sasuke. I ask those of you who are friends of Sasuke please be there to support him in his time of need."_

_ Several of the girls in the class started getting mischievous looks on their faces, (Most likely planning to come to the aid of their "Sauske-kun" in his time of distress)._

_*End Flashback*_

Naruto realized that this was Sasuke. He stood there for a few moments, deciding on what to do. On the one hand, he didn't want to attract attention, the "demon brat associating with the Uchiha prodigy." Also, Sasuke was everything he was made to believe he wasn't, loved by all, doted on and cherished. Still, at the same time, he didn't wish anybody to lose their loved ones.

"_He must be so lonely…"_ Naruto thought.

He decided. Naruto casually walked down the bank, and onto the dock, making light footsteps. While he could have walked soundlessly if he chose, he figured that it would have startled Sasuke. When he reached the melancholy boy, he casually said, "Hey."

Sasuke, having heard Naruto close the distance, ignored the steps, figuring that whoever it was passing by, turned to face Naruto, eyes widened.

The look on Sasuke's eyes was enough to stop Naruto's next words in his throat. "_Those eyes… their just like mine…. filled with loneliness, and pain…. he's just like me…."_

Apparently the silence unnerved Sasuke, because the words of the mouth were a haughty, "What do YOU want, fox freak?"

Naruto taken aback, "Nothing, just saw you sitting out here… by yourself. So I came over to see… if you were all right."

"Listen fox freak, I don't need anybody's help or pity. I'm an elite Uchiha, just like my…brother…" He trailed off.

Sasuke turned from Naruto, and continued to sulk.

Naruto still stood there, unsure of what he was waiting for. He wanted to say something else, but he couldn't think of anything. Finally, he turned and walked away, his tails waving in the breeze.

He didn't see the single tear run down Sasuke's face…

* * *

The years passed slowly. Naruto took all of his classes the best of his ability, but he just couldn't seem to get down some of the exercises right, (At least according to the instructors). The one perk was that he'd started pranking some of the other students here and there. At least it got some of them laughing at him instead of scowling.

Naruto also appeared slightly different physically as well. He now stood roughly about four feet tall, and hair now traveled further lower down his back. His tails also grew to match, each one traveling in length to about seven feet. His running and training with Lee had also kept him in very good shape. He lost most of his baby fat, and his body was trim with wiry but very strong muscle. The last, and most obvious change…

Naruto was now clad in his bright orange jumpsuit, which he'd started wearing earlier this year. He was in his final year of the Academy, and decided that if he were going to be a shinobi, then he'd better dress like one. So he got up one morning at the beginning of the term, took out a one of the suits, and using his claws, carefully cut some tail holes, got dressed, and looked at himself in the mirror. To complete the look, he donned a pair of goggles that he bought, (Overpriced, of course). Satisfied, he headed out.

This time, instead of his usual travel method via rooftops, he decided to walk the streets to the Academy, smiling proudly. _"Yes! Now I'll be a real shinobi! They'll have no choice but to acknowledge me this time!"_

He was partly correct. People noticed him all right. Citizens along the street stared open mouthed at him. Shinobi blanched, and one time as he walked by a restaurant, several of the patrons did spit-takes.

The **good** news was that most of the people who would normally attack him were too shocked by his new look to even consider throwing things or running him down. The **bad **was that unknown to him, several were considering his smiling to be a form of, what else, mocking via the Kyuubi. Also, after the fox boy had passed, some were anticipating the fact that the orange suit made Naruto stand out like an easy target…

Arriving at the Academy, Naruto found himself again the center of attention again. The students were all pointing and laughing at him, and even the instructors seemed appalled, (In fact, it seemed to make all the other students and faculty look condescend him **more**). Lee was probably the only person who didn't respond negatively, applauding Naruto's efforts. Hell, even Shino raised an eyebrow, and that was saying something!

After that day's lesson, Naruto scaled the Hokage Tower, to ask the Old Man what he thought of his new uniform. Sarutobi had been speaking coincidentally, to ANBU Dog, when Naruto came in right through the open window and eagerly asked for his opinion.

Firstly, Sarutobi started to ask if Naruto had encountered and was picking up habits from his wandering, perverted student, but the question didn't even leave his mouth as he fully processed Naruto's new look. Beside him, Dog stood speechless, and he even sweatdropped a bit at the sight.

Sarutobi wanted to tell Naruto that it was an impractical uniform for a shinobi, but looking at Naruto's eager face, he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Well…Naruto… it certainly…is interesting…and an excellent start to your career and establishing yourself as an individual. Where did you get it?"

Naruto beamed and told him. "Thanks Old Man! I even bought multiple copies, so they'll last a while! I gotta go, catch you later!" And with that he was out the window the way he came.

"Multiple…copies?" Dog asked incredulously.

Sarutobi turned to him. "ANBU agent Dog, I've got another mission for you. Track down that vendor, and warn him that if he receives any more shipments of that suit that he is to burn them IMMEDIATELY, under penalty of imprisonment, for conspiring to detriment Konoha shinobi by decreasing their field camouflage."

* * *

In addition to his training outside the Academy, his book knowledge did increase somewhat, one can't NOT get smarter hanging around a stoic like Shino. The bug user would hang out with the two on occasion, (him still being somewhat of a recluse), offering his input in questioning or helping with reviewing in shinobi strategies.

Shino would even help him out by going into the library and checking out books, (His favorite being tales of the Fourth Hokage), and bringing them to Naruto. He only questioned once as to why Naruto wasn't let in, but simply accepted Naruto's hastily-made excuse as is.

Although Naruto accept Shino's stoutness without question, he made it a personal goal of his to achieve two things, one; to successfully manage to sneak up on Shino (Whose kikai bugs made this nearly impossible), and two; somehow get the sunglass-wearing boy to laugh. Despite numerous attempts, ranging from making faces, to challenging Lee to a breakdancing contest, and others, nothing broke the boy's stoic façade. Surprisingly, not even Lee's hyper-enthusiasm couldn't get Shino to break his stoic façade.

At one point Naruto even tried to steal Shino's sunglasses as a joke… only to find out that apparently that was a capital offense to an Aburame, as Shino responded by in turn by infesting Naruto's hair, clothes, and tails with beetles. Naruto had spent the rest of the day in an itching hell, and Shino only recalled the bugs when Naruto vowed to never try it again.

Eventually, Lee managed to pass his exam based purely on his remarkable taijutsu aptitude. He tearfully thanked his companions for their help and friendship, as he would be assigned to a Genin team soon and probably not be able to hang out as much.

Months later, Shino also passed, and would return on an assigned day to be placed on a team as well, but calmly advised Naruto to not give up, and search for the logical answer to his problems. Naruto took this to heart, and began to rededicate himself to passing.

What also made this so difficult was the fact that he was still looked down upon by his class-mates. Compounding this was one Sasuke Uchiha. Since Naruto had seen him at the dock, Sasuke had become rededicated to his class work, and soon was at the highest percentage for this term. Everybody seemed to admire him, and yet paid little attention to him before the unfortunate massacre, and now they practically worshipped the ground that he walked on.

Especially grating were the fangirls. They would constantly stalk Sasuke, practically throwing themselves at him and cheering him on, whereas Naruto was at training classes they would tease him and deride him, shouting that he couldn't hope to match up to their "Sasuke-kun." It also didn't make sense how Sasuke didn't even appreciate the attention, he just took it all in his arrogant way, looking down his nose at everyone.

Kiba was another part of the problem. The Inuzuka cranked up his bullying of Naruto, especially when Lee and Shino weren't around. Naruto simply resolved to stay out of his way, but he'd be damned if that mutt weren't persistent! He just wish he knew what it was that he'd done to deserve this grudge against him.

Surprisingly, Iruka seemed to soften up to Naruto. He would give Naruto correct tips on his technique during classes, and every so often he would treat him to ramen.

* * *

One day…

_"Yet again…"_

_"I failed again…"_ Naruto had sat alone to himself, swinging forlornly on a swing outside the Academy, his tails dragging on the ground beneath him.

_"I just don't know what it is that I can't get right. I try and I try to perform that stupid henge, but it just doesn't work for me…"_

He watched a few of the other children come out of the building, holding up their brand new hitae-ates. Their parents were there to greet them, all hugging, kissing their offspring, and congratulating them on achieving the rank of genin. Some were going out to eat, others hanging out… with friends. Lee was with his team and Shino was with his family, so Naruto couldn't hang out with them either.

Some of the parents noticed him, and cast that same glare his way, with the same hurtful words:

"Good, the demon failed, this way we can keep an eye on him."

"Yeah, who would ever certify THAT to be a shinobi."

"Watch what you say too loudly, remember we're forbidden to speak of it."

Naruto turned away so that he couldn't hear, but the whispers still reached him. Finally, he got up and slowly sulked away, hands in his pockets, tails dragging on the ground.

Hinata Hyuga peered around the corner, watching him go. "_Oh, Naruto-kun,"_ she thought sadly. She considered going after him to cheer him up, but then she heard her name called, and turned to catch up with her father and younger sister.

"Hey there Naruto," a voice called.

Naruto looked up to see Mizuki, Iruka's co-teacher, leaning up against a wall.

"Yes, Mizuki-sensei?"

"I know you're disappointed that you failed." Leaning forward he whispered, "But see, there is another way to pass the test…"

Naruto's eyes widened, and he listened intently.

"Within the Hokage's Tower is The Forbidden scroll. Simply infiltrate the Tower, and take it, and you'll automatically pass."

Naruto hesitated. He didn't want to steal from the Old Man no, but… he desperately wanted to pass and end the constant stigma of being referred to as dead last... Plus, Mizuki didn't seem to outright hate him to sabotage him in this…

"Ok Mizuki sensei, what do I gotta do?"

Mizuki grinned an unsettling smile, and pulled out a map from his vest. Unfurling it, he whispered, "This is where you can enter..."

* * *

*Later that night*

Naruto dashed up to the gate surrounding the Hokage Tower silent as a mouse. He remembered a mantra that he created in order to help him escape mobs, "See, hear, smell." He looked around the surrounding area, and saw no guards in plain sight but... he could smell the scent, as well as hear footsteps.

_"Not yet, right about NOW!"_ Naruto shot off like a bullet, he raced across the courtyard, ducking behind structures. Eventually he reached the wall of the tower.

_"Mizuki sensei said that the air vent should be on the west side...Shit!_"

A guard chewing a senbon walked around the corner absently where Naruto was standing a moment ago. Had the guard bought to look up, he would have seen Naruto clinging to the wall twenty feet up with the claws on his right hand and foot. Wiping the sweat from his brow at the close call Naruto crept around the building using handholds, until he reached the air vent Mizuki was talking about. He inserted a single claw into one of the screws and twisted his finger, slowly unscrewing the vent. He repeated this process for the other three... when suddenly the vent slipped loose and fell!

Naruto frantically reached for it, knowing that the noise would give him away, his free hand missed it, and he almost despaired, when suddenly he caught it. The grate lay suspended by three of Naruto's tails wrapping around it.

_"Phew."_ Naruto crawled into the vent, pulling the grate in behind him.

As Naruto crawled he thought; _"Let's see, left, right, right, left…_" making turns at each intersection. _"Ah here we go!"_

Beneath him was a large room filled with scrolls and books. Repeating his unscrewing method, Naruto dropped into the room.

_"Wow, this room's definitely bigger on the inside."_ His eyes widened as he took in the sight of techniques and the acrid smell of paper in the air. His mouth watered when he realized just how many different techniques could possibly be sitting here just waiting for him to discover them. Surely it wouldn't be a problem to just glance through one... "_No, no! I must focus on_

_the mission."_

He searched throughout the room, being careful not to damage the priceless scrolls. Offhandedly, he read some of the titles to himself;

_"Katon jutsus and cooking..."_  
_  
_

_"...The History of Konoha..."_

_"...Medial Ninjutsu Weekly..."_

_"...Immortality and You; the Dummies Guide to Living Forever, by Orochimaru..."_

_"...Tsunade; the Secret files: Medical Prodigy by Day, Raging, Gambling Alcoholic by Night..." by Konoha Tabloid..._

_"The Transparency Jutsu: Know Just What You're Getting Into Before You Even Meet the Girl, by Jiraiya..."_

_"Ah, here it is, the Forbidden Scroll!" _

Naruto hoisted the scroll up and looking up at the air vent he'd entered through, realized that the scroll he'd carried was far too big to fit. Eyes shifting towards the door, Naruto realized that he'd have to take the direct approach.

Wrapping the scroll with in some of his tails to leave his hands free, Naruto cautiously opened the door. Seeing that nobody was there, he cautiously sneaked out, tiptoeing into to the hallway. He crept around the corner, and to his delight he saw a window that he and scroll could fit through. He was almost home free!

"Naruto," an amused voice asked, "What are you doing?"

All of the color drained from Naruto's face, his ears stood up on end, and he slowly turned around to see the smirking Sandaime.

Thinking fast, Naruto, did a hand sign, "Sorry about this Old Man!" and a puff of smoke appeared.

Sarutobi sensed no killing intent, so his guard was down. When the smoke appeared; the most buxom, voluptuous young lady that he ever seen stood there, winked and blew him a kiss. Sarutobi's eyes bugged out his mouth fell open, and he was pretty sure his heart stopped. Blood shot from his nose and the Sandaime collapsed, blank-eyed and a huge grin of his face.

Naruto dashed out through the hallways, then after listening at the door for anybody ran forward to the gate, vaulted up over it, and was off, dashing through the streets. He high jumped over the stalls in the streets, flipped in midair, landed on his hands and back flipped a couple of times before he sprung up to the rooftops.

Inwardly he knew that he shouldn't show off so much, but he couldn't help it! He completed the mission! He'd become a genin and be that much close to achieving his dream! Cranking up the speed, he leaped towards the village wall, leapt up to it halfway, ran up it the rest if the way, then dashed off over the top and into the forest.

Upon reaching the meeting place, the excited Naruto stopped and waited for Mizuki. As he waited, he was still brimming with excitement, and looking to take the edge off a bit. His eyes drifted to the scroll...

* * *

Iruka sped through the forest. He wasn't sure if Naruto went this way, but a few late night vendors claimed to have seen a fox shaped shadow run through the area. Also Konoha's surveillance barrier had detected someone bypassing the village walls. So he hoped, just hoped that he was headed in the right direction.

Naruto stole the forbidden scroll? He didn't believe it at first but then the Hokage himself stated it. Sarutobi specifically requested Iruka to aid in the search, wanting somebody who was familiar with Naruto to be there.

But it didn't make sense… In time he'd grown fond of the child. He'd realize that Naruto was just like him growing up alone

_"Actually, I take that back. I had it easy compared to him. I at least knew my parents, and that they loved me. I didn't have a giant fox demon sealed in me, and I want almost universally hated by the entire village. Naruto worked hard and never gave up because he wanted acknowledgement and that came so far and fleeting for him." _

_"I can't believe I wanted to kill him at first and that I didn't see him for what he truly was over these years. He could have snapped and killed us all for it, yet he didn't…. yet."_

Iruka knew for certain that although Naruto played the fool, he wasn't stupid, so he had to have known that stealing the scroll would land him in serious trouble. "_So why would he do it…. …unless somebody put him up to it!"_

Iruka increased his speed. He had to find Naruto now!

* * *

He found Naruto at the edge of a clearing. The boy stood over a half-opened Forbidden Scroll.

"Hey Iruka sensei! I got the Scroll! Does this mean I pass?"

"Naruto, what the HELL have you done? Do you have any idea how much trouble you're in-wait pass what?"

The fox boy's face became very confused. "Yeah, what d'ya mean sensei? Mizuki-sensei told me that if I stole the scroll, then I'd pass the test, and become a Genin!"

Iruka processed this information… then screamed, "Naruto, look out!" He lunged forward and knocked Naruto to the ground just as a Fuma shuriken flew spinning through where Naruto stood. The projectile boomeranged around, and returned to Mizuki's hand.

"Well, I guess the demon child actually DID do something right. Congrats Naruto, you pass the test….for being the biggest sucker in the history of the village!"

Iruka stepped in between Mizuki and Naruto, intending to shield Naruto from any further attacks.

"What! You mean you're the one responsible for tricking Naruto?"

"Oh yeah, a real beauty of plan," Holding out a finger for each statement, "Let's see, intentionally give Naruto false information over the last few months so that he botches every single exam, Oh COME ON Iruka, don't give me that look! I'm not the only teacher who hates the brat that's done so! It's not like that was too difficult!"

"Now where was I…oh yeah, take advantage of his desperation to pass and get him to steal the scroll, turning him into the perfect patsy! The demon brat stealing the scroll, HAH, if he were captured nobody would believe him! He'd be arrested, and that senile old Hokage wouldn't be able to do crap about it!"

_*Watching through his globe, Sarutobi clenched his fist so hard that he'd thought he'd draw blood*_

"You… you lied to me?" Naruto asked, devastated.

"Of course, demon! It's not like I was the only one! The entire village, from the Hokage, to the shinobi, and civilians have all been lying to you since the day you were born! There's a law that was enacted on that date! The attack of the Nine Tailed Fox!"

"You bastard! We were forbidden to talk about that!"

Iruka lunged at Mizuki, who blocked the blow, and gut-punched Iruka. Mizuki then leapt back and flung the shuriken at Iruka, who dodged it, only to get sliced in the leg by another one in the shuriken's shadow.

"You Naruto, do you know why everybody hates you, calls you demon? It's because you ARE the Nine Tailed Fox! How could you not have figured it out? The ears, tails, eyes and claws, your freak'in birthday. All of them are the most obvious clues! You killed Iruka's parents and nearly half the village!"

Mizuki sneered an insane, evil grin, "You are nothing more than a murdering BEAST!"

Naruto stood there shocked. It all made sense now…. The glares and beatings… why he was never liked… Why he had these extra fox features. He stared down at his hands in shock. He… caused all the destruction of twelve years ago? The tears started. He fell to his knees, hands to the ground, his hair obscuring his face.

"Aww.. is the little demon upset? Ok, I'll put an end your misery right now! I can see it now; "Iruka Umino found dead, mauled to death by the demon itself!" "Mizuki hailed as hero for killing the demon and avenging his comrade's death."

As he said this, he whipped out a small scroll and summoned another fuma shuriken, and flung it at the prostrate boy.

"NO!" Iruka screamed, as with a wet sound, the shuriken carved its way into flesh.

* * *

Naruto looked up. Something, someone was covering him… shielding him? Why? Didn't he deserve to die?

He saw that Iruka had, despite his injuries, had flung himself at Naruto, and took the blow right in the back. Grimacing despite the extreme pain, forced the words to come out.

"Naruto, I'm so sorry, for everything. I… grew up alone too. My parents…were killed in the Kyubi's attack. But… I don't blame you at all. You always tried your best despite the pressure on you. The fox was sealed inside you to contain it and save the village."

"You are yourself, and are not and never were the fox." Giving one last cough, he collapsed to the side.

Naruto pressed Iruka urgently, "Iruka-sensei!"

"Oh well," sneered Mizuki, standing over the two. "I guess the demon lover can go die with his demon." He drew a kunai, when and was about to bring it down on Naruto, when he felt a massive killing intent, and found his arm being stopped near the end of his strike… by Naruto's hand with surprising strength, his claws digging through Mizuki's arm.

"If you dare harm my sensei… I'LL KILL YOU!"

Mizuki, startled at this change and the pain in his arm, still had enough presence to sneer back. "Whatever you say demon, but I'm a jounin, and you're a crappy genin! You stand no chance!"

He drew back his free arm and fired off a punch at Naruto's head…

Only to find Naruto literally biting into that arm, right beneath the wrist, his fangs literally impaling the limb. Mizuki howled in pain, and Naruto then tore his head to the side, ripping the sleeve and flesh from Mizuki's arm, sending his blood flying.

Mizuki jumped back, holding his damaged arm and applying pressure to it to stop the bleeding.

"What…what the hell are you?" He asked, terrified.

Naruto didn't respond audibly. Rather, he just spat out Mizuki's blood and remnants of his sleeve and stared at the man. Mizuki started sweating bullets, as he could have sworn that Naruto's blue eyes turned an odd, piercing red for a brief moment. He flashed through a hand sign, and suddenly Mizuki found himself surrounded by hundreds of flesh and blood clones, each one bearing the same clothes, tails, ears…., fangs and claws, … and that look in his eyes and face that exhibited killer instinct.

The original Naruto stepped forward… "**Kage Bushin no Jutsu**, a little trick I learned from the Forbidden Scroll, Mizuki-_sensei_," he spat the last part.

"You know, when you think about it, if I am truly a demon….then it PROBABLY isn't the wisest of ideas to piss me off, don'tcha think?" The rest of the clones stepped forward, slowly but surely surrounding the horrified Mizuki.

The next noises were from Mizuki's pained screams.

* * *

Naruto stood over the defeated Jounin, his clones dispelled. Mizuki looked as though he'd been through a meat grinder. Bruises, cuts, and gouges covered his entire body. One of his eyes was closed shut, and several teeth were missing. The man still lived, though in Naruto's opinion, he didn't deserve to.

"Excellent job, Naruto."

Naruto whirled around to see Iruka sitting upright, propped up against a rock.

"Sensei!" He dashed up to Iruka, "Are you all right? I'll go get help!" Naruto nearly turned to run when he felt one of his tails get grabbed. He turned to see Iruka had seized one before he could run.

"It's okay Naruto, I'll be fine. I saw what happened though. Those were real Kage Bushin? And you learned that all from the hidden Scroll in the span of one night?" Naruto nodded.

"Close your eyes Naruto."

Although confused; Naruto is as he was told. He heard a rustling, and his goggles were lifted from his head. He then felt something else wrap around his head in their place.

"Okay, open them."

Naruto did so, and saw that Iruka's hitae-ate was missing, or to be more accurate, it was on _his_ head.

"Congratulations Naruto, you are now officially a genin of Konoha!"

Naruto stood there speechless and in disbelief…. This was real? He'd actually graduated? He flung himself at Iruka and embraced the man in a bone-crushing hug.

"AIIEEEEE! Naruto, I'm injured here!"

* * *

* End of Part 3*

**Author's Notes.**

*Chaos Controls into existence.*

Okay, time for my self-depreciating review of Chapter 1 and its segments.

Telephone poles in Naruto? LOOK at the show and comic. Their tech ranges from intercoms and other telecommunications to using horse and buggy. Even if telephones don't exist, then I'm still gonna use that term for some of the random convenient poles for Naruto to climb or sit on.

Yes, I know that Lee's team graduated the Academy much earlier than the others in canon. In this case, I figured that Konoha probably has several simultaneous terms for the academy over the year, not just a single set amount. I mean, since so many of their students come from clans with specialized techniques, there's only so much that the Academy can teach them. So the Academy probably only provides a "general education," while more individualized materials are left to teams and clans. In this case, Lee's team was an earlier graduated group, but not by a wide time margin.

From this point, I'm probably gonna write in "flash" instead of "shunsin" or however the hell its spelled. I never can seem to get the spelling right.

I sort of sought a different perspective on the Kyuubi anniversary. Yes I know that it was a horrible thing to do to Naruto, but things are starting to look up for him now

Well, Itachi has made his debut in 1-2… What was that he saw in Naruto's eyes? (Evil chuckle)

**Character Interactions**

I was hoping to show a few more scenes between Naruto and Sarutobi in part 1-1 and 1-2. Despite politically being blocked, I wanted to show how much Sarutobi cares for Naruto like his own grandson. Truthfully, I wanted to have him say "^%* the council," and raise Naruto, or at least be a bigger factor, but I felt it would cut out some development later on.

Iruka admitted himself that he AT FIRST believed that Naruto was the fox. Even if he didn't, it's one thing to say so, and another to be confronted with Naruto personally, hence his initial attitude. It wouldn't make sense for him to have no resentment at all.

Mizuki will return somewhere down the line. I've got an idea for a pretty good use for him.

From growing up, kids of similar situations may gravitate towards each other. Naruto was technically the biggest outcast in the school. Lee was a natural choice due to his chakra inabilities, and, because, well I greatly admire his spirit, which is what he and Naruto both share (So I'm actually going to try and have him WIN a fight every once in a while, UNLIKE A CERTAIN KISHIMOTO). Shino was also a natural choice (I think the guy's cool, but tell me you wouldn't be somewhat creeped out upon first meeting him and the nature of his powers). So, basically, Lee is closer to Naruto, more of a "best friend" type of angle and whereas Shino is still somewhat of a recluse, but loyal nonetheless. I would have placed Hinata in their group, but she has yet to overcome her shyness.

Sorry to all you Kiba fans. Him being a jerk to Naruto primarily comes from his being short tempered and territorial. He sees Naruto as a threat to his "alpha male" status, so his temper is getting the best of him in regards to Naruto. Also, nothing against him, but even in cannon he always kinda seems to me like your token "jerk-jock," (at first), in the original story as well. The two still have some unresolved issues to settle in the future as well.

Oh, btw, yes you can all assume that Naruto has played pranks here and there in this story, just not as much or on a grand scale (i.e. defacing the Hokage mountain). I just haven't listed them due to not knowing a wide variety enough and figuring that making friends with Lee and Shino superseded jokes.

**Abilities**

Naruto will start off knowing the Kage Bushin only. As the story progresses, he might not rely on it as much, BUT, expect it to play a MAJOR role in one of his deadliest, most important battles. I've got an idea involving it that will go great with the R….(Covers mouth).

Naruto's tails being somewhat prehensile is an idea I got from watching Gamabunta and Naruto, henged into the Kyuubi during the fight with Gaara. I believe at one point the fake Kyuubi picks up a tree with its tail and flings it at Shukaku, or something to that effect.

Naruto will develop some custom ninjutsu, but the tricky part is when to break out with them. I kinda want to give him one or two before Zabuza, but I think the story would work better if he didn't until the Chunin exams. Maybe I'll make a poll of it…

I've played Prince of Persia, inFAMOUS, Protoype and Sonic the Hedgehog several times. So basically they are the main inspirations for Naruto's parkour-like agility and urban exploration abilities. Plus, he's quite strong for his age, because let's face it, if you were climbing and running all over the place like him, wouldn't you be?

As usual, thanks for reading, and comments/reviews are always welcome.

Now then, on to chapter 2! Sakura and Sasuke will make their full debut, as Team 7 is assembled!

*Holds up emerald*

CHAOS CONTROL!

*Vanishes*


	5. Sarutobi's Explanation

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, Sakura would be more useful.

"Normal speech"

_"Flashback/thoughts"_

**"Biju/Summon, empahsis" speech**

**_"Biju/Summon speech" in flashback_**

**Naruto Dojutsu Legends**

**Chapter Two Part One:**

** Sarutobi's Explanation**

**

* * *

**From the Wisdom of the Great Toad elder of Mount Myobokuzon:_  
_**"Recognition, Power, Love… These are three fuels, for the three lights… Will their lights unite and shine as one, or will they consume each other, and snuff out that which makes them shine?"**

* * *

The next morning, Naruto sat in a chair outside the Hokage's office. For once in his life he was completely silent. On one hand he had just discovered the truth about his condition, that it wasn't some weird one-in-a-million chance at the Kyuubi's chakra being influenced by him. He WAS the beast.

"_No_,_"_ he corrected himself, he was, as per Iruka's statement, actually the person who jailed it. But why wasn't he told? And why did it happen to begin with? He figured that Old Man would know the answer, so that's why he found himself here.

His head dropped and he stared down at the floor. What if the Old Man hated him too? That all these years of his kindness were all a lie? To trick him, get him to lower his guard?

Naruto shook his head. One way or another, he wouldn't run. He would hear him out, and then he would gauge his response.

* * *

Naruto didn't know it, but he was being watched. Sarutobi had known that Naruto arrived ten minutes ago, and was quietly watching him through his scrying globe. He had predicted that after the events of last night that Naruto would want to speak to him.

He supposed that he could have had this talk with Naruto right away, after Mizuki's traitorous reveal, but… that was one of the few times that he saw Naruto finally being happy. Iruka was one the first people besides himself who had directly acknowledged Naruto and cared for him. More importantly, he empathized with Naruto considering that both of them grew up alone. Sarutobi couldn't deprive Naruto of that.

So he decided to spend the night addressing the issue with Mizuki, who after Ibiki loosened him up, caved after five minutes with Anko, who in turn went to town on him the moment he mentioned Orochimaru.

"_That blasted student of mine just keeps causing me headaches_…" Sarutobi grimaced, remembering one of his earliest mistakes.

Now, back on the main subject, how was he to handle Naruto? It felt like he would be treading on thin ice in his dealing with the boy today, regardless of what he said. He couldn't have him leave the village, however admittedly justified Naruto would be in doing so. Kami only knows what would happen if any other village, (Hell, Iwa alone would probably have him killed on sight), rogue ninja, or even, once again, that damned snake sannin got hold of him.

To top it off, one of Jiraiya's messenger toads had arrived recently with some news about a new mercenary group that been repeatedly appearing throughout his travels. This news greatly unsettled the Sandaime.

Judging by Naruto's body language right now, he could tell the boy was deep in thought, most likely questioning as to why he'd effectively been lied to all his life by the person he viewed as a grandfather, and in fact the only parental figure in his life.

Likewise, Sarutobi genuinely cared for the boy like his own grandson, and believed that he'd tried to do the best that he could to make the boy's life easier, given the circumstances, but at the same time he knew that Naruto's life had basically been an unending nightmare, that for the foreseeable future, would only get worse.

The Sandaime sighed. He wished that he'd never ask Jiraiya to leave the village to investigate the Kyuubi's attack, or that he'd tried harder to console Tsunade when Dan had died, or even, that his beloved Biwako was still alive. Then Naruto would have had truly had somebody to be there for him. He then shook his head.

"_I won't make excuses for myself, nor my students, or the village. We all made grievous errors in Naruto's upbringing that, some, if not all, cannot be forgiven, and I at least know that I'll take the burden of my ineptitude to my deathbed. Minato must be spinning in his grave right now."_

As much as Sarutobi wished the Yondaime was still alive to take care of his son, he was glad he wasn't, because he was certain that the retribution the Yondaime would enact upon discovering of Naruto's treatment would probably lead to a body count higher than the last Great Ninja War.

Sighing, as he figured that there was no other pont in delaying, Sarutobi pressed a buzzer, signaling to his secretary to let Naruto in.

Naruto slowly walked in, ignoring the glare of the secretary.

The Sandaime greeted Naruto warmly, "Naruto, how are you feeling today?"

"Fine, Hokage sama." Naruto responded blankly. His eyes met Sarutobi's, and Sarutobi saw the betrayal and hurt in the fox boy's eyes.

"_Crap, this isn't a good sign, although it's not unexpected, and I can't blame him. As much as I would like to reveal his heritage to him, he'd be in too much danger, and it wouldn't do anything at this point but make things worse, so I can't just yet. Please Naruto, just bear with me."_

"First off Naruto let me be among the first to officially congratulate you on defeating Mizuki. He was in dealings with a very dangerous missing-nin by the name of Orochimaru, whom I'm sure you've heard about in your Academy classes."

"But that aside, I am fully aware of what he revealed to you last night, and you deserve answers, so I will answer any questions you have to the best of my ability and judgment."

Silence reigned in between the two after Sarutobi had finished. This was so contrary to Naruto's usual upbeat nature that Sarutobi considered performing a release hand sign just to ensure that the Naruto before him wasn't an impostor under genjutsu.

Finally, Naruto stared down at the floor, his golden bangs covering his head, tails and ears drooping, and asked one single question, the one that seemed to encompass them all.

"Why?"

Sarutobi sighed and walked up to his window, facing the Hokage mountain. "The Kyuubi attack caught us off guard. The beast would have decimated the entire village leaving none alive. The Fourth Hokage honestly DID seek to find another solution, but he could not hope to kill the beast."

"To give you an idea of how strong the Fourth was, well let me put it like this: Currently, if I may boast a bit, I'm the strongest ninja in this village, not counting my three students who are, *ahem*, stronger than me… more or less," he quickly added, "…though I am still more experienced than they." "

"The Fourth Hokage was far stronger than I was in my prime, and yet even with me and two of my students backing him up we would have failed, also with three of our most powerful summons as well. We'd found a last resort, that being to seal the fox inside a newborn as the beast's chakra would become intertwined with yours and further strengthen the seal."

"You were the only newborn available that night and it broke the fourth's heart to inflict such a burden on an innocent child, knowing that despite his requests to view you as a hero, few would follow the order due to the suffering the people lived through."

"In regards to your unusual appearance, your ears and tails, as well as your heightened senses, well, that was admittedly an unexpected development. The fox initially was not supposed to alter your appearance, save for the whisker marks, in theory. Instead, the fox merged with you on a deeper genetic level as well, indicating that the seal worked too well."

After a small pause, Naruto asked in a small voice, head still downcast, "So that means I'm not the Kyuubi?"

Sarutobi immediately turned to face Naruto, kneeled, and placing both hands on his shoulders looked him square in the eye" "Never let anybody convince you of that Naruto. You are a hero to the Leaf, one who has a burden that you didn't ask for, but one that you maintain everyday nonetheless."

"Then why do everybody except you and the Ramen shop owners, my friends, and Iruka-sensei… hate me so much? Can't they see that I'm not the fox?" Naruto asked again, voice breaking.

Sarutobi continued, "People lost some much in the fox attacks, friends, families, coworkers, children. It wasn't just that, but their homes and livelihoods were also taken away. Also, with the village so damaged structurally and psychologically, we were highly vulnerable to outside attack at any moment. Enemy villages or outside groups would see it as a golden opportunity to attack."

"People were scared Naruto. Their home, their image of being safe was completely shattered, and as a result they needed a scapegoat, something to take out their rage and pain. The law that I enacted was to keep the fact that the Kyuubi was sealed in you, it was for your benefit, that children your own age would be able to befriend you with impartiality."

At Naruto's skeptical, incredulous look, Sarutobi gave a dark chuckle.

"Once again, I admit that although my intentions were good, I did not think that their parents would be as vindictive as to foster their hatred for you onto them to the extent that they did, BUT, repealing the law, or simply not providing such…"protection," would only make things more dangerous for you."

Naruto looked up, somewhat astonished, wondering how much more danger could he be in being beaten within inches of his life?

Reading his face, Sarutobi said, "Shinobi are constantly taught to control their emotions. I say control, not bury or repress, as SOME "bandaged individuals" may misinterpret."

"You mean like the weird old man with the bandages?" Naruto interrupted.

Sarutobi'a speech came to an abrupt halt as he processed this, eyes narrowed. "**What** weird old man?"

Naruto found himself slightly flinching at Sarutobi's tone and gaze. The Sandaime saw this, and recalling Naruto's vulnerable emotional state, immediately softened his expression, and smiled.

"I'm sorry if I startled you Naruto. For a minute there, I thought you were coming up with a new nickname for me. If not, well then I can't have competition for the title, now can I?" chuckling for emphasis.

Naruto seemed to lighten up slightly, and he answered, "Well, every so often, when I was running, I'd stop and take a break, and I'd see the old geezer staring at me. He'd usually be sitting down somewhere in the area, like on a park bench or leaning up against a wall."

"He looked funny though. He was always wrapped in bandages, especially on his face an arms. At one point I even ran up to him and made a face at him, and all he did was stare at me back. He didn't react at all, and never said anything."

"Then I felt odd, like…" he thought for a phrase "…like… everyone in the world was… just… staring at me… I'd feel as though I had to run faster to get away from something. I haven't seen him since I started attending the academy though."

Then, he asked carefully, "Did I do something wrong Old Man?"

The Sandaime thought about this carefully. _"Danzo, what are you up to? Did I not make my intentions regarding Naruto clear enough? I'll deal with you later."_

Smiling to the fox boy, "No Naruto, it's alright. You just reminded me of something I need to do later on."

"Now, where was I? Ah yes, our emotions, such as the ones I've just mentioned, can cause great suffering and despair, and in your situation, often override logic and common sense, but on the other hand, emotions enable us to reach new limits, pushing ourselves that much harder to reach our goals, or to gain a purpose in life."

"I suppose what I'm trying to say is that a balance is needed between controlled and uninhibited emotion."

"In that we are all human. Now, I govern Konoha with kindness, in defense of my people, and primarily seek peace and prosperity, though I won't lie to you and say that I'm flawless. As a person, never mind as a shinobi or a Hokage, I've done some things that I will always regret."

"Others, such as the Raikage of Kumo, take the ideal that the strong survive, and the Tsukikage of Iwa, (that inflexible old goat), tends to rule more so by stubbornness and tradition. Despite our differences we know that our shinobi, and all others under our jurisdiction are important to us."

"If I ruled with an iron fist, never giving the people their say, never allowing them to help govern their village, then what would to point be? There would be no village, only a bunch of mindless people too afraid to live and love."

"I've also instilled the expression, "look underneath the underneath," which I know you've been taught at the Academy. Placing that law was to give the people a chance to think. That they might ask themselves, "Why is the Hokage so insistent on giving the so-called demon human treatment?"

"In all the biased, unfounded complaints about you, or references calling you a "demon," I have repeatedly referred to you as "Naruto." Not "demon," or "Kyuubi." "Naruto." I had been ruling by example so that the people would eventually see the truth and follow suit."

"What if people were allowed to speak freely about you, resulting in other, worse rumors arising? Paranoia may have grown to the extent that a persistent, powerful enough person may have killed you in your sleep before age four, despite my best efforts to protect you."

"Who knows what would have happened if any person tried to kidnap you, and for example, train you as a weapon, leading a shallow life of "kill or be killed?"

"Also, if I told you when you were younger, who's to say that you wouldn't have become spoiled? You may have simply used your abilities to kill anybody who so much as looked at you wrong."

"Alternatively, if I told you at a younger age, or even prior to when I had believed you were ready, what if the strain of knowing what you contained was too much for you, on top of everything else you've suffered? Forgive the morbid train of thought, but you may have decided to kill yourself, or at the very least, been in such a fragile emotional state that anybody could have come along and influenced you to their whim."

"As further proof, last night, when Mizuki told you about the Kyuubi, you were left vulnerable while you processed this information, and had Iruka not intervened, you would probably have been killed by the traitor. If Iruka **hadn't** been there, and you survived the encounter, you may have been completely unresponsive to anything, or anybody, just an empty shell."

"Or, if I allowed the parents to tell their children the truth, then what? What if other children became so afraid of you that they ran screaming from you at first sight? What if they had increased their torment of you, this time with deliberate malice? You would not make any friends, and you would still be alone."

"I hate to bring up any more awful memories, but what about times you had spoken to some few children your own age, or those alongside you in the academy? What was their reaction to your appearance?"

Naruto paused, and looked thoughtful.

"They were asking me questions about why I looked as I did. They tried to check and see if my tails and ears were real or not. At least, those that would go near me…"

"Exactly," confirmed the Sandaime. "Those that approached you were moved to do so by curiosity, and not fear. They questioned your appearance no more than they question why an Inuzuka has dog familiars, or why laziness appears to be a dominant genetic trait for a Nara."

"Yes, you were teased, but so is everybody at some point, even myself growing up. Did you know that when I was your age, people called me, "Monkey boy? Even today, that nickname has stuck with me to the extent that it's evolved into, "Senile Old Monkey, (though they don't dare say it to my face)."

This elicited a small smile out of Naruto. Returning the gesture, Sarutobi, continued, "You see? Everybody has their own cross to bear."

"Growing up feared, you would have had nobody. Growing up as you have now, after a long time of loneliness and pain, I've observed that you have finally been able to make some friends, however few they may be."

Sarutobi then sighed deeply and bowed to Naruto, much to the latter's shock.

"In no way am I saying that my explanation justifies everybody's treatment of you, and I know nothing will ever come close to making it up, and I again for what it's worth, apologize."

Rising up, he continued in a more serious tone, "The next choice is yours, young Uzumaki. Mizuki has been apprehended by you, and in the process you showed off impressive skills with a jutsu that you learned in a short period of time."

"I've investigated your records and the Academy files, and I have discovered that foul play was extended towards you by the teachers that taught you. Both these have indicated that you are far more resourceful and talented than all have expected, despite all adversity."

"You once told me that you wanted to become a strong ninja, possibly even Hokage in order to gain people's respect. You have also shown a desire to protect that which is precious to you, given your saving of Iruka."

"Continue as you are, and not only in a shinobi field, but other areas as well, and in time, others may realize their mistake in condemning you outright. But I won't lie, this may take a very long time or not occur. But at least you can go through life knowing that you always did your best and never gave up, and in the end that is what we can all live for regardless."

Holding up a finger, the Sandaime added, "Additionally, I will tell you what is the mark of a true friend: my law was only applicable to the villagers telling each other or those outside the village. YOU, on the other hand are basically free to tell anybody you choose. In the process of making friends and comrades, the situation regarding your attributes **will** inevitably come up."

"If so, then it will be up to you to determine whether or not to tell them the truth about what's sealed in you. A true friend will accept you regardless, or if you choose not to tell them, will respect your secret and reasons. However, this may have the trade-off of eventually losing their trust, whereas somebody who isn't a true friend will reject you once they do find out."

"I do not recommend you run around blabbing about it to the world though, for aforementioned reasons. Also, should you continue pursuit of a shinobi's path, I would recommend using a henge, or something similar to disguise your appearance."

"But Old Man, you just said I should let people like me for… well… me," queried Naruto.

"What I mean is for people to not go around spreading rumors about your appearance, so as not to attract UNWARRANTED attention, such as an enemy ninja. A shinobi can't really be stealthy if everybody in the area pretty much knows what you look like, and you do stand out in a crowd."

"Ultimately, the choice is still yours."

Naruto stood still, head lowered. He was just silent for several minutes, not responding at all. Even his ears stopped twitching and his tails stopped moving. Finally, he stood up and stared at Sarutobi. "I... have a lot to think about Old Man."

Sarutobi nodded.

"But… I'll still become a shinobi so that I can prove that I'm not the monster they think I am. I'll prove that I can be somebody they can count on, somebody that they can look up to and respect. From this day onwards, Naruto Uzumaki is a ninja of Konoha," he stated solemnly, but Sarutobi could see a stonewall will in effect.

Smiling somewhat bitterly at the determined boy, Sarutobi said, "Very well Naruto, I will ensure that you have your team registration prepared." "However, to keep up appearances, Iruka and myself will conduct a final test at the middle of this week in order to properly gauge your skills with no sabotage. I recommend that you review some of your notes and studies before the appointment tomorrow to be prepared."

Nodding, Naruto walked out of the office, tails waving behind him.

Sarutobi watched him go, and turned to stare a photograph of the Yondaime. _"Minato, your boy is still standing despite all that's happened to him. You would be proud of him..."_ Then wearily _"...but ashamed of us..."_ he added, "_I hope that someday he forgives me for keeping the most important truths from him…"_

_

* * *

_

Naruto sat on top of the Hokage Mountain, specifically the Fourth's head, looking down at the village, his hair and tails waving in the wind.

"_What was I thinking, coming up here? Was I hoping for some more answer_s?" Listening, looking, and smelling to see if anybody else was there, Naruto for once was glad that he was alone.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto stood and spoke, while looking down on the village;

"So now I know. I… know that the Fourth didn't mean for me to get treated like I was…"

"But I… can't help it… I can't help feeling… wishing that there was some other way. Why wasn't there anybody there for me? Did I… ever deserve a chance at happiness….at life at all?"

Nobody answered, of course.

Naruto decided on a different perspective. He vaulted off of the statue's head. The wind blew past him as he went face first into a dive. He twisted about and as soon as his feet touched the parallel wall of the mountain, a split second, he jumped, altering his angle to about forty five degrees.

Reaching out with a clawed hand and snagging onto a tree branch, he used the momentum to slingshot himself until he actually was headed upwards. He twisted his tails like a rudder, and shifted his body, and as he approached the side of a building, his feet touched it and without losing momentum, he dashed, actually running along the side of the building.

Upon reaching the end of the wall, he pushed off again, grabbed a pole, swung up and his arc of flight landed him in a small skid on one hand and his feet, right on top of another building, conveniently facing the mountain.

Getting up from his sprawled landing posture, Naruto was able to stare directly up to the bust of the Fourth Hokage.

He stood up and continued, "Why did things happen the way they did? Would things have been different if you'd been alive?"

"You were…are, still my hero, in a sense…"

He turned his back to the statue.

"I thought about it… just … ending it all. Just anything to end the pain and loneliness I felt every day."

As if proving his point, he dug the claws of one hand into the other wrist easily, but lightly, drawing a little blood.

"Lo and behold I can't die easily because I just heal up that quickly. People certainly took advantage of that," he muttered darkly, as the self-inflicted wound closed up right as he finished talking.

"But then, I found a few, people, even a few minuscule people, who cared… The Old Man, the folks at Ichiraku's, Lee, then Shino, and now Iruka-sensei.

But, even so, there was something always nagging at me… something I heard a long time ago… I don't remember it completely… hell I'm not even sure if I didn't just imagine it out of sheer desperation…. but… I heard somebody say that they'd always be watching over me. That they always would… love me… that to never give up…"

"It sounded like something that…I guess a father would say to his son. Something that I'll never hear..."

"I don't know if that was true or not. I don't know whether or not somebody truly said it, or whether or not I just imagined the whole damn thing of desperation… but, not giving up, just doing the best I can… never giving up… That's something that one day I can look back on and be proud of, regardless of whether I'm accepted completely or all alone. Then, maybe someday, I can find out who said those words to me. It's like… I can't stop… until I know for certain how my life will turn out."

Naruto paused, figuring out what else to say. When he couldn't come up with anything, he turned and faced the "Yondaime." The stone face maintained its immortal face.

Naruto chuckled darkly, _"Heh, stupid Naruto, it's not like a statue's gonna answer me."_ He sighed. As much as he hated to admit it, he decided that the only way to test the Old Man's idea is to enact it. With that in mind, he dashed off over the roofs.

Had Naruto taken a closer look at the Fourth's visage, he would have seen a thin, yet large crack appear beneath the statue of the Hokage's eye… almost as if it were crying…

* * *

Naruto arrived at the abandoned building that served as his hideout. His ears detected the sounds of exercising within, so he knew that he'd showed up at the right time. He took a deep breath, and entered.

Lee stood inside shadow boxing. Gone were the braid, white shirt and grey pants. He now sported a bowl shaped haircut, and was clad in a dark green jumpsuit with orange leg warmers, something Lee swore his new sensei said was essential to training effectively. It that seemed… odd… to Naruto when he first showed up with it, but hey, if his friend liked it…

Lee even offered several copies of his jumpsuit to Shino, (Naruto was spared as Lee had decided not to infringe upon Naruto's own unique orange when he'd first started wearing it)… Although his expression did not change, the killing intent rolling off of the bug user at the mere concept would probably frighten away all three of the legendary sannin at once. Lee was oblivious to this though, and respected his colleague's efforts to "express their youth individually as they saw fit."

Naruto was however, much more accepting to Lee's borderline-insane new workout regime. In fact, it was right up Naruto's alley. No matter how many laps he ran, and weights he lifted, he enjoyed every minute of it. And the best part of it all? Despite being nearly dead from exhaustion, Naruto's healing factor enabled him to get right back up the next day and still continue all over again!

Shino wasn't nearly as dedicated in terms of the physical portion of the exercises, preferring to primarily focus on his clan's jutsu. However on occassion, he participated in Naruto and Lee's training in creative ways. For example, did you know that one's agility takes monumental leaps when you're trying to avoid many swarms of stinging insects flying right at you?

Lee was talking to himself as he worked out, his way of psyching himself up. "If I cannot perform one-hundred kicks in under a minute, I will climb the Hokage Mountain with no equipment at all five times in a half hour! If I cannot do that I will swim through Konoha's river for three hundred laps! If I cannot do that…"

"S'up Lee." His ears twitched, and he turned to face a dark corner… "S'up Shino."

The bug user gave an almost imperceptible nod.

Naruto felt relieved that both of them were there. At least now he'd be able to "kill two birds with one stone."

"NARUTO! How have you been, my friend? Gai-sensei has given my team and I the day off to enjoy our glorious youth! However I am unable to find myself able to sit still, so I have come here to practice my skills. Have you come so that we may engage in another spar?"

"Not this time Lee, I... have something that I have to tell you guys, bit at the same time I'm a bit hesitant."

"Then Naruto, it is advisable that you simply say what is on your mind. Otherwise you will never know how we will react," remarked Shino, always being to the point.

"Huh," Naruto chuckled darkly, "I guess you're right Shino." He took a deep breath. "Okay,.. here goes..." Lee and Shino came closer to listen." "You guys all know about the Kyuubi's attack right? Well what was told to you is a lie. The truth is..."

* * *

"... and that's it. That's why I look the way I do. This is an S-class secret, so you can't tell anyone, for your sakes please don't."

The other two boys stood in silence. Lee jaw looked like it could have dropped to the floor, while Shino was well, Shino, but he did have BOTH eyebrows raised, so that had to count for something. Although the two couldn't be further different in mannerisms, about the same train of thought was going through their heads. How Naruto was always glared at in public. Why it was when they tried to hang out elsewhere than their hideout, Naruto often declined to run off on his own, or wouldn't enter some of the stores, or public institutions. Why he was unusually on edge near people aside from them.

Naruto took their extended silence for dismissal, so he sadly responded.

"I... guess this is it then guys...thanks for being my friends..."

Ears and tails drooping, Naruto turned to leave, but Shino's voice stopped him.

"Why do you feel the need to leave Naruto?" Shino plainly asked.

Naruto stopped and muttered, "Because I have this stupid fox sealed in me? Didn't you hear?"

"I indeed heard, as my ears are in working order, and you are not known for silence, and yet I ask again, why do you feel the need to leave?"

"How unyouthful! That the village should treat a hero this way!"

"Wha..?"

"Naruto-san! I shall strive hard to be as great a hero as you are! If I cannot do it then I will..." Lee ranted off again.

"Wait, you guys don't hate me?" asked a dumbfounded Naruto.

Shino pointed at Naruto, "Why do you not follow your own logic Naruto? You yourself said that the fox is **sealed within you**. Not "I am the fox." Then gesturing at himself, "You are no more the fox than I am the insects within me. That aside, analyzing the logic based upon your appearance, as well as your personality, clearly indicates that any idea of you being the Kyuubi itself is faulty."

"Shino is right Naruto! You keep the fox at bay and have proven to be a true friend! How could you ask us if we believe that you are the Kyuubi?"

Naruto lowered his head, then smiled his fang lined grin, "Thanks guys, I really do appreciate this," a tear ran down his face. He raised his head to look at his two friends... only to get embraced in a bone-crushing hug by Lee.

"Naruto, let us train to our fullest extent, that we may show the village that you are no demon and that I may be a genius of hard work!"

"Ouch, Lee! You're…crushing... my... spine...!"

* * *

Caught up in the moment, none of the boys heard nor saw Hinata Hyuga outside the building, Byakugan activated, her mouth hanging wide as she digested what she "heard."

It wasn't exactly common knowledge, but most Hyuga, as part of their beginner level training, are taught lip reading from a young age onward. This makes them very effective in spying and information gathering missions, since they could see through walls to view the people within, thanks to the abilities of the Byakugan.

This, incidentally, was also one of the few skills Hinata seemed to actually be quite good at, but it still didn't seem to be enough to impress her father.

She'd tailed (pun intended), Naruto to this building after coincidentally seeing him vaulting across rooftops, wanting to see how he was doing after failing the exam, but she was too nervous to walk inside and outright speak to him. The sight of the run-down building also unnerved her, as she figured that she wouldn't know the layout of the place well enough to avoid doing something that would give herself away to Naruto or the other two boys.

She honestly didn't want to eavesdrop, but she couldn't help herself, reasoning that maybe if she knew Naruto's mood, then she'd be better prepared and encouraged to speak to him.

_"Naruto's got the Kyuubi sealed inside him!"_

How…? She recalled all that she was learned in class. How the Yondaime had defeated and killed the fox. "_But now, Naruto-kun just said that the Kyuubi was sealed?" _

After a moment, "_It would explain his appearance…but..." _

"_No… Naruto-kun's not the Kyuubi,"_ she declared. "_If he were he wouldn't have worked so hard."_ She had seen how Naruto tried his very best to achieve his goals to get people to pay attention and like him. It inspired her, and she would admit that he was a role model to her.

She decided that if Naruto was willing to work hard to get people to like him, then she would do the same! Or, at least she'd try…

Then maybe she'd finally work up the courage to speak to him! But… early in their first Academy classes, he seemed… nervous or... on edge around her. Why? She didn't think she did anything to frighten him. She gasped. What if he… hated her for being weak? She…she… had to prove him wrong!

* * *

The next day, Naruto met Iruka and Sarutobi at the Academy's training grounds for his make-up exam.

Iruka started by handing him some of the shuriken and kunai for the task.

"Wow, these look so much better than the ones the other teachers gave me!"

Iruka and Sarutobi exchanged a glance, "Naruto…, what do you mean?"

"Well, whenever it was time for target practice, whichever teacher would go up to that bin there…" he pointed with a clawed finger to a large container leaning against the wall of the Academy, "…and pullout some throwing weapons."

"I got confused though, cause whenever the other kids were given kunai, they got the ones from the shelves over there." He pointed at the containers that Iruka had taken the weapons from.

"I see… Naruto, do a few practice throws for a moment, and we'll be right with you…"

Once again Sarutobi felt his blood pressure rising. Iruka leaned over and whispered as quietly as he could, hoping Naruto wouldn't overhear while he practiced warm-up throws, "Hokage-sama, they were giving him tools from the refuse bin! No wonder his throwing skills were off!"

The kunai in that bin were worn out ones too damaged for practical use, were emptied out a monthly basis, and taken to be melted down and recycled. Returning to Naruto, who stood at attention.

"Okay Naruto, now see those six targets? We're going to give you a three-step trial. You will have three times to hit each target successfully, and the average will be calculated."

Naruto stepped up to the line, took a deep breath, stared at the target, and let the knives fly.

Dead center… The kunai hit right in the center of most of the targets. Not only that, but the kunai had gone quite deeper into the target than expected. If they were real targets, they would have been killed or seriously injured.

Iruka and Sarutobi were perplexed, and asked Naruto to repeat the throw.

The second throw yielded the same results… as did the third…. well except for the last kunai, which flew far over the target and into the distance….

"Nicely done Naruto… but you missed the last target."

Naruto gave an evil grin… "Did I now?"

_*Off in the distance*_

_A young pink haired girl straightened out her hair as she walked down the street. At last, today was the day she'd finally impress her Sasuke-kun. She could see it now! She would wow him with her stunning looks and intelligence, and he would instantly be smitten. Yes, Ino-pig would be devastated…. _

_Suddenly, a kunai came out of nowhere, flashing by her head. She reached up to her face, and discovered… _

"_NOOOOO! MY HAIR, MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR! I CAN'T BE SEEN LIKE THIS BY SAUSKE-KUN!" Her bright pink hair, which she'd grown down to her waist, had been sheared off on the left side. She dashed back into her house, still screaming maniacally._

_(A/N This is NOT a bashing fic!)_

Sarutobi and Iruka sweatdropped when they heard the scream wailing in the distance.

Iruka whistled, then glancing at his checklist, "Ooookaayyy! Moving on, Naruto, the next test is the endurance, where you will…"

"Skip it Iruka."

"Hokage-sama?"

"This child has outrun mobs and seasoned ANBU since he was four years younger. I've seen his agility firsthand, and I'm sure you've noticed it too. The high speed reaction time is likely what gave him his aiming skills, and he's friends with Rock Lee, so that alone should tell you something," and he pointed at Naruto.

At this Iruka's jaw nearly dropped, as he saw Naruto, balancing on one foot on top on top of one of the kunai targets easily, hands in his pockets. Naruto then leapt straight up, back flipped in midair, and landed one-handed on the same post!

Iruka nodded and Naruto beamed, his tails flaring.

"All right then, the next test is camouflage… hey, where the hell he go!" Naruto literally had disappeared. Naruto then appeared, seemingly out of nowhere from behind the storage bin, also being considerate to pull his tails down so that they too were hidden. It was a minor hiding attempt to be sure, but a decent one to be expected from a genin, so he passed, with a note from Iruka how the space between the bin and Academy wall would have been tough for the other students his age, yet Naruto's flexibility enabled him to squeeze right into it with little difficulty.

"_Must have been from **hiding** from angry mobs_…" Sarutobi thought sadly. "Naruto, now I'm going to ask you to cycle through hand seals for chakra manipulation for ninjutsu. When I say the sign or sequence, you will display it, with your hands, the same sign or sequence."

Naruto nodded, inwardly smiling. Just as Lee had helped him out in taijutsu, Shino had corrected some of his hand seals.

Sarutobi began. He started easily, with a single sign, such as rat. Then, he started getting faster, calling out randomly rather than in order. Naruto followed them pretty well. Sure he missed a couple here and there, but he didn't do terribly, and the few mistakes he made would also be reviewed by his jounin instructor.

"Taijutsu is the next test. Alright, we've called in a specialist for this."

Sarutobi snapped his fingers, and in a puff of smoke, appeared a larger version of… Lee!

"Hokage-sama! I've arrived as per your request in order to test young Naruto's Flames of Youth!"

Naruto stood there; both eyes nearly bugging out of their sockets at the sight of the spandex clad ninja. "_So this is where Lee gets it from…"_

Shaking his head at Gai's antics, Sarutobi added, "Naruto, this is Maito Gai. He's Konoha's top taijutsu specialist. You will demonstrate the academy style that you have been taught. Then you will engage Gai in a LIGHT spar," he emphasized that last part especially to Gai.

"Yosh! Young Naruto, I am aware of your friendship and training with my dear student Lee! I look forward to your display! Now, let's begin!"

"_Yup, definitely where Lee gets it from_," Naruto sweat dropped.

Naruto went through the taijutsu routines. Gai, normally boisterous and loud, turned silent, and his eyes narrowed as he took into mind every shift in muscle, movement of limbs, even facial expression that Naruto made. Once he'd finished, he stopped and awaited Gai's critique.

Gai stepped up to Naruto, and bowed before him, indicating that Naruto do the same. "Now Young Naruto, we begin our spar! Do not fear for my safety, express your youth fully!"

Naruto came at him, but it was like facing a brick wall, well, if a brick wall wore spandex and could weave and dodge his attacks. A punch here and a kick there were dodged, and Gai simply countered the other moves. Additionally, Gai would throw out his own, carefully measured counterattacks. To his surprise, Naruto actually dodged a great deal of them, moving in ways that he didn't expect in shifting and maneuvering.

He pressed his attacks further, intentionally missing, hoping that the added pressure would force Naruto to think "outside the box," and focus on less of the Academy's style, (Or unknowingly to Gai, what Lee had corrected Naruto in), and throw in a little surprise moves of his own innovation.

As a result, Naruto began to move even faster in his dodges. It was almost like the boy was flowing like water. He possessed an almost unnatural flexibility, and now he started integrating attacks.

He dodged a punch, then shifted his weight in to a half flip so that he stood on one hand, then swung his leg outward in a kick aimed at Gai's side, Gai blocked it, then brought his knee up. Naruto dropped to the ground, and spinning himself around, lashed out with a clawed hand at Gai's shin.

Gai leapt up, and came down with a stomp, to which Naruto rolled backwards to avoid, then planted his feet on the ground and sprang up in an uppercut. Gai caught Naruto's fist, then held up his other hand, "ENOUGH, young Naruto!"

Naruto paused, huffing only barely. "Well, how'd I do?"

Addressing Naruto, Sarutobi, and Iruka, "You did youthfully well Naruto! Your training with Lee has certainly paid off! You are quite strong, but I would definitely say that your biggest attributes are your speed, agility, and innovation. You seldom wasted a single movement, but rather flowed along with them. If Lee is the raging torrent, then you are the calm but fast stream."

"But I have an important question Naruto! Why did you not use your tails to aid you in combat?"

"Huh?" Naruto asked, looking back at the large nine appendages being referred to. "What do you mean?"

"You can grip things somewhat, correct?"

"Yeah, and?"

"Well then, use that!" He held out his arm. "Try grabbing my arm with one of your tails!"

Naruto walked up in front of Gai, then extended a tail up to wrap around Gai's forearm.

"Now, pull!"

Naruto pulled back, and Gai let his arm go limp to illustrate. Gai's arm was pulled forward, and Gai with it.

"You see? With practice, you could immobilize an opponent's limbs, or even misdirect or surprise them! Integrate these skills into your fighting style, and the possibilities will be endless!"

Naruto perked up immediately! At last, he was beginning to view his condition as a blessing rather than a curse.

"Also Young Naruto, I am afraid I do not know the limits of your physical strength itself. So hit me!"

Naruto blanched, "Wha? You… want me to hit you all out?"

"Yes! I must get a feel for how you impact your opponent, which will also influence how much damage is done! And what better way, than to experience it firsthand?"

"So…" He thumped himself in the stomach. Right here, right now!"

"Well, okay…" Naruto said hesitantly… He walked up to Gai, who folded his arms behind his back, and tensed his abs to absorb the hit. Naruto reared his fist back, and hit him with everything he had. Gai took the blow directly to the gut, and to his credit barely flinched, though he did lose some of the air in his lungs.

After a moment, Gai responded, "Ah, nicely done! Your physical might is quite high, especially for one so young!"

Naruto shrugged sheepishly, "Thanks Gai-sensei. I always thought I had to hold back…"

"Whaaaa?" The monstrous eyebrows shot up. "What unyouthful individual would tell you that?"

"Well…."

_*Flashback*_

_Naruto was in the middle of a sparring session on the Academy grounds. His opponent was a dark-haired boy wearing a blue shirt, which everyone else, especially the girls, cheered for. _

_The boy came at Naruto fast, but Naruto, honed by his parkour hobby, was faster. He ducked underneath the punch thrown, then delivered a solid punch right to the other child's gut. The boy wheezed, the breath knocked completely out of him. But it didn't stop there… The force of the awesome punch sent the child flying back a few feet, where he lay on the ground, moaning in pain._

_The whole crowd was shocked. Naruto, the dead last, just laid out the class prodigy with a single punch._

_It didn't take long for the silence to turn into boos, the fangirls wailing that the object of their affection was damaged. The referee furiously grabbed Naruto by his fox ear, and dragging the boy painfully over to the side, before screaming at him that he was to never do anything like that again. _

_As punishment, he was forced to stand holding water buckets outside of the classroom for the rest of the day, missing lunch and the rest of the lessons. As the classes and students circulated, everybody stopped to point and laugh at him cruelly._

_*End Flashback*_

Gai wailed, "So unyouthful! To stifle such talent! Excuse me Naruto, I must confer with the Hokage and Iruka."

The three elder ninja conveyed in a circle. Before they started conferring, Sarutobi pressed his fingers in a hand sign and muttered, "**Fuuton; Silence Void.**" Wind seemed to swirl around them in a fast but gentle breeze, so that Naruto's sensitive ears couldn't overhear them.

"So Gai, what did you surmise?"

The Jounin was for once, dead serious. "Naruto has some of the best reflexes that I've seen outside of anybody with a doujutsu or years of experience. His speed is impressive, and his strength high. It angers me how shortsighted and biased the other proctors were. To tell Naruto to hold back in sparring and training…"

"Would cause him to innately hold back in all other areas as well," Sarutobi continued, "It would build up one after the other until he was afraid, either consciously or unconsciously, to apply himself fully. This would further build up the image of his being the "dead-last" as nobody would even think to test him fully. Also, being the dead-last would alienate him from his peers as well, which explains why he didn't have any friends."

"In addition, with some of the proctors intentionally giving him the wrong equipment and advice, his skills would further decline up until the point where either he'd fail the graduation exam so many times that he'd be discouraged, or if he did pass, that he'd be any easy target for any opponent." Iruka finished.

"His learning of the kage bushin proves that he can learn ninjutsu easily enough if he's determined." "He should be able to adapt fairly well with a good teacher."

"With all due respect Hokage-sama, are you sure that's wise? What if we'd be sending him into the field unprepared?"

"I understand your concern Iruka, but think about what we've seen and known about Naruto. I hate to say it, but it's a miracle that he was able to survive this long without the desire to work hard and adapt accordingly. His natural speed and agility will only increase with time and training. Plus he took down Mizuki using, from what you've told me, a unique combination of intimidation and clever ninjutsu. The pranks he'd set up from time to time could catch even a jounin off-guard, showing tactics. Gai just vouched for his combat abilities, and you yourself observed the ninjutsu tactic earlier this week."

"The only real flaw, if any that Naruto has is that he's not quite that book smart though, that's something that will have to be taught to him, or he could possibly research that on his own, but he's NOT stupid."

"I've asked him about that," replied Iruka, "He said the central library and subsidiaries refuse to let him enter."

Sarutobi sighed, and took a LONG list out of his pocket entitled; "Idiotic Villagers: How and when to punish them." He scrawled down the head librarians' name, and then replaced the list. "That will change by tomorrow."

"Well then, it's unanimous. He'll be placed on the teams with the setup the curriculum was going to establish initially."

"Team 7? That's my eternal rival's team! I must step up my own team's training in order to surpass him!"

Releasing the silence jutsu, the three turned to face Naruto, who was looking impatient, yet quizzical.

"Well?"

"Sorry for the delay Naruto. It's been decided that you've proven yourself more than worthy to become a shinobi. You will report to your homeroom class at the beginning of next week in order to receive your team assignment."

"YES!" He hoped up and down enthusiastically. "I gotta go tell Lee and Shino! I'll catch you later!" He started to run off, when he heard Sarutobi shout.

"HOLD IT NARUTO!" Naruto stopped right before his feet left the ground.

"Two things Naruto; One, you must get your picture taken for your shinobi ID, and two, although I know that orange is an * ahem* favorite color of yours, I still recommend that you find a more… practical outfit for missions."

At this Naruto was clutching at his chest, and dramatically fell to his knees. "No… orange… but that's impossible….. how will I cope…?"

"AH! Fear not Naruto, for I have the perfect solution!" Gai started to reach into a pocket on his vest….

Iruka and Sarutobi both were thinking the same thing; "_DEAR KAMI NO!"_ As both of them immediately looked at Gai in horror, a dozen different scenarios taking place mentally, but all of them containing something about a green jumpsuit-clad Naruto, leaping about Konoha, tails waving about like streamers, shouting about the Flames of Youth.

Injured or not, Iruka almost started to tackle Gai, when Sarutobi, thinking fast, stated, "Gai, I think I heard Kakashi state that there's no way you could outrace him around the village…"

_*Elsewhere*_

_In one of Konoha's bookstore, a masked jounin happily just purchased the latest issue of "Itcha- Itcha Paradise." Suddenly, he sneezed, his anticipating mood evaporated, and he shuddered as he felt a chill go through his very soul…_

"YOSH!" "My eternal rival has issued a challenge! I must not dishonor him! Naruto, I wish you the best of your shinobi career! Live up to your potential and I look forward to seeing you and Lee at your best! With that, the jounin took off.

Sarutobi and Iruka released the breath they'd been holding. _"Whew that was close."_

"Iruka will take you shopping for new clothes this afternoon Naruto."

Naruto then tensed up to this, which didn't go unnoticed by the two shinobi. "I don't know about that…"

"C'mon Naruto, I'll be going with you, and tell you what after that I'll treat you to ramen!" Iruka offered jovially.

At this, Naruto's odd nervousness, as well as disappointment in the potential lack of orange in his future clothing dissipated.

Smirking in victory, Sarutobi finished, "That is fine. Naruto, show up at the Hokage Tower after you meet your team for your ID." Sarutobi added.

* * *

It wasn't easy, but over the next few days, they finally came up with a new look for Naruto as well as purchasing more shinobi gear. Stopping by several different stores, with Iruka making sure that Naruto was treated fairly and not thrown out or overcharged, Naruto and he first dropped by shinobi clothing store, where the owners created the conceptual art for the uniform, as well as any efficient necessities required for full field duty, afterwards Naruto would split off from Iruka in order to train up for his team assignment.

After a few days, Naruto and Iruka returned and finally emerged from the store upon picking up the first uniform that he would wear the next day for his team meeting, and the copies would come later in delivery.

Iruka tried and argued with Naruto, but the boy was adamant. If he couldn't wear his orange jumpsuit, then his new clothes MUST have something of the color in them. There was no alternative. So finally, Iruka believed that he had a compromise…

Naruto kept his hitae-ate on his forehead, though the back of it was covered by his long hair. He was wearing a dark blue, t-shirt, in the center of which was the red spiral formerly on the back and left shoulder of his previous jacket. His new jacket was waterproof, jet black and had a high collar, with multiple compartments within it for storing equipment in them. They retained the large cuffs along his wrists as well, and within these were several hidden pockets for hidden paper seals and weaponry.

The jacket also had a unique design over it. Traveling from the wrists along the tops of his arms was a custom job, a fiery red-orange trail of flames going up to the shoulders, traveling around the back of the neck and down the middle of the front, outlining the zipper, and also from the neck traveling down the back to the center, leading into a fox-head emblem made of fire appeared.

Naruto's pants were dark black, with two black-and-orange flame holsters placed on the outer side of each leg, and custom made holes for his tails. Encircling the bottom cuffs of each pants leg were the same flame pattern as on his back and arms. Iruka also suggested to Naruto to get fitted for some shinobi sandals, but Naruto wasn't having any of it. He said they got in the way of his claws, and that his parkour and running abilities suffered if he wasn't barefoot, as he wouldn't be able to shift or grip with his toes, so Iruka eventually relented.

Despite the new clothes, Naruto still seemed a little bit hesitant about accepting them overall, and not just due to his usual habit of being kicked out of most of the stores.

Finally, they stopped by Ichiraku's where Naruto once again consumed nearly his weight in ramen, and Iruka this time offered to escort him back home, despite Naruto's protests, (Though since Iruka was on a crutch and had all of his bandages still on, it was almost too slow for Naruto to bear. If he didn't have to wait on his sensei, then he'd have taken off over the rooftops already).

When they got there, Iruka noticed the graffiti on the walls of the building; mostly in tune with the terms "die demon" and whatnot. Upon his insistence into this subject, they entered Naruto's apartment, where he saw that there were scorch marks all over the living room, with hastily covered holes in the walls, and there was surprisingly, very few furniture outside of a table and a chair.

Some of the cabinets and compartments were missing doors, or hanging off their hinges. It basically looked like a small battle had occurred, and that slipshod cover-ups were used to prevent notice of this. When asked about this, Naruto tried to dodge the question, but when Iruka persisted Naruto paused, then answered him in a depressed tone.

"The villagers did it…they do this all the time throughout the year, but on one day, they're even worse…"

_*Flashback*_

_October 10th. Naruto's 8th Birthday _

"_Kill the demon!" "He has to pay!"_

_Naruto's feet pounded the ground as he ran as fast as he could given the circumstances. Normally he'd have a pretty decent chance of being able to evade his pursuers, but his precious cargo was hindering him badly. Naruto carried an average sized square box in his arms, and was desperately trying not to crush, jostle, or otherwise disturb it. _

_He'd woken up that morning in his apartment, and recalling, (and shivering) at what happened last time, due to his hearing a noise at his door. He pulled a chair up, stood on it, and glanced through the peephole, seeing nothing. Feeling somewhat bold, he opened the door to find said box, wrapped in string. There was no particular scent from any one person, but there was a very sweet scent coming from the box. _

_Figuring that there wasn't any apparent threat coming from the box, Naruto picked it up and brought it in, placing it on the table. He carefully cut the string with his finger claws, and the box's sides fell open, and the sight of what was within nearly caused Naruto's jaw to drop with shock._

_It was a chocolate cake, with the words; "Happy Birthday Naruto!" written in blue icing. Naruto could scarcely believe it. Taking two of his clawed fingers, closed his eyes and pinched himself. Opening his eyes, he saw the cake was still sitting there. His eyes widened. Somebody truly cared!_

_He reached a finger forward slowly, as if the cake were a mirage that would disappear if he touched it… closer…almost there…_

_There was a crash at the window. A tall chunin appeared in the middle of Naruto's living room. Naruto could smell something foul on the man's breath._

"_Hic… Damn demon, you… hic… don't deserve to hic… live. Damn Hokage, blaming us for everything…" His eyes seemed to shift from normal brown to a tomoe-marked red... The drunk then spotted the cake on Naruto's table._

"_Well, well, what do we have here? Oh that's right, it's the demon's birthday. Well, then let's show the demon how birthdays are celebrated!"_

_Naruto immediately lunged forward, closing the cake box around its contents and dashed for the front door, (fortunately, he'd left it unlocked). He ran down the stairs, the chunin in hot pursuit, flinging clumsily-thrown kunai as he chased._

_Naruto emerged out in the street, where people were putting up the decorations for the Kyuubi celebration. Seeing the fox boy set the people's mindset from "decorate," to "kill" and it wasn't long before a mob gathered. _

_Naruto just continued running. The only thought going through his head were to protect his treasured cake. The problem was that he didn't want to damage it, so he couldn't jump across the rooftops. Additionally, he was forced to take every lucky kunai throw that headed his way to protect it. Realizing that his only option was to find either the Old Man or Dog, he tried to make a beeline towards the Hokage tower. _

_Unfortunately for Naruto the path grew thicker with people, and thus the mob grew, eventually cornering him in an alley. Naruto turned quickly to run out, but the crowed blocked off his escape. He clutched the box to his chest. Innately, a voice was telling him to drop it and climb the wall to escape, but he refused. He would not abandon it. _

_The first blow knocked him to the ground, where they then descended upon him. The box was wrested from his grip as they beat him. Through the pain, Naruto desperately kept reaching for the box. Finally, a citizen opened the box, and Naruto saw his precious cake was smashed beyond recognition. Unfortunately, the citizen seemed to figure out what it was, and smashed it into the ground with her foot, rubbing it in the dirt and filth._

_Finally, the citizen stepped forward, "Open his mouth." Naruto felt his mouth forced open, and with a mocking, "Happy Birthday Demon," the woman started shoving the ruined cake into his mouth, and down his throat, nearly choking him. Tears ran down his face, as it no longer resembled the heavenly treat given to him._

"_Shit, the ANBU are approaching!" The villager's scattered, leaving Naruto to fall to the ground, devastated and broken. _

_*End Flashback*_

"Then, the year after that…"

_October 10th. Naruto's 9th Birthday_

_Naruto awoke to the sound of a crash. Unfurling his tails from around him, he walked cautiously out of his bedroom. He sniffed the air and smelled... Smoke? That didn't alarm him… too much. After all, there were barbecues going on outside too. Cautiously, he peered around the corner, and saw that his window was broken. His ears and tails, up in alarm, calmed a bit. The hole in the window was much too small to admit anything more than a rock, which Naruto spied lying underneath said window. He walked forward to pick it up._

_"Huh?" he thought, there was something, a note attached to it he removed the note and looked at it to spy... AN EXPLODING TAG! Naruto flung the tag away from him, and leapt for safety behind the sofa._

_*BOOM*._

_The explosion ripped through the apartment, shattering the windows and sending smoke pouring out the windows. The crowd below, astonishingly quiet to avoid alerting the "demon," then started cheering, before ANBU arrived having heard the explosion and caused the crowd to disperse. _

_Sarutobi arrived in moments and they found Naruto nearly crushed beneath the upended sofa against the wall, unconscious with blood pouring out of his ears, with third degree burns on his legs and tails, which weren't shielded by the couch and were sticking out from underneath it._

_*End flashback* _

"After that…" Naruto added sadly, "…it just happened year after year..."

"When I turned ten they broke in and smashed up the place, gesturing at the holes in the walls and the floor being torn up in some areas. I... I hid." His voice started breaking. "I had leapt up and climbed the building across the street, hoping that they wouldn't find me. I watched as they destroyed everything I had..."

"One year ago, they had some shinobi try to kill me in my sleep. I more or less wised up by then, so I found an alcove on a rooftop across town, and hid there until morning. When I got back the Old Man was frantic. He'd thought that they'd killed me, or I had left the village."

"A few days later I got attacked again, and they… were extra rough on me to "make up for the missed time. An ANBU in an Owl mask saved me. I wish I could thank him, but it wasn't the ones I'm familiar with, so I don't know who it was…"

"Earlier this year I guess they realized that they couldn't very well catch me on foot, what with my training, so they just stand outside shouting things, wanting me to die. They also tried again with the explosives, but since the first time it happened, I hid in my bedroom closet away from the blast. When I crawled out, I saw some other ANBU. They were… different…, more silent than usual."

"That's just the worst of it. All throughout the year they do the same things, usually to a lesser degree. ANBU usually arrive shortly after, so the crowds run then."

"But," Iruka asked, "…doesn't the Hokage do anything?"

"Of course!" Naruto exclaimed, "He's posted guards, had all of my possessions replaced every time they were destroyed. But it doesn't matter, because they keep coming back. This was… the first time anybody's really… bought me anything of lasting value…but it'll just get ruined too…" At this point Naruto's head drooped, and he started sniffing, but at the same time trying hard not to break down.

Suddenly it all made sense to Iruka as to why Naruto was so nervous and reluctant earlier. No matter how many times the clothes and furniture was replaced, no matter how often Naruto hid, the mobs still came back and attacked him if he was inside, and if he wasn't here, then they would destroy the apartment. So Naruto just had stopped caring, seeing no point of having anything of lasting value, since he could easily lose it the very next day.

He suddenly felt even worse for being so hard on the boy in his early Academy years, as he looked around the sparse, empty apartment again. Naruto had no parents, no toys, no books, nothing normally associated with children his age and younger to even give him the slightest bit of joy and comfort at home, in addition to what he endured in public. From what he just learned, nobody even celebrated the child's life at all.

So he gently reached forward and embraced Naruto. This triggered Naruto, and he started to cry. Iruka just held him and let him sob until his tears ended.

Once the tears stopped, Iruka asked him, "Do your friends know about this?"

"No!" Naruto quickly dried his eyes with one of his tails. "Don't tell them Iruka-sensei! If they knew this happened… they'd want to try to help me or something, and then they'd get caught up in it too. I… don't want to wish that on them. I won't get them hurt because of me!" he said staunchly.

"Ok, ok, I won't say anything to them," Iruka soothed. He got up, preparing to leave. Before he did a thought came to him…

"Are you going to be all right tonight Naruto?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," the fox boy nodded.

"Listen, Naruto, I have plenty of room at my home, if you ever want to stay…"

Naruto shook his head. "No thanks Iruka-sensei, I don't want to put you at risk either…"

Quickly adlibbing, Iruka added, "Actually, I meant I can hang on to your extra gear or clothes for you. I mean, we did order more copies of your uniform, and I don't want to see any more of your possessions stolen."

"Oh," Naruto considered the possibility, then perked up. "Sure, that could work! Thanks a lot, Sensei."

Iruka smiled, then ruffled Naruto's head and ears, "No problem." He got up, then started to walk out the door.

"Well, then, you'd better rest up Naruto, you've got a big day tomorrow."

"Got it!" the boy responded, before closing the door.

Before Naruto started to get changed for bed, he paused, then walked up to a mirror in his room. He examined himself, looking over the sleek black color, contrasting with the fiery patterns, while his tails provided a supporting color. _"Not bad at all."_

He removed the uniform, folded it carefully, and then placed it in the closet. Then, he redressed for bed, wrapped his tails, around him, and went to sleep smiling. This time good fortune was shining on him, as his sleep was peaceful and undisturbed.

*End of Part 1*

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

*Chaos Controls into existence.*

Ho hum, another segment. Here's my review .

What did you all think of Naruto's new uniform? I wanted to actually give it to him later on, perhaps the Chunin exams or even after the great time skip (If I go that route), but I buckled down and did it now. If you want to see what Naruto looks like, then check my profile for a link to my deviantart account.

**Character Interactions**

Even in canon, I always felt that Naruto should have confronted Sarutobi at some point regarding not being told about the fox, and therefore tried to provide Sarutobi with adequate reasons to explain his actions. (I wonder what Danzo's up to…)

I can understand Iruka being one of, if not the only teacher who cared for Naruto. But, I don't buy that Naruto wouldn't be inspected so that his mistakes could be corrected unbiased. Hence Gai's inclusion and the makeup exam.

Speaking of Mr. Bowl Cut, how did I write him? I think I went overboard on his personality, but with him it's **really** hard to tell. He does strike me as somebody who despite his over enthusiasm can be DEAD serious when the need calls for it, so I tried to show it when he reviewed Naruto's taijutsu.

**Abilities**

Naruto gets some ideas on using his tails in combat….

BTW, what did everybody think of that Hyuga "lip-reading" idea?

And here's the jutsu;

**Fuuton; Silence Void- **This wind-based technique creates swirling winds around the user that operate on the "eye of the hurricane" principle. Sounds made within the wind's rotation do not penetrate the outer perimeter, making it ideal in preventing oneself from being overheard.

Now then, Read/review, and Part II; The Survival Exam is Next!

*Holds up emerald*

CHAOS CONTROL!

*Vanishes*


	6. Meeting the Team and the Test

A/N- Wow. Chapter 500. Lotta new developments there, thanks to Kishimoto. Interesting to see how this all goes down. Also, thanks to Vulv10900 for clarifying on Minato's legendary feats. That oversight has been corrected.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"Normal speech"

_"Flashback/thoughts"_

**"Biju/Summon, empahsis" speech**

**_"Biju/Summon speech" in flashback_**

**Chapter Two Part Two**:

**Meeting the Team and The Test**

* * *

*Early the next day*

The new genin graduates all headed to their classroom, talking excitedly. Today was the day that they were all to be organized into their teams. Some, such as Kiba Inuzuka were excited and it showed in his bragging. Others like Shino and Shikamaru, who already knew the deal, were calm, not showing any or much emotion whatsoever.

Several girls, noteworthy Ino Ymanaka and Sakura Haruno were, as usual, trying to fight over who deserved to get a spot on the same team ad "Sasuke-kun, (Evidently not taking into account that it was something beyond their control)."

A few others were nervous and a few were quiet. The doors to the classroom opened as the myriad of chattering, fighting, or silent students entered into the classroom, and all experienced a rather startling revelation, namely, a certain nine-tailed fox boy sleeping at one of the desks.

Naruto, wearing his new uniform, had gotten to the classroom earlier that morning, to meet with Iruka and see how he was doing in his recovery, (He also made sure to avoid being seen by his fellow graduates, for maximum shock factor). Iruka was still a little banged up, retaining bandages on his head, back and arm, but was otherwise fine, and seeing how was still early, he unlocked the door for Naruto to have a place to wait.

So Naruto simply walked into the dimly lit classroom, sat in his chair, leaning it back so that it reclined, draped his tails over himself or his desk so that nobody would step on or trip them, and propping his bare feet up on his desk, fell asleep in moments.

The incoming students were taken aback when they saw the thrice-failed, nine-tailed student already there. Hinata only thought of how cute and cool Naruto looked sleeping like that with his new uniform and fainted dead away, only to be caught casually by Shino, who like Sasuke, and Shikamaru, only raised an eyebrow at the sight. Most of the other students stared in shock, Ino and Sakura even stopping their fight briefly, while a few murmured about how Naruto actually "looked kind of cool now."

Kiba, being Kiba was the first to actually speak up, shouting, "Hey Naruto, I thought dead lasts weren't supposed to be here."

To the rest of his fellows, "Yo guys, I think we wandered into to the remedial class instead."

Naruto, whose highly sensitive ears and nose let him know exactly who was in the room before they even entered, didn't even open his eyes, but rather, reached up with one hand and tapped his hitai-ate with one clawed finger.

"Kiba, I know you're all bark and no brain, but even you should be able to tell that this headband officially states that I'm now a currently a Konoha shinobi."

Kiba, angered at being so casually dismissed and insulted, started forward to attempt to confront Naruto, remarking, "Oh yeah, then what idiot would be stupid enough to certify you?"

"Only Iruka- sensei and the Hokage."

Now the class was even more shocked. Naruto didn't respond with a fiery temper or with a joke, but a deadpan serious remark. On top of that there were his new credentials. Sakura simply "hmphed" believing that there was no way that Naruto could not have gained the Hokage's favor prior to "Sasuke-kun."

(Of course, as she thought this, she absently fingered her hair, something that she'd taken a habit to ever since a few days ago, where it had been sheared off in a "mysterious accident," and it had taken her several hours to repair the damage.

Kiba didn't believe Naruto's statement either and stepped threateningly forward, "So what! You think that fancy new outfit makes you a shinobi?"

He was almost about to try and throttle the reclining Naruto, stepping forward, when Iruka walked in. His presence forced the grumbling Inuzuka to back down, as well as the rest of the class to get over the spectacle walk in and take their seats.

Iruka walked with a slight limp, but took his desk and addressed the class.

"Good morning class. I apologize for my lateness and appearance, but I was called into duty a few nights ago to aid in the capturing of a traitor."

"EXCUSE ME Iruka-sensei, but why is HE here? He didn't graduate! Also, what happened to Mizuki-sensei?" screeched Sakura, and a few other students gave voice to this "concern."

Addressing her and the rest of the class, Iruka responded, "Mizuki was the traitor to which I'm referring, Sakura."

At the class's collective gasp, Iruka continued, "As you are all now shinobi, I will tell you this truthfully, though I hope that this will NEVER happen, as you may be forced to deal with this occurrence at some point in the future."

"Mizuki attempted to steal an important scroll from the Hokage Tower, and was about to escape with it to bring it to a very dangerous missing-nin. I was assigned to track him down and retrieve him, but I was unfortunately caught off-guard and incapacitated. Naruto happened to be in the area, and single-handedly faced off with and defeated Mizuki without any aid from myself. Naruto displayed remarkable bravery and abilities in the fight, and was deemed worthy of a reevaluation, and here he is."

Once again, the class was reduced to stunned silence, all eyes on the reclining fox boy in his seat, as he maintained his sleeping countenance, only his fox ears twitching to indicate anything was going through his head at all, as a myriad of thoughts went through everybody else's head:

_"How can that be, Naruto was able to defeat a chunin?"_

_"The dobe did this? Impossible."_

_"Hmm, how troublesome. But I think I almost have it all figured out now…"_

_"Big deal, Sasuke-kun could have done that!"_

_"Naruto-kun, so cool!"_ *Thud*

_"Damn, Hinata's fainted again…"_

_"All bark and no brain," I'll show him…"_

"B-but, won't that throw off the team structure Sensei?" Sakura stammered.

Slightly annoyed at her constant picking on Naruto, Iruka responded with irritancy in his tone, "Not at all Sakura. Naruto's graduation actually evens out the number. The only way we'd have a problem is if he didn't as we'd have to restructure everything."

"Now that that's settled, (closing the matter), I'll read off the teams. Once I do, your Jounin sensei should be in shortly to pick you guys up."

Picking up his list, he began;

"Team One.."

"Team Two…."

"Team Four…"

"Team Five…"

"Team Six… "

"Team Seven…"  
"Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and… Naruto Uzumaki"

"_Damn. A rabid fangirl… and the fox freak dobe… but still… how could he defeat a jounin….the power needed for that…." _

_"Shannaro! I'm on the same team as Sasuke-kun!" _To Ino's horrified scream;_"Take that_

_ Ino-Pig! I win the war!" _

Then, after a moment; _"Wait a minute did he just say our third member was… _"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Naruto FINALLY showed a reaction, and not just to Sakura and Ino's anguished screaming. His eyes shot open and for a split second, one could have sworn that they flashed red, his mouth hung open, and lastly, his ears and tails stood on end in shock. He remained that way for a brief moment, before falling forward and hitting his head on his desk over and over again…

_"Why, why, why, why, whyyyyyyyyy! I mean at least I could understand not being on Lee's team, what with his already being assigned, but I was hoping at least Shino or even that lazy bum Shikamaru!"_

Vocally, he raised his hand, "Iruka-sensei, why am I on the same team as the teme?"

"HEY BASTARD, DON'T YOU DARE TALK DOWN TO SASUKE-KUN LIKE THAT!," ironically retorted both Ino and Sakura, and several other girls in the class, save for Hinata.

Iruka did his trademark Big-Head Jutsu, screaming, "SHUT UP AND LISTEN! Ahem… Naruto, this was to be the setup had you graduated with everybody else. In your impromptu test, although you displayed impressive skills, it was noted that you need a little more focus."

"Being on the team with Sakura, who is the best student academically, and Sasuke, who has a more direct perspective, will help you bring out your focus further. Sasuke at the same time needs more fluidity, and an open mindset to be gained from your unpredictability, and Sakura's book knowledge, whereas Sakura, while fine academically, needs more introduction to physical work, and she can learn these diverse skills from you both."

"Now then…."

"Team Eight…"  
"Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, and Shino Aburame"

_"Yes… I got on a team with Hinata!"_

_"Oh, now I'm not on Naruto-kun's team…"  
_  
"…" Shino's only reaction to the placement was a simple furrowing of his brows. Hinata, he had no problem with, but he wasn't too fond of Kiba for the way he'd acted towards his friends, as well as his cocky attitude in general. After a moment, he considered Iruka's words about the reason behind team placement to Naruto. _"There is a logical reason behind this, therefore I must accept and adapt to it accordingly." _

"Team Nine…."

"Team Ten, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Choji Akimichi"

Choji flashed Shikamaru a thumbs up, who lazily smiled and returned the gesture.

Ino however…

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHY AM I ON A TEAM WITH LAZY AND FATASS!"

One could hear a pin drop in the room, as everybody, from Naruto, to Iruka at the front, to the stoic Shino and the complaining Sakura, turned and stared horrified at Ino, who, realizing what she said, clapped her hands over her mouth as she felt a massive killing intent being directed right at her.

Shikamaru, who was following Naruto's initial reclining posture, sat up, eyes wide and turned just in time to see…

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING FAT! I'M NOT FAT, I'M JUST BIG BOOOONNNNNNEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDD!" Choji dropped his bag of chips and started to charge at Ino…. only to stop in mid-lunge, his arms and body being restrained by their just-arrived sensei, Asuma Sarutobi.

"I'm guessing you three are Team 10?" The bearded Jounin asked. At Shikamaru's reluctant nod, "Then you guys are with me. Name's Asuma, and I'm going to see to it that this Ino-Shika-Cho generation lives up to its history."

With a nod of his head, he dragged the fuming Choji out the door, followed by Shikamaru, hands in his pockets, whistling a tune, and a shaking, nervous Ino.

Iruka continued reading after the interruption ended, and standing up, took his leave, giving congratulations to the genins and wishing them luck once more before exiting. As he left, he passed a discreet nod to Naruto, who returned the gesture with a mild wave of one of his tails, although to anyone else it may have seemed he was merely moving it nonsensically.

Soon, the other Jounins arrived. An attractive young woman dressed in what resembled bandages and having piercing red eyes arrived, causing several of the boys to stare intently.

"Team Eight, my name is Kurenai Yuhi, and I'm your instructor." Kiba got up, carrying his barking puppy Akamaru on his head, followed by Shino and Hinata, who snuck one last look at Naruto, before following her team out.

One hour, later, all of the teams left except for the morose Team 7. All three members remained silent, nothing being said between them. Sakura outright refused to speak to Naruto, (despite his attempts), and at first did nothing but heckle Sasuke, who in turn ignored HER.

Sasuke sat with his hands clasped in front of his face, hiding his mouth and facial expressions, but every so often his gaze would shift to Naruto, and although he'd never admit it, he was genuinely curious as to what the fox boy was hiding. He was always taught that power was something that should be exhibited, that people should know those who are their betters. So… assuming that it was true that Naruto DID have that kind of power, why did he hide it?

Naruto on the other hand, didn't outright reject his teammates. He merely resumed his reclining position and closed his eyes.

Three hours passed. Sakura's eyebrow twitch had reached earthquake levels, and finally she could take no more.

"UGGGGGHHHHHH! WHERE IS HE? He'd better be the best instructor in the world if he's this late!"

Sasuke remained stoic, but even he had to admit, this was getting out of hand. Most people would give their right arm to train him, and he was kept waiting like this?

Naruto didn't even open his eyes and muttered, "This could be a test, you know… For all we know, he or she could be watching us somewhere we can't see him…."

"BAKA! What would be the point of that?"

"To test your observational skills for one…" Stated a lazy-sounding voice.

In walked a tall, lanky jounin wearing blue shinobi pants with bandages wrapping some sections. He wore a green survival vest and his hair was grey and messy, leaning to one side. The oddest thing about him was that over the lower side of his face he wore a blue mask and his hitae-ate covered his left eye.

"YOU'RE LATE SENSEI!" Sakura shouted, pointing a finger accusingly at the man!

"Why yes, thanking for stating the obvious…" he responded calmly, "…and I do have a reason for it. You see, I was walking down the road, on my way here, when I found an all-you-can-eat special at my favorite restaurant. However, they didn't allow face masks, and so I had to argue with the manager, then he agreed to allow me to take as much as I wanted home if I paid and ordered it there. So I would order my meal, then run home to eat it, then run back, order some more, then run home again…" He continued like this.

Team 7 looked on flabbergasted. THIS was the man who'd make them into shinobi? Naruto even had both eyes opened, observing the man. Sasuke looked on incredulously, while Sakura was speechless. Despite their different personalities, all three were thinking the exact same thing… "_That was the worst f%*% excuse I ever heard in my life…"  
_  
"That being said, my first impression of you three is that I hate you. Now then, meet me on the roof, and we can formally introduce ourselves." With that, he disappeared in a flash of leaves.

Sakura turned to Sasuke, and said what he was thinking, _"You have GOT to be kidding me."_ Sasuke for once met her gaze and nodded his agreement.

They both turned to gauge the reaction of their third member, only to find to their surprise that he too had disappeared without their seeing him even move, and all that remained being an empty chair. Strangely, though, the classroom window was open, despite it being closed mere moments before…

* * *

Naruto rapidly scaled the outside of the Academy in leaps and bounds, boldly gripping ledges and window outcroppings with his hands and feet, while his tails kept his balance. Within seconds, he'd reached the top, and walked calmly across the roof's edge, hands in his pockets, until he stood directly across from the stairs exit leading down to the lower levels. He saw their sensei was nowhere in sight.

Sniffing the air, he thought he smelled the scent of… dog for some reason, "_Now where have I smelled that before… I know it isn't Kiba, though perhaps the wind is blowing his scent towards me…but it seems to be our instructor…"  
_  
Shrugging, he grinned to himself as he confirmed that he'd reached the top faster than his two compatriots. "_Hmm, I suppose I'd better "throw the mask on again," _he thought reluctantly._ "It won't do any good for them to know ALL about me yet, I guess, but since they're not here yet…"_

Naruto decided that he may not have like the team arrangement; he'd simply have to deal with it. _"I know that they still believe that I'm the "dead-last," so I'll have to earn their respect."_  
It would be no different than his dealing with the rest of the villagers… though he hoped his new teammates wouldn't be as, "brutal."

Hands still reclined, he took one quick step and soared up overhead in a somersault, tails steering himself precisely, and landed right in one of the couches set up on the viewing deck of the roof.

A few minutes later, he heard his two "comrades" walking up the stairs. Sasuke came through first, followed by Sakura, and Naruto couldn't resist smiling at the widened eyes of the two when they saw him.

"HOW…. HOW DID YOU GET UP HERE BEFORE US!"

"Oh, I just ran up the building… it's a lot of fun….Sakura-Chan," Naruto replied, giving her his now-trademark goofy-fanged grin.

Sasuke just eyed Naruto suspiciously, and then sat down next to him, oddly mindful not to sit on one of Naruto's tails. Sakura simply threw up her hands, (believing Naruto to be joking), in exasperation before sitting next to Sasuke.

Surprisingly, their sensei wasn't late this time. He flashed in, and took a seat across from them.

"Now then, let's get acquainted."

"What do you mean sensei?"

"What I mean is, tell me your names, goals in life, your dreams, hobbies, etc." casually shaking his hand for emphasis.

"How about you first, sensei?" Naruto asked

"Yeah, show us how it's done, I mean we don't even know your name?" Sakura added.

"Hmmm, fair enough. My name is Kakashi Hatake. My dreams… I have a few here and there… I do have a lot of hobbies… and a few likes and dislikes here and there, nothing too major…"

_"D'oh,"_ was the thought of all three genin, "_We only learned his name…"_

"Alright, let's start with you, Fox Boy," pointing at Naruto."

Naruto sat up, "My name's Naruto Uzumaki. Then getting excited, almost drooling at the thought; My favorite food is Ichiraku's ramen. Ramen, sweet tasty ramen…." His eyes went spacey and a little bit of drool had gathered out of his mouth.

Sakura shivered in disgust and even Sasuke looked put off.

Kakashi snapped his fingers in Naruto's face and with a start, Naruto wiped his mouth and continued, "I also love running and training, and hanging out with the few friends I've made. My dream is to one day be the strongest ninja in the world, and maybe even the Hokage, so that everyone will acknowledge me!" He pumped a fist in the air.

"Dattebayo!"

His other two teammates looked at him with varying reactions. Sakura had an incredulous look on her face, and Sasuke simple clasped his hands in front of his face, hiding a condescending smirk.

"Okay… You next, Mr. Emo…"

Sasuke glared at the remark, then spoke calmly, "My name's Sasuke Uchiha. My main hobby is training. I do not have any immediate interests. My ultimate goals are to revive my clan and restore it to glory… AFTER I kill a certain man…"

"Got it… Okay Pinky…you next."

Sakura got up and said cheerfully, "My name is Sakura Haruno. My hobby is…." She blushed, glancing at Sasuke… "My goal… is…" She giggled "… to impress a certain someone…. I hate… NARUTO-BAKA and INO-PIG!" she shouted, (Naruto had to clamp his ears shut at the force of the outburst). "My dreams for the future are…" she blushed deeper, and snuck another look at Sasuke.

_"Hmm, so I've got an avenger who's obsessed with revenge, a fangirl obsessed with the avenger, and a wild card, who's obsessed with ramen. What I think they need is a psychologist, rather than a shinobi instructor. Interesting to see how this will play out..."_

"Okay, I've got a basic idea of how you three think. Meet me at training field seven tomorrow at 6 am. Bring anything that you might deem necessary, however, don't eat any breakfast, or probably throw it up and regret it."

With that, Kakashi eye-smiled, and then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto, decided to at least try to take the initiative, and turned to his two teammates, "Since we'll all be on a team, how'd you like to get together with me for lunch? I know a great ramen… stand…" He turned around, and saw Sasuke leave without a word down the building steps, with Sakura following hot on his heels.

Naruto stood there alone, by himself, and then his ears and tails drooped slightly. "_It…never gets any easier…."_

* * *

Arriving at the Hokage Tower, Naruto found the Hokage and photographer waiting for him.

"Welcome Naruto, how was your team?"

Naruto gave the Sandaime a deadpan look. "I'm on a team with stuck up emo, a pink-haired fangirl, and a perpetually late liar. I'll live…painfully."

Sarutobi chuckled a bit, then gestured at the cameraman, standing with his equipment facing the Hokage Mountain.

"Are you prepared for your photo?"

Naruto smiled, then added, "Yup."

"Now, before we begin, Naruto, I know you may be tempted to make a face or something, but this picture may be used as identification internationally, as well as being representational of this village. So try to keep it serious, okay?"

Naruto nodded, then stood in the position with a solemn expression.

"Ok," the photographer said, "Three, two one…"

*FLASH!*

* * *

Sarutobi facepalmed as he looked at the photo in his hand. "_I should've known…"_

Naruto timed it EXACTLY when the flash went off. Instead of a calm, professional pose, Naruto's displayed an evil grin, fangs bared, with his slit pupils, feral eyes widened.

The picture reminded Sarutobi unsettlingly of an unholy fusion between Jiraiya's face at the hot springs and Orochimaru's face when he was at his worst.

* * *

Naruto stepped out of the Hokage Tower, with his ID card in hand, ignoring the looks of shock on the nearby citizens and civilians who saw what he held. Beaming as he took in the picture, _"Hmm, OK, I got the ID, YES!"_

After a pause,_ "Now what?" _The fox boy checked the time on a nearby clock. _"It's only about one o'clock? What am I going to do until tomorrow!" _

Deciding to make himself a less conspicuous target for any hasty villager, Naruto ran up to the nearest building, scaled it, and sat on the roof, legs crossed, thinking to himself. _"Lee is out with his team, and Shino is meeting his today for the first time. I don't want to interrupt either."_

Sighing, he laid back, limbs and tails sprawled out. _"Kakashi-sensei, huh? I feel as though I know him, but I just can't place where…" _

_"Come to think of it, I really don't know ANYTHING about him or tomorrow, and Kakashi-sensei didn't give us any instructions! I can't just go in unexpectedly, that's not how a shinobi acts…" _

Sitting up… he tried to brainstorm, ears twitching and eyes closed.

"_Kakashi-sensei disappeared after we met, and I don't think he'll tell me anything more about what's on the test…"_ His large tails started to flare out, emphasizing his concentrated state.

_"….but I bet if I can track him down, maybe I can observe him and get a clue!"_

* * *

Naruto reappeared on top of the Academy roof, having climbed up again. He figured that the quickest way to find Kakashi would be to detect his scent. He sniffed about, but didn't smell too much of anything, never mind Kakashi's "dog scent."

_"That's right… it's been an hour and a half since we met up… the scent's probably long gone by now…"_ he thought disappointedly. Sprawling out again, he sighed. "_How can I track him if I have no idea of where he went? Well... wait!" _

_"Didn't Gai-sensei say that Kakashi was his arch-rival? I bet he knows!"_ After thinking a moment… _"Damn it, I have no idea where Gai-sensei is either! Arrggghhhh!"_

"Hey Naruto, you look relaxed, mind if I join you?" Opening his eyes, he saw Shikamaru standing above him looking down.

From his sprawled position, Naruto simply shrugged and shook his head, not bothering to get up.

Shikamaru sat down next to Naruto, and stared up at the clouds.

"So Shikamaru, what's up? I thought you had your team meeting to go to."

"I did actually. But it's been four hours since we met, and my sensei dismissed us. Chouji's off with his family, and my other, significantly louder teammate is probably primping her hair up for what else," he mimicked Ino's tone in a high-pitched voice, "Sauske-kun."

He sighed and his expression became downcast. "Asuma-sensei says that tomorrow we're going to have the real field test. This is so troublesome. More work I mean. And here I thought that I'd get a little slack because this guy seems just as lazy as me."

He glanced around at the Academy rooftop for a few seconds. "I guess I came up here for one final reminisce of easier times before I descend into madness."

Naruto chuckled, "Heh… you're too lazy Shikamaru. Maybe a little activity would be better for ya. I know! You should go for an all-out run sometime with me and Lee!"Shikamaru's face became a ghastly shade, and he started shaking in fear, and held up his hands in protest. "What! No thanks! I want to live, not die!"

Resuming his cloud-staring, the pineapple-headed boy asked, "What about your team?"

Naruto opened his eyes, "Well Kakashi-sensei was three hours late…"

Shikamaru chuckled, "So it IS true…"

Naruto quickly sat up and stared at Shikamaru. "You know Kakashi-sensei?"

Uncomfortably startled by Naruto's sudden alertness, Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, "No, not personally. I overheard my sensei talking about him. Asuma-sensei said something about the Shinigami itself having to wait for Kakashi. The only reason he even brought it up is that when we first met him, Asuma, mentioned that he was reminded of a gray-haired coworker when he noticed my "demeanor…"

"You mean your laziness?"

Rolling his eyes, Shikmaru responded, "I prefer the term, "allergic to effort." Why, what do you want to know?"

Surmising that Shikamaru only knew word-of-mouth information, Naruto shrugged, "Well, Kakashi-sensei said that we were gonna have a test called; "The Survival Exam' tomorrow," and I've been trying to figure out how to gain further information on what's gonna happen. Honestly, I was hoping to tail Kakashi and ask him, or at least observe him. I dunno, maybe I'd gain a hint about the test from his behavior. I don't want to ask him directly, cause it would just be… too easy."

Shikamru blanched for a second. The Naruto that he knew from class would probably have just rushed into the test without preparation.

This Naruto was trying to … think ahead? _"On top of that, I believe I finally know the deal behind your condition, Naruto." _

Reaining his composure, "Only you would not take the easy route. Hmmn, I don't know where Kakashi is now, but I overheard Asuma say that he was gonna meet up with somebody at this bar near the main hospital… _Ha! Take that Asuma, that's in advance for tomorrow's training!"_

At Naruto's incredulous look in regards to the seemingly conflicting locations, Shikamaru shrugged again.

"I gave him the same look. He said the Hokage mentioned something about one of his students asking for one…that with all the work done there it was an absolute necessity to help the doctors unwind. Well, that's what Asuma said he said, anyway."

"He told me truthfully that the only reason the Hokage agreed to it was to shorten the distance for medical attention for the people **she** put in the hospital."

Naruto nodded and stood up, "Ok, then, I can't waste any time. I gotta track down YOUR sensei, so that I can ask him questions about MY sensei. Shikamaru, thanks for the tip, I gotta go track him down!"

And to Shikamaru's surprise, Naruto vaulted over the railing and clear off the roof!

Shikamaru was on his feet in an instant, his eyes wide, "That IDIOT!" He ran to the railing and looked over, expecting to see a Naruto-colored splat on the ground.

Instead, he saw Naruto, a black-and-orange blur leaping over the rooftops. Shikamaru fell relived to a sitting position, shook his head, and muttered, "How troublesome….he made me get up for nothing."

* * *

Naruto found the bar easily enough. First he located the main hospital, (The irony that he was within its vicinity without being a patient was not lost on him). Smelling the air, he picked up a strong, somewhat foul scent. He shuddered, his tails wrapping around him comfortingly. He knew this scent. It was the same scent that several people had on their breaths when they were either beating him or throwing things at him.

Steeling himself, he followed it, until he stood on the roof across from where the presumed bar was. It was an open-aired place, where people sat at various tables, either eating, conversing or drinking.

_"Hmm, Shikamaru's sensei was the bearded guy…"_ His eyes narrowed as he scanned the crowd. Sure enough, there was the guy. He was sitting on a stool on the edge of the bars outdoor eating area.

He also wasn't alone.

Sitting next to him was the same black-haired young lady that had picked Team 8 up that morning. The two seemed in good spirits, talking about, Asuma occasionally laughing to himself, while the woman, Kurenai he recalled, simply smirked back.

Naruto paced the roof. How to ask him about Kakashi… The two jounins, as well as the patrons in the bar, didn't seem threatening, but past experience has taught Naruto that when it came to him, people's moods could flick back and forth in a heartbeat. If he just walked up to them, odds are that he'd be intercepted by some of the other patrons.

Ultimately, Naruto decided to do his least favorite pastime; waiting. He sat on the roof, and simply stared at the couple from his vantage point.

Fortunately, the two appeared to be nearing the end of their meeting, and after about five minutes, they got up and walked side-by-side out of the bar, neither apparently noticing that they were being nine-tailed by Naruto across the roofs.

Eventually they entered a not-so-crowded street, and shortly after they did, Asuma felt a tugging at his vest and a voice asking him, "Uh, sorry to interrupt, but are you… Asuma…," then, as if it were nervous, the voice added: "…sensei?"

The young Sarutobi, and his fellow Jounin whirled around, to see Naruto simple standing there looking up at him.

Asuma stared back for a moment. _"This is Naruto…"_

_*Flashback*_

_Asuma ran up to his father, who was commanding the defensive platoons._

_Amidst the roars of the Kyuubi's rampage, he shouted, "Dad, I'm not sure how much longer we can hold out on our own here!" _

_He then noticed that despite his father's commanding presence, the elder Sarutobi's eyes were puffy and red, as if he'd been crying. _

_"Dad, what happened?" _

_Sarutobi opened his mouth to answer…._

_*End Flashback*_

Kurenai's elbow to Asuma's gut brought him out of his memory. She had noticed that Naruto seemed edgy, as if he were ready to bolt in a split-second.

Kurenai truly had nothing against the fox boy. She'd known that he'd had it rough. Asuma, on the other hand…

"Ow!" Glaring for a moment at his comrade, Asuma then turned to Naruto. "Yeah, that's me, what's up?"

Naruto awkwardly bowed, then responded politely, "My names Naruto Uzumaki. I was looking for some information from you…if possible…" he quickly added.

"Well kid, that depends on what you need to know." The bearded man pulled out a cigarette, lit it, and started smoking nonchalantly, still regarding the fox boy. Asuma appeared to be a calm, sensible man, if not somewhat laid back. His time with the Guardians had helped him… settle a few personal issues...

"If it's my tips to attract the ladies, well then it's a trade s- OW!" This time, Kurenai had stomped the heel of her sandal right onto Asuma's foot and glared at him.

"What my _friend_ here means to say is…" Kurenai answered gently, "…go right ahead Naruto, and ask.

Naruto wrinkled his sensitive nose at the smell of Asuma's cigarette, and instead looked at Kurenai for a few seconds.

After a moment, averted his eyes lower, (A/N- Not there, you perverts!). Kurenai, as it turned out, had similar same bright red eyes reminiscent of one of the "Eye-groups" that Naruto tried to stay clear of. Instead, he simply looked at the floor and kicked one of his feet back and forth on the ground idly.

"Well, I just graduated from the Ninja Academy and met with my sensei earlier. The thing is, he said that we have an exam tomorrow, and I was hoping to get some clarity on either him or what to expect. Somebody dropped your name, and I guess I figured my sensei wouldn't tell me anything so as not to spoil the test, so I'd try a different approach."

"Oh, and who is your sensei, Naruto?" Asuma asked.

"Kakashi Hatake." At this, Kurenai's eyes took on a dark tone.

_"Crap, here she goes."_ Asuma rolled his eyes.

"Kakashi-Hatake is, for lack of a better term, a perpetually late, pervert. He's always in-considerate as to how long others have been waiting for him, and worse, he's always reading those stupid orange accursed books in public! What kind of…"

"Professionally speaking Naruto," Asuma cut Kurenai off. "You've been on the right path in gathering information. But, we won't tell you because we might give you the wrong idea of what Kakashi has planned. That, and being a shinobi also means preparing for the unexpected."

Calming down, Kurenai spoke, "Naruto, you could check out what Kakashi definitively told you."

Naruto scratched his ear absently. "The only thing Kakashi-sensei told us is **where** the test was held…"

"So then…" Asuma replied with a drag of his cigarette, "…work with that."

Realizing that he wouldn't gain further information, Naruto bowed, "I got it! Thank you Asuma-sensei and Kurenai-sensei! Sorry for interrupting your date!"

The two sputtered, and started to contradict him, but it was too late. The fox boy rapidly scaled a nearby wall and was out of sight.

"Hmm," Kurenai mused wryly. "He's politer than your lazy student. Bet you he'll give Kakashi a run for his money."

"You're on."

* * *

Naruto soon arrived at training field 7. _"I think I figured out what Asuma and Kurenai-sensei meant. So, I'll scope out the area."_ Quietly and quickly, he ran all throughout the area, while pausing at intermediate intervals, checking the forest, nooks, and fields, making note of everything.

He also encountered a monument near the area. Naruto stopped his exploration, and silently walked up to it, seeing the words carved into the stone. Standing in front of it, he started tracing the names as he read them randomly.

_"…. Katsuharu… Akagi… Suzuhara…Uchiha, Obito… Namikaze, Minato…" _At this Naruto stood up, and took a step back. The Yondaime was written here? Continuing to read, he noticed the next name; "…_Saurutobi, Biwako…"_

_*Flashback*_

_An eight year old Naruto gleefully explored the Hokage's office. On the Old Man's desk, he spotted a photograph of Sarutobi, posing with another similarly-aged old woman with long hair._

_Turning to the Old Man, he held up the picture. "HEY OLD MAN, WHOSE THIS!"_

_Sarutobi glanced at the picture Naruto held. His face and features seemed to age by a few more years._

_Smiling, but with a sadness in his eyes, "That is my wife, Naruto...her name is Biwako Sarutobi."_

_Naruto stared at the picture, and then to Sarutobi. _

_"Oh!" Gingerly placing the picture back on the desk. "She looks real pretty old man!" _

_Sarutobi smiled faintly. "That she is. She was a beautiful woman, yet very strong willed. Sometimes I'd wonder if she made the real decisions during my first term rather than I."_

_"Can I meet her?"_

_Closing his eyes, the Sandaime responded, "I wish you could Naruto, but alas, she is no longer with us. She passed away a long time ago, in defense of this village. She would have loved you though, like one of her own flesh and blood."_

_"Do, you miss her?"_

_"Every waking moment, and every dreaming one as well. But… as much as I do, she would not want me to wilt, nor despair at her passing." _

_Glancing out the window to the bright blue sky. "I believe that she's looking down on me right now, smiling that I'm taking care of our people." _

_Naruto seemed to become downcast, his tails drooping, and followed Sarutobi's gaze out the window. "Do, you think… my parents are looking down, smiling on me…?"_

_The sandaime laid a hand gently on Naruto's shoulder. "Yes, I know they are."_

_*End Flashback*  
_

Naruto then noticed the title inscription of the stone. "The Memorial Stone," and below that read; "To all of Konoha's leaves that fell."

Stepping back, Naruto bowed, "Thank you. For all that you've done for the village."

He then turned and stared back at the field. "I've combed the area, but I guess that there's nothing of a surprise here." He pumped his fists.

"Okay then test, bring it on!"

* * *

The next day, at Naruto arrived early at four am to the training field, to begin some preparations. Finally, when all was ready, he leaned against a tree, and pulled his tails around him as usual, and dozed lightly. Then he sat up for a brief moment, and looked around. He wasn't sure why, but he was smelling the scent of dog again.

He tried to ignore it but it just kept nagging at him, mostly because it was almost like the same scent he'd smelled yesterday on the Academy roof, yet somehow it was different purer, like Kakashi had a "secondhand" dog scent.

Having enough, he scaled the tree and clinging to one of the branches, scanned the area. He saw nothing…. "_There!"_ He leapt from the branch, propelling himself forward like a rocket, and tackled the object he saw moving in the grass. There was a yelp, and a growl, before he felt something bite into his arm. Yelping himself in pain, he shook his arm and dislodged the object. It let go, and ran off like a bullet. Naruto caught a glimpse of it.

It looked like a dog, a pug to be specific, and oddly enough it seemed to be wearing goggles and a small cape.

Intrigued, Naruto desperately wanted to chase it and see where it came from, but realized that Kakashi told him to be there at six, and he certainly didn't want be late for his first field "mission," so he resumed his spot under the tree.

The oddest thing about it is that Naruto could have sworn that the pug was spying on him...

* * *

It wasn't long before he heard Sakura's screaming voice. Cranking one eye open, he sat up slowly and stood to greet his teammates.

Sasuke walked in, same stoic demeanor, with a slightly rougher style that wouldn't have been seen if you weren't looking for it, while Sakura trailed behind him. She looked worse for wear, with circles under her eyes. Both of them had their stomachs growling.

Naruto stood, and actually approached the two. "Hey guys, I think we may have had a rough start yesterday but…"

"SHUT IT NARUTO! I'm tired and I don't feel like listening to your annoyances today!"

"But…" He decided to try his luck with Sasuke.

"Hey, Sasuke… how about we talk for…"

"Dobe, I'm above you, don't bother me right now."

"Yeah, Sasuke-kun is too far above you!"

Dejected, Naruto slowly walked back to his tree and walked back to the opposite side where he couldn't be seen. Resuming his previous posture, his mask fell for a brief moment before he fell back asleep.

*Four hours later*

Kakashi strolled onto the field, almost merrily, carrying four boxes to greet his charges. Sakura was lying down on a nearby bench and to everyone's surprise had her hair sprawled out and was drooling. Sasuke even looked drowsy, and to his shock Naruto, despite being seemingly asleep the previous meeting, was wide awake, and staring in his direction.

_"Probably heard and smelled me approach. Better keep that in mind…."_

"Good morning! Sorry I'm late, but I ran out of toilet paper this morning, so I had to run frantically around Konoha looking for some more, but all the shops were closed and I REALLY didn't want to disturb my fellow shinobi…"

"LIAR!….AND THAT'S DISGUSTING!" screamed the now-awake Sakura, who made a big deal out of fussing over her hair and wiping off her mouth.

"Anyway, today's task is simple. It's what's called a Survival Exam, and its purpose is to both simulate a possible field scenario and to prove that you three are worthy of being Genin."

"But Sensei, we already passed that exam back in the Academy?"

"Observant, aren't you Sakura? True, that was one exam, but out of the twenty seven graduates like yourselves, only a few, usually nine or so, will actually pass this exam. If you do not you will be deemed unworthy of being a shinobi and sent back to the Academy for more training."

_"CHA!" _Inner Sakura Raged,_ "I can't go back, I must pass so I won't be separated from Sasuke-kun!" _

_"I refuse to let these two hold me back. I will not fail. I must get stronger at any cost!"_

Naruto just stood there quietly taking in the situation. _"I wonder…that's it!"_

"The goal of the test is simple…" Holding up two bells, each on a string, and attached them to his waist, "…the three of you have until noon, about three hours from now, in order to get the bells from me by whatever means necessary."

He set a timer and then placed it next to the boxes he'd carried in. "If you fail to get a bell, then you'll be tied to this stump, while I and your teammates eat our lunches and YOUR lunch in front of you."

At this Sakura and Sasuke's stomachs growled loudly. Naruto's didn't, which didn't go unnoticed by Kakashi.

"But sensei, there are only two bells and three of us. Plus, we could hurt you!"

"There's that observational skill again. Yup, this means that one of you will without a doubt end up going back to the academy. Sooo… it's up to you guys to decide who it will be… As for my well-being, well that's nothing for you to worry about. I do have a reputation to uphold, so I'll fight all out then so that you don't have to worry."

At this, Naruto flung a kunai at Kakashi's head. Kakashi absently held up his hand and caught the knife.

_"Wow so fast I didn't even see him move!"_

_"So this is an elite jounin's power..."  
_  
"I didn't say "Go" yet Naruto, though I admit that you struck to kill AND, you took an opportunity when you thought you saw it. So maybe, just MAYBE, I'm beginning to like you three."

"Now, GO!" All three genin disappeared.

* * *

Naruto slunk low to the ground. He sniffed the air, and followed the smell he'd picked up. Finally, he reached the location, and he reached out and tapped the subject.

Sakura whirled around, about to shriek, when Naruto clamped a hand over her mouth, quieting her. Sakura shoved it down, though not without difficulty, and practically screamed, NARUTO BAKA! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! "

"Sorry Sakura-chan, it's just that I wanted to let you know…"Sakura cut him off

"Listen idiot, I'm tired of you hounding both me and Sasuke-kun. Now do me a big favor and run off. I'll pass this test with Sasuke-kun, and I don't need your help."

With that, she dashed off into the undergrowth.

Naruto sighed. _"Okay, I tried her. Let me see about Sasuke…." _

* * *

Sasuke sat on his perch, a heavy tree branch with big enough leaves to completely conceal him.

He could see Kakashi off in the distance, standing in the field, looking, oddly enough, like a scarecrow or something.

Suddenly, he felt his branch shake, as if extra weight had been dropped on it. Turning around defensively, half-fearing it was Kakashi, he was inwardly relieved to see that it was only a grinning Naruto.

"Hey Sasuke, listen, I have some ideas about the test! We've got to..." before he could finish, Sasuke cut him off.

"No, see, "we" don't do anything dobe. You and Sakura will just hold me back. So just get back and stay out of my way, dead-last, while I win this test."

Naruto's face fell, and without a word, he leapt off the branch and disappeared into the bushes.

* * *

Kakashi nonchalantly stood in the clearing.

_"Hmm, I wonder what those three could possibly come up with."_ He'd never passed a genin team before, so he was somewhat apprehensive that this team would be any different. Still, he was always trying to be a bit more fluid in accepting new possibilities. Kami knows not doing so had cost him enough in the past.

_"Argh, enough of that now, for the time being, I must focus on the test. Oh! I know!" _Reaching into his kunai holster, he instead pulled out the latest issue of Itcha-Itcha Paradise he'd purchased yesterday, (Shuddering slightly, because no sooner than he'd got the first page open, Gai had arrived rambling about yet another challenge). He opened up to where he left off, and then started giggling. _"Oooh, I didn't know THAT position was possible…."_ "Heh heh heh."

Naruto stared wide eyed from his position in some high grass as Kakashi pulled out a book, and started reading it. "_Why would he be reading a book now? I thought for sure he'd pull out some kind of weapon… or maybe a super-cool jutsu technique_!"

Ignoring his disappointment and focusing on the literature piece in question._ "Yup, that's the same book as well. Okay… now how to start this?"_

As he contemplated, several shuriken flew out of the bushes and struck Kakashi from the side, sending blood flying. Naruto watched, shocked as the body fell to the ground. However, as soon as it did, it transformed into a kunai-ridden log.

_"A kawarmii-shit now he knows where I am!"_ Sasuke whirled around as Kakashi came at him with an axe kick that cleaved through the branch he was setting on. Kakashi followed him with a right cross, which Sasuke dodged, vaulting over it, and engaged Kakashi in a straight-out taijutsu fight.

_"He's actually pretty good, I can't even read while fighting him! Although… he's using the Uchiha's common taijutsu routine…" _Kakashi backed off, leaping backwards as Sasuke slipped through his defenses and actually touched the bells! Disengaging, he landed back several feet.

Smirking Sasuke replied, "Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm leagues above the others- next time I'll grab a bell!"

He flashed through several hand signs, and shouted, **"Katon: Fireball Jutsu,"** releasing a massive fireball at the jounin, engulfing him.

The Uchiha smirked at his apparent victory, then gasped as he felt his ankles grabbed, and he was literally dragged right down into the earth, leaving only his head visible above ground.

Kakashi then appeared standing over him and eye-smiling, "True your performance so far was better, but then again…" He gestured with his arms at Sasuke's predicament.

"Sorry to disappoint **you**, but I guess your name isn't everything!" Giggling mockingly, he flashed away.

Naruto, stayed where he was hidden in the undergrowth, watching Sasuke struggle uselessly trying to pull himself out of the ground, until he finally got up, dashed over to him, and quickly started to dig him out with his claws.

"What are you doing? I… said… I don't… need … your … help!" the Uchiha strained through tightly clenched teeth. Naruto ignored him, and once the other boy was free, Sasuke growled and delivered a straight punch right to Naruto's stomach…which surprisingly caused the fox boy to disappear in a puff of smoke!

_"**Kage Bushin**?_," the bewildered Uchiha thought, _"…then where's the original?"_

* * *

Sakura dashed through the forest, shoving branches out of her path, desperately searching for Sasuke. She thought about calling out to him, but decided against it. She had to prove herself worthy for his affections. Alerting Kakashi to her position would only make the Uchiha angry with her.

Suddenly, she heard a moaning.

"Sakura… please… help ….me…"

Turning around, she let out a massive shriek, at the sight. Sasuke lay there, covered in bruises, gouges, and shuriken. One of his legs was bent the wrong way, with the bone protruding right out of the skin.

Sakura screamed again and fainted dead away.

Naruto arrived, and dashed up to Sakura, and shook her awake, "Sakura-chan, wakeup!"

"Wha…SAUSKE!" She sat up and screamed, turning to face where she saw her beloved crush mutilated. Seeing nothing there, she turned to see Naruto standing above her worriedly.

"YOU'RE NOT SASUKE-KUN!" She shoved him back, in avertedly causing Naruto to step right into one of Kakashi's traps. A hidden rope tightened around his leg, and Naruto found himself dragged straight up in the air, until he hung twenty feet above the ground. Swinging helplessly, his eyes pleaded with Sakura to help him.

"HA! Serves you right, baka!" She then dashed off, literally leaving him hanging.

* * *

Kakashi walked around the training ground field, once again engrossed in his book. Suddenly, he felt a killing intent, as several shuriken came flying at him, Kakashi tossed his book straight up in the air to avoid damaging it, caught every projectile in the blink of an eye, and flung them back the way they came. He then held his hand out, expecting to catch his book, but sensed an approach from his back. He reached behind him and grabbed Sasuke by his foot before his flying kick could connect, and flung the boy into the ground.

Sasuke tuck-and-rolled to displace the impact, then swept his leg out to knock Kakashi off of his feet. Kakashi jumped over the attempt, then brought his fist down to where Sasuke lay. Sasuke did a reverse tumble, so Kakashi's fist missed and impacted with the ground. He then kicked out with one leg, intending on stomping on Kakashi's lowered head. Kakashi saw it coming though and merely tilted his head to the side, and Sasuke's foot sailed harmlessly past. He spread the fingers of his grounded fist, and flipped his body up into a graceful one-handed handstand, and used his momentum to continue into a flip that landed him fifteen feet away. He turned to face Sasuke just in time to see him charge again.

_"It didn't work before but..."_ Sasuke readied his fireball technique, and launched it, only this time, he dashed after the fireball, almost at the same speed it moved.

_"Hmm, he's using the fireball to mask his appearance. The closer the fireball gets, the more of my vision, as well as his position it obscures."_

Kakashi quickly flashed to the right, letting the fireball sail past him, and just as he predicted, Sasuke came at him from his blind side, the eye that was covered up. However, no sooner than he was about to attack when a voice rang out…

"SASUKE-KUN! HERE, LET ME HELP YOU!"

Sakura flung a kunai knife at Kakashi. Kakashi dodged the hasty throw simply by shifting and leaning his body, and the knife sailed past him…

…and right into the approaching Sasuke's path! Sasuke was forced to alter his course to avoid it, sidestepping to the right, pacing his foot on a patch of bare ground. The moment he did though...

*KABOOM*

The exploding tag embedded in the ground patch beneath Sasuke exploded, sending him sailing up into the air, tumbling head over heels. Bewildered by the combining factors of the unexpected shockwave and the new loud ringing in his ears, he was unable to react in time.

He landed rather ungracefully with a face-first crunch on the ground, posterior sticking straight up towards the sky, (Quite the undignified position for an Uchiha), the impact rendering him unconscious.

Sakura, seeing her crush injured so badly, immediately broke off from Kakashi and ran to help him… only to feel the ground in her path give beneath her and she fell right into a large pit fall. This wouldn't have been so bad if the pit weren't filled with mud, and she hit a few rocks on the way down. She shrieked as she literally became covered, and then stuck in the mud, her struggles only making it worse.

Kakashi took all this in and admittedly felt like laughing, but recalled that he still had one more student to watch for. Speaking of which, Naruto came seemingly out of nowhere with blinding speed, and slashed with his claws, missing Kakashi by inches, who ducked backwards to avoid the attack.

"A frontal assault Naruto? Didn't you learn anything from your teammates?" The fox boy only smiled his fanged grin and pressed on his attack.

Kakashi flashed behind him, and held his two fingers together, "Allow me to show the consequences of leaving your back open, Konoha's secret finger jutsu: **"Sennen Goroshi; "1000 Years of…"**

Before he could finish the last word; **"Pain," **some of Naruto's tails lashed out, and wrapped themselves around his hands and arms, stopping him from performing the "jutsu!"

Naruto still had enough flexibility to twist mimicking Sasuke's earlier move aim a stomping kick at Kakashi's head. Naruto's foot sailed closer to Kakashi's face…

…Only to connect with a log. Said log was sent flying as Naruto's tails released it, and landed a couple feet away.

Naruto, glanced around for his sensei, not seeing him anywhere. Suddenly, he glanced downward at the ground beneath him for a split-second. Instinctively, Naruto immediately leapt an astonishing fifteen feet straight up, as Kakashi's hands burst from the ground, attempting to drag him down as he did Sasuke. The rest of Kakashi soon followed, as he leapt up after Naruto. Naruto, still in midair, made a hand sign…

**"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"** One Naruto became ten, and they all fell toward Kakashi, all bearing that goofy fanged grin.

"Surprise Sensei!" they all shouted in unison, as Kakashi found himself dog piled by the clones…. Only to disappear… and an eleventh clone appeared in the crowd!

Naruto hesitated only for a moment, and then immediately turning to his right, slashed with his claws at the clone closest to him, and it jumped back and dispelled, revealing an on-guard Kakashi. The remaining nine clones all lunged forward trying to tackle him or hit him, but all of them missed as Kakashi weaved in and out of their attacks easily, and as this went on, their attacks gradually were getting sloppier, though they kept coming.

"Getting tired Naruto?" mocked Kakashi. "_Wait a second…"_ he thought to himself_…. "Despite the experience and strength gap, Naruto's clones should have at least come close to hitting me via his speed and sheer force of numbers. So, if that's the case, why is he missing unless…"_

It hit him._ "CRAP, he's missing on purpose! He's trying to herd me in a direction!"  
_  
Too late, as another patch of ground beneath Kakashi exploded, but surprisingly, it didn't contain an explosive, it contained…

_"Rotten eggs?" _ Kakashi switched with yet another log as he landed, avoiding the splatter, then glanced at the mess curiously.

Naruto took advantage of this and came out of another bush, and charged at him at high speed, and started delivering a series of rapid punches and kicks, which Kakashi deflected easily.  
_"Hmm… His taijutsu is the basic Academy's brand, but it's a tiny bit sloppy in some areas." _

_"But"…_ he thought as he ducked under a punch. "_He's extremely fluid in his movements. He doesn't waste a movement, but rather follows thru innovatively. His flexibility is very impressive, no doubt due to his fox attributes and it more than makes up for his form's shortcomings."_

He blocked another blow, and then he realized, "_Wait_ _a second, that wasn't a punch or kick, it was…"_

To his surprise, Naruto started using his nine tails as melee weapons! Each moment a tail would whip forward to strike at Kakashi. He still dodged or deflected them, but he had to admit that the sheer number of appendages he was dodging without his Sharingan's aid was scattering his concentration. Every time he would dodge or block one, another took its place, keeping him on the defensive.

Added to that, was that despite the tails' seemingly soft appearance, they hit **hard**.

_"Thank you Gai-sensei!" _ thought Naruto, as he pressed on.

Finally, Naruto leapt back, reached behind him, grasping something out of his pocket, and then shot forward at Kakashi at high speed.

Kakashi put on his defenses immediately expecting a weapon to be thrown, when Naruto flung the item, not at Kakashi, but to the side, "_A simple diversionary tactic_," Kakashi noted as his eye reflexively followed the thrown projectile.

It was his Itcha-Itcha Paradise novel.

_*Flashback*_

_Kakashi tossed his book straight up in the air to avoid damaging it, caught every projectile in the blink of an eye, and flung them back the way they came. He then held his hand out, expecting to catch his book, but sensed an approach from his back. He reached behind him and grabbed Sasuke by his foot, and flung the boy into the ground._

_*End Flashback*_

He realized he'd forgotten all about it while dealing with Sasuke and Sakura. Kakashi then immediately lunged for his precious book, not wanting to risk seeing its pages damaged in the skirmish. "_I must find out what happens in Chapter 3!"_

As he reached for it, he lashed out with an offhanded kick at Naruto, who'd taken the moment of Kakashi's distractedness to leap and clutch at the bells… only for the body to dispel in a puff of smoke!

_"What the…?"_ Then another Naruto shot out from behind Kakashi, a black and orange blur, and landed a few feet away.

Naruto slowly stood, turned around, and faced Kakashi with a goofy smile, and held up both the bells, ringing them. "Dattebayo, Kakashi-sensei!"

Just then, the timer went off.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha slowly opened his eyes and groaned. His ears took in a rather strained growling noise intermittent with the ringing in his head, and he had a splitting headache. "_Wha… What happened…one minute I was fighting Kakashi for the bells, the next thing I know…" _

His eyes shot fully open. "_The bells! I must get them so that I can pass and get stronger. I will kill you, Itachi…"_ He started to move, intending to find his sensei and resume his fight, but he found himself restrained. Now, eyes fully opened, he took in his surroundings.

Sasuke was tied to one of the posts nearby the Memorial Stone, his lunch sitting there, just out of his reach. His eyes shifted down, and he saw that his nose had been plugged up nostrils, impacted with gauze, and bandages had been slapped onto his face. Through his throbbing headache, he also heard a slower ringing, with a sustained interval between chimes.

To his right, Sakura sat tied to another post. She was covered in bruises and curiously enough, mud. Her teeth were clenched to the extent that looked as if they'd shatter and break out of her jaw. _She_ was the source of the growling noise, a guttural roar that was barely being held back, and her eyes were delivering the most scathing look towards Kakashi, who stood there in front of them looking smug, and …Naruto? Sasuke felt his jaw drop.

The black and orange-clad boy in question sat there next to Kakashi, legs extended, with the two bells dangling from his fingers, looking very pleased with himself. Naruto's attention wasn't on them, though, he was batting the bells every few seconds with his other hand, a wide, fang- lined smile on his face.

_"No… way… impossible…"_

Kakashi noticed Sasuke waking up and cheerfully, "Welcome back to the land of the living, sleepyhead. Now that we're all here, present and accounted for, the good news is that none of you have to worry about failing."

Sakura perked up, "Does that mean we passed? _Yes, this means I get to stay with Sasuke-kun!" _

Even Sasuke looked relieved.

Kakashi, still in that cheerful tone, "...No… what I mean to say is that you two, Sasuke and Sakura, should give up on being shinobi altogether, and not waste time on being shinobi FOREVER! Of all the people on the aspiring genin teams I've attempted to train, you two were the worst!"

"Let's start with you Sakura. You made absolutely no attempt to discover WHERE your objective, namely me and the bells were. Rather you immediately went searching for Sasuke! Your progress utilized absolutely NO stealth or cautiousness. You made all the noise of an Akimichi at an all-you-can-eat-buffet!"

"What's worst of all is how you impeded your teammates' progress. THRICE you rejected Naruto, both verbally and physically, without even bothering to hear what he had to say! The third time caused him to fall into a trap that he would have avoided otherwise! Yet you did NOTHING to help him, despite the matter being your fault!"

"Then, when you attempt to help out Sasuke, you announced your presence as LOUDLY as possibly, giving away your position and letting your enemy know you're in the area, and then you interfered without even consulting Sasuke, and you saw how THAT little maneuver ended. Your attack threw him off, and he got taken out by an unexpected factor, which DOES happen in the field, when, if you had attempted to communicate better, all three of you may have passed together!

"Also, the moment you saw Sasuke get knocked out, you immediately took your eyes of your target and went after Sasuke, leaving yourself vulnerable to a counterattack. For somebody who had the highest grades academically, this was ESPECIALLY disappointing, as you displayed neither common sense nor tactics. That genjutsu that you fell for should have been analyzed and dispelled, not fallen for hook line and sinker!"

At this Sakura stopped her seething, and her head hung low. _"He's right… I did terribly... Now Sasuke-kun will hate me…"_

"Now to you Sasuke… You made no attempt to gather with your teammates, thinking that you could do it all on your own. Yes, you did display unique abilities and traps, but everything was so direct and straightforward I was bored practically to death."

He pointed to his covered eye. "With all the experience I've had in combat, you honestly think I haven't taken into account that an opponent would think that my blind side is a weak point, and be able to react accordingly?

Your moves were telegraphed, and like Sakura, by far your WORSE action was to ignore your teammate Naruto THREE TIMES, and not hear him out, AND you physically assaulted your own teammate! When Sakura had intervened in our fight, you should have known that she may have desired to help you. THAT was when you should have broken away, grabbed her AND found Naruto to coordinate a counterattack together!"

Sasuke, was still seething, turned silent and thoughtful, though a scowl was still on his face.

"But… sensei, what about Naruto? Didn't he fail too?"

"He has the bells, doesn't he Sakura? Besides, he too surprised me in this test, but in a GOOD way."

Without removing his glare from his two restrained charges, Kakashi politely asked, "Naruto, please explain how you started out today… from the moment we disbanded yesterday until now."

Naruto stopped playing with the bells and stood up, he sheepishly put a hand behind his head and sweatdropped…

"Well… Kakashi-sensei…, after we disbanded, I went around looking for further information on you and the test. After that, I came here to the training ground and explored a bit, y'know, get a feel for the place."

"Then I came home and tried to think about what you could be testing us on, but I realized that I couldn't come up with anything… so just in case, I got up this morning, after yesterday…. I got here this morning at four, and then I set a few traps! I figured every little bit helps right?"

"BAKA, why didn't you tell us?" Sakura shouted at the fox boy.

"Sakura, shut up and listen! Besides what exactly do you think Naruto was trying to tell you and Sasuke before you both brushed him off? You both had ample opportunity to be informed and warned."

Sakura was speechless and even Sasuke looked embarrassed.

"Now continue Naruto, please."

"Well I tried to tell you and the teme, but you both yelled at and hit me so I left you alone. Then, I considered taking on Kakashi one-on-one so I went back and saw his fight with the teme. I didn't jump in because I wanted to see how Kakashi fought. When I saw him get beat, I ran back to warn Sakura, but I left a kage bushin to dig the teme out. Then Sakura shouted at me and caused me to get caught in the rope trap."

_*Flashback*_

_Hanging from the rope by his ankle, Naruto watched Sakura's upside-down retreating figure. _

_Once she was gone, Naruto sighed, and using his other foot, he kicked upwards at the rope. The small but sharp claw-nails on his toes sliced through the rope like a knife through butter, and Naruto fell to the ground, flipping in the process and landing gracefully in a crouch._

_*End flashback*_

"I got back just in time to see Teme and you fighting again. I saw you toss your book up and I figured you'd be too busy with him to notice it gone, so I snagged it."

Kakashi nodded at this, confirming Naruto's statement.

"Then I saw Sakura-chan rush up to "help" Sasuke and I saw Sasuke land on one of the traps I set up earlier, and…heh..." He started chuckling, "…the teme bit the dirt big time headfirst!" Naruto burst out laughing and collapsed onto his back, legs and tails flailing and his arms holding his sides.

The look on Sasuke's face could have bore through steel.

Sakura was about to chastise him for laughing at Sasuke until she saw Kakashi's look, daring her to interrupt.

Once Naruto regained his composure, though not without some leftover chuckles, he pulled himself up to a sitting position again.

"Sakura-chan fell right into the other trap I set and I guess I kinda thought that if you saw the traps go off you'd be off-guard and with the teme and Sakura-chan out of commission that they couldn't help me or get in my way so I decided to try."

"I blocked you coming behind me and then when you disappeared I felt this funny feeling,or shaking I guess, in the ground through my feet, so I figured you were gonna pull me down...but you couldn't pull down what ain't on the ground so I jumped!"

"I wanted to trick you, so I used kage bushin but when you turned into one of my clones I got confused... then I remembered that dog smell you have, (Kakashi sweatdropped), so I knew which one you were. Then I fought you directly and I saw that you were standing near another trap, my rotten egg explosion!"

"What kind of lame trap was that, dobe?" The infuriated Uchiha prodigy demanded.

Naruto glared and was about to open his mouth to retort when Kakashi intervened, "Because it was completely unexpected. A jounin would expect an explosion, kunai or similar items, but a simple commonplace prank item or trash? That would catch anybody off guard in the heat of battle."

"When you switched with the log after my trap was sprung. I figured I had to catch you off guard, so I placed another clone to fling the book at you. ...but I don't get what's so special about it. I mean, after I grabbed it the first time, I read a little bit of chapter two, (Kakashi visibly paled), and I wonder what it meant when it said the girl was..."

Naruto's next statement was cutoff as Kakashi's hand clapped over his mouth.

"Ahem, back on subject Naruto."

"Oh, right. Anyway I knew you'd go after the book but it seemed too easy, something you'd counter if I just went for it right then and there while I was in your sight. So instead I had my clone attack you so that you'd react to it, and then the real me came around from behind and snagged the bells!" Naruto finished his explanation, looking especially pleased with himself.

Turning to his other two restrained students, Kakashi verbally ripped into them again, "Have the two of you managed to figure out the meaning of the test? It's teamwork! A genin individually could not hope to defeat a jounin barring a few special exceptions! That isn't to say that Naruto by himself have defeated me, but at the same time he at least used his head and common sense!"

"He attempted first to tell the two of you about the traps he'd set to ensure that both of you wouldn't be harmed by them, and form a cohesive strategy around them. Despite rejection from the both of you, he later went out if his way to help you both out of situations where if this were a real mission, both of you would have been vulnerable to injury, capture or death. Yet again, both of you rejected him AND either physically attacked him or placed him in danger!"

"But sensei, after Sasuke-kun and I got knocked out, he didn't do a thing to help us then! He went after you head-on just like Sasuke-kun did!" Sakura protested.

"True, he did. BUT here's another scenario. The two of you at that point could have been considered either dead or worse; traitors, ESPECIALLY given your earlier treatment of him, meaning that helping you at that point would have been moot and possibly leaving himself open to attack or another backstabbing. Given how many times Naruto came back to lend you aid in some way or another and was rejected, one can hardly blame him. He MIGHT have considered using his clones to drag or carry your bodies away, which would have kept his attention focused on me, but if he did not know the proper medical procedure to help you, then it would have done you no good."

"Naruto's only real fault was not considering a retreat against what may have been a superior foe. But then again, he didn't try a frontal attack FIRST, and when he did it wasn't to over-whelm me via physical force, but with a strategy at hand. Also, he showed innovativeness in fighting style, not a straight-out-the-book style. Whereas Sasuke was too predictable, and had NOTHING left as a backup plan when pure physical onslaught failed him."

"Additionally Naruto was thinking outside of the box and treated this like a real mission. Naruto admitted to searching for information after we met and arriving two hours early to prepare. That means he showed up early to familiarize himself with the area, and set up ways to shape it to his advantage."

"Also isn't it about lunchtime now?" At this, both Sakura's and Sasuke's stomachs growled as if on cue.

"Notice that Naruto's the only one here who isn't famished. He may have disobeyed and eaten this morning, but that was a test to see if you guys would just follow your instructions blindly or you actually would think on your own."

Kakashi then sighed and shook his head as if he was disgusted.

"Naruto will go be placed on standby and receive further training until a proper three person team can be created. You two however, should just turn in your hitae-ates as soon as possible, so as not to embarrass hard-working Konoha shinobi."

"Please Sensei, wait! Give us another chance. This time we'll listen and perform the test together!" Sakura begged.

"Then you know what you have to do?"

Sakura bowed her head. "Sensei, I apologize for my selfishness I the field and for being a hindrance on the mission. Naruto, I… shouldn't have attacked you."

Kakashi heard Sakura's exclamation, and then turned his head to look at Sasuke square in the eye. In Sasuke's eyes he saw defiance and rage… but at the same time a small spark of humility?

Sasuke took a deep breath, and said plainly, "Sensei I apologize for my stubbornness to this team. I especially apologize to you Naruto for placing you at risk on this mission."

Naruto simply showed a dumb smile, "That's okay Sakura-chan, Teme!"

"The two of you have one more chance. I'll give Naruto about 10 minutes to eat his lunch, and yours should he feel like it, but he is not to give anything to either of you or untie you." Afterwards you shall have one and only ONE last chance." And with that Kakashi vanished upwind.

Naruto sat there watching where Kakashi vanished, then sniffed the air expectantly while his ears twitched. Apparently he didn't find what be looked for, because he didn't run off to check. He then turned to face his teammates, and tossed the two bells he had to them, landing in front of them.

"Wha?" Both Sasuke and Sakura exclaimed.

"Kakashi-sensei's gone. Just consider this his mission assignment. I mean he never said that it ended, did he? Which means the two of you have been captured, and I've infiltrated the enemy's territory to free you, so…"

He walked behind the posts and cut through the ropes with his claws. Gesturing at the two lunches, he said "Eat up!"

Sakura and surprisingly Sasuke were dead silent, jaws hanging open. This was Naruto? The same fox boy freak that their parents told them to stay away from? The same dead last outwitted both the top graduating students was now trying again to help them?

Sasuke glowered at the fox boy. "I don't need your pity."

"It's not pity teme. If we're gonna take on Kakashi-sensei together, then you guys will need your strength."

"But Kakashi-sensei said for you not to untie us or feed us!"

"Not quite, Sakura-chan." Naruto casually folded his arms behind his head. Kakashi-sensei's exact words, more or less, were; "Don't **untie** or **give** any food to you."

Holding up his clawed hand, he smirked, "I **cut** the ropes with my claws, and you and Sasuke can now eat on your own, so I'm not giving you your lunches. So technically I didn't disobey him."

After a moment of consideration, Sakura nodded, "He's right Sasuke." She was truly starting to feel guilt for her earlier treatment of the blond and bowed. "Thank you so much Naruto. I'm sorry again for how I acted earlier."

Naruto only goofily smiled and said, "No problem, Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke just paused and remained silent, then he gave a slight but noticeable nod and then he and Sakura stepped forward to eat their lunches.

Suddenly dark clouds appeared in the sky and an infuriated Kakashi flashed in and glowered over them.

"YOU!"

All of the three genin backed away in fear. Sakura shrieked and covered her head. Sasuke gritted his teeth and took a defensive position. Naruto stepped back, his ears and tails standing up on end, eyes wide.

"PASS!" The clouds disappeared, and Kakashi eye smiled at them.

"The three of you have passed my test. You put aside your differences and were able to see the bigger picture."

Gesturing at the Memorial Stone, "This stone holds a list of all those KIA for Konoha."

"My best friend's name is on that stone. Before he died he told me something important; "Those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their fellows are worse than trash. You all bring individual talents to the table and make no mistake they are important, but by working with others you will progress even further."

He let that sink in for a moment. "Now then, Team 7 congratulations; we are officially cleared for duty! We meet up tomorrow at 12 for our first mission!"

"YES! I can't wait Kakashi-sensei! exclaimed the loudest of his students.

In his excited victory dance, Naruto took one step outside of the memorial site... and tripped over a concealed wire that coincidentally hadn't been triggered before. A pair of pointed stakes came catapulting out of the forest, narrowly missing Sasuke's head by inches if he hadn't dodged.

All the other three squad members stared wide-eyed at the stakes currently impaled through a tree, and then at Naruto, who was pulling himself to his feet.

"Naruto, how many of those traps did you set earlier, and more importantly, which ones were jokes, and which were **lethal**?" Kakashi asked hesitantly.

Brushing himself off with his tails, then sheepishly rubbing the back of his head with a hand, Naruto nervously replied, "Ah I'm not sure I remember. I do remember that I wanted to be thorough... and then I just lost count!" He laughed embarrassingly.

Kakashi then turned to look back at the now-ominous forest, then back at the laughing fox boy in front of him. Turning to the other two squad members, he then said, "Ok, he goes first."

Both nodded immediately.

* * *

*End of 2-2*

**Author's Notes.**

*Chaos Controls into existence.* Notes that Sasuke and Sakura fangirls/boys have joined forces with flamers and are attacking.

"CHAOS SPEAR!" Fans and flames are disintegrated by energy bolts.

Now that that's out of the way…. This segment, especially the test itself, was a lot of fun to write. It was also my first major fight scene attempt. So I hope that it went over well.

**Character Interactions**

I think I may have stiffed Sasuke and Sakura in a sense in their introductions, but to be fair, we all kinda know what their deal is when they are first introduced in the manga/anime, so I kinda disregarded it.

Yes I admit it, I had a guilty thrill in basically taking Sasuke and Sakura down a peg or two… or five in the survival exam. This was mostly because in the terms of the story, Naruto's probably the only one who'd take the test seriously, especially given how many times he's nearly been killed in the past, and how badly he wants to prove himself. Sakura at this point is doing it to get Sasuke's attention, much like in canon, and Sasuke's ego and single-mindedness is preventing him from fully appreciating the dangers of being a shinobi, despite his own personal mission.

Now, the fact that I've made them punching bags this chapter doesn't mean this is a bashing fic. Now that it's out of the way…

I'm also not trying to seriously overpower Naruto. How is that coming so far?

**Abilities**

Not much here! Naruto's speed and strength still grows.

Sasuke and Sakura may get a basic jutsu upcoming.

Please read/review, and I accept criticisms and ideas.

Now then, chapter 3! Missions All Over! A Shinobi's New Start!

*Holds up emerald*

CHAOS CONTROL!

*Vanishes*


	7. A Shinobi's New Start

**A/N:** Hey all, did ya miss me? Fear not, for I will finish this story even if it kills me. I'll spare you all the drama, and here's the next segment.

Also, special thanks to reader A Twin for pointing out how I can make my story more readable and less cluttered with better punctuation. So, after I had my Villainous Breakdown, I corrected my errors.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did then- Hold on a sec... *Fries lawyers with Chaos Spear*

"Normal speech"

_"Flashback/thoughts"_

**"Biju/Summon, empahsis" speech**

_**"Biju/Summon speech" in flashback**_

**Naruto Dojutsu Legends**

**Chapter Three Part One:**

** Missions all Over! A Shinobi's New Start**

**

* * *

**From the Wisdom of the Great Toad elder of Mount Myoboku:

"**A young seed must undergo many trials to grow into a mighty oak. It may weather the storm of the elements or it may wilt under the pressure."**

* * *

Naruto was annoyed. Yes, very, very annoyed. He had a nervous tic in his eye, and his ears and eight of his tails twitched irritably.

The reason for his annoyance was currently clinging to his last tail, number nine. Clinging to this appendage was a young Konohamaru Sarutobi. Behind the boy was a wide, long trail which Konohamaru's kicking legs and dragging body had created.

Finally, the fox boy could stand no more. He lifted the tail, Konohamaru with it over his head and, and stared at the wailing boy right in the eye, arms crossed.

"How many times do I gotta tell you? I won't train you, Konohamaru!"

"B…bbbut why not?" the boy cried overdramatically, tears and mucus streaming down his eyes and nose. "C'mon Boss, you're the only one!"

Naruto sighed, and facepalmed with a clawed hand as he'd remembered how exactly he got into his predicament.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_Naruto had stopped by the Hokage's office, intent on telling him about how his team meeting had gone. He was in good spirits, having only a few scratches healing rapidly from dodging his traps. Apparently his team had insisted that he'd go first. _

_Naruto's split-second reaction time got him through mostly unscathed. He simply leaped and flipped through the entire grouping of traps that he'd set with little difficulty, (eliciting a rather jealous look from Sasuke)._

_After the almost intolerable waiting period, Naruto reminisced about his encounter with Sarutobi. Right when he'd finished though, the doors to the office burst open, and a young lad about nine years of age dashed in, screaming; "OLD MAN, I CHALLENGE YOU!" Sarutobi face palmed, as the boy rushed in._

_He did a reckless dash… that only lasted five feet, as he tripped over his overly large scarf, and hit the floor face-first._

_"Ugh,… ow…"Then turning his head, he accusingly pointed to Naruto… "IT WAS YOU!"_

_Naruto, only raised an eyebrow._

_"YOU CAUSED ME TO TRIP, YOU JERK!"_

_Naruto, getting tired of being blamed for things beyond his control, merely looked up at the ceiling, folded his hands behind his head, and said nonchalantly, "You idiot, you tripped over your scarf."_

_"YOU LIAR! I BET YOU USED ONE OF THOSE FREAKY TAILS TO TRIP ME!" While he said this the kid put on a "tough guy" face and got right up in Naruto's._

_Naruto's eye twitched, and he reached out, snagging the kid by his neck, and raised the by his shirt up to eye level, one-handed._

"_One, don't call my tails freaky. Two, I was all the way across the room, beyond reaching distance even with my tails. Three, where the HELL do you get off accusing me like that!"_

_Before Konohamaru could retort, a skinny man wearing sunglasses and a bandanna rushed in shouting loudly._

"_Honorable Grandson, how many times must I ask you to please…WHAT? HOW DARE YOU? UNHAND THE HONORABLE GRANDSON AT ONCE!" He pointed accusingly at Naruto._

_Konohamaru watched the fox tailed boy take this into account._

_"Great, another one who's gonna suck up to me because I'm the Old Man's grandson…"he thought sardonically._

_*POW*_

_To his surprise, Naruto had socked him, right in the face, then dropped him, bid the Hokage goodbye, and started to walk away, hands in pockets._

_The sunglass-wearing man, Ebisu, stared in horrified silence, then regained his composure and shouted, "You…you... HOW CAN YOU STRIKE THE HONORABLE GRANDSON LIKE THAT!"_

_Konohamaru was equally shocked. He reached up and rubbed his aching cheek where Naruto had punched him, and watched Naruto's retreating figure. _

_Before Naruto stepped out the door though, he muttered just loudly enough for him to hear; "I don't care if you are the Old Man's grandson, that doesn't change the fact that you're a BRAT!" Then he walked out the door._

_"Ebisu, is there something that you wanted?"_

_The jounin, monetarily distracted from the incident by Sarutobi's amused tone, turned to regard his leader.  
_

"_Well Hokage-sama, I had been escorting honorable Konohamaru around the village, as per your request. However, he seemed unusually eager to run from me for some reason. This was the third time today that I've had to chase him down." _

"_Eventually though, I had been able to bring him back here, as he displayed an interest in visiting you. I certainly did not mean to interrupt your meeting with the…Naruto."_

_Sarutobi noted Ebisu's hesitation on addressing Naruto, but since Ebisu didn't seem to want to kill Naruto outright, he slightly disregarded it._

_"I see, well, if Konohamaru wanted to visit me, then I ask you…" The elderly Hokage smirked; "…where is he now?"_

_"Why he's… HE'S GONE? HONORABLE GRANDSON, WHERE HAVE YOU DISAPPEARED TO?"_

_

* * *

__*Outside*_

_Naruto walked absently out of the tower. His team's mission wasn't until later in the afternoon, so he still had a couple of hours left to go. He decided to go on a parkour run throughout the village. _

_Before he could spring off though, his ears twitched, and he heard something. He twisted his head just in time to see Konohamaru trying to sneak up behind him._

_The boy gave a squeak of alarm, then darted back around a corner, panting nervously. Naruto just stared at the spot, where he knew by scent the boy was hiding, amused._

_Deciding to see what the kid wanted, Naruto looked around. He spotted a nearby low-built building with a few crates stacked next to it, almost in the form of steps. Certain that the kid would probably be able to scale them, Naruto smirked his fanged grin, paused and stood, thinking; "Let's see, he's probably peeking around the corner and watching me right about… now!"_

_He ran straight for the building, he leapt up about six feet while running to clear a cart, and then another up about seven feet over the heads of some pedestrians, then landed in a handstand, and sprinting up to a low window. Not stopping, he dug in with his claws and rapidly ascended until he reached the roof. He then turned around towards the side where he knew the crates were stacked, sat down, crossed legged, closed his eyes, and waited._

_Sure enough, after a few moments, Naruto's ears picked up the sound of huffing and puffing, followed by some clunking, a few crashes and thuds, followed by some mild swearing, then slowly, but surely, the boy's head appeared over the head of the roof, followed by the rest of him. As soon as he laboriously hauled himself over the edge he collapsed on his hands and knees, looking as though he had performed one of Lee's workouts._

_Naruto gave the boy a chance to regain his breath, then spoke. "So kid, what do you want?"_

_At his Konohamaru jerked his head up, suddenly remembering why he was here. He leaped up to his feet, and pointed at Naruto. _

"_You! I've decided you shall be my sensei!" Then without stopping, the boy literally sat down in front of Naruto in a cross legged position mimicking Naruto's placed his hands under his chin and with an attentive look in his eyes: asked, "So sensei what are you gonna teach me today?"_

_Naruto just stared incredulously throughout the entire exchange. He wasn't sure whether or not to break out in laughing, or remain shocked that somebody wanted to actually ask that of him._

_"Uhhh kid, are you okay? What makes you think I'd be a good sensei?"_

_"Cos you defeated me, that's why!"_

_"Defeated you? Wait you're talking about in the Old Man's office right? I didn't do anything, you did that to yourself."_

_"Well then, all the more reason, BOSS! You obviously know more about shinobi then, so who better to train me!"_

_Naruto sighed, then got up and turning away. "Sorry kid, but I don't think I'm the right person."_

_It's not that Naruto was trying to be cruel, it's just that he didn't' want to damage the Old Man's reputation by having his grandson being seen with the "demon."_

_"Whaa? C'mon, please! I really wanna become stronger."_

_"No…"_

_"PLEASE?"_

_"NO!"_

_*End Flashback* _

_

* * *

_And now here he was. After declining him for the umpteenth time, Naruto had decided to bolt, and casually climbed down to the streets and began walking away. However, Konohamaru wasn't one to give up so easily. He literally climbed back down the crates, and soon caught up with Naruto, heckling him the entire time. Eventually the heckling grew into a full-blown temper tantrum, which ended with the boy clinging to one of Naruto's tails, and being dragged through the street.

The extra weight wasn't too much for Naruto, but he was slowed down by the deadweight. On a positive note, at least people weren't attacking him. Crowds who would normally be glaring at him and muttering insults under their breath were actually staring at the two with puzzlement. Others were well, watching him like a hawk.

_"Probably wondering why the Old Man's grandson is hanging around me, the village pariah," _Naruto thought dryly._ "At least him clinging to me like this is probably the only reason that they haven't attacked me, though I'm sure at the same time they want to make sure I don't do anything to HIM, meaning that I can't just pry or kick him off me, as much as I'd to."  
_  
Ironically, Naruto had realized that he could have easily gotten away from Konohamaru at first with barely any effort, if he had started running and climbing right away at full speed.

However, Konohamaru was unusually persistent in following him up to the first roof. Therefore, if Naruto had simply leapt across the rooftops, then it was likely that Konohamaru would try the same to keep up.

*Images of Konohamaru take a face first leap off a building's roof to the ground below in the process of keeping up with him flashed through his mind.*

Naruto shook his head. _"Yeah, that'll end real nicely never mind the accusations that would fly about by the crowds …"  
_  
"…because you're the only one who hit me!"

Naruto immediately froze. "Could you repeat that…" glancing around at the crowd, who he hoped, didn't hear that, "…but lower in volume?"

Konohamaru sniffed, "Because you're the only one who doesn't act like a royal suck up to me. Everybody's like "Honorable Grandson this" and "Honorable Grandson that," nobody ever even refers to me by my name! I'm sick of it!"

"What about that sunglasses wearing dork that I saw you with?"

"Ebisu? He's just like all the others with the "honorable grandson" crap. When he finally starts to tutor me, I'm afraid that he's gonna hold back so much that I'll never learn a thing! It's bad enough that he obsessively tries to make sure that nothing harms me now!"

A spark of empathy went through Naruto. "Well, I guess I could help you out a little…"

"REALLY! WOW, THANKS BOSS!" The boy immediately perked up and started wiping off his face and nose…with the same tail of Naruto's that he had been clinging to.

The two arrived at one of Konoha's training grounds. After washing his slimed tail off in a nearby river, Naruto faced his eager pupil.

"Ok, Boss, so when do we get to learn jutsu?"

"Whoa, hold on! It's not that easy just to be a great ninja-"

"Well duh! I don't just wanna be a great ninja! I wanna be Hokage!" Naruto's eyebrows raised. "Really, what brought this on?"

"Because then they'll be saying MY name in recognition of what **I've** done. Not "Honorable Grandson" and whatnot, they'll see me for me!"

Naruto smiled amusingly, "Well…" leaning in close, "…you'll have a lotta competition for that rank, cause I'll reach it first! I'll work my way up to the top regardless of what I have to do!"

"That… sounds…hard Boss…"

"You do know it will take a lot of hard work, not just some miraculous method?"

"I….uuhh…"

"C'mon! What happened to all that enthusiasm that you had before? Or are ya scared?" He added teasingly.

At this Konohamaru lunged at Naruto, who easily sidestepped, causing the boy to go sprawling in the dirt. He then got up and tried again, yielding the same result.

"Well, is this what a POSSIBLE future Hokage has? You'll have to do better than that if you wanna catch up with me!"

Konohamaru was fuming red, "I WILL CATCH UP TO YOU BOSS! I'LL WORK AS I GOTTA TO KICK YOUR BUTT!"

Naruto smiled, and held out his hand as he caught Konohamaru by the forehead, while the boy's fists swung at him uselessly. "OK, then, time for you to try out your first technique!" Konohamaru instantly stopped his tantrum, and listened intently.

"ALLRIGHT, BOSS! So what's it gonna be?"

Snickering an evil grin, Naruto held up a hand sign; "This! **Sexy Jutsu**!" A puff of smoke, and Naruto transformed into the same buxom young lady that he did to trick Sarutobi.

Konohamaru just stared blankly. "How's that a good technique, Boss?"

Transforming back, Naruto answered; "What do you mean how's that a good technique? I'll have you know that that technique took out your grandfather with a single blow!"

_*At the Hokage tower*_

_Sarutobi was in the middle of paperwork, tiresome, tiresome paperwork, when he suddenly felt a shudder go right through him. It was as if he had a premonition of… something happening in the near future. Taking out his scrying globe, he decided to see how Konohamaru was doing...  
_  
Konohamaru stared incredulously, "You mean, my grandpa's a perv?

Naruto sweatdropped at this. "Well..." He added quickly "...not exactly. You see it actually has to do more so with the unexpected than anything."

"So, gonna given it a try?"

"Sure!" Konohamaru gathered his chakra and was about to try his attempt, when a voice rang out...

"Honorable grandson what are you doing with this rabble!"

Ebisu appeared onto the clearing. "Young grandson, it is beneath you to associate with his trash." He cast a withering glare at Naruto.

_"Those eyes, those damn eyes."_ It was the look of everybody hating him. He found himself returning the glare though trying desperately hard not to show his fangs or claws. The fur on his tails stood on end and he growled slightly.

Ebisu made a grab for Konohamaru's hand to take him, only for the boy to slap it away.

"GO TO HELL SENSEI!"

Ebisu was speechless. His jaw nearly dropped to the floor. "Whaa? Honorable..."

"SHUT IT! AND MY NAME'S NOT "HONORABLE GRANDSON," ITS KONOHAMARU! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEAD!AND DON'T INSULT BOSS, HE'S ACTUALLY TAUGHT ME SOMETHING USEFUL! TRANSFORM!" In a puff of smoke appeared a buxom brunette young lady barely concealed by clouds.

Ebisu blanched and stepped backwards. "Such a vulgar display! Is this is what you learned from HIM? It is too miniscule to work on a chunin like myself!"

"Oh, too miniscule, huh?" Naruto retorted, "Then how about this!"

Suddenly Ebisu found himself surrounded by SEVERAL girls each one cooing and calling his name enticingly.

He didn't stand a chance. Blood shot from his nose like a cannon, and he collapsed twitching.

"Great, yet another pervert," Naruto muttered. Then suddenly to himself, "Why do I get the feeling that I'm being watched?"

_*At the Hokage Tower*_

_Sarutobi pulled himself off the floor, a handkerchief stuffed up his nose. "Dear Kami, he combined Kage Bushin with his Sexy jutsu! Fortunately I wasn't caught in the full blast of that!" _

_Suddenly, the Sandaime felt a large killing intent focusing on him. He immediately glanced around, trying to determine the source. There was (fortunately), nobody in his office but him. So why did he feel like he had one foot already in the grave?_

_Out of sheer coincidence, he happened glanced down at his desk… at the photograph of his late wife, Biwako, which seemed to be… frowning at him. _

"_Strange," he thought to himself. " She was smiling when we had that picture taken…"_

_*Back to Naruto and Konohamaru*_

"Wow!" If Konohamaru was impressed before, then he was star struck now.

"Ya see?" Naruto winked and grinned, snapping his fingers. "Unexpected, with a little adaptability thrown in."

"WOW! Ok Boss, thanks! I'll work hard to become known and I'll surpass you! This means you're not my sensei, you're my rival! You better bet that I won't lose to you!"

Naruto shrugged, although he felt his chest puffing up a bit.

"Oh, but Boss, I got one question." Naruto listened intently.

"What's with the ears and tails? I mean, why do you have them? Sorry to pry, but I gotta know if I wanna beat you!"

Naruto started to say something, then paused and thought for a few moments.

Finally, he said with a smirk; "Well Konohamaru, I wouldn't be a good shinobi if I told you everything now would I? I have to have a few surprises ready for when we have a match. You gotta figure that out yourself. See what you can observe, and tell me what you can figure out… Maybe then I'll tell you. Consider it your first ninja mission in information gathering!"

_*Again, at the Hokage Tower*_

_Sarutobi released his held breath as he watched through his globe, (That, and the mysterious killing intent disappeared when he focused on his grandson's safety). He should've given Naruto more credit. When his grandson returned home that day, he would take him aside and gradually steer him in the right direction regarding Naruto's condition._

_*Again, back at Naruto and Konohamaru*_

"Cool! Ok, Boss, I'll get right on it!"

"BTW, Konohamaru, what do you want to do about this guy?" He gestured with his thumb at still-twitching Ebisu.

"Oh, don't worry about him. I've seen this happen before. He gets the same way when he reads those weird orange books. He thinks that nobody knows, but I've seen him sneak them from time to time. I don't know what's so special about them, cause when I asked, he got all nervous and told me that the "honorable grandson need not concern himself with it." Ebisu should wake up within the next half hour or so."

Naruto swished his tails absently. _"First the Old Man, then Kakashi-sensei, and now this moron? I don't know what it is, but someday I'm gonna find out what's the big deal!"_

Turning to Konohamaru, "I gotta go meet with my team Konohamaru, but I'll catch you later!" Remember to train hard!"

Konohamaru flashed a thumbs-up, "You know it Boss!"

* * *

Naruto arrived at the spot of the exam at approximately 1pm. He saw Sasuke and Sakura there already, and both looked frustrated. Sasuke at least, was taking out his frustrations on a nearby tree, punching and kicking it.

Seeing that his teammates didn't notice him, Naruto ducked down low and crawled through the tall grass, until he was within better viewing distance. His fox ears twitched, and he took in what the two where displaying.

Sasuke was grunting with effort with every blow. Naruto could hear his teeth grind and smell the sweat pouring off his forehead a surmised his condition.

"_Yup, he's pissed."_

Sakura on the other hand, just sat there on a bench, watching Sasuke practice. Naruto could see that she had practically had hearts in her eyes.

He felt… envious of Sasuke, and found himself remembering an occurrence from a while ago.

_*Flashback, about three years earlier*_

_Naruto sat on top of a pair of rooftops, looking down forlornly. He was observing a group of children playing in the park. Suddenly, his ears picked up on the sound of crying. Following the sound, he found a pink-haired girl his age crying to herself. _

_Naruto quickly glanced around, and saw that there were no adults in the area that would pose a threat to him. So he leapt off the roof, landing gracefully, and walked cautiously up to the girl. _

"_Uhh, hey, are you okay? What's wrong"?_

_Through her sobs the girl looked up to see who was speaking to her. As Naruto predicted, her jaw dropped as she took in all of Naruto's features. _

_After a moment the girl lowered her head to the ground, and in a small voice, "What do you care?"_

"_I heard you crying, so I was just curious. What's wrong that would make you cry like this?" Naruto wasn't trying to be mean or blunt, but he wasn't sure what else to say._

_Getting annoyed, the girl muttered, "My forehead…"_

"_Huh?"_

"_I SAID MY FOREHEAD! Can't you tell? It stands out like a road sign, and everybody teases me for it! Every day it's the taunts and it… wait…." Realization struck her. "…you didn't notice it?"_

_Naruto only shrugged innocently. "Why would I? I mean, when I've got all these…" He spread his arms out so that the girl would see a full view of him. "…your forehead isn't something I'd call standing out."_

_The girl chuckled a bit, wiping her eyes with her hand. She guessed that he did have a point. Politely, she bowed. "My name's Sakura. Sakura Haruno."_

_Naruto beamed, overjoyed that the girl was talking to him and not running away. "Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki!"_

"_Naruto… your name sounds familiar…" Naruto's face grew panicked. …*Gasp* "You're the boy that my dad says is a freak!" _

_Naruto's face fell._

"…_.but, you don't look scary. And you seem very nice." Naruto regained his confidence, and rubbing his head with a tail sheepishly._

_Sakura giggled at the gesture. "Your tails… are they real?"_

_Naruto smiled; "Yup!" He extended another tail forward. Tentatively, Sakura gently touched it, feeling the fur. _

"_Wow! Your fur is really soft!"_

_Naruto blushed, "Thanks Sakura-chan!"_

_Sakura was about to say more, when she heard her mother's voice calling and approaching. Sakura turned her head to respond, and then looked back for Naruto._

_He wasn't there. To her surprise, he'd disappeared without her even realizing. "Was, he even there?" She started to wonder if she had hallucinated the whole thing. Nevertheless, she felt much better and less down about herself. So she brightened up and cheerfully ran off to meet her mother,_

_Naruto watched from within some of the park's bushes. He desperately wanted to talk with Sakura more, and try to make a friend, but sadly, he knew it was only a matter of time before her parent's had found out and he didn't want her to get in trouble. _

_Naruto felt tears coming to his eyes. Wiping them, he sat hidden in the bushes until he was sure the coast was clear, then he made his way home._

_*End Flashback*_

He didn't encounter Sakura until she and he had wound up in the same academy class as the years went. He tried to act cheerful to her especially when it was revealed how well she did in her classes, but apparently either she hadn't remembered him or her personality had done a 180, and she either disregarded him or ignored him.

In addition to that, he was perplexed as to why she wasn't training, just staring at Sasuke, which wasn't too dissimilar to her role at the academy. Sure, she had passed the physical requirements to graduate, but she wasn't really going any further right now.

"_Doesn't she want to be a strong shinobi too?" _

Deciding once more to try again with associating, Naruto got up from his crawl, and simply walked over to the duo.

"Hey Sakura-chan, hi Sasuke-teme."

Sakura turned and screamed, "Don't you dare talk down to Sasuke-kun, baka!"

Once again she tried to hit Naruto on the head. Naruto simply twisted his head to avoid it.

Sasuke simply stopped briefly and hmphed, then when back to his sparring.

"Sooooo, what's going on here?"

Sakura almost said a sarcastic remark, but then recalled how easily Naruto had dodged, as well as yesterday's events. So she calmed herself down and answered, "Well, Kakashi sensei is again late, and we've been just trying to figure out what to do."

"Sasuke-kun's decided to practice training, and I'm just here supporting him!" Her eyes went spacey on the last part.

Then she seemed to realize something, "Wait, why are you late too, Naruto?"

"Well, I figured why bother to show up on time? If Kakashi-sensei was late the first meeting, and he was late the second meeting, then…." He trailed off and shrugged.

Sakura could have slapped herself in the head! She had the highest grades in the class, yet once again the so-called-dunce outthought her! What's going on here? Sasuke apparently was thinking the same thing, because he then stopped his abuse of the tree, then turned to face Naruto, whom he stared at critically.

"_Something is not right here. It appears that I need to keep a better eye on the dobe. Maybe after today's mission, I can see what his deal is. __Hmmm, a simple spar ought to be a good indicator. All I need to do is rile him up and that should get him to take the bait."_

"Hey fox-dobe."

Naruto's eyes narrowed and he turned to regard the last Uchiha. "What do you want, duck-head teme?"

Sasuke's expression became puzzled, until Naruto pointed at him and said, "Your hair. It looks like a duck's tail, or if you wanna get more specific, a duck's…. ass!"

Sasuke stared in astonishment. Sakura was shocked as well, not just because of somebody insulting her Sasuke-kun, but because…

"_Sweet Kami, he's right…. No! I can't admit it, no.. no… no… I won't! Sasuke-kun does not have a duck's butt on his head… Well, maybe a little… NO! Wait, that's it! That's the first thing we'll get rid of when we get married! PROBLEM SOLVED! CHAA!_

Sasuke dropped his façade for a split second, and almost started to charge Naruto, then remembered his plan and stood up arrogantly, "I hardly think that the fox-dobe should be pointing fingers, but I guess that's one of your WEAKNESSES as dead last, isn't it?" he mocked.

Naruto didn't react, scratching at a tail and retorted, "I guess your memory is shot teme,

because if I'm not mistaken, weren't you face first in the ground yesterday, ass up in the air, while I technically defeated Kakashi-sensei single-handedly?"

NOW Sasuke was pissed. He was about to step forward and get in Naruto's face when Kakashi chose that time to conveniently arrive.

"Good Morning Team! Sorry I'm late, but a little old lady asked me to carry her groceries for her, and then I saw that she had the most attractive granddaughter…."

"LIAR!" Sakura again.

Kakashi only shrugged. "Well then team, I will give you a bit of a head's up in what to expect from some of the missions for the next few days."

All three of the Genin perked up attentively.

"Each of these missions will give you much needed field training, in which the other factors of being a shinobi will be present. You will have to figure out the general significance behind each mission, and of course, you will receive standard pay for each mission, depending on the nature and rank of said mission. As a bonus, you may receive other "tips" if you will, for how well the job is done."

"_Tips, well that could mean…" _

Kakashi continued. "Yes his will seem like a bit of a "kiddie" job but trust me when I say it will be crucial. Now then, shall we go?"

The four headed off, Kakashi in the lead. At first it seemed like they were going to take the streets simply walking, when Kakashi simply flashed up to a roof and waited for his charges. Naruto eyes began to widen, and he smiled figuring out what Kakashi had in mind. To his teamates surprise, Naruto ran straight for the building, without showing signs of stopping.

_"Dobe he's just gonna hurt himself." _

_"What the, is Naruto really that stupid?"_

To their surprise Naruto did an astonishing ten foot leap, reached up, snagged onto a windowsill, swung himself up and stepping on another, higher ledge with one foot; pushed off and vaulted straight up again, gracefully flipping forward and landing next to Kakashi.

Sakura and Sasuke were awestruck, as they realized that this must have been how Naruto had beaten them to the Academy roof yesterday. Their awe was cut short when they saw Kakashi waving at them to hurry up, to which they then leapt up after them, though they were not nearly as fast as Naruto or Kakashi.

Kakashi led the way in leaps and bounds, sailing through the air. Their destination was a large house on the other side of the village. At first conversation did not occur between the team. The reasoning behind this was Naruto being the focus of his teammates' attention.

Sakura was contemplating, _"Hmm, wow... I really hate to admit it, but he's really good at this. Not as cool as Sasuke-kun though, but he's actually quite I don't know, fluid."_

She then asked herself;_ "Seriously why does he have those ears and tails? Is it some sort of weird kekkai genkai, or was he experimented on?"_

Her studies at the academy about the legendary Sannin mentioned a little about Orochimaru's defection partially being a result of "experimenting on fellow shinobi." Maybe he was one of them? She couldn't deny that the extra limbs certainly seemed useful. Even now his nine tails weren't just flapping idly in the wind behind Naruto, but rather they were twisting and turning, either in unison or individually, balancing and steering him.

"_Wait a minute, how many tails does he have exactly?" _Mentally, she counted_. "Nine?" _Then another thought hit her_. "Could it have something to do with the Kyuubi? No that can't be, the Yondaime killed it. But... the sheer coincidence..."  
_  
Sasuke's thoughts were also on the fox-dobe, as he called him. He defeated Kakashi by a technicality, but how he did fare better than an Uchiha? Naruto was an orphan... like him. Saskue recalled the hours upon hours that he'd trained all by himself, both before and after, "the incident," to get to his current level. To his knowledge, Naruto didn't have the training from any clan member on how to utilize his abilities, so how'd he get that good?

As if sensing the two pairs of piercing eyes on him, Naruto looked over his shoulder at his two teammates.

Sakura. He thought to himself. He remembered growing up and seeing her teased because of her forehead. Personally he didn't see the big deal was then and he still doesn't presently. He was teased for far more than she was.

Sasuke. Now there was an enigma. Why did he feel the constant need to look down on everybody? Naruto didn't wish ill will on him, but at the same time, he seemed dissatisfied with everybody who actually looked up at him. Naruto felt like he'd practically kill to get that kind of attention, (Figuratively speaking, of course). What was it that was driving him like this? Looking at Sasuke he couldn't help but sense a type of malice coming from him. How it would manifest was an unknown factor.

Clearing his mind of this, Naruto decided to simply enjoy the ride, if you will. Rooftop running was one of his absolute favorite activities after all.

At the landing of his next leap, Naruto flipped as he landed into a handstand, then thrust straight up feet first and spinning like an orange-and-black drill or tornado, all without losing any momentum. Once that leap had ended, Naruto dashed upon the nearest roof and across a thick clothes line. All the while his tails and claws keeping balance.

Sasuke glared at this. _"Such agility..." _If he'd unlocked his Sharingan already, he'd have learned how. The strength needed to perform those maneuvers would be of benefit to him as well.

As if reading his mind, Naruto's next leap sent him in an arc across Sasuke and Sakura's path, where he then, as quick as lightning reached out and bopped Sasuke on the head! He then made a kissing face at Sakura before landing his jump, and then bouncing ahead.

Naruto then immediately found himself being pursued aggressively to say the least by a fuming Sasuke and a rabid Sakura. Laughing, he leapt, tumbled or flipped over all the obstacles in his way, while the other two were forced to take the long way around.

Kakashi was of course completely aware of this. He figured that Naruto wouldn't be able to resist pranking the two. If they had truly been out in the field he might have warned the three to stay on alert, but... If the other two team members could be inspired to catch up to Naruto, then perhaps they could gain additional training, and maybe bond a little.

Finally, Kakashi called out; "Company halt!" And the three genin were brought out of their current moods and landed on a roof beside him.

"Today's mission is simple." He pointed down at a rather large estate. "That house belongs to the merchant damaiyo and his wife, Madam Shijimi, and it's our "temporary base" for today."

"I do expect you all, of course to all to be on your best behaviors while we receive our mission parameters." He then leapt down to the street. After a moment, the other three followed.

Kakashi walked up to the front gate and spoke with the guard. The guard nodded and then opened the gate. Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke walked on through without incident, but when Naruto stepped through...

*CLANG!*

The guard's halberd blade hit the floor right before Naruto, who stepped back the moment he sensed it coming. He then looked up to stare straight into the guard's cold condescending eyes. Kakashi and his teammates whirled around the moment they'd heard the noise. Kakashi immediately came back and grabbed the halberd out of the guard's hand, then grabbed the guard by the neck and dragged him on the other side of the gate.

There was the sound of arguing, with the guard speaking in heated tones at Kakashi, all the while pointing and gesturing angrily at Naruto. Sakura and Sasuke strained to listen, their curiosity burning as to what Naruto had done to cause a reaction like this, but could only pick up on the heated tones of the guard. Naruto however, began to sulk, tails and ears drooping, his ears having heard every word.

Practically every statement out of the guard's mouth was, "Upholding my duty… the lady of the house never said HE was allowed in and would not stand for it," while Kakashi took this in stoically before simply holding up his hands. One held a paper, which Kakashi handed to the guard to read, and the other hand was... glowing with electricity.

The guard paled at the threat, but grew even paler when he read he note. Handing the note back to Kakashi, he seemed to stutter something. Kakashi dispelled his electricity, but pointed with one finger to Naruto. The guard vehemently shook his head at first, before apparently relenting and pressing a button on an intercom next to the gate and speaking with it for a few moments.

Kakashi seemed like he was going to say something else, but simply shrugged and walked back in to his team.

"Kakashi-sensei, what was that about? Why didn't they want Naruto in?" Sakura asked. Then turning to Naruto; "What did you do, egg their house or something?"

Kakashi started to say something, but then Naruto interjected and in a dark tone simply replied; "I was born..."and said no more. The last bits of the conversation he'd heard was that Kakashi had demanded that the guard apologize to Naruto, but the guard refused, saying that he'd refrain from harming Naruto outside of his duties, but that he refused to apologize to the "demon."

Sasuke and Sakura raised an eye to this response, but before either could query him, the fox boy turned around and followed Kakashi into the estate, hands in his pockets and tails waving behind him.

Naruto's mood apparently evaporated once he'd seen the interior of the house. Everything was so ornate and beautiful! He saw priceless vases sitting on pedestals, a fountain directly inside the main hall, and a few paintings here and there of the damaiyo and his wife. Having lived in mostly poverty throughout his life and losing several of his possessions in burnings and stealing, he was simply awestruck.

He stared especially hard at a sculpture sitting on a table and started to reach forward to touch it...until Sakura actually slipped through his defenses due to his focus be directed elswhere, and whacked him on the head.

"Baka! Don't touch it! If you break it then we'll all be in trouble!"

Rubbing his head Naruto apologized and contented himself to simply stare. A few servants walked about here and there, most of whom bowed at the Team, but several kept very sharp eyes on Naruto.

One of whom, a thirty-ish man walked up to Kakashi and stated in a polite, yet bored-sounding voice, "I do apologize for the delay. The lady of the house is most beside herself win grief over the loss of her," the servant broke his polite mask and held up two fingers in a quotation sign while rolling his eyes, "baby"…. AGAIN. She will be down momentarily."

Kakashi nodded his assent and responded. "Not a problem. My team and I will wait here."

After a moment of staring, and Sakura berating Naruto to not touch anything again, a piercing wail breached the interior of the house followed by a large rumbling noise. By the sound of it, whatever made the noise appeared to be getting closer...

"TORA MY DARLING! YOU'VE COME HOME! MAMA HAS MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" A **large**, well dressed lady with tears streaming down her eyes came barreling down a hallway as if she had been a shinobi herself, and made a beeline straight for... Naruto, who was suddenly seeing his short life flash before his eyes.

She flung herself through the air, astonishing the shinobi with her agility despite her bulk, and tackled then poor fox boy, scooping him up and crushing him to her bosom in a massive hug, pulling on his ears and tails. Sakura turned beet red, and was holding her mouth closed with all her might trying not to laugh, because she was sure her heart would give out if she did. Sasuke simply smirked.

"I'm so glad! Tora my baby!"

Kakashi casually tapped on the woman's shoulder and stated, "Uh Madam Shijimi? That isn't Tora, that's one of my students you're crushing to death."

Finally, the woman's eyes opened, and she looked down to see that she held an unconscious, limp Naruto, his eyes rolled up in their sockets, in her arms, and that what she held in each hand wasn't her baby's ear or tail as she thought, but rather belonged to the boy!

"YOUR NOT TORA!" She unceremoniously dropped Naruto, (who was caught quickly by Kakashi, and laid on the floor gently), and resumed her wailing.

Kakashi attempted to placate the woman. "Ma'am, ma'am, easy we're the shinobi you hired. We're here to find Tora for you."

"Oh, thank you! I'll pay any price." She attempted to embrace Kakashi, who rapidly side-stepped the death trap.

"My Tora just disappeared this morning, gone! He wasn't in his room! I knew that something was wrong when he didn't show up for breakfast! WAAH! She started crying buckets.

"Ok Madam, do you have anything we can use to identify Tora?"

The woman reached into her pocket and pulled out a photograph and practically shoved it into Kakashi's face. "He he has the cutest gold eyes and most beautiful red orange hair, oh, and he has a large blue bow on too! Please, please, you have to find him!"

Taking the picture, Kakashi gestured for his team to follow, and they started to exit. Suddenly, he realized that he was short one team member, turned back, scooped up the unconscious Naruto, slung him over his shoulder and exited the estate.

* * *

The four gathered on the roof. Kakashi gently laid Naruto down, and turning to his two awake students, gathered them close.

"Now then team, a possible mission scenario, one member has been rendered unconscious due to, erm…" he struggled to finds the appropriate words, "…blunt force trauma." How would we go about in resuscitating him?"

Sasuke only remained stoic and shrugged, implying that he didn't know or possibly care.

Sakura raised her hand and volunteered; "Well sensei, after moving him out of danger, if a medic-nin were available, then they would first heal up the major, life-threatening damage as soon as possible, and then try to deliver a pulse of concentrated chakra to the victim on certain key points, in order to awaken them. "

"And if a medic were not available?"

Sakura thought for a moment took a deep breath, and then without warning shouted; "NARUTO BAKA, THERE'S A RAMEN CART WITH AN "ALL YOU CAN EAT" SPECIAL THAT EXPIRES IN FIVE MINUTES!"

Naruto's eyes shot open and he was on his feet in an instant, "WHERE!" Glancing around, he sniffed at the air, desperately trying to locate the supposed cart. When seeing or smelling nothing, he noted Sakura's satisfied expression, Naruto pouted, "That's a low blow, Sakura-Chan."

Clearing out his ringing ears, Kakashi stated "Not exactly what I had in mind Sakura, but I give you credit for being creative."

The pink-haired girl shrugged, "Nothing too creative Sensei, he was always obsessively talking about ramen at the Academy, so I figured that it would do the job."

"Right… That being said, if a member of a mission were to become incapacitated, you would weigh all factors and retreat with your injured member, as now the mission is compromised."

"Sensei," Sasuke spoke up. "What if you're still confident that it can be completed?"

Kakashi regarded, "That all depends on the mission parameters, but it is extremely unlikely, as usually your team members are selected for a mission for a reason."

"For example, what if your team member that is out cold had a vital skill that was specifically selected for this mission? Or what if it were your team leader that was taken out? You would be without a critical advantage or a guiding perspective. Also, are you just going to leave your injured teammate alone while the other two complete the mission? No, you would leave either of the active two to guard him. Now the mission is further compromised because the guard has to watch for himself AND the injured, and the one who remains on the objective has no backup."

Sasuke seemed a bit put off by the answer, but he still nodded.

"Now then," looking at the photograph, but not showing it to his team. "Tora, Madam Shijimi's "baby," is missing, and our job is to find him and bring him back in one piece. This mission essentially counts as tracking and retrieval."

"Now, she gave a description of him having reddish-orange hair, gold eyes, and wearing a blue bow. So then… off you go!" He waved his hands dismissively.

His three students hesitated. "Uhh, sensei, what about you?" asked Naruto.

"Hmm? Oh, right, well I suppose I cooouuuulldddddd find Tora easily, but on the other hand, I'm the instructor. It would be far too easy for me if did the job for you, and then you wouldn't learn anything. I will simply hang back…" He whipped out his now-infamous book; "….and y'now, providing occasional advice and whatnot."

Sasuke was getting impatient. This mission would give him the foremost skill needed, finding his elder brother's location; "Can we at least see the picture? It seems like that would be important so that we know the appearance of who we're looking for."

Kakashi broke his focus on his book long enough to glance at the picture. "Hmm, I suppose… but, nah. I think it'll make it a little more challenging. After all, not every mission will have a clear-cut target."

Cryptically, he added, "Perhaps the target is under a henge? It could be an unwilling target. Or maybe… the target isn't what it appears to be? Now then," with a another wave, "Good luck!" and he disappeared in a puff.

The three shinobi-in-training stared bewilderedly at the spot where he had stood for a few moments, wondering just what they'd gotten themselves into…

* * *

Sakura being analytical, started, remarking, "OK since we're on a search mission, then I think we should start by asking around to see if anybody in the area has seen Tora. What do you think guys?"

Sasuke only shrugged and said "Hnn" nearly causing her to go star struck in how cool and aloof he was acting. Naruto on the other hand, acted a bit more enthusiastic, practically shouting;

"That sounds great Sakura-chan!"

"Will you please stop screaming!"

* * *

They agreed to split up and meet on the building on which they currently stood in a half hour.

Sakura walked about the streets politely asking patrons if they had seen a, quote; "Little boy named Tora." Curiously, what she mainly got were people giving her confused looks and some even appeared to chuckle at her.

Most people that answered pointed her in the direction of a nearby park, claiming that they'd seen him running in that direction.

Sasuke yielded similar results. Most people simply outright answered the question right away.

Apparently they were all quite eager to help out the young Uchiha prodigy. Some of his tips pointed the direction of oddly enough, trash cans and alleys, which he begrudgingly inspected with limited results.

He did however, find orange red hairs in some of the areas so he figured that he was going in the right direction. The clincher was a small strip of blue cloth that was sticking on a sharp edge of a trash can lid. Judging by the directions of the left behind hairs and the cloth matching the blue cloth bow...

Naruto had the most difficult time. He first tried walking on the streets, amidst the glares and walked up to ask people if they'd seen Tora, most of who glared at him and ignored him.

Others had muttered things along the lines of; "I hope Tora scratches your eyes out, demon" under their breaths. Some people gave him false leads, one such leading him straight to a garbage dump where he almost fell into a cesspool, while a few would tell him a direction, and when he turned his back would throw things at him.

Eventually getting frustrated, Naruto stopped on an empty roof corner to vent, when he picked up on an odd sent. Thinking back he realized that he'd smelled that same scent in the house when the damaiyo's wife smothering him. _"Maybe that's Tora!"_ Sniffing, he started to trace the scent.

* * *

Sakura dashed toward the park. Judging by the people she'd interviewed, Tora should be here in the area, as she approached she saw Sasuke running up to the entrance in the opposite direction.

A fantasy of her running straight into Sasuke's arms began to play in her mind. His strong, sweeping arms enveloping her, while he stared into her green eyes with his onyx ones. She unconsciously began to open her arms as she ran, dreamily...

"_Closer...closer...closer. There!"_

She flung her arms around Sasuke practically squealing in delight clutching at his uniform, his strong arms, his tails... Wait a second, tails!

Naruto, by sheer dumb luck and coincidence, happened to land from a leap above, right in the middle of the park entrance between his two teammates, right in time to receive Sakura's embrace.

Sakura opened her eyes to see that she was staring right into Naruto's grinning, fanged face. Sakura suddenly found herself blushing an incredibly deep bright scarlet red, with a mortified expression on her face.

"Wow Sakura-chan, I never knew you were this into me!"

*SLAP! *

* * *

*End of Part One*

(A/N: Yes, yes, I know, this chapter was slightly shorter)


	8. Cats and Bugs

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"Normal speech"

_"Flashback/thoughts"_

**"Biju/Summon, empahsis" speech**

_**"Biju/Summon speech" in flashback**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Chapter Three Part Two****:**_**  
**_

**Cats and Bugs**

**

* * *

**A fuming, but still blushing Sakura, followed by an amused, (but what else), stoic Sasuke, and last but not least Naruto, who was rubbing his hand on his face where a giant red hand imprint now rested, stood before the park.

Sakura turned to the two boys and calmly through clenched teeth, reviewed the collected information. "Most of the people I asked stated that Tora was seen, or usually is seen, hanging around this park."

Sasuke spoke next. "I searched for evidence, to see if there were any hangouts that the kid may have frequented."

Holding out his hand, he opened it and displayed the clues he'd found. "I also found some orange hairs and a piece of his bow, hmph."

"Naruto, you?"

Naruto sheepishly said, "Nobody really gave me any useful information but... I noticed a scent that seemed to match that of one that was on Tora's mother, so I followed it here."

The three teammates contemplated this, and in unison they all turned and glanced through the park's entrance. Within they saw many kids playing here and there. Inwardly each of the Genin were wondering the same thing; How exactly were they supposed to pick Tora out of the crowd?

Then, after a moment, Naruto spoke up again "Hey guys, am I the only one who thinks that there is something odd about this mission, or at least this kid?"

Sakura started to chastise Naruto, but then Sasuke spoke up, "The fox dobe is right. Maybe some little kid would be curious enough to go through some trash bins, but what little boy wears a bow in his hair?"

Sakura considered this, "I don't know about that. It was pretty obvious that his mother dotes on him like crazy so that's actually possible. But…the people I had asked did act somewhat odd when I referred to Tora as a kid."

Another light bulb went off. "Also, this has been bugging me for a while; how or why exactly would the Damaiyo's wife mistake Naruto for her son, unless she was blind or something? Naruto was standing in front of a couch when she tackled him, so his ears and tails would be the only things she could see... "

Suddenly, Naruto perked up, sniffing the air experimentally. Turning to Sasuke, "Teme hold out those items you picked up."

Sasuke did so, and was shocked to suddenly have Naruto sniffing his hand!

Sasuke immediately pulled his hand back and asked indignantly, "Dobe, what the hell are you doing!" while shaking his hand, then rubbing it off on his shorts, as if it were poisoned.

"I think for a quick second I smelled the scent from Tora's mother! I wanted to verify!"

"Quick, where is he!" Sakura shouted.

Naruto pointed with a clawed finger towards a series of bushes in the middle of the park. Sasuke and Sakura took off towards the bushes as quickly as they could. Naruto took one step into the park, then cautiously glanced around in order to make sure that none of the childrens parents were near to assault him. Fortunately, none were near the central bushes, mainly off to the side, so he raced to catch up.

Naruto quickly overtook the two and reaching the point first, shouted, "HEY TORA, COME OUT!"

Sakura whacked him. "BAKA, we need to avoid frightening the kid!"

She stepped forward, and called sweetly, "Hey Tora, we're friends you don't have to be scared."

The bushes shook a little and after a few moments, Tora slowly came out…

_"You have got to be &^*$#$ kidding me,"_ the three genin each thought.

Tora was a cat. A cat with gold eyes, reddish orange fur, and a slightly ripped blue bow around its neck.

"_So that's how she mistook Naruto for Tora,"_ Sakura realized.

Deciding to continue luring the cat in, Sakura continued, "Here Tora, Tora, we're here to help you."

The cat cautiously crept closer.

"Your mother sent us..."

As soon as Tora heard the word "mother," a massive shift appeared in the cat's personality. It arched its back, claws extended and hissed, pupils narrowed. Then the cat was off like a furry rocket, streaking past Sakura.

"Ok, plan B, catch that cat!" Sasuke reacted first and leapt forward in a tackle. Tora performed an impossible 90 degree turn and Sasuke ended up eating dirt. Sakura managed to stop in Tora's path and snag him in her arms.

"CHA!" Inner Sakura shouted. "Now I've gotcha!"

Tora responded by biting down onto Sakura's hand causing her to let go.

"OW you stupid cat!"

Naruto sidestepped into Tora's path. The cat ran around him and Naruto took off after it. The cat wasn't faster than him but it wasn't slow either, and its small size made it a helluva difficult to grab. He lunged forward and the cat as if sensing it dodged to the right, running straight for a playground, the three genin in hot pursuit.

The cat darted under a large jungle gym, Naruto leaped high, and streamlining his arms at his sides, managed to sail right through the first and second set of bars, but having his eyes on his target and not where he was going, hit the third set of bars right in the chest, stopping his momentum hard and causing him to fall, painfully hitting the all the rest of the bars beneath him until he hit the ground in a tangled bundle of his limbs and tails.

Smirking at the scene as he dashed by, Sasuke muttered, "Dobe" under his breath, and took his shot. He turned his head to see Sakura running alongside. He pointed for her to go around and cut the cat off on the other side of a crowded playground.

Tora darted between all the kids, weaving in between their legs and feet. Sasuke sorely considered simply bowling them over but figured that it wouldn't do him any favors, so he simply gritted his teeth and lightly shoved in between them, dodging left and right, desperately trying to keep the cat in sight.

Tora slipped right through a small crawlspace underneath a bench. Sasuke for one, didn't crawl under as expected, but leaped over the bench, intending to cut the cat off on the other side… and repeated a variation of Naruto's incident, hitting his head on a low hanging branch. His momentum carried the rest of his body forward, as gravity took its hold, causing him to fall smack on his back on the ground, in his descent, hitting his head on a the bench on the way. Lastly, all the while the playground kids gathered around, pointing and laughing.

Up ahead, Sakura saw Tora heading her way. Recalling how taking her eyes off her target ended up for Naruto and Sasuke, she growled and focused on the cat. She waited…waited… NOW! She lunged at the cat and snagged it by the tail, hauling it up.

"Shannaro! Not so tough now are you, cat?" and gave Tora a shake.

Tora's response was to snag a claw on Sakura's hair, and use it as leverage to then latch onto her face… and start clawing repeatedly. Shrieking, she grabbed the cat by its back fur, and ripped from her. Nothing but murderous rage over reason going through her, she flung that cat away from her like a football, in the process bashing her arm on another nearby bench.

Tora couldn't be gladder, and bolted, just as a bruised Naruto and Sasuke caught up.

"This…" Naruto started.

"…means…" Sasuke continued.

"…WAR!" Sakura finished.

They all tore after the cat as it escaped out the park entrance. Tora looked over its shoulder, and onlookers could have sworn that the cat's eyes bugged out with fear, as it increased its speed, being followed by a madly screaming pink haired girl, a murderous looking Uchiha heir, and a nine-tailed fox boy, who had his fangs and claws bared and was snarling.

They headed straight for a market area. This time none of the three genin held back. Sasuke dashed through the people, shoving them aside with Sakura squeezing through the cleared path, whereas Naruto leapt up, and actually started running across people's heads, moving lightning fast, so that they only felt a light tap of Naruto's feet, and then he was gone.

The cat jumped high up to avoid a diving tackle by Naruto, who ended up sliding headfirst into a wall. It continued its leap and started running along the awnings of stores and vendors.

Sasuke followed it up there and finally having enough, flung a kunai right in front of the cat. The knife impacted the wall space right before the cat, stopping it cold. Sasuke and Sakura landed behind it, grinning evilly.

"_Ok, kitty, prepare to die…"_ Thought Sakura, and anticipating, punched her fist into her palm.

Suddenly, they felt the awning beneath them give a foreboding shake… Apparently it wasn't designed to support their combined weight, and it gave way, sending them crashing to the floor in a tangle of limbs, Sauske's full weight landing on top of Sakura, (Which under any other circumstances, Sakura probably would have welcomed).

Tora, however, obeyed the old adage, and landed right on his feet, then casually licked a paw as if to gloat at the two.

Suddenly a shadow fell across it and it turned to see Naruto standing above it, claws and fangs bared, tails writhing, and slit eyes glaring. Naruto started to lunge for the cat… to which Tora jumped straight up, hoping to dodge over him… when it was revealed that Naruto didn't follow through completely on his lunge, expecting the dodging attempt. He snagged the cat by its two front paws, holding it up so that it couldn't scratch him.

"Finally gotcha!"

The cat spat in his face, reflexively causing him to let go.

Growling, Naruto tore after it, past Sasuke and Sakura who had just untangled themselves, and then joined him. The cat weaved to the left road down a divide, and then ran pass some restaurants. As they passed, Naruto recognized that he was on the street where Ichiraku's was. Sure enough there it was, upcoming…

"_Ramen! No! Must… focus…. on…. the… mission… but… so close…"_

Just thinking of the ramen cooking in the pot… Slowly simmering to its noodle perfection… "_That's it!"_

Naruto turned to his teammates; "See if you can corner him, I've got an idea!" He then diverged and ran straight for the noodle shop.

"What the-NARUTO THIS IS NO TIME FOR A SNACK, BAKA!" Sakura screamed.

"_Damned dobe! If he causes us to fail this poor excuse for a mission, I'll kill him!" _Sasuke thought.

After breaching another crowd, they succeeded in herding the cat into an alley, where it leapt up and started climbing windowsills.

_What the hell? Did this cat take shinobi lessons or something?_ Sasuke thought incredulously.

Sakura only snarled, and overcome with rage, didn't stop running. In fact, she increased her speed, raised her fist… and impacted the wall with it! Surprisingly, she left a small crater, and the wall shook! This in turn caused the cat to lose its grip.

Tora fell to the ground, twisted, and landed on its feet, and was about to continue running, when several kunai thrown by Sasuke landed centimeters in front of its path, blocking and stopping it… just enough for Naruto to come down from above and land right on the cat with a large ramen cooking pot, effectively capturing it!

Tora gave one final screech of dismay and started banging on the inside of the pot, desperately trying to break lose, while Naruto sat on top of the pot, grinning cheerfully.

"Well done!" The three Genin looked up to see Kakashi standing on the roof above them, incidentally holding an empty popcorn box in his hand.

The Jounin landed in front of them. "Today's mission was an information gathering, retrieval, and escort. You three gathered information about your target, namely asking about it to the populace as Sakura did, or in Sasuke did in finding information and evidence. Naruto did good in finding a trail to follow."

The fox boy beamed at the praise.

"Though I do admit that chase was crazy and very amusing..." He tossed the popcorn container out in a nearby trash bin.

"Is that what you'd call it, sensei?" Naruto started, his good mood evaporating instantly.

"Why didn't you tell us the target was a CAT!" Sakura screamed.

Kakashi did his eye-smile. "I never said that the target WASN'T a cat now did I? Besides, it was another unexpected variable that does happen. Also, on escort or retrieval missions, you might not have a client or target that is *ahem*, willing to go where you want them to, or listen to what you have to say. It's something to keep in mind. Lastly, nice innovation at the end of the chase."

"Now then, let's get this cat back home to its mother."

At this, Tora's yowls increased drastically in volume and the pot started shaking so much that Naruto had to actually brace himself against it to keep it pinned.

"Geez, what the hell is with this cat? It's like it doesn't even want to go home!"

* * *

At the Damaiyo's house…

"TORA! MY BABY YOU'VE COME HOME!" Madam Shijimi wife lunged at the cat and wrapped it in the same crushing hug that Naruto fell victim to earlier. Only thing is this time it seemed worse. The cat screamed in obvious discomfort, but its owner seemed oblivious.

The cat seemed to look despairingly at Team 7, who simply turned their heads away and whistled to themselves.

"_Ouch, poor cat, I know your pain, believe me, but considering what you put me through today…."_

"_Hah! Serves you right cat, next time we meet again, well pray that we don't!"_

"_Heh…dumb animal was no match for me…"_

"I'll make sure you never get lost again!" The damaiyo's wife cried. She gestured to her servants, one of whom brought home a large case. She opened it, revealing a chain link collar, (Naruto could've sworn that cat's eyes grew to the size of plates), which she snapped around Tora's neck.

"I'll be right back, I just must return Tora to his room." She then walked down the hall, chain in hand, oblivious to Tora digging his claws into the ground, futilely trying to fight its pull, leaving long, deep grooves across the floor, until the two turned the corner and were out of sight. A door was heard closing, and after a few moments, the woman returned, minus her cat.

"Now then, Team 7 was it?" As she pointed at each member, they introduced themselves with a bow.

"Kakashi Hatake."

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Sakura Haruno."

"Naruto Uzumaki."

At Naruto's name, Madam Shijimi stared at Naruto for several seconds, her face was seemingly unreadable. She squinted for a moment, then put a hand up to her mouth for a moment, as if gasping or in shock, then regained her composure.

"Well then," she continued in her merry tone. She held up an envelope to Kakashi. "That contains the mission fee, as agreed upon."

"And this…" she reached into a nearby drawer, and scribbled for a few moments, then placed three more items in the envelopes, "…is a little some-thing extra for you."

"Also, I insist that you four join me for lunch! Nothing extravagant mind you, just that I'm so happy I have Tora back!"

She then led them outside to the courtyard, where there was a large table set up. As they all sat, one by one, a few servants came out and placed plates in front of each of them. Sakura and Sasuke started right away, famished after the mission, while Naruto simply stared at his plate.

"Is something wrong Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"No… nothing sensei, I'm just not that hungry….Ouch!"

(At this Sakura and Sasuke had just kicked Naruto under the table)

Sakura muttered under her breath, figuring that Naruto would hear her with his fox ears. "Eat damn it! It's free and we don't want to disgrace our host!"

Naruto sighed, then dug in. Once they were done, (Kakashi's full plate having mysteriously vanished of food seemingly in under a split second, all without him apparently removing his mask), the four bowed, thanked their host, and were escorted out through the front gate.

Once they exited and were a couple of ways away from the estate, Sakura turned to Naruto, who was unusually quiet, and asked, "Naruto, what the HELL was wrong with you? You've gone through ramen by the tub load, so why didn't you eat?"

Naruto paused, and after a few moments, said quietly, "I… uhh… I thought I saw something I was allergic to Sakura-chan. Then he laughed nervously. "I guess I was wrong, heh!"

"Then you should have said so! For once, that's a perfectly legitimate reason. Geez, what's wrong with you?" (In her mood, she didn't notice that Naruto showed no signs of an allergic reaction. Sasuke however, did notice, and narrowed his eyes as he thought about this)

"Sakura, that's enough…" Kakashi interjected. He knew that with the fox sealed in him, Naruto effectively had no allergies, so he saw right through the lie. "Naruto, are you all right?"

"Yeah, Kakashi-sensei! Hah, never better! Well, is there anything else today Kakashi-sensei?"

Warily, Kakashi answered, "No that's all… oh yeah, here are your envelopes." He pulled out the large envelopes, and read the names off as he handed them out. "Let's see, one for me, one for Sasuke, one for Sakura, and one for…" He trailed off, as he saw that there wasn't an extra envelope for Naruto. He saw Naruto's downcast look, along with the questioning looks of the other two.

Abruptly, he stopped. "We'll meet again tomorrow at 10 am. Don't be late!" With that, he vanished in a puff of smoke.

"I'll see you guys later…" Naruto then dashed forward, took a running leap, vaulted over the building, and then disappeared.

Sakura stared as he went… "Sasuke-kun… did it seem like something was wrong with him?" For that matter, why didn't Naruto receive an extra tip?"

When she didn't receive an answer, she turned, and found Sasuke had gone too…

* * *

Naruto ran along the rooftops, trying not to cry, running at his max to clear his head. Every flip, leap and dash was on full instinct, as his mind was elsewhere.

_*Flashback*_

_She then led them outside to the courtyard; where there was a large table set up and directed them all to sit. As they all sat, after a few minutes she returned, being followed by few servants that then placed plates in front of each of them. Sakura and Sasuke started right away, famished after the mission, while Naruto simply stared at his plate._

_He knew it, he knew it from the scent… The woman had been slobbering over him earlier when she thought he'd been the cat after all. She had spit in his food. Naruto didn't want to eat it, but he didn't want to embarrass his team. So he did. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw the woman's satisfied smirk. She thought that she had one up over him? He'd been through worse when his food growing up was poisoned. He would not let this stop him._

_*End Flashback*_

To top it off, the old bat didn't even give him a tip! Right now, Naruto just wanted to clear his head. So he poured on the speed, intending to run for the rest of the day, and maybe even the night.

* * *

Naruto was in such a focused mood, that he didn't know he was being followed. Sasuke Uchiha ran along the rooftops, doing his best to keep Naruto in his sight. He didn't know what got Naruto so agitated, nor why he wasn't paid extra for the mission, but he definitely found himself interested in the blonde's speed, agility, and unusual strength. He remembered one time in the past, when they sparred at the academy…

That aside, he found that it was taking almost all his strength and endurance to just keep Naruto within his line of vision. Sasuke was literally huffing and puffing, sweating like crazy. Despite all the training he'd done, all the exhaustion he put himself through, the dobe outpaced him easily!

"_Keep running Naruto. You'll be the measuring stick by which I'll measure my own potential. And someday, I'll challenge you, and if I beat you, then I'll be one step closer to defeating HIM."_

Suddenly, he stopped on the roof he was about to leap off of. "_Damn, I lost him! If I'd awakened my Sharingan already… argh… nothing I can do about that….yet…"_

Finding himself too exhausted to locate and chase Naruto further. Sasuke made his way down to the streets, and slowly began to walk home,

"_Fine… tomorrow is another day…"

* * *

_

The next day, Team 7 met up at their usual spot, only this time they had wizened up and arrived somewhat later, so as not to be too bored by Kakashi's tardiness. Or at least, most of them did…

Naruto, still trying to work out his thoughts, arrived at the meeting time with, as he figured, two hours to spare. So he started a little training program. _Hey_, he thought to himself as he performed his warm-up stretches, "W_hen Rock Lee's your best friend, when you train, you train __**hard."**_

Naruto started his routine with about three hundred jumping jacks. Once that was done, he did two hunrdred handstand pushups, and four hundred sit ups. Finishing that, he tried a new variation, his tail workout. Naruto leaned back, and braced his tails beneath him like a chair.

He then lifted up his legs, and supported his weight fully with all nine. He then applied pressure, pushing himself up and down on them alone, mimicking a pushup effect.

Naruto did about a hundred "reps" then gradually would lift one tail up, then two, and then up to five, (He found that four was the least amount of tails that he could "sit" on and still maintain balance), gradually increasing the amount of weight on each of the nine appendages, and rotating so that each one tail received the same workout.

"_Hmm, now how can I use this,"_ Naruto thought to himself. "_Wait, with my feet free like this…"_ Naruto kicked out with both of his feet.

"_Hmmm."_

Getting off of his "tail chair," Naruto walked over to a nearby tree. Reclining again, he repeated the kick, leaving two large prints the shape of his feet in the tree's bark… and having the opposite effect of sending Naruto sprawling backwards on his back.

Picking himself up, Naruto thought to himself… _"That kick did a good amount of damage to the tree, but it propelled me backwards… a tree's much more solid than a person though, so it seems like I won't know what I can really do with it until I practice with somebody."_

He sat down and absently scratched at a _tail. "What should I name this? It's gotta be something really cool sounding! After a moment, he jumped up. I got it! This move will be called "Fox Spear Kick!" _

"_Ok, yeah, I like the sound of that."_ Naruto gave a little victory dance. Now then, he started the next phase of his workout…

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura arrived to see the unusual sight of Naruto back flipping across the entire clearing in a large circle.

Raising an eyebrow at the sight, Sasuke walked up to Naruto, careful not to interfere or get hit by his flailing limbs or tails, calmly asked, "Naruto, What are you doing?"

Naruto appeared not to hear him, and continued flipping. Slightly annoyed at being ignored, Sasuke looked around until he saw a rather large branch.

"Sakura, help me out here." She was all too happy to oblige, and took the end right behind Sasuke to brace it.

Moving in unison, the two placed the branch right in front of Naruto so that it would hit him right in the middle of his rotation where he couldn't see it. True enough, Naruto "tripped" and went head over heels over tails into a sprawling heap.

Naruto's world was spinning from the vertigo. _"Note to self; Do not do that for five minutes straight without taking a break…ugh."_

A sharp knocking on the side of his head slightly brought him out of his reverie. Sakura-chan? Sasuke-teme? Why are you two upside down and spinning?"

Sakura only facepalmed. "I could ask you the same question. Sasuke-kun and I arrived and found you flipping like a madman."

Naruto smiled, "I was trying to see if I could come up with something cool! You know, a new technique or something!"

"Nice, dobe, it seems like all you did was make yourself sick to your stomach."

"Heh, but it would have been well worth it if I learned something!" He smiled goofily. Sasuke merely rolled his eyes, and Sakura threw up her hands.

Kakashi arrived about 15 minutes later. "Good morning team! Sorry to be late, but a comrade of mind challenged me to another insane contest, so I had to agree or he'd never leave me alone!"

"Yeah right, Sensei…" Sakura deadpanned.

"No!" Kakashi held up his hands. "I swear you guys it's the truth! He wanted to swim a race in Konoha's river ten times!"

"Whatever, Sensei, let's just get on with it," Sasuke interjected.

Seeing Naruto, Kakashi asked, "Naruto, are you okay from yesterday?"

Naruto only kept smiling. "Sure, let's get at 'em today!"

* * *

Naruto regretted saying that. Today's task was cakewalk compared to yesterday's. It was dog walking. The dogs were for the most part, docile. You just merely had to direct them where to go so they could do their business and that was it. Kakashi said this mission simulated what would happen if the escort mission had easy, agreeable clients.

At least that was the theory.

Naruto once gain found himself on the short end of the stick, as most of the dogs seemed absolutely terrified of him. The moment that the team entered the kennel, the dogs either started howling, whimpering, or backed away with their tails between their legs! The only ones who weren't as skittish were immediately grabbed by Sasuke and Sakura, and those kept sniffing at him every second they got, leaving Naruto with a MASSIVE dog that was almost bigger than he was, (But apparently too dumb to be afraid like the others).

Naruto found himself digging his heels and claws into the ground every time the dog chose to walk or run somewhere that Naruto didn't want it to go. He didn't give any ground, but held firm, all the while muttering curses under his breath, (Though after the fifth time of nearly stepping in his dog's "business," he sorely considered beginning to wear shoes), the stench of which alone was hard on his nose), he was darkly considering slicing the dogs throat with his claws…

Fortunately, aside from those factors, the task only took about two hours.

* * *

Since that task ended so soon, Team 7 took on another mission a half hour later. This one was making deliveries for a popular take-out restaurant.

This task required them to carefully carry the food to the destination and then return as fast as possible, with no mishaps which, according to Kakashi, gave them experience in delivering important items as safely and quickly as possible. The team was also required to wear a hat and apron from said restaurant to signify who they were working for. The restaurant owner gave a look at Naruto, but a stiff glare from Kakashi shut him up.

Naruto could say that he honestly enjoyed most of this task. He ran to and from the location as fast as he could run, which was pretty danged fast.

Kakashi partook in this task too, running alongside his team members for individual runs and group runs, giving them tips on how to maximize their efficiency, although he didn't feel much of a need to give traveling instructions to Naruto, given his speed level was high already. That aside, the only advice he really had to impart to the fox boy was to not perform flips and similar acrobatic feats while carrying the food to avoid spilling it. Just run straight ahead to the arrival point.

Pretty much all of Naruto's customers were surprised to see that their courier was the jinchuuriki, and their responses varied. Usually unless Kakashi were with him, Naruto would find many doors shut in his face. In these cases, he would simply sigh, and leave the food on the front porch. Of course that didn't' go over very well, as then the owner would deduct the bill from the mission fee, which in turn, put Sakura and Sasuke in a bad mood.

Travelling through the village also nearly yielded incident, as several villagers would disregard the apron and hat Naruto wore from the restaurant, and would try and shout that he'd stolen the food, throwing things at him in order to capture him. Naruto, normally was too fast for them to catch, ended up getting hit because he couldn't risk damaging his precious cargo.

One particularly odd delivery though did result in benefit for him. The restaurant owner upon Kakashi's recommendation based on Naruto's high speed, gave him an assignment to deliver for quote, "a very important, frequent customer."

He was carrying a very large amount of food though, almost to the extent of overloading him, and that was just the hot secured stuff. The rest of it was sealed in stored containers which themselves were placed into a specially made sealing scroll.

Following the directions, Naruto arrived at another clan's grounds, and cautiously walked up to the front door of the main dwelling area. No sooner than he'd arrived the door opened and to his surprise, Chouji Akimichi answered the door.

"Hi Naruto, what are you doing…here…" The boy trailed off as he took into account the logoed hat, and apron Naruto wore, with the scent of the delicious food…. Chouji started salivating, and Naruto was feeling very creeped out.

Chouji turned and shouted back into the house, "Hey Dad! The food's here!"

Then quickly turning back to Naruto, and appeared to be barely restraining himself. "You might want to put the scrolls and food down and get back about, oh, twenty feet."

Before Naruto could ask why, he felt the ground start shaking, as the seconds went by, it grew in intensity, and if Naruto was about nervous before, then he was terrified now. He quickly slung off the packages and laid out the scrolls, and then darted back about twenty feet. Then, after thinking a moment, he increased the distance another ten, just to be safe.

He did so just in time, as Chouza Akimichi's roaring large form came barreling out of the house, followed by at least ten or so equally sized clan members, who in a speed belying their size, attacked the containers with the force of a hurricane. Some of the members stopped briefly, in order to activate several seals on the scrolls Naruto had laid out, and a veritable feast of food sprung out, enough that looked to Naruto as if it could feed him for a month.

It was all gone within minutes, leaving only scraps and ravaged containers. Naruto stared opened mouth at the destruction, feeling very, very small. _"If Chouji hadn't warned me, I might have been the main course by accident!"_An image of his skeletonized body passed through his mind, all the flesh stripped from it surrounded by Akimichi clan members causing Naruto to shudder.

Chouza belched, then turned to Chouji. "That was excellent! The meal was so fresh! It was like it only took a minute between the stove and getting here! Several of his kin agreed with him. "Who was the courier, as he certainly has impressive skill?"

Chouji pointed at Naruto.

Naruto had been bristling with pride at the elder Akimichi's praise, but then felt his sprits fall when Chouza and some of his clan turned their eyes on him. Several of them whispered amongst themselves, a few turned downcast, and Chouza himself seemed contemplating. He got up, and walked up to Naruto… scrutinizing him…. reached out with one meaty hand…

…and gently patted Naruto on the top of his head and ears, (At least to him, as the large man's physical strength nearly knocked poor Naruto down) and laughed heartily. "Well Naruto! If you decided to stop being a shinobi, you'd make a killing as a delivery boy! Thank you very much for your service!" Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a large sum of money, and practically shoved it into Naruto's hands.

"The restaurant has a tab for us, that is all for you! It's just my way of thanking you genuinely!"

Naruto's mouth fell open and shut, but no words were coming out…. Somebody was… happy with him? Appreciative? Naruto beamed, and bowed politely, "Thank you sir!"

Chouji then walked up to Naruto, with the bundled up scrolls in hand. "Here Naruto, these preserving scrolls belong to the restaurant. They were a gift from my family cause we were tired of our food being delivered cold, what with the prep time and large amounts we order."

Naruto took the scrolls, bowed again, then ran off. Chouza and Chouji watched him go.

"Chouji, that boy is very strong of heart. He has persevered where others would be broken. Take note, and never give up, regardless of what happens."

Chouji nodded.

* * *

Naruto stopped briefly on top of another nearby building, and started counting all the cash he'd obtained. His eyes widened further and further. The amount was easily more than what he'd missed in tips from disgruntled customers and then some!

Wiping his eyes, his spirits lively, Naruto leapt off the building and headed back.

When they got back, the owner handed out their pay, (of course, Naruto's was significantly less), but Naruto couldn't care less, he just went through the whole process smiling.

* * *

The next day, one of the more detail-oriented tasks consisted of a visit to the Aburame clan's estate. The houses in this area were rather drab on the outside, with no individualistic decoration, and each one contained a large curved dome behind it.

Naruto was happy with this task because he was able to see Shino again. The younger Aburame greeted them at the gate, and then introduced them to his father, Shibi. It was also Naruto's first time meeting any other member of Shino's clan members, and if anything, Shino's father was **somehow** more stoic than his son, (Naruto's found that his previous goal of making Shino laugh had just elevated. Forget just Shino, he's targeting the entire clan!). Their task was to help organize several of the hives for this month's insect circulation session. Shino explained the routine for today as he led them into a large building containing a facility lined with containers filled with varying bugs, and even some free-flying insects down the halls.

You see, the Aburame clan specializes in insect related matters, making them very ideal for scouting missions and espionage. They can communicate directly with their bugs for exchange of information, and in addition to symbiotic relationship that the clan member's and bugs already share, there is an added bonus; Aburame's are usually highly resistant to genjutsu techniques. This is because their bugs can if need be, stir up their hosts' chakra levels, or manipulate it on their own accord so that outside forces can't accurately gauge it. Of course, the efficiency of this all depends on the level of skill and experience of said host.

Once roughly every few months or so, the Aburame conduct circulation sessions with their hives. Inside the largest dome on the Aburame grounds, there is a very large open circular tankard, resembling a swimming pool. The clan's members gather, and they simultaneously release up to about 90% of their insects into the tankard. The insects circulate and mingle amongst each other in a process that can take up to a several hours.

There are several reasons for this. First and foremost is an exchange of information. For example, a clan member who went on a difficult mission can send the experiences to another. Second, techniques that are known to one individual can be constantly shared and experimented on by others, and then exchanged back. The third reason is related to the second. The bugs themselves can accelerate their breeding with or pick up on traits exhibited by other species, yielding entirely new abilities and even forming new breeds on rare occasion. When the bugs are finished, usually about 85% return to the host, while that remaining 5% stay in the tankard, leaving a base for the others to merge with, (That 5% is easy for the Aburame to replenish within a short time).

The downside to this is that the clan members are left vulnerable to outside influence and attack with most of their bugs gone. That is why Team 7 are here today. As Shino explained, the clan member would walk up to the tankard, and then deposit his or her bugs. After this they would recline on a gurney, and fall into a type of self-induced coma. The Team 7 member watching over the clan member would then carefully wheel said individual down a series of corridors, to a dark room where the bodies were all gathered together for physical checkups by the clan's medics.

The sight unnerved most of Team 7 quite a bit, as the room itself seemed to resemble a morgue. The team members would also carry a checklist, which listed the times at which they would return to the "morgue" and retrieve the body, wheel it up to the tankard, where the clan's bugs would flow back into the body, where he or she would regain consciousness. Despite the atmosphere, Naruto had to admit that it sounded like it ran extremely smoothly, with virtually no delays, (at least on the part of the clansmen).

Naruto felt fine when he heard what task they'd be doing today, having been used to the bug user. He walked ahead of his team alongside Shino and engaged in light conversation.

"So Shino, how has your team been?"

"My team's structure has been progressing slowly at first Naruto. Kurenai-sensei is a fair but tough teacher."

"What about your teammates? Is that mutt Kiba giving you trouble?"

"No, he has actually not, surprisingly, at least not after our first meeting."

"What happened?

_*Flashback*_

_Team Eight sat on a bench on the Academy Ground. Across from them patiently sat their instructor, Kurenai Yuhi, with one her hands laid lightly in her lap, a polite smile on her face. She had guided her team out here for their first assessment, to get to know each other a bit better._

_If an onlooker were to pass by, then they'd say that this was undoubtedly the quietest team meeting that had occurred in the History of Konoha._

_Shino didn't say much to begin with unless it was absolutely necessary, and Hinata was nervously twitching her fingers together, and lastly, though Kiba would normally be the loudest, boisterously saying his goals and what not, he was leaning forward and staring opened-mouthed at his, *ahem*attractive sensei._

_Surprisingly, Akamaru, sitting on his haunches next to Kiba, was shaking his head at his friend's lack of discretion. Reaching up with a paw, he pushed Kiba's mouth shut._

_After introductions were finally made, Kurenai told them that they would talk amongst each other, to ask heac other their opinions for their upcoming missions. She then sat back silently in order to gauge their interactions._

_Kiba immediately turned to his two teammates, _"_So guys, I guess I'll be taking the lead in assignments then, I mean, since I'm the strongest here."  
_

_Hinata nervously fidgeted her fingers, as if anticipating a calamity. _

_Shino's eyes narrowed behind his glasses. "I disagree, Kiba. This is after all, a team effort, not just focused on an individual perspective."_

"_Oh yeah? What are you gonna do when an enemy attacks us? Can you even fight hand to hand? I'm the best one suited for that job!" The Inuzuka then snickered. "Maybe you've been hanging around Eyebrows and Fox Fre…"_

_Before he could finish, several bug swarms emerged from Shino's coat and swarmed threateningly around him, though not attacking._

_Hinata gave off a tiny shriek, and began to shudder, as her eyes darted between the two._

"_Do not finish that statement, and do not use that word in reference to my friends. I will not tolerate that. __I'm sure your canine companion is aware of how… annoying insects such as fleas are… correct? Would you like to find out firsthand?"_

_In response, Kiba bared his claws and growled, Akamaru alongside him. _

_Kurenai was instantly on her feet, careful to not making any sudden moves, _"_Shino, Kiba, stop it right now!"_

_Shino retracted his insects, but didn't turn his gaze from Kiba, who remained on guard. "I am willing to put the past behind me, and work in unison with you… BOTH of you. It is my hope that we indeed become closer as teammates, and even friends."_

"_To put it in terms that you can understand, Kiba, your pack, if you will, works with each other as a group, and not recklessly. If you are not up for the pack, you are cast out, yet if you do, you are accepted. My insects are the same way, more or less. If anything you should be able to empathize with me the most. __As for whether or not I can fight… let us say that you do not want to be on the receiving end from somebody whose friends are taijutsu experts, as I will attest. Also, you have left out the fact that your other teammate is a Hyuga, a clan notable for close combat abilities, (Hinata blushed slightly at this), so do not think we are helpless or dead-weight."  
_

_Kiba seemed to be considering this, and he slowly lowered his guard. _

_Shino extended his arms, palms up. He displayed no weapons, bugs or tricks. "I am not trying to assume dominance over you. I am only trying to say that we are all equals, here, and that the only one who at this point has the authority to give orders is Kurenai-sensei. So then, we agree? Teammates?"_

_Shino held out his hand, and then turned his head to stare both at Hinata and Kiba._

_Hinata regarded Shino's speech and also noted that Shino's expression seemed to soften when he had glanced at her. She realized that he held no grudge against her, and only wanted all of them to get along. She could help herself get stronger this way._

_Maybe… she'd also be able to ask him about Naruto-kun too as time progressed._

_She extended her hand and placed it on top of Shino's. _

_Kiba stared at the two, then somewhat… wistfully… at Hinata for a few moments. Finally, he glanced at Akamaru, and flipped his head towards the other two. The puppy leapt up and landed on Kiba's head and extended a paw. Kiba then placed his hand respectively on top of the other two's hands. _

_He gave a discreet nod, as if acknowledging Shino somewhat, before adding, "Teammates."_

_*End Flashback*_

"Kiba is still temperamental, and apparently views himself as the "leader of the pack" and insists on giving orders to us when we are in the field practicing. I know for a fact that Kurenai sensei has been gradually been trying to decrease his ego through teamwork exercises."

"To aid her in this endeavor, I tend to point out the more logical courses to take in actions to Kiba, though his attitude admittedly makes this difficult at times, where Kiba goes for a more direct approach. However, I have found that a simple subtle suggestion often gets the point across to Kiba, and he HAS cooled down. Somewhat though, as he still often cannot resist showing though."

"Hinata, on the other hand is more accepting to others and their input. However, this is a tradeoff. Unlike Kiba, she stands at the opposite side of the spectrum, seldom stating her views on scenarios, and backing down to avoid confrontation, even if she is in the right."

Turning his head, he faced Naruto. "Curiously, she has been asking me quite a bit about you."

Naruto blinked surprisingly. "What about me?" He bristled slightly, hoping that her clan hadn't have anything against him...

"She has asked about things ranging from how long I've known you, to what you were like before the Academy, to how you have trained. This appears to be done in sincerity and curiosity, as she does not strike me as one to possess ill will towards a person."

"How would you know that?" Naruto asked, still wary.

"I do not know Naruto. Perhaps it has to do with my being her teammate and associating with her over a period of time has given me insight into her personality."

Naruto stopped his walking immediately, his eyes wide. Regaining himself, he caught up to Shino and asked slyly with a grin, "Was that sarcasm, Shino?"

The bug user didn't respond, just continued to stare straight ahead, and continued his speech.

"Of course, I did not tell her anything regarding your…"condition." Lastly, she inquired me as to how you are doing in relation to your team and its structure, something I too am inquisitive about."

"Well, if that's the case, then how come she doesn't just ask me herself?" He guessed that based on what Shino just said, this Hyuga didn't seem to have it out for him, so he figured he could lower his guard.

Behind his glasses Shino blinked, as if in disbelief. "Hinata is… somewhat shy, shall we say."

"Oh. Well, about my team…" Naruto glanced over his shoulder to make sure his team couldn't overhear him.

He realized that he had nothing to worry about. Sakura was walking extremely stiffly. Her skin was a ghastly shade of white, eyes were wide, and the record of time for her not blinking was reaching the triple digits.

Ever since they had entered the building, the slightest touch, ranging from a tap on the shoulder to an accidental brushing up against something, would cause her to shriek nervously, and glance around obsessively while brushing herself off, making sure that nothing crawly was clinging to her.

Sasuke was the polar opposite. He glanced around curiously here and there, but didn't say anything. The bugs buzzing about didn't outwardly seem to bother him. But, the first time one landed on him when they'd entered, Shino darted back with surprising speed, and caught his hand before Sasuke could slap the offending insect.

Sasuke and Shino just glared at each other, before Sasuke, apparently realizing that pissing off this clan in a building filled to the brim with their bugs wasn't in the best interests of self-preservation, lowered his hand, and instead carefully placed the small bug on a nearby wall. He then gave an extremely short nod, then placed his hands in his pockets and walked nonchalantly.

Kakashi on the other hand, had his face buried in his book, giving no indication that he could hear anything. Surprisingly, he avoided bumping into anything or anyone while walking. But if one paid close attention to him, one would see his fingers twitch every few moments, he was breathing slightly heavier than usual, and he was sweating lightly. Inside Kakashi's head, he was berating himself for forgetting insect repellent over and over.

Turning back to Shino, he muttered, "It's a bit of an uphill battle, but hey, I like a challenge."

The sunglass wearing boy nodded, having already surmised Naruto's situation from observing the other two.

After a moment, Naruto realized something, "Did you have to catch Tora too?" he asked with another cheeky grin.

Shino's entire countenance seemed to grow stiff, his brows furrowed, his fists clenched, and his glasses seemed to take on a dark gleam. As if that weren't enough, his insects seemed perturbed too, as they buzzed more furiously.

_*Flashback*_

_Team 8 stood surrounding a tree. Shino was standing there stoically, although closer inspection showed that his brow was furrowed and his fists were clenched. One could have also sworn that he was growling to himself. Also, his jacket was very torn in several places, and he had scratch marks located on his lower legs. _

_Next to him stood Hinata, Byakugan activated as she stared up into the tree's thick branches. She looked comparatively less "damaged," though her hair was mussed up slightly and she looked as though she were about to sweatdrop. _

_As for the third, and technically, fourth members of their team…_

_Akamaru stood at the bottom of the tree, barking furiously up at Tora, who was clinging to the upper branches. Normally, the sight of a dog barking up at a cat would not be a unusually sight… were it not for the feral-looking twelve year old boy with red markings on his face and a grey hoodie, crouched on all fours at the base of the tree, doing the exact same thing._

_*End Flashback*_

He then turned his head slowly to Naruto, and in a voice resembling a growl, "Yes. I would rather not speak of it."

Naruto wisely decided not to press the issue.

Further progressing to the center of the hive building, Sasuke latched onto Sasuke's arm with an iron grip, and it took both Naruto and Kakashi to dislodge her, as an even louder buzzing noise pierced their, (and especially Naruto's), ears. They'd reached the center tankard…

…And that's when everything went to hell.

See, as soon as Naruto had stepped into the hive area, the bugs apparently went **completely out of their freakin' hive-minds! **

A massive cloud of **all** the bugs in the tankard rose up into the air and buzzing furiously. Some of the conscious Aburame clan members also looked disturbed, and found their own insects come bursting out of their bodies to merge with the cloud.

Team 7 also justifiably appeared somewhat more nervous.

"_Oh, this can't be good…"_ Kakashi thought.

Shino looked extremely uneasy, apparently his bugs were affected too by the massive congregation. Gritting his teeth under the strain of what his bugs were communicating, he managed to growl out two words;

"Naruto…**run**."

* * *

In hindsight, the resulting chaos could actually be considered quite funny.

Right now however, not so much. Recalling in his mind the direct route to the outer grounds, Naruto made a direct beeline for the door. Right behind him was the massive cloud of insects.

Unfortunately, Team 7 had been standing in between Naruto and said door, as they had been walking behind Naruto and Shino.

Naruto wished he'd had a camera to record the looks on their faces. Even Kakashi and Sasuke looked mortified.

Naruto shot right past them tails and all, a black and orange blur, the bug cloud in hot pursuit… and completely enveloping his team in the process, cutting off Sakura's terrified screaming.

He barged through doors, passing several members of Shino's clan, who turned to watch him go, (Who, true to form, merely raising an eyebrow to show their surprise), and then look behind them just in time to see the insect hoard hurricane envelop them, which in turn caused **their** insects to join in the fervor, the shock causing the clansman to, in some cases instantly drop to the floor.

"_Got to think… where can I get away?"_ Naruto panicky thought to himself. "_Let's see, what did Shino say his bugs hated…. bug spray's obvious, but it's not like I can buy any right now!"_

He bashed right through the exit doors of the complex, and still right behind him was that damn bug cloud. Naruto poured on the speed.

"_Come on…. think Naruto! This is no different than those angry mobs…where would I hide in case of those…trash can? No. Alleyways? No. ARRGH!"_

As he ran, he splashed through a small puddle.

_"THAT'S IT!"_

Naruto made a hard right and ran to his destination. Unfortunately this took him right through the bazaar area of the village… Naruto wasted no time and charged straight through, shoving people aside or using them has footholds to jump over.

Regrettably, (Or not, depending on how you look at it), they too fell victim to the massive cloud, screaming as it enveloped them.

Finally, Naruto reached his destination, one of Konoha's rivers. He nearly jumped right in… then stopped right at the edge of the riverbank, and felt that he could have slapped himself as he recalled a sudden, very crucial detail.

He didn't know how to swim.

He stared into the water's relatively calm surface, trying to see just how deep the water was.

Well… the closer to the shore he was, the shallower the water. Maybe if he stooped down... but still… it intimidated him slightly, his tails starting to wrap around him unconsciously.

A buzzing noise reached his ears, and he started to panic. There had to be some way out of this!

Now frantic, he glanced behind him as he saw the cloud approaching, then down at the river's waters, and gulped loudly.

"_Death by insects, or death by drowning? Which one would be quicker?"_As once again, his life seemed to flash before him, he heard a different noise, a low humming sound.

Looking to his left, he saw that it was only some nearby reeds. _"The wind must've been blowing through them. Wait, that means that they're hollow!_

The cloud was fifteen feet away and closing fast…

Realizing he was out of options, Naruto snatched up a reed. Slicing the ends off with his claws, he leaped right into the river.

The insect cloud hovered over the spot where Naruto had dove in, buzzing angrily for several minutes, apparently not seeing the reeds sticking out the water's surface, before finally dispersing.

* * *

Beneath the surface, Naruto breathed throughout his impromptu snorkels. He stood on a shallow area, his head about two feet beneath the surface. His finger and toe claws were digging into the muddy floor, preventing himself from rising to the surface. His tails billowed around him, being manipulated slightly by the light current

Naruto was hyperventilating through the reeds, desperately trying to calm himself down.

"_Don't panic don't panic don't panic…"_ he repeated to himself. He closed his eyes to focus for a few moments, and he slowed his breathing. Slowly, he opened them and cautiously glanced around in this new environment.

"_Hey, this isn't that bad… well, aside from a little water in my ears."_

He glanced up, through the water's distorted surface and saw the bug cloud above gradually disperse.

"_Heh, Bugs 0- Naruto Uzumaki 1."_

He decided to be on the safe side, and waited an extra minute to ensure that the bugs were gone. Naruto then gripped a rock sticking out of the riverbank, and started to haul himself out of the water…

…only for the rock to come loose. Naruto slipped and fell backwards, losing his grip and consequently, the reeds he was breathing through. As he fell lower into the river, a stray current caught him and he found himself being dragged downstream.

"_OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OF CRAP!"_ Naruto was panicking. He grasped out desperately with his arms, and his feet kicked out desperately. He wouldn't give up! His tails flared, trying to extend his grip on something, anything!

The current swept Naruto into a medium-sized but deep pond, where it seemed to decrease as he sank further towards the bottom.

He felt his air started to give out. He needed to breathe!

An agonizing few seconds later, he felt his chest about to burst and his vision began to darken.

Through his fading vision, he could have sworn he was hallucinating. He saw a heavenly scene in the water above him, a feminine image outlined in the sun's light reaching for him.

"_M-M-Mom?"_ Through the encroaching darkness, he slowly dared himself to hope.

Maybe… maybe dying wouldn't be so bad, at least if he got to see his parents for the first time…

It would be so easy…. all he had to do was just…let go…

* * *

*End of Part 2*

**Author's Notes.**

*Chaos Controls into existence.*

*Puts up a shield*

Yes, yes, the infamous cliffhanger of doom.

So, I hope everyone enjoyed the Great Cat Chase. Also, what did you all think of the Aburame Clan Structure?

**Character Interactions**

A little insight into Team 8's first meeting, especially since we know Kiba would have some friction with the others based on his attitude.

**Abilities**

**Fox Spear Kick- **Naruto "sits" or braces himself on his tails, then lashes out with both feet. He can alternatively slash with the claws on his toes. A basic taijutsu move.

No true major techniques yet. I think I'm gonna hold off until after the Wave country mission.

Now then, regarding the cliffhanger…

Will Naruto live? Or am I just gonna cut this story short in an anticlimactic manner?

Was that truly Kushina Uzumaki that he saw? Let me know who you think!

**Find out next time, on Dragon Ba-** Oops, heh, wrong series.

Until next time!

*Holds up emerald*

CHAOS CONTROL!

*Vanishes*


	9. The Water Fox and the First Spar

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews and comments. Keep em' coming!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"Normal speech"

_"Flashback/thoughts"_

**"Biju/Summon, empahsis" speech**

_**"Biju/Summon speech" in flashback**_

_**

* * *

***Last time*_

_The current swept Naruto into a medium-sized but deep pond, where it seemed to decrease as he sank further towards the bottom._

_He felt his air started to give out. He needed to breathe!_

_An agonizing few seconds later, he felt his chest about to burst and his vision began to darken._

_Through his fading vision, he could have sworn he was hallucinating. He saw a heavenly scene in the water above him, a feminine image outlined in the sun's light reaching for him._

_"__M-M-Mom?"__ Through the encroaching darkness, he slowly dared himself to hope._

_Maybe… maybe dying wouldn't be so bad, at least if he got to see his parents for the first time…_

_It would be so easy…. all he had to do was just…let go…_

_*End Flashback*_

_

* * *

_**Chapter Three Part Three:**_  
_

**The Water Fox and The First Spar**

**

* * *

**

Vaguely and in a haze, Naruto felt something grabbing hold of one of his tails, and he found himself being slowly hauled upwards.

Suddenly, his head broke the surface, and he felt himself supported in the water as he was awkwardly hauled to the shore, his rescuer breathing heavily, laboring to pull him. His rescuer grunted as he was dragged out onto the shore, and Naruto lay there motionless, not breathing.

Then, without warning, he was brought out of the darkness when a massive blow struck him right in his chest.

Naruto's eyes shot open, and he wheezed once, then twice, rolling to his side and started hacking up all the water in his lungs. Once he was done, he gulped in air laboriously. Slowly, Naruto felt his senses returning to normal. He felt somebody's hands gently supporting him as he regained his breath.

Finally, he turned his head, intending to thank his rescuer for saving his life…

…to find himself staring directly into the blank-yet concerned eyes of Hinata Hyuga. She knelt there next to him, soaking wet.

"_Hinata?" _

(A/N: Hey, NarutoFanBoy4Life, congratulations, you guessed correctly!)

For some reason, Naruto couldn't take his gaze away from her eyes. What was about them? He just kept staring and staring…

Hinata blushed profusely under his stare. "Ah… N-Naruto… are…. you allright?" She stuttered worriedly.

He continued staring. Her eyes… they weren't the piercing glare of the last encounter he'd had with one of her clan. He actually saw worry and concern there, but then...what else was there?

Finally, he broke himself out of whatever spell he felt that he was under, and coughed again.

*Cough* "Hinata…you saved my life, thank you!"

She nervously nodded. "No thanks is necessary, N-N-Narruto-kkun."

Naruto clumsily pulled himself into a sitting position. Coughing up what he was hoped was the last bit of water in his lungs. He glanced around and saw that he had been carried down the stream into a near another one of Konoha's training fields. The pond in which he had been swept into had high grass surrounding it, obscuring most of it from view. So Naruto counted himself very, very lucky indeed, because if Hinata hadn't pulled him out…

Come to think of it…"Hey Hinata, how did you know where I was?"

Hinata pressed two of her fingers together, and stared timidly at them, not making eye-contact and still blushing. "Well… yesterday. I had asked Kurenai-sensei for some extra h-h-help, and I came here with her to train. I was working on my Juken… a bit. Kurenai-sensei then heard some kind of d-d-disturbance in the town… so she asked me to wait here for her, while she went to investigate. I decided… to p-p-practice a bit with my Byakugan… and I s-s-saw you drowning in the stream."

"So you jumped in and hauled me out all by yourself? WOW! You're really strong-OW!"

Naruto clutched at his chest, where Hinata had apparently hit him.

Hinata's blush started to turn into a full-shaded deep red. "Oh… I'm sor-sorry about that, Naruto-kun. I did a Jyuken strike on you… It was the only thing I could think of to get you to breath… and… I'm not that strong."

"No way! I mean, I know how to take a hit, my best friend will tell you, and I really felt that one! I'd say your training has really helped you!" Naruto smiled brightly. "Nobody's ever gone that far to help me!"

If Hinata was blushing before, now she was about to enter meltdown phase.

At that moment, Kurenai arrived back. Upon seeing her charge, soaked and sitting on the riverbank, she ran up. "What the-Hinata are you all right?"

Naruto spoke up immediately and rapidly. "Oh! Kurenai-sensei! Sorry about this! See, I had fallen into the river, and well, I kinda nearly drowned. Hinata-chan here leaped in and saved my life!"

"Really?" The Jounin's eyes widened. "Well, then, congratulations Hinata. You've just saved the life of a fellow leaf nin."

The poor girl started hyperventilating, though Naruto was apparently oblivious.

To Naruto, Kurenai asked, "Just exactly what were you doing in the river in the first place, Naruto?"

"It's a long story, Kurenai-sensei. It started when my team and I visited Shino's clan-OH CRAP! I forgot all about them!"

Kurenai's eyes widened, as she recalled that her third student had clan business to work on today, and queried, "This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with that black cloud that up until recently, went storming through the marketplace?"

Naruto shot up to his feet. "Yeah, my team may be in trouble. I gotta get back there and help them! Sorry, but I really have to go!"

He started to run off, in the direction of the Aburame clan's residential area, as the Jounin and her student watched him go.

Kurenai knelt down next to Hinata, and placed a consoling hand on her shoulder. "I wasn't kidding Hinata. That truly was a brave thing you did. Your father would be proud of you."

Hinata's spirits seemed to pause a bit, as she considered this. _"I'm not so sure, Kurenai-sensei…"_

Rapid footsteps to her right caught her attention. Kurenai turned and saw that for some reason, Naruto had come right back.

Looking somewhat embarrassed, Naruto clasped his hands behind his back innocently and hesitantly; "I, uhh, kinda forgot something."

Without warning, he wrapped his arms around Hinata in a tight hug. "Thank you again, Hinata, I really mean it."

Releasing her, he ran back the way he came, moving faster than before, leaving an open-mouthed Kurenai and a stunned Hinata.

Hinata just stood there for several seconds, unmoving, her mind's gears spinning like crazy, trying to process what had just transpired. Finally, she reached her limit. Hinata's eyes rolled back in her head, and she completely passed out.

Her teacher caught her before she had hit the ground. Staring at Naruto's retreating figure, Kurenai glanced between the fox boy and her passed-out student. Finally, she smiled knowingly a little.

"So that's it…"

* * *

A dripping wet Naruto ran at full speed back to the Aburame estate via the roof-tops.

As he passed through the village, he glanced down at the market area and saw several people scratching at themselves furiously, and picking some bugs out of their hair and clothing. Thankfully, nobody seemed badly injured or dead, just very, very pissed and in desperate need of an object to vent their rage upon.

Naruto decided to makes sure that he wasn't seen as a result of this, and cautiously remained out of sight. Apparently the bugs had been so singlemindedly after him, they didn't really bother anybody else in their way, (Save for a few hundred-thousand bites).

Naruto kept going, but every so often he would glance around, and look over his shoulder, or strain his ears and nose for the slightest hint of insects. The last thing he needed was for that cloud to end up chasing him again. The river definitely was NOT an option of escape this time around, at least not until he figured out how to step into it and not end up drowning.

Another thought came to him. What if the insects didn't randomly disperse, and instead the entire cloud was just lying in wait for him back at the complex? He shuddered, and decided to make a detour, and headed for Ichiraku's...

* * *

Naruto eventually landed from a leap outside the complex, his jacket looking somewhat bulkier, and then walked into the front gate, where he saw most of the Aburame's standing around tending to each other, trying to help their kin circulate bunches of their insects back into their bodies… and to his team. He felt worse, as they appeared to be on stretchers, and with this incident, he'd be surprised if they and the clan didn't start to hate him.

"_I tried so hard… to just fit in."_

"Well, that was unexpected."

Naruto whirled around to see Kakashi and Shibi Aburame standing behind him. He'd been so engrossed in the scene that he hadn't heard them walk up behind him. Upon the two's appearance, Naruto couldn't but feel as though something odd was off with Kakashi.

The elder Aburame looked at Naruto for a moment in a serious monotone. Naruto started sweating profusely, and then bowed stammering out apologies, when the elder spoke up.

"It appears that the presence of the chakra you possess due to your "condition" had overstimulated the insects when they were outside of my clansmen's bodies, beyond their control, leading to a massive chain reaction."

Naruto felt miserable, and his ears and tails drooped.

"However, it is something that we honestly should have considered before admittance to our facility, not just to you, but to anybody aiding us who isn't affiliated with our clan. Do not fear retribution, Naruto Uzumaki."

Shibi then pointed to his teammates. The two had just been finished being tended to by some medic-nin. "Your teammates received a heavy effect due to being at point blank of the incident, but they were given the antidote for the many bites they received, and will fully recover. They should also awaken by the end of the day. All they need now are about a week of rest to replenish their chakra and recover from the bites, which, aside from some itching, will be of no detriment."

Sakura lay on a stretcher, her entire body stiff, and eyes completely blank, her face frozen a mask of pure horror, mouth hanging open in a silent scream. Welts resembling mosquito bites covered the exposed areas on her body.

Sasuke was in similar shape, but he was somewhat conscious. Turning his head to the side, he hacked a few times… and spit up a wad of now-dead insects that had managed to get in his mouth when the bug cloud had hit him. Seeing Naruto apparently unharmed, he agonizingly raised one hand, and with what little strength he had left… extended his middle finger up towards the fox boy in a very rude gesture, before collapsing unconscious back on his stretcher.

Shibi handed Naruto a bottle of a whitish cream. "That is a bug-repellant that my clan sells on the side. I am thankful that you are friends with my son, so that should prevent further uprisings should you visit us again."

"But... to make certain….roll up your sleeve and hold out your arm…" Naruto, although relieved, still felt he owed it to the man and his clan for this incident, so he did so.

A small mass of insects flowed from under the sleeve of Shibi's coat, and they all instantly converged upon Naruto's exposed arm, covering it. Naruto felt several tiny hundreds of tiny pinpricks, nothing too painful, and the bugs then rescinded, flying into a jar that Shibi had produced from his coat.

"Your rapid healing should protect you from any aftereffects from my insect's bites. That sample of your chakra should enable us to create a more potent antidote and repellent. My brother, Shikuro, one of our chief chemists, will handle this."

Turning to Kakashi, he handed him the mission fee.

Before he walked off, he stated, "Do not concern yourself with the lost insects. They will return of their own accord in time, and the people they belong to are safe. Shino is fine and helping restore order inside the facility. I will give him your regards." He then walked back into the complex.

*Whew* Naruto fell to the ground, relieved.

"And that is an example of a mission going wrong and some of the aftermath, which thankfully wasn't THAT catastrophic." Kakashi stated amusingly. "Well, at least these missions with you won't be boring Naruto." He chuckled slightly.

Kakashi then tilted his head as he noticed Naruto's appearance. "How did you get soaking wet, and what on earth are you carrying underneath your jacket?"

Naruto looked extremely embarrassed, as he scraped a foot to and fro idly. He opened up his jacket, and several can's of bug spray fell out. "I borrowed these from Ichiraku's in case the insects came back. I'm wet because took a dip in the river to escape the bugs…unfortunately I kinda forgot that I can't swim."

Kakashi's eye widened at this, realizing that Naruto could have potentially died. Common sense took over though, as he considered that Naruto was standing before him, and apparently no worse for wear.

"That's something that we'll have to work on. I'll assume that somebody hauled you out then?"

"Yeah, Hinata did! She dove right in and pulled me out! After that I came back to see if you guys were all right."

After a moment, what was nagging at Naruto finally clicked. Kakashi was completely unharmed! There wasn't a single bite mark on what little exposed areas were visible on his body, and his uniform barely looked ruffled.

So of course, Naruto had to ask, "Hey, Kakashi-sensei, how is it you didn't get bitten?"

"Oh? Well let's say that necessity is the mother of invention." Kakashi simply reached forward and lightly but briefly tapped Naruto on the head.

"Ouch!" The fox boy leapt back as a spark went through him from Kakashi's finger, causing his hair and tail fur to stand on end.

"Just a light electrical chakra manipulation I ran through my body, enough to repel the bugs, without killing too many of them. Think I'll call it "Bug Lamp no Jutsu." Before you ask, you'll probably learn something like that down the line."

"Well, with two of our members now currently incapacitated, we'll end missions early today. Do you have any questions or concerns?"

Now Naruto began to look somewhat embarrassed again. _"Well… considering how I nearly drowned I suppose I could ask Kakashi-sensei if he could teach me how to swim…Wait a minute, I think I know somebody who'd be better…"_ He shook his head to Kakashi.

"You do need to learn some fundamental aquatic skills, Naruto. What if you end up on mission to a seaside country or somewhere similar? _Probably something the Academy neglected to teach him… again."_

"Actually Kakashi-sensei, I think I know somebody who can help me out!"

Kakashi stared, and then shrugged, but at the same time, "Well, if you insist. But have them contact me afterward to inform me of your progress."

"Now then, help me get these two out of here" gesturing to Sakura and Sasuke, "and you can enjoy the next few days off, Naruto. I do recommend that you keep in shape while you're on break."

"Got'cha."

* * *

Getting Sasuke and Sakura home in itself was surprisingly, not much of an adventure in itself to both shinobi's relief. Naruto and Kakashi decided to wheel the stretcher one after the other, with Kakashi in the lead. Kakashi pushed Sakura's stretcher, while Naruto, (under protest), pushed Sauske's, which of course, once again led to pedestrians staring oddly at the procession.

Five minutes after they started moving, an evil grin came to Naruto's face, as he wondered just how easy it would be to say, 'accidentally' tip over Sasuke's stretcher…

"Don't even think about Naruto." Kakashi hadn't even turned around from his position in front of the fox boy.

Naruto pouted, disbelieving that his sensei had read him so quickly.

The two arrived at Sakura's home first, as it was closer. Kakashi, thinking ahead regrettably realized that bringing Naruto inside might cause an 'unfortunate situation,' with Sakura's parents, so he simply asked Naruto to wait outside the house with the unconscious Sasuke while he took Sakura in.

Naruto sat and folded his legs, one of his tails wrapped around the stretcher's legs in order to prevent it from drifting away. He was feeling rather bored, and though Sasuke wasn't exactly a conversational person, right now it was even worse. After sitting for a moment, a small spot of curiosity entered his mind. Not unfurling the tail from the stretcher, he got up and walked over to a nearby window, stood on tiptoe, and peaked inside.

The interior of the house was nicely decorated, with several plants and flowers. One thing that stood out though, were the books. There were quite a few books and scrolls all organized neatly in the living room. Apparently one of Sakura's parents was rather scholarly.

His eyes shifted as he also saw a few pictures placed on a coffee table and with a bunch of pictures sitting on it. One picture placed in front of a bouquet of flowers showed a younger girl, Sakura, with the blond haired girl, Ino, if he recalled correctly. Naruto was somewhat confused at the picture though, as in it the two girls seemed, well… happy to be in each other's company. During the times that Naruto had observed them at the Academy, the two were always at each other's throats, fighting and trying to outdo each other.

'_I wonder what happened? Did they have a fight or something?'_ In the picture, the two looked as though they'd been the best of friends. Naruto couldn't fathom fighting with Lee like Sakura and Ino had in the Academy.

His gaze moved on to the next picture. It must have been fairly recent as it showed Sakura with her parents in front of the Academy entrance. Sakura was smiling a pretty smile, with her hitate-ate in hand. Her mother was beaming, and her father was in similar spirits.

Naruto shook his head, clearing it of the pang of longing he was feeling, and looking away from the window, he stared long at the ground for a while.

Shortly, Kakashi came out of the house minus a comatose Sakura. Seeing the fox boy sitting there, he raised an eyebrow. "Are you alright, Naruto? Sakura's going to be fine, if that's what you're worried about."

"Kakashi-sensei… do her parents hate me too… about what's sealed inside me? And… please don't sugarcoat it."

Kakashi thought about how to answer for a few moments. He wasn't surprised at Naruto having known about the Kyuubi, no, the Sandaime had informed him of the Mizuki incident, as well as Naruto's general background before he'd been placed on his team. However…

_*Flashback, a few days after Team 7 was assembled*_

_Kakashi arrived about ten minutes late to Sarutobi's office. Along the way he passed a married couple in the hallway. The husband was a generic-looking shinobi, and the wife was similar-yet attractive, but her bright pink hair stood out the most. The two were deep in conversation, and didn't notice Kakashi as they passed him._

_The secretary waved Kakashi in, and he found the Sandaime sitting behind his desk, obscured by a MASSIVE mound of paperwork. He glanced up as he saw the Jounin enter, and then back at the form he was reading._

"_I see you're still tardy Kakashi, though if you knew what I had just listened to, you would probably be even later."_

_Getting to the point, he gestured at the door. "I'm sure that you saw the couple that had just exited, correct?" At Kakashi's nod, "Those were the parents of your student, Sakura Haruno. They came to visit me in order to voice their, "concerns" of the team arrangements, namely, their daughter being on the same team as Naruto Uzumaki. As you might also surmise, these…" he gestured at the massive pile of papers before him "… are the notices of several other parents, shinobi, civilians, etc. who have similar concerns." _

"_Sakura's father was adamant against Naruto being within "striking distance," whereas her mother was somewhat… more lenient, but still expressed concern. Ultimately, relaying the circumstances of Naruto's graduation, as well as the… esteemed Uchiha being on the same team has lowered their fears."_

_Kakashi's eye widened at the sight._

"_Don't worry too much about it. The paper work was worse when I enrolled Naruto at the Academy. I've made it clear to each and every one of them that Naruto is to be treated like a normal person, though you and I both know that this isn't often the case." _

_Sarutobi then looked Kakashi in the eye. "Kakashi, I know of your past, both the company you kept, and your heritage. I also know your reasoning for wanting to teach this team, and commend you for it, despite residual pains you may feel. I'm not trying to scare you out of teaching and training them. I merely wanted to inform you of what you might be in for. Should anybody threaten Naruto, and it be above your judgment or criteria, then bring it up to me, or whenever he gets back, Jiraiya immediately."_

_*End Flashback*_

Kakashi answered carefully. "Naruto, Sakura's parents are… cautious. They weren't outright hostile, but at the same time you may simply have to give them time to get used to you, should you encounter them."

Naruto nodded forlornly. It only supported his drive to prove himself to the villagers.

"Now then, lets' get Sasuke over to the hospital where they can observe him until he wakes up."

* * *

After leaving Sasuke in the hospital's care, Naruto hesitantly asked his teacher a question.

"Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke… doesn't have any family to be with?"

Kakashi stared back at the hospital, roughly towards the floor where Sasuke's room was for several minutes. "No, I'm afraid he doesn't."

Before Naruto could ask him more he held up his hand. "It isn't my place to elaborate on Sasuke's decision. You already know of the Uchiha massacre, so let's just say that nobody goes through that sort of loss without serious consequences. If you want more information, it will have to come from Sasuke, but it will take time for him to open up to you and reveal this, which is a case not dissimilar from the Sandaime's law and you."

"Now then, I'm going to file a mission report with the Hokage. I will see you in about a week Naruto, but feel free to find me if you need anything."

With that, he vanished in a puff of smoke.

Naruto almost didn't register him leaving. His thoughts were in a bit of confusion as he considered Kakashi's exact words. _ "Sasuke… he decided to be alone? Why would anybody want that? Also, he's like me? Something like a secret… that's sealed?" _

_

* * *

_After leaving the hospital, Naruto decided that with nothing else to do, he had to resolve his aquatic deficiencies, and quickly headed towards a new destination.

Arriving, he glanced at a pie the address that the person had given him at an earlier moment, and compared it to the number on the door of the apartment. Finding the location was comparatively easy. The only downside was the apartment manager glaring at him and nearly stopping him from entry, though once Naruto dropped name of the person he was visiting though, the manager begrudgingly let him by.

Naruto then simply padded in, ascended the stairs, and now stood in front of the right spot. Tentatively, (Inwardly hoping that the person was home, and either not out on a mission or something), Naruto knocked on the door.

After a moment, footsteps were heard, and the locks on the door were clicking. The apartment's door opened to reveal Naruto to the owner.

"Hey Naruto! How have you been? I hope your team and apartment are holding up."

Naruto smiled genuinely, "It's been great! But I kinda have a problem, and I need some help."

"Sure! What do you want to learn?"

Naruto hesitated, then bowed, and asked, "Please teach me how to swim, Iruka-sensei!"

(**A/N:** I bet you all were wishing it was Hinata who he was gonna ask, weren't you? Can any of you guess why I chose to use Iruka?)

* * *

*The next day*

Naruto and Iruka stood on the edge of Konoha's public pool, clad in swimming trunks.

Now, one may question, why bother learning how to swim, when shinobi have been known to simply walk on water? Actually, swimming is usually taught as a basic fundamental skill to most Konoha shinobi, for a variety of reasons:

Aside from the obvious fitness benefit as well as namely using it to diffuse fire-based techniques, the Suiton, or water element, is also the halfway basis for ice-based techniques or Hyoton. Raiton, or lightning users also can make use of water in electrocution of enemies.

Water makes an excellent escape route or camouflage tool for missions. In combat it is also integral to shinobi with a water-themed elemental nature.

The reason for this is simple. Most of the chakra elements can be synthesized via the body's own processes, such as enhancing the body's electrical rhythms for lightning, or creating sparks combined with oxygen for fire. For the most parts, if one runs out of chakra, one becomes unable to manifest it as an element to attack.

Water- based techniques, however, are somewhat of a bigger exception to the rule. The human body is 80%. This water is what water-based techniques primarily draw from. This is also where the danger comes in. It is an extremely likely possibility that a shinobi may overdraw his or her body's water reserves when using a water technique. As a result, it is virtually impossible for anyone to, for example, create an ocean's worth amount of water for a technique with just the water held within their bodies.

The results of this, to say the least, are not pretty.

The Nidaime Hokage, Tobiruma Senju, is noteworthy as being one of the only individuals to somehow bypass this limit. He was reportedly able to create ocean-level amounts of water, and manipulate them flawlessly. Though many have tried to follow in the man's footsteps and mimic this, none on record have succeeded, (with the exception of a rumor involving a certain shark…). So to bypass overdrawing themselves, it is recommended where possible, that shinobi perform water-based techniques within the vicinity of large bodies of water. This way, they have an abundant source of their element to draw from externally. This in turn makes fighting a water-based shinobi at sea, a near, if not absolutely, suicidal occurrence.

Trial and error have however shown, that routine immersion in water on a consistent basis can actually help not just water-oriented, but pretty much any shinobi become better acclimated to using such techniques. Additionally, this can be used as a rudimentary form of chakra control, or to at least make prospective shinobi aware of chakra's presence in their bodies.

So, the Academy in Konoha typically teaches swimming classes to students in their early years, (Assuming of course, that the student's parents or clan has not done so already).

Naruto of course, was not one of those people already taught. Instead, on the days where his class was scheduled to visit the pool, he was usually given extra work in the classroom, or simply made to sit on the side of the pool, watching sadly as the other students would splash about and play games.

The few times that he was allowed in the pool, he was only allowed to wade in the shallow areas, never in the deep where everyone looked to be having so much fun. This of course, led to teasing when the other students assumed that he failed that subject too. That… and it was one of the few moments where people could get a prank over on **him**.

One time he'd been embarrassingly pantsed, and another time he was sitting on the side of the pool, and was shoved into the deep end unceremoniously by a smirking Kiba a couple of times. The lifeguards would usually save him only at the last possible moment after watching him desperately flail about trying to stay afloat.

Naruto often wondered why they even bothered to save him at all. His sharp ears often picked up some of them remarking things like; "I don't want to end up performing CPR on the demon brat." Unknown to Naruto, apparently even the lifeguards realized that due to the specialized environment, it would be far too easy to drown Naruto in an "accident," resulting in the Hokage instantly coming down on all of them simply based on who the child was.

So here they were now.

"Okay," Iruka started. "Naruto we're going to start in the shallow end here, with a little wading about."

He climbed via the shallow end ladder. Then, turning around, he gestured for Naruto to follow. Iruka had actually expected Naruto to behave like a hyperactive child and come running, then leap in. To his surprise, instead, Naruto carefully walked up to the edge of the pool, and stared down at the water.

"C'mon Naruto, what's the holdup!" Iruka asked jovially.

Naruto continued staring. Truthfully, he had thought that he had no real problem with the water, but the idea that he had nearly drowned yesterday was certainly a very persuasive deterrent. _"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…."_

Iruka noticed Naruto's hesitation, and waded up to the edge.

"Uh, Naruto, is everything alright?"

The fox boy didn't respond.

"Hey, earth to Naruto?" Now Iruka realized that something was wrong. He climbed out partially, and sat on the edge, next to where Naruto was standing.

"Naruto, are you… scared of the water?"

Naruto snapped his head up and glanced at Iruka for a moment, then resumed staring at the water. "No… it's… just that…I've had a few bad experiences with water."

"How so? Did something happen?" After a moment, "Let me guess, nobody taught you."

Naruto still stared, but shook his head slightly.

"Hey, it's not a problem, a lot of people don't know how to swim. It's just like learning how to walk."

Naruto still didn't budge. Then slowly, he said; "Well…I nearly drowned yesterday."

"WHAT! Why didn't you say so?"

"Because… I really want to learn. I can't be a shinobi if I'm afraid of the water. I mean, what if we have a mission at sea or something?"

"All the more reason then. Don't worry Naruto, I won't let you drown, all you gotta do is just leap in and get it over with. Nobody's here to laugh at you or make fun of you either."

(Inwardly, Iruka winced at this. As soon as he and Naruto had arrived, most of the other swimmers chose to get out and leave. The only people left were the sole lifeguard on duty, who looked completely disinterested, and Iruka and Naruto themselves. On the plus side, though, the less people would equal less stress on the boy)

"We'll start slowly and work our way up. C'mon, what do you say?" He smiled encouragingly.

Naruto slowly turned and gave a faint, but brave smile, "Okay, Iruka-sensei."

"That's the spirit! But first, since you've just told me this, just to be on the safe side…"

Iruka climbed completely out and went over to a nearby item storage bin. He took out three orange-red items and walked back over to Naruto, and then held them up so that Naruto could see them.

They were water wings and a life vest.

Naruto blanched. Those were the same things he'd seen the little kids wearing at the pool. No way was he gonna wear them!

Naruto shook his head, "No way Iruka-sensei! I'm not wearing those, it's embarrassing!"

"This coming from the kid who attended the Shinobi Academy wearing a bright orange jumpsuit?" the man deadpanned.

"HEY! Don't diss the orange! That was a cool uniform!"

Iruka smirked and tossed one of the wings up to himself. "Well then, you should love these. Tell me, what color are they?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed for a second, as he realized that he was trapped. After a few more seconds, he sighed and extended his arms out so that Iruka could attach the gear.

"Fine, but we NEVER speak of this."

"I thought you'd see it my way."

* * *

Once the wings and vest were attached, Iruka went back into the pool, and turned around, wading. "Okay, now that that's out of the way, let's try this again. I'm gonna assume that you can at least wade in the shallow water right?"

At Naruto's nod, he continued, "Then I want you to enter the pool slowly and…"

*SPLASH*

Iruka suddenly found himself drenched, as Naruto had ran and did a small, (for him), leap into the water. After a few moments, he came up, buoyed by the water wings, sputtering and flailing his limbs, not apparently realizing that he was floating.

"Naruto…"

The fox boy didn't hear him, just continued splashing.

"NARUTO, CALM DOWN!"

Naruto stopped his erratic movements, and floated there. His situation finally seemed to hit him, as he glanced around, eyes wide as he took into account that he most certainly was NOT drowning, before finally focusing on the soaked Iruka.

*Ahem* "As I was about to say, Naruto, we were going to take this slowly, at least until you jumped in. What you are going to do now is kick."

"Kick?"

"Yes, kick your feet to propel yourself back and forth along the pool. I want you to do that for a couple of laps, until you get accustomed to the range of motions and the energy expenditure."

Naruto began, he started kicking his feet and slowly but surely began to make progress. Iruka swam slowly alongside him, offering encouragement when it seemed like he was about to mess up.

Despite Naruto's intial reservations, he was actually beginning to enjoy himself. _"Hey, this isn't half bad."_ He realized that he wasn't moving nearly as fast as he could by running, but still, it was quite the workout.

Stopping after about ten laps, thanks to his insane endurance, Naruto stood in the shallow end.

"So Naruto, how do you feel?"

"Pretty good Iruka-sensei…"

"Great! Now then, you're next going to stand in the shallow end and submerge your head. Blow bubbles out of your nose to prevent water from going in, and then after you get used to that, you'll next end up holding your breath without doing so. This will get you accustomed to underwater travel. You'll practice that and kicking drills for the rest of today, and for the rest of the week, we'll work on stroke skills, Okay?"

* * *

Naruto's impromptu swimming lessons went by rather quickly. Iruka realized that Naruto seemed to best focus when a task was physically oriented.

It did take Naruto a while for him to get used to submerging though. The first time he tried, he came back up sputtering and had ended up clinging to Iruka, practically digging his claws into the teacher's arm.

Still, Naruto wasn't one to give up. After about two days, Iruka gave Naruto a demonstration of varying stroke and kick techniques, (Pointing out his favorite kick, the dolphin kick), and have Naruto performing drills.

The third day, Naruto was paddling up and down in a head-up freestyle stroke, having "graduated" past using water wings, and now only needing the vest attached, when a voice rang out.

"HEY EVERYBODY, GET A LOAD OF THE DEAD LAST! I GUESS FOXES CAN'T SWIM WITHOUT KIDDIE TOYS!"

Kiba and Akamaru stood outside of the pool's fence, along with a few other miscellaneous former students from the Academy.

Naruto felt his face turning as red as the gear he wore, as the whole group started pointing and laughing at his apparent handicap. He ignored them, and kept swimming.

"_Just keep swimming…just keep swimming…just keep swimming…"_ Naruto repeated over and over to himself, though he found his fists clenching and his stroke style thrown off…

…which, unintentionally had the side-effect of driving Naruto's claws into the inflatable life vest he wore.

* * *

After being hauled out of the deep water by Iruka, (Who noted that the lifeguard didn't really make much of an effort to respond to Naruto's sudden plight), Iruka replaced the burst vest and resumed training the fox boy. Kiba's group left, either having become bored, or not willing to tease Naruto in Iruka's presence.

Two days later, Naruto further improved, and now apparently no longer needed the vest. As he and Iruka treaded water, Naruto asked his sensei a question.

"Iruka-sensei, I kinda thing I'm going too slow in the water, despite moving my limbs as fast as I can. You got any ideas?"

Iruka pondered that for a moment, and then gave a laugh as he figured it out. "Naruto, Look behind you."

Naruto did so, and saw his nine tails essentially drifting about in the water, completely soaked by the water.

"I guess the fur on your tails isn't exactly waterproof, Naruto, so they take on a lot of weight. Plus, you haven't been using them that much in the water aside from your kicks. They're dragging you back a bit."

"Maybe…I know! Naruto, try moving your tails, you know like a fish's tail or something."

Naruto obeyed, and he actually started to move accordingly as his tails propelled him somewhat.

"I see. Okay, now I want you to experiment with that until you get a better idea of how to integrate your strokes with your tails. That, or hold them together so that they streamline and don't interfere with your motion."

* * *

On the next-to-final day of Naruto's off week, Iruka and Naruto met one more time at the pool.

"Well, Naruto, I have to say you learned to swim quite quickly. I'm proud of you." He ruffled the boy's shaggy hair.

Naruto grinned at the praise. Inwardly, he felt somewhat sad. He'd really enjoyed training here with Iruka-sensei, and now it was over. It was like… he had a father…

"Though I do want to implore you, don't stop training here just because you learned some aquatics skills. Once Kakashi teaches you some jutsu and chakra abilities, come here again and try manipulating your chakra while submerged or swimming. Who knows, you might learn something new!"

"Well then, we've had some heavy instruction. Now let's have some fun! Race you to the other side!" And with that, the man dove into the pool.

Naruto grinned and growled as he took a flying cannonball leap into the pool. "No way are you beating me, sensei!"

* * *

Later that day, Naruto skipped happily along the streets of Konoha. He couldn't have been happier, as his learning how to swim had drastically improved his mood.

Now, he found himself wondering on what to do next. He knew that he had about at least a day or two before Sasuke and Sakura were ready, so he just needed to occupy himself until then.

"Excuse me, but are you Naruto Uzumaki?"

Naruto turned at the voice, not used to being addressed in a polite manner. That and due to his good mood, he hadn't heard the person come up behind him.

Behind him stood a boy about his age. He had somewhat pale skin and neither a smile, nor a frown on his face. His face was just completely blank. He wore a simple pair of dark purple shirt and shorts, with black sandals.

The oddest thing about the boy was that there was, quite literally nothing about him that stood out. In his later years at the Academy where he'd begun paying better attention, one of the rules of a shinobi were to always observe his surroundings.

Once this had finally sunken in, daily he would take into account what his fellow classmates and teachers were either doing, or wearing, or even personal habits. He'd even made a sort of game out of it, sorting people in categories ranging from "inconspicuous," to "firework going off a foot from your face at midnight."

For example, Iruka-sensei had a habit a running his fingers across the scar on the bridge of his nose, usually when he was in contemplation or thinking. Lee, well Lee's habits went without saying. Sakura had a strawberry scent coming from her, he guessed from a shampoo or something. The Old Man often would sometimes clasp his hands behind his back while walking or apparently being lost in thought, for example.

There was literally nothing about this boy that stood out. It was like he had no personality whatsoever.

Naruto continued staring, trying to find a way to categorize this boy, but he was still getting nothing. Then he realized another thing. Previously, when he'd been taken aback or shocked by people, usually after a few moments of silence, that other person would, "assume he were stupid" say something to "break the ice," so to speak. This boy stared back at him silently with the same blankness.

Naruto warily decided to see what this weird boy wanted.

"Yup, that's me." Then he decided to test the kid, "THE FUTURE HOKAGE OF KONOHA!"

Again, the boy showed no reaction whatsoever. NOW Naruto was nervous. NOBODY could resist making some kind of response to his declarations, be it mocking, nor, in some rare cases, casual acceptance!

What was with this kid?

Raising an eyebrow, Naruto responded. "So, what d'ya want? Is there something that I can help you with?"

The boy's blank expression seem to shift somewhat, as if he were trying to figure out how to say what it was that he wanted to say.

"I was hoping to ask you a question."

"What kind of question?"

"What is your goal?"

"Huh?" Naruto's response to this wasn't just to the question itself, but rather he could have sworn that when the other boy had asked the question, he'd seen some kind of black mark on the boy's tongue.

"_Must be a clan thing,"_ Naruto thought to himself.

"What is your purpose in this village? How exactly do you view it?"

"What do you mean? Why do you ask?"

"….Curiosity." (Wow, Shino and Kakashi combined were more expressive than this guy!)

"I've seen you in the Academy for several times, and how you've interacted with others. Yet, you continue on, however, it does not appear to make sense, as you perform your actions without clear directive."

Naruto's tails waved about idly as he pondered this. Not so much the question, he already had an answer. But rather, it was just how much he'd wanted to tell this boy. Coming out of his thinking, he glanced around, surveying the area.

Odd, for a minute there he'd thought somebody was staring at him. There wasn't anybody on the street who was paying attention to the two boys. Apparently this was one of their good days in which they were content to simply ignore Naruto, or decided not to engage in violence in front of another naive child.

Turning back to the boy, Naruto came to a sudden calming thought, as if he could answer honestly_ "I guess it can't do any harm."_

"My goal is simple. I want to become the Hokage and the World's Strongest Ninja!"

The other boy had no reaction at all. Then finally, he answered but in a somwhat uncertain tone. "I see, thank you, Naruto Uzumaki, for imparting that information."

He turned to leave. Naruto considered chasing him, and maybe asking him his name or something, or why he was so weird, but then paused when he noticed something as the other boy disappeared into a nearby crowd.

Strapped on the boy's back was some kind of book, with an ink pen and brush.

"_Is he some kind of artist or something? I wonder if I can ask him sometime to draw me up a cool tattoo or something like the one he's got?"_

_

* * *

_The next day Sasuke and Sakura were finally pronounced fit to return to active duty. The previous day, Kakashi did however warn Naruto to "not make any noises resembling insect buzzing for the near foreseeable future."

Naruto was warming up at training field 7, when he saw the two approaching. Stopping his pushups, he cautiously slunk low and crawled behind through the grass to a distance within earshot of them. Smiling mischievously, he whispered loudly; BZZZZZZZZZ, BZZZZZZZZZZZZ, BZZZZZZ.

The effect was instantaneous. Sakura, shrieked and started glancing around, her head twisting about so rapidly as she scanned the area, it was a wonder that she didn't get instant whiplash. Sasuke immediately drew a kunai and his gaze darted around, his eye and fingers twitching.

Naruto couldn't help himself. Laughing hilariously, he stood up, revealing himself got up and started running towards them.

"HEY SAKURA-CHAN! SASUKE-TEME!"

He stopped cold as he saw their expressions as they regarded him, the realization coming to their eyes. Sakura had a vein throbbing in her eye, and Sasuke's other empty hand had moved disturbingly closer to his kunai holster…

Fortunately for Naruto's immediate well-being, Kakashi chose that time to arrive.

"Good morning Team! Sorry I'm late, but I found a missing lottery ticket so I had to run all about Konoha to see if it was valid. Unfortunately, it wasn't."

"LIAR!" was the chorus' response.

Kakashi sighed before continuing. "Since I sense such hostility in the air today, undoubtedly reminiscent of last week's bug attack, I'm going to give you all the chance to work it off. Today's mission will not be any D-rank missions, but rather… he paused dramatically "…sparring."

All three of his team members stopped their attempted actions and stared at him, Naruto having the biggest grin on his face, Sasuke having an anticipating smirk, and Sakura looking somewhat awestruck.

"_Did he just say… SPARRING? YES!" _

"Now, before you get all excited, I'm going to go into "exposition mode" and inform you the details of why we're doing this. I know that you all have passed the Academy's required level of hand-to-hand combat in whatever style you've chosen, but at the same time, against each other, you three will get a better feel for how the other fights, both so that you can work together as a team, and, if your opponent has the same style as your teammate how to counter it."

"So then," he spread his arms wide. "You will spar against each other one-on-one. Also, when I say "stop" you are to cease fighting IMMEDIATELY, no exceptions."

* * *

"So then, first up will be… Sasuke vs. Sakura!"

Sasuke and Sakura stood apart from each other. Sasuke looked nonchalant, smirking arrogantly, while Sakura looked…. an odd kind of nervous.

"_I can't believe I'm up against Sasuke-kun! I get to fight him and prove my strength! I can… I can…"_ Outwardly she started hyperventilating… _"Whoa, rein it in Sakura! You won't impress him if you faint before you fight him!"_

She balled her fists and spread her feet apart slightly to loosen her stance. _"COME AND GET ME, SASUKE-KUN!"_

Sasuke shot right at her like, a blue blur. He aimed a chop right at the back of her neck. Sakura shrieked slightly, but ducked, dodging the blow. She maintained her presence of mind enough to lash out with a kick towards his shin, intending to throw him off-balance. Sasuke saw it coming though, and leaped straight up, gracefully flipping over and landing on the other side of her extended leg. She threw a punch at him, but his other hand came up, and he caught it. He then reared back his fist, and shot it forward towards her exposed face.

"STOP!"

Sasuke's fist immediately stopped an inch from her face. Smirking, he drew it back, and surprisingly, helped Sakura regain her footing. She released the breath she hadn't realized that she'd been holding and blushed.

"_SASUKE-KUN IS SO COOL!" _was the only thought going through her head.

* * *

"Next, Sakura VS. Naruto!"

"_Heh, this will be easy!"_ Sakura smugly thought to herself. She actually was looking forward to this a bit. Sure, she didn't want to admit it, but she had some more growing respect for Naruto, what with his surprising showing of skills, but at the same time, she couldn't go easy on him.

"HEY SAKURA-CHAN, LET'S GO! IF I WIN, WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?"

"_SHANNARO, HE'S GOING DOWN!"_ Sakura immediately lost her composure and charged.

Naruto appeared somewhat nervous as she headed for him, _"I don't want Sakura-chan to hate me… but I can't just hold back either..."_

Sakura shot up to him, and aimed a punch at his face. Naruto tilted his head to the side, and it sailed harmlessly by his head. What he didn't expect was for Sakura to bring her knee up into his stomach, then with surprising rage-fueled strength, grab him by the collar and fling him through the air!

Even Kakashi and Sasuke's eyes seemed to widen somewhat.

Naruto twisted in midair, and landed gracefully on his feet, and darted back towards Sakura. Reaching into his holster, he flung two shuriken. The throwing stars went right past Sakura, but they served as the distraction he needed, as she turned her gaze towards them. He then took the initiative and closed the distance, punching her square in the face. Although Naruto pulled the punch on account of it being a team exercise, she still felt the hit, recoiling backwards.

He followed through immediately while she was dazed, bringing his leg up for a snap kick upwards…

"STOP!"

Naruto stopped just as he was about to follow through with the kick to her face.

Sakura rubbed her face, trying to clear her senses. She had a slight ache on her forehead, but otherwise was fine, if a bit ticked.

Seeing Naruto standing there smiling at her, he asked her, concerned, "Hey Sakura-chan, are you allright? I hope I didn't hurt you too much." Then innocently; "Does this mean we can't go out?"

"SHANNARO!" Sakura's hands were instantly around his throat.

* * *

"Next, Naruto VS. Sasuke!"

Naruto stood apart from Sasuke, his tails waving lightly. Sasuke for once, dropped the smirk from his face, and his eyes narrowed.

"_This dobe is more than he appears. Now I finally get to face him and finds out just what he can do…"_He knew Naruto had to be holding back a significant amount of his power. How else could he have beaten Kakashi?

Sasuke decided to waste no time, and flung several kunai at Naruto. The fox boy leaped straight up, pulling his legs and tails up to avoid them… and found Sasuke's fist heading straight for his face! The Uchiha had mimicked what he saw from Naruto and Sakura's fight, and used the kunai as a distraction, ran up and jumped up to Naruto's height!

Sasuke nailed Naruto right in the face, sending him towards the ground. Naruto however, had been hit with worse and flipped over, landing on the ground in a slight skid. He then ran forward, meeting Sasuke right as he descended, about to touch the ground. Naruto twisted his body around, building up momentum into a roundhouse kick that was aimed right for Sasuke's side.

Sasuke saw it coming though and brought his arm up, successful blocking it. However, he didn't count on Naruto's level of strength. Naruto's extremely tough heel connected, painfully impacting his arm and side. Also, since Sasuke wasn't anchored securely to the ground, he ended up being propelled over to the right, skidding and tumbling on his side in his landing.

Sasuke inverted and rolled slightly once his skid ended, in order to bring himself to a kneeling position. He looked up to see Naruto's knee coming right at his head! Sasuke brought both his hands up, clasped, to catch the limb right in the center of his palms, and barely stopped it, gritting his teeth as he strained.

He grunted with effort and shoved Naruto's knee backwards. Naruto, having placed himself somewhat off-balance in order to knee Sasuke, stepped backwards awkwardly. Sasuke took advantage, and with surprising speed, got to his feet and brought his fist up towards Naruto's gut.

However, he felt something wrap around his arm. For a split second the Uchiha's eyes shifted down and saw that one of Naruto's tails had wrapped around his wrist! The tail whipped his arm out to the side, stopping the punch, and the other eight tails lashed out from above and behind Naruto, and Sasuke was buffeted painfully multiple times in the face.

Sasuke was forced to shut his eyes under the force of the blows, and then…

"STOP!"

Sasuke opened his eyes the moment the blows stopped… to see that Naruto had his finger claws right at his throat. Behind Naruto, Kakashi had observed the scenario, whereas Sakura was shrieking that her "Sauske-kun" had gotten beaten.

"Well done Naruto."

"But…Kakashi-sensei… Naruto cheated! He used his tails!"

"Sakura, a tournament, or a spar between fellows is one thing, but in a life-and-death fight as shinobi, there is no such thing as cheating. You will often have to take any means necessary in order to win. Plus, him using his tails is no different from a clan member using a kekkai-genkai that you yourself do not have. You should not expect your opponent to limit themselves just for your ego."

Sakura opened her mouth to protest, but saw that it would do no good… so she just sulked. Her mood suddenly shifted when she mind thought about what Kakashi had said. _"Wait, was he implying that Naruto **doesn**'t have a kekkai-genkai?"_

Reaching his hand down, Naruto offered Sasuke a hand up. Sasuke only stared at the offered limb for several seconds, as if he were very deep in thought. Finally instead he took the limb and pulled himself up.

"Nice fight teme!" the smiling Naruto congratulated.

"Shut it, dobe. I'll win the next time."

Kakashi lowered his head and sighed. _"Well, its a start."_

* * *

*End of Part 3*

**Author's notes**

Well, that was a long one, wasn't it?

I expanded on the d-rank missions in order to provide explanations on why shinobi would be required to do something as mundane as deliveries and cat-fetching. I hope that was carried over well.

**Character Interactions**

There, Hinata and Naruto finally have a conversation. I hope you rabid shippers are happy now. Speculate all you want, but if I do a pairing, I'm not gonna reveal it until much later…(Evil Laugh)

Naruto is slowly considering the character of his teammates and maybe they're slowly warming up to him a bit too…

**Abilities**

Not much here, save for a little introspection on techniques and the details behind shinobi training.

**Bug Lamp no Jutsu:** Kakashi runs an electrical field through his body, creating a light electric shock to anything that touches him. Especially effective against insects.

Now then, I know that you all are probably tired of the long wait for some action, so then…

Chapter 4 is next, Journey to the Land of Wave!

Also, an important note. I wanted to show more of Naruto and Lee training and interacting, but I'm not sure if I rushed things in that chapter. Soooo, drop me a few comments in your reviews, or messages and let me know what you think if I should alter the Academy Day's Chapter, or leave things as is.

Comments, reviews please, let me know how I'm doing!

*Holds up emerald*

CHAOS CONTROL!

*Vanishes*


	10. Journey to the Land of Wave!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did... *Offhanded backhands lawyer through the wall* I said "IF!"

"Normal speech"

_"Flashback/thoughts"_

**"Biju/Summon, empahsis" speech**

**_"Biju/Summon speech" in flashback_**

**Naruto Dojutsu Legends**

**Chapter Four Part One: Journey to the land of Wave!**

**

* * *

**From the Wisdom of the Great Toad elder of Mount Myobokuzon:

"**The boy will eventually travel far and wide. He will attempt to either find those who accept his true self, or he will hide, of fear of losing his fellows..."**

**

* * *

**

The missions continued over the next couple of days, which in turn became weeks. They ranged from weeding gardens, to, more deliveries, to other tasks.

Occasionally they would have to help out with a clan-related activity, though Kakashi immediately took into consideration anything that involved chakra or animals and planned ahead with precautions so that Naruto could participate without unintentional incident.

Kakashi would throw in days where there were trainings for correcting combat tactics and physical conditioning. He told them that they would be working with jutsu when they learned chakra techniques at a later date.

During these days, Sasuke would take things up to the max. He and Naruto began to be very competitive, with Sasuke actually nearly overtaking Naruto in some spars. Due to this, Sasuke gradually began to ever-so-slightly warm up to the fox boy, if not for his personality, (Something that went the same way for Naruto), then at least for his fighting prowess. Sasuke, being more taught and better instructed, gave him an edge to fairly compete with Naruto's speed and strength, and even came close to winning.

During these matches, Sakura would be cheering Sasuke on, but would often reject Naruto when he cheered for her in turn for her exercises. But Naruto was still the reigning king when it came to endurance. He had the most agility and speed in comparison to his teammates.

However, despite the Team associating with each other while under Kakashi's instruction, it could be said that they didn't really do much together outside of team training. It wasn't for lack of trying on Naruto's part, though.

The scenario would usually go like this: Naruto would cheerfully invite the two out for ramen, for example. However, Sasuke would only "Hnn" and go off on his own, whereas Sakura, when not shouting at Naruto for heckling her, would claim that ramen would be "hell on her figure" so she'd go off chasing after Sasuke.

When Naruto attempted to follow once, Sakura hit him on the head, screaming, "Three's a crowd!"

One day, Naruto's curiosity got the better of him, and he decided to see just what the two were up to. He reasoned that if it was just each of them going off on their own, he probably wouldn't have bothered, and respect their privacy.

But… at the same time, they were a **team**, or supposed to be one, and for the two of them to just run off without him? He hoped that they weren't excluding him on purpose based on something he'd done... So, this time, he skipped extending his usual invitation to ramen, and scaled a building, seemingly out of sight from his teammates as they left the location of their mission ending, Kakashi having departed to file a report on their progress.

In actuality, Naruto followed them while they walked along the street from the rooftops, listening in with his ears.

"So, Sasuke-kun, what do you wanna do?"

"Hnn"

Sakura paused. The entire time they walked, he said noting more than that, and now she wasn't sure what else she could do to get him to notice her. She perked up, as if she had an idea. "Hey, Sasuke-kun. What do you think of Naruto?"

Surprisingly, Sasuke paused in his walking for a few moments, and just stood there. This gave Sakura some hope, as she at least finally had **something** that she had to talk about with the last Uchiha.

Taking the Uchiha's silence as a sign to continue, Sakura went on. "I just don't know what to think about him. I mean, he doesn't seem to get along with anyone in the village, he and yet when he speaks to us, he's all talkative and even annoying. It's like… like he doesn't know how to act in public situations. Do you think that it's because he doesn't have any parents, and that he's all alone?" She speculated in a somewhat haughty manner.

"_Alone..." _Sasuke's entire body had language tensed up, and his teeth gritted together.

Sakura had bot noticed the change in Sasuke's demeanor. She just kept jabbering on and on about Naruto's family circumstances.

"You are annoying."

The words cut right through her like a knife. Sakura turned to face Sasuke, her mouth open in shock.

Sasuke continued in a firm voice. "You have no idea of what loneliness is, do you? You immediately presume to judge and speak lightly of Naruto for that, without taking into account what he may have been through. I may not agree with the dobe much, but one thing I will say is this; I have more in common with him than I ever will with you."

With that, he turned and walked away, not looking back once.

Sakura stood there in a stupor. Finally tears started to flow to her eyes, as the impact of Sasuke's rejection hit her. Suddenly, Sakura thought she felt a presence right behind her. Through tear- stained eyes, she glanced over her shoulder.

There was nobody there as this happened to be a lesser-used street on the way to the Uchiha District, (due to its current reputation as being a bit of a ghost town).

She started to cry for a few minutes to herself. No one was there to comfort her, and nobody was there to hold her and help her dry her tears.

"_Is this… what it's like, for Naruto? Being alone…. is this what Sasuke meant?"_

_

* * *

_Naruto had seen Sasuke's dismissal of Sakura from the roof on which he stood. From the time the two had started walking Naruto couldn't help but feel jealous of Sasuke. Sakura was practically clinging to him, much like everybody did at the Academy, and even some adults had done.

He wished people paid attention to him like that.

Watching Sakura stand there crying though, he felt perplexed. On the one hand, he could follow Sasuke towards the Uchiha District. What Kakashi had said about Sasuke literally **choosing** to be alone was a thought nagging at him, and the Uchiha's own words just now had more-or less confirmed this. Now he wanted to see what Sasuke did outside of their team meetings, if he was in similar situations to Naruto.

On the other hand, Sakura-chan was greatly upset. He felt the urge to help her as a friend. So he'd leaped of the building, landed silently on the ground, and then walked quietly up behind Sakura, her sobbing fortunately also helping to drown out his approach. He reached a hand out, intending to get her attention with a careful tap on the shoulder, willing to do anything to cheer her up and see her smile…

…but inexplicably found himself hesitating before making contact. Innately, he was also thinking about what Sasuke had said to Sakura, and to his surprise, he actually found himself agreeing, if not on the delivery, then at least on the meaning of the message. She truly didn't understand what it was like… she lived with both her parents and had a warm, safe home.

So... should he leave her here by herself… just this one time? Just so she knew what it was like?

Naruto did not want to be spiteful or vindictive, not at all. He did not wish Sakura, or anyone else pain, especially that lonliness that he'd lived through. But…also, if he'd intervened now, he wasn't sure how receptive she'd be to him either. She might get upset at him for spying on her and Sasuke, and he really couldn't think of an excuse to explain his presence, so as a result, he might lose her trust, something that he desperately wanted to avoid. She did, after all tend to get angry when he usually asked her about things…

…Naruto slowly retracted his hand, ears and tails drooping. Within an instant, he'd turned around, ran back behind another alley and scaled the wall before Sakura had the chance to sense him and turn around.

Looking down once more from above on his pink-haired teammate, Naruto sadly decided to leave. "I'm sorry…. Sakura-chan," he whispered, before departing.

* * *

Naruto ran along the roofs afterwards, trying not to think about anything especially what he was feeling now. Was it guilt? Envy? Righteousness? He wasn't sure. Did he violate Kakashi's teaching about abandoning his teammate? He didn't know.

As he'd somersaulted off another ledge, a hand reached out, and with surprising speed, grabbed him by the neck and slammed him up against the wall of the rooftop. Choking from the person's iron grip, Naruto looked up to see a bald-headed man with an evil sneer on his face.

"Demon, what were you going to do to that innocent girl?"

Naruto was choking via the man's grip, so naturally, he couldn't answer. The man mockingly drew a kunai and held it up to the sun, letting the light glisten off of it as he posed to drive it down into Naruto's heart.

Looking back down, he asked mockingly, "Oh? I can't hear you Kyuubi, you'll have to speak up."

Naruto glared back, and was about to dig his fingers into the man's arm that was strangling him, in an attempt to get himself free, when…

A black-and-gray blur came out from the side and hit the bald shinobi, checking him and sending him sprawling. Before he could gain his bearings, another blow hit the man square in the chest, knocking him out.

Narutos' savior was an ANBU. This anbu was male, and wore the typical uniform, but had rather long hair, and an owl mask on his face.

Seeing that the assailant was down and out, Owl quickly ran over to the coughing Naruto, extending a hand for support.

"Are you alright, Naruto Uzumaki?"

Naruto regained his breath, and took the offered hand to pull himself up. "Yeah." He looked at his attacker. "Did you have to kill him?" He wanted to prove himself, not kill everybody who hated him (He was certain that if he did that, then there wouldn't be a village left!)

"Owl" shook his head, slowly, as if in a regretful manner. "I didn't, he is merely knocked out, though he won't awaken for at least a week. I wish I did though, but death is too good for him for attacking you like that." His speech was very straightforward and polite, and his overall posture was very upright, as if he were carrying himself in a dignified fashion.

Naruto smiled, then fully took into account the ANBU's owl mask, deeming it familiar. Finally recognizing something, he bowed, "Thanks for saving me... both now and a few years back."

The ANBU seemed somewhat via a slight shift in his countenance… startled that he was remembered, but then nodded once, then walked over and applied several chakra-restraining seals to the man's limbs. Owl then hauled the man none-to-gently up over his shoulder, and then started to leave.

Before he did, he said. "If my opinion is of any significance to you, Naruto Uzumaki, you are progressing very well as a shinobi."

Naruto smiled ruefully at the praise, but was somber as he answered; "I guess, but if I were that good, then I wouldn't have gotten caught by this jackass."

"Nonsense. Even the most experienced shinobi can still get caught off-guard, so don't be discouraged."

With that the ANBU disappeared in a smoke puff with his captive, leaving Naruto contemplating on the day's events, before moving on.

* * *

The attack on Naruto, as well as the talk between Sasuke and Sakura had the effect of putting a very somber atmosphere on Team 7's missions for the next couple of days.

Naruto wasn't as cheerful, realizing that just because he was a shinobi now didn't mean that the villagers had recognized that fact, yet. Sakura was quiet for a few days, and Sasuke, well, was Sasuke.

But…despite this, as the days progressed an observer might say that the three began to get a little better, their missions being completed faster with each performance. Oh, sure, their dominant personalities did remain, (Naruto still joked, Sakura still tired to get Sasuke's attention, and Sasuke was still stoic and introverted), but miniscule changes were occurring.

For example, despite the occasional clash in ideals, there was one thing that the three could agree on; they all hated that damn CAT. Tora apparently, in sheer acts of desperation was able to chew through his chain link collar and escape **repeatedly**.

This had begun to happen at the rate of roughly once every two weeks. Each time Madam Shijimi would hire them to retrieve the animal, and each time had the genin desperately questioning to themselves as to just how smart the damn cat was. It would always take the most damaging, difficult routes to capture it, humiliating and injuring the three in the process.

A small consolation though, was that Naruto did start to receive better compensation for the missions, and no foreign objects appeared in his food this time. Apparently either the woman recognized that the fox boy wasn't going to "eat her baby," and actually helped find the cat in record time, (Making the three realize that the cat must have done this repeatedly in the past), or Kakashi had said something to her, so she lightened up, even thanked Naruto here and there.

Eventually, after the seventh time of "Catch the Cat," (Which had ended with Sakura nearly punting the cat like a soccer ball, Sasuke wanting to slice off its limbs, and Naruto trying desperately hard not to drive his finger claws into the cats eyes), watching the cat get its, in their eyes, deserved punishment in the form of his owner doing her best impression of a boa constrictor, the three found themselves in the Hokage's office for an evaluation of their missions.

* * *

"All right Team 7, let's see what we've got here… You three have completed thirty D-rank missions. Excellent. Kakashi also tells me that your training is steadily improving with no obvious impediments. That being said, I'll assign you your next mission…."

"Aw c'mon Old Man, can't we get a better mission?" Naruto erupted.

"NARUTO! Show some respect!" Sakura screamed.

"I agree with the dobe."

EVERYONE grew silent and stared at Sasuke.

"We've done these trivial "missions" as you put it, over and over to the extent that they've begun to overlap, Hokage-sama. Would it be possible that we could get a somewhat higher-ranked mission?"

"_Sasuke-kun is sooo cooool!"_ Sakura thought.

Naruto pouted. _"She goes all gaga when he speaks up, but when I do it…"_

"Hmm," Sarutobi mused and glanced through his papers.

"Well then, how about this then? A bridge builder, Tazuna, requires an escort mission. He is to be brought to his home in Wave country safely. Nothing too hazardous, mind you. Just something to be on the lookout for in regards to bandits or environmental hazards. If anything, Kakashi will be there to handle it."

Turning to the man in question, who was leaning against the wall reading his book, "Do you feel your team is ready for this?"

Without even putting down his book Kakashi answered, "Yes, Hokage-sama. The team has improved enough, despite my earlier misgivings. The experience could be good for them."

"Well then it's settled." Sarutobi gestured to his secretary to retrieve their new client. He then cast a quick but significant look towards Naruto. Naruto considered the look for a few moments, and then realized what the Hokage had silently requested. Naruto placed his hands in a seal sign for a henge, and in a puff of smoke, changed, just as the client came in.

Tazuna was a middle aged man roughly around forty or so, and slightly inebriated, as evidenced by the red color in his cheeks and the half-drained sake bottle in his hand. The man regarded his new soon-to-be bodyguards.

"Hmm, what do we have here? A masked porn reader, (Apparently Itcha-Itcha was known and distributed worldwide), a pair of brats that look directly out of kindergarten, one of whom looks like he has a rod up his ass and the other couldn't fight her way out of a paper bag…" and when he turned to assess Naruto…

In Naruto's place wasn't a black-and-orange clad, barefoot boy, with fox eyes, ears, fangs, claws and tails. Rather, in its place was Naruto, with **human** ears and eyes, tailless. The henge also gave the appearance that he was clad in shinobi sandals and surprisingly, his original orange jumpsuit. His teammates looked at him curiously, while Kakashi showed virtually no reaction.

"….a stupidly grinning brat who dresses like he's got a big fat target on him reading, "Please kill me."

Turning to Sarutobi, he asked the Hokage. "This is because I tried to grope your secretary, isn't it?"

Sarutobi gave a blink-and-you'll-miss-it nod.

Sakura and Sasuke found themselves unconsciously reaching for their kunai, while Naruto, apparently taking exception to the insults, lunged at the man, only to be held back by Kakashi, stating that attacking the paying client was not allowed.

"I assure Mr. Tazuna that my team and I are more than prepared, despite our appearances."

Naruto, on the outside was still fuming but on the inside he was smirking. _"This old man has no idea who he's dealing with. I've already got him thinking that I'm some sort of idiot." _

Sasuke only shook his head at his teammate's antics, while Sakura wished that Kakashi hadn't beaten her to the punch in restraining him, but both were asking themselves: why did Naruto feel the need to henge himself?

Once Naruto calmed down, Tazuna shrugged and said, "Oh well I've lived a good life. I've got some loose ends to tie up here in Konoha and I'll be done about two days from now, will that be a good time to leave?"

"Certainly. Team we will depart at ten in the morning, two days from now, so don't be late," (Which had the effect of causing his entire team and Sarutobi to sweatdrop).

"Kakashi."

The jounin turned to face the Sandaime. "Yes, Hokage-sama?"

"You should follow your own advice." He then smiled to the three genin. "If Kakashi is late without legitimate excuse, then send word to me. I will see to it that Itcha-Itcha paradise is banned permanently from the village. The author happens to be an... old friend of mine."

The look on Kakashi's face was one of pure horror, as he contemplated the loss of his beloved books. Further terrifying him was the very evil grin on Naruto, Sakura AND Sasuke's faces. "I'll be there! I'll be there early!" He said frantically.

Smiling Sarutobi nodded, "Good. That is all, you are dismissed." Sarutobi also gave a slight, approving nod to Naruto before he left.

Once the four were outside the Hokage Tower, Sakura turned towards the henged Naruto and voiced what Sasuke had been thinking, "Naruto, why did you activate a henge?" Sasuke too leaned forward with interest to hear Naruto's reply.

Naruto paused, then blankly stated, "Not everybody needs to know what I am…"

"What do you mean, dobe?"

"Nothing...nothing at all."

Kakashi felt that he needed to interrupt, so he spoke up, "Ok guys, we will prepare for a short but fast trip, bringing mainly the essentials, survival gear, weaponry and all that." He then stroked his chin for a moment, thinking. "Actually, this is a good moment for one more lesson for the long term..." He then reached into his pocket, and produced three cards, handing them out to the three. Each card had a copy of the pictures from their shinobi IDs, as well as a specific number on the bottom.

"As you are all graduated genin, you are still in the process of learning the basics. Near each of the entrances to Konoha are several storage stations. Shinobi leaving the village can pick up generic supplies for missions there such as food or camping equipment. Now, specified accounts were automatically set up for you once you graduated, and as long as you are genin, there is no charge, as long as you have this card, so take good care of it. When you become jounin, however the amount is deducted from your pay, so enjoy the free ride while you can." He eye-smiled at the last part. "Of course, any specifics, such as equipment you are uniquely skilled with, that is up to you to bring."

"I will show you which exit we'll meet at when we leave for this mission, as well as the supply station." He turned to leave, gesturing for the three to follow.

* * *

Naruto later stood atop the Hokage mountain after he and his team had stopped by the supply station. Next to him sat an average sized backpack filled with supplies he'd need for the his trip, and he'd just gotten through rummaging through the bag to familiarize himself with the locations of the contents, (Kakashi of course, had gone through the bag first, in order to make sure that none of the station workers had 'accidentally' left out anything crucial).

Oddly, though, for the most part, Naruto only received looks of puzzlement while walking the streets, and for the life of him couldn't figure out why, being so used to glares and hate-filled whispers. Once Team 7 was done, Naruto then bid his team goodbye, before going on a short run, and found himself atop the Yondaime's head again.

He sat and folded his legs leaning back and sighing while staring up at the bright sky.

_"Should I tell them or shouldn't I? If I tell them about the fox, then there's a chance they'll hate me for it. Hell, Sakura sometimes seems to have that anyway, despite when I try to help her. As for Sasuke well, he's indeterminate, but...with what he just said…"_

"_It's not like Lee, I mean, at least with him I clicked right away, already had a strong friendship with him. Shino was the same way when he did hang out with us." _He sighed and laid back.

"_My life isn't gonna get any easier. I wonder how it would have been if I... had parents. At least somebody there just to say they truly cared. I remember asking the orphanage staff about where were my parents…"_ He felt his tails wrap comfortingly around himself, and his eyes closed_…. "But they said that I was nothing. That I had no parents who cared, and I guess I started to believe them. That if my parents loved me, then they'd be here for me…."_

"NARUTO-SAN! HOW HAVE YOU BEEN MY FRIEND?"

Naruto's thoughts were interrupted as he leaped nearly twenty feet up into the air from the statue's head. Adrenaline surging, he landed and whirled around to see Lee smiling brightly at him. Naruto could have been angry at the other boy for startling him out of his thinking, but at the same time, Lee just wasn't somebody you could stay angry at for long.

"Hi Lee, how have you been?" Naruto clasped his friend's hand.

"I have been well, Naruto-san! I saw you traveling up here and pursued in order that we may share experiences of our glorious teams!"

Then, after a moment, Lee tilted his head quizzically. "Uh, Naruto-san? What has happened to you?"

"What do you mean, Lee?"

"Your ears and tails… THEY'RE GONE!"

Naruto glanced at himself, and saw that he was still apparently wearing his old orange jumpsuit. _"Oh right I didn't dispel this stupid henge! THAT'S why everybody on the street was staring at me differently!_" He placed his hands into a seal. "Kai!" The henge dropped, revealing Naruto in his normal half-demon form.

"Sorry about that." Naruto smiled brightly. So what's up Lee? Your training's got to be going great if you caught up with me!"

Lee got over his surprise from Naruto's henge. "Indeed it has! I have gotten much stronger and faster, and has been far too long since we have sparred! He struck a battle pose, hand extended in a bring-it-on gesture. Naruto, let us battle!"

Normally, Naruto would never refuse a challenge from the eye browed boy, but this time…

Naruto scratched his head. "I dunno Lee…" At Lee's shocked face, Naruto held up his hands. "Don't get me wrong, it's not you, it's just that I have a lot on my mind right now."

"How so, Naruto-san?" Lee calmed down, and listened intently. Naruto sat down on the statue's head, and stared down at the village.

"I was thinking… about whether or not I should tell my team about the Kyuubi…. I mean, it may come up sooner or later, and I don't want to betray my team's trust. I have a mission outside the village tomorrow, my first in fact. The henge was recommended to me so that I don't draw unnecessary attention, though to be honest I don't like it that much. But my teammates saw the henge earlier this morning, and they questioned why I even needed it. And I know that they'll continue to at least think about it if they don't say anything, because we'll be in outside territory, with no familiar faces, and have no choice but to associate with each other."

Lee seemed to think about this. Then he perked up, and answered. "Naruto-san, you are my best friend, regardless of the Kyuubi or your other features. When you told me about the fox, I could not care less, and if anything it made me respect you more. I think that you should tell them! They should react the same as I did!"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Of course! What could you have possibly done to infuriate them to NOT respect you!"

The entire Survival exam, as well as numerous D-rank missions went through Naruto's head, especially the ones that had ended with his team either being shortchanged, or publically humiliated because of him, albeit unintentionally went through Naruto's mind in fast forward.

Naruto sweatdropped. "Uh, nothing to my recollection…" He understood Lee's point though, and decided to change the subject.

"So, how's your team?"

Lee sat down next to Naruto, crossed his arms and closed his eyes, recounting his team.

_*Flashback*_

_Team Gai sat on a bench. Gai stood there chuckling, eyes closed, then smiled and gave a thumbs up, grinning, the sunlight glancing off his smile nearly blinding the three genin. _

"_Alright team, let's hear it! Tell me about all your youthful goals!" _

_Tenten spoke up first. "My goal is to follow in the footsteps of the sannin Tusande! I want to prove how girl shinobi can be just as good as guys!"_

_Lee then went. "I want to prove that I can be a good shinobi too! Even if I cannot use ninjutsu or genjutsu!_

_Neju Hyuga then scoffed. "What a ridiculous notion. It is impossible for you to change what you are."_

"_That is not true! I have trained, and I will continue! That is what will pull me through!"_

_Neji simply ignored him, but maintained a smug grin on his face. Gai noted the way the Hyuga disregarded Lee, so he decided to diffuse the situation by beginning their instructions._

"_Well then team! We will start today with some base training. Team Gai is listed to be a close combat unit, so then it's of the utmost importance that we keep ourselves in peak condition! He reached into his vest pocket and pulled out three notes, handing them to the genin. "I've taken the liberty of writing down a small generic workout for us to begin, so that I can access your strengths. I'm certain that you all can complete them with your spirits of youth!"_

_Tenten looked at her paper. Her eyes bugged out, and she started reading aloud becoming more and more horrified with each word; "S-s-seven hundred pushups… one thousand situps….ten laps around Konoha… fifteen suicide runs…!" The paper fell from her hands in shock, and she stared at her sensei. "T-t-t-his is the workout?"_

_Oblivious, Gai answered enthusiastically; "Oh no, this is just the warm up!"_

_Neji appeared to get a nervous tic in his eye, as if he were desperately trying to maintain his composure. _

_Lee, on the other hand, practically had stars in his eyes. This was some of the same workouts that he and Naruto had done! Finally, he'd be on his way!_

_*End Flashback*_

Now it was Lee's turn to be downcast.

"Since then, I have trained with Gai-sensei for my taijutsu. He says that if I can get to a certain level, then I may be able to learn some new techniques! …But… Neji, my teammate, still keeps saying that I cannot change, that I cannot be anything more…"

Naruto was indignant. "What the hell is his problem?"

"I do not know. Gai-sensei has had us spar too, as part of our conditioning, and yet... I have never beaten Neji. Not once. I have challenged him over and over, and yet no matter how much I have tried, I still can not seem to win, and he says that it proves his point…"

"Hey don't say that! Listen, from what you told me, this guy sounds like a real jerk!" He held out his fist. "Remember the promise we made! We were the two failures, yet we passed that Exam when they said we couldn't! I know you'll beat Neji if not now, then at some point later on!"

Lee cheered up. "You are right, how could I have forgotten that! I will be the genius of hard work!" His eyes seemed to light up like they were on fire, and he was on his feet in an instant, whooping loudly. Once he was done, he turned to Naruto. "NARUTO! WE MUST HAVE THAT SPAR TO INVIGORATE OUR YOUTHFUL SPRITS, YOU FOR YOUR MISSION, AND MINE FOR MY TRAINING!"

"_Oh crap,"_ Naruto realized, as without warning, Lee roared and charged, fist raised at Naruto...

* * *

Two days later, at about a quarter to ten, Naruto, under his unique henge, met up with his team, and Tazuna at the main gate. Kakashi was surprisingly there, and ON TIME.

Naruto turned to his two teammates and actually grinned, holding out one hand, "Pay up." Sasuke and Sakura grumbled and handed over the agreed upon amount.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at this, sweatdropped when he realized what had transpired. At least the mood appeared to lighten up with that wager…

"Well Team 7? Is there anything left that you feel you've forgotten? No weapons, equipment, next-of-kin notices?" He then winced inwardly at his poor choice of words, in effect to Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke only glared at him, and Naruto looked nonchalant, before all three shook their heads.

"Very well then," Kakashi said, eye-smiling to try and re-lighten the mood.

"Sasuke, Naruto, you take point. Be alert for anything suspicious. Sakura, you walk in front of Tazuna. I will walk behind Tazuna and observe the procession. Now, company march!"

The group started off, proceeding through the village gates. It was slow going though, in order to travel at a pace easy for Tazuna, which of course was far too slow for Naruto.

"_Geez, I wonder if we could have gotten farther by now if we carried the old fart. Still pretty much none of the others, save for Kakashi can keep up with me, so I guess I just gotta grin and bear it._ _On the plus side, this is really the first time that I've been outside the village, so I might as well enjoy it."_ He perked up his ears and enjoyed the sounds of the vast forest, the birds chirping and the winds rustling the leaves. The smells and feel of the soil and grass was quite soothing too.

"_Whoa, get hold of yourself Naruto." _ He shook his head a couple of times to clear it._ "If I get too absorbed, then I won't be able to pay attention to any dangers. __Wait, what was that? It almost sound like metal clanking… Nah! It could just be the equipment we're carrying."_

*Splash*

"_Huh, stepped in a puddle. Wait, something's wrong here… it looks like water, but I don't smell it, and my foot isn't wet at all…"_

Quick as lightning, a chain lashed out of the forest, covered in razors and wrapped itself around Kakashi. Before the shocked Jounin could react, the chain was pulled, and Kakashi's body was sliced into pieces. After this, two missing-nin burst from the forest, each wearing bladed gauntlets and heading straight for Tazuna.

"Stay behind me sir!" Sakura held her ground in front of Tazuna, and brandished a kunai, although inwardly she was terrified. "_Kakashi-sensei! They… just killed him! I…. what do I do?"_

Naruto faced the approaching two, and started to growl... Those eyes, they… are the eyes of ones with intent to kill…

_Images flashed through his mind, of all the mobs that had chased him, all of the people that had beaten him_.

Naruto tensed up and froze at the memories, while he mentally screamed at himself to react. _"C'mon, I'm a shinobi now! I can fight back! Move body MOVE!"_

The nins held out a chain between them as they ran, evidently intending on slicing Naruto in half with it, when a kunai flashed out. The aim was impeccable as it landed between the one of the links of the chain, pining it to the ground.

Sasuke then leapt forward with blinding speed, and delivered a straight on kick to the missing nin on the right's stomach. He then flung another kunai that caught the left one in the arm. It wasn't enough to seriously wound them, but it did divert their attention from Tazuna and his teammates.

Sasuke mixed it up with the two shinobi, dodging and weaving until he managed to uppercut the previous brother in the head. This however, had the misfortune of leaving himself open to a back attack, which the other brother gladly took advantage of, bringing his clawed gauntlet forward in a stabbing motion towards the Uchiha's back… only to receive a massive flying punch to the side of his face that sent him sprawling. He recovered in a second, and looked up to see who'd hit him. Naruto stood there, growling.

The nin was back up in a second, which this time finally triggered Naruto's "fight" response. Naruto charged at the nin head-on, and shifted his weight at the last second, dodging an impaling strike from the gauntlets. He then pushed back with his rear leg, throwing himself into a crescent kick-flip combo that caught the nin upside his head. The nin stepped back in response, then glared, apparently becoming enraged with the boy.

He charged again, and Naruto responded, but when Naruto dodged, he saw the nin's other clawed hand coming right at him. The ninja and his brother had apparently wizened up that the two genin were apparently more than they seemed, so Naruto's opponent faked his dash so he could strike while Naruto was open. The gauntlet scratched Naruto along his forearm, narrowly missing his wrist, as Naruto twisted to avoid the full brunt of it. However, in the process of this his back was turned for a brief moment, and this gave the missing-nin more than enough of an opening. His other clawed hand came at Naruto, aiming straight for his spine.

Right before the claws could impale Naruto, Kakashi came from seemingly out of nowhere and jammed a kunai right through the man's wrist, then followed up with a vicious punch to the jaw, knocking the man out.

Not wasting a second, he flashed over to the other battle, and snap kicked Sasuke's opponent in the gut, and then stomped on his head, mercifully rendering the man unconscious.

"Sorry about the deception, Team 7," the Jounin admitted, gesturing at where his body stood and revealing a chopped up log. "I knew we were being traced, so I let themselves think I was dead so that I could draw them out."

"Now, if you'll excuse me for a second." He dragged the two bodies off, and tied them to a tree about fifty feet away. His team then watched as Kakashi made a seal, and pressed one hand on the forehead of the nins. After a few minutes, the two nins slowly awoke, and then after struggling uselessly against their bindings, stared up at Kakashi contemptuously. Kakashi then seemed to be talking to them.

While Kakashi interrogated the two nins, Naruto stood still, letting his adrenaline rush fade, not even thinking to try and listen to what Kakshi was saying.

Sasuke walked over. "Yo, fox-dobe." At this Naruto turned and regarded the Uchiha, while Tazuna raised a curious eyebrow at the nickname.

"Froze huh? What's the matter, were you scared?"

Naruto shot him a cold look. "Sasuke don't. Just don't. Not right now."

Sasuke actually started to rebuke him, but then he saw the look in his eyes. "_What is that I'm seeing? It seems so familiar..."  
_  
Sakura was panting heavily and almost in tears. She was so scared! If those assassins had gotten past Naruto or Sasuke-kun, or if Kakashi-sensei hadn't returned when he did, she wasn't sure what she had done!

After a few moments, Kakashi came back. "Those two missing-nins are known as the "Demon brothers." They were hired by a man named Gato to kill Tazuna." Kakashi glanced at the shipbuilder, who suddenly looked nervous, refusing to meet Kakashi's stare.

"You knew this might happen didn't you? Ordinary bandits are one thing, but to have contracts out on your life will attract far greater threats. My first mind is to immediately cancel this mission and return to the village. If you speak now, and truthfully, I might reconsider…"

Tazuna was silent for a moment, and then spoke up. "The Land of Waves is a poor nation. Our economy is in shambles, and as a result we didn't have enough money to afford a b-ranked mission. I'm sorry for deceiving you and putting you at risk, but I truly had no choice."

Kakashi nodded, and then said, "Team 7 we're cancelling the mission."

"What? Why? Was Naruto's outburst, "I mean, we've come this far, and now we're just gonna leave the guy and the mission? I say we finish what we've started."

"We aren't fully prepared for any unknown threats. Besides, look at your arm, you're injured."

Naruto suddenly became fully aware of a dull yet constant pain in his arm. Raising it, he saw a rather noticeable, bleeding gash in it from the spar with the missing-nin.

"Their weapons were likely poisoned, so you need treatment imm…"

Before he could finish, Naruto took another kunai and jammed it in his arm. He let the blood drain a bit, then, reaching into his backpack, took out some bandages and wrapped in under a minute. Holding up the bandaged arm to Kakashi, "There, I've let the poison drain, and I've doctored the wound. Also Sensei, I'm sure you know that I heal very quickly, so I'll be fine."

Kakashi took this in, and then turned to the other two members. "And what do you two think? Do you want to continue or return?"

"I vote we continue. How else will we improve and get stronger, another "fetch the cat" mission?" Sasuke said the last part with venom. He then cast a look towards Naruto. _"He can shrug off a poisoned weapon just like that?"_

"I agree with Sasuke-kun. Maybe we'll get something else out regardless, like maybe an allied nation or something."

Kakashi considered this, then turned to Tazuna. "Consider yourself lucky, sir. My team and I will continue to protect you BUT, there better not be any more surprises, so while we continue, please explain what we're up against.

Relieved, Tazuna started. "As I said, I come from an impoverished nation. Gato, a ruthless businessman, effectively rules the land with an iron fist, using hired mercenaries or missing-nins to enforce his law. If anybody speaks out, they're silenced…. **Permanently**_."_

My crew and I are trying to finish a bridge that would raise the economy exponentially, and bring increased trade to the village… BUT since Gato controls the shipping lanes as well, this means that he would lose income so there's less money for him. You can see where I'm going for this. My country doesn't have a hidden village, so we could only afford a small amount of ninjas under the guise of lower rank mission. We weren't going to ask you to assassinate Gato, no… or at least not unless circumstances intervened, or admittedly that **might** have come up later once our economy had gotten back up."

"I understand if you'll want to abandon me here for lying. Just do me one small favor… Tell my poor young daughter that I love her, and not to spend the rest of her life moping, cursing all shinobi, and becoming destitute to the extent that she never remarries. Also, tell my grandson not to cry himself to sleep at night, having nightmares in which he imagines my unfortunate, painful and gruesome demise, shouting "Grandad! Why did you have to die!"

He finished saying this with a rather smug look on his face

Kakashi and his team sweatdropped as they took all this in, and then Kakashi stated guiltily, "All right guys, since we've all agreed, (And it seems that we have no choice), then we're continuing the mission." Kakashi made a few gestures, and to the team's and Tazuna's surprise, a sunglass-wearing dog with tan fur appeared in a puff. Kakashi spoke to it for a moment, and then it bolted off back for Konoha.

Sakura spoke surpisingly spoke up. "What was that?

"Oh, just a friend of mine. I've just sent back word to Konoha about the Demon Brothers tied up there, and the changes of the mission. We'll keep going in the meantime, since we don't want to make ourselves a stationary target. Now then, shall we continue?"

* * *

*Many miles later*

The traveling had gone along surprisingly very smoothly. No further attacks were occurring, so that was something of a relief to the travelers. The land around them grew moist, as a rolling mist settled in. However, it still was a bit boring. Sakura considered trying to talk to Sasuke, and maybe try to get to know him better, or maybe get a date out of him, but she reasoned that she didn't want to distract him from anything else, so she kept quiet.

Naruto walked silently, then, under his henge, his ears twitched. _"What was that?"_ He flung a shuriken into the bushes… revealing a passed-out white furred rabbit, the weapon impeded an inch from its head.

"NARUTO! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO THE POOR DEFENSELESS BUNNY!" Sakura screamed.

Naruto stepped forward, and examined the comatose creature. "_That's odd, there's nobody around here but us? So why is there a human scent on that rabbit?" _His ears then twitched, picking up the sound of a swooshing noise.

The last time he heard a noise like that was… when Mizuki had flung a Fuma Shuriken at him!

"EVERYBODY DOWN!" Kakahsi's scream cut through the mist. Naruto, already having reacted to the noise, ran to Sakura and Tazuna, and tackled them to the ground… just narrowly missing a large zanbato style sword swung through the air, spinning like a murderous boomerang, before lodging itself in the a tree's bark.

A second later, a lanky shinobi appeared standing on the swords sandal. He was shirtless and wore a pair of tan shinobi pants with dark brown camouflage splotches on him. He had no eyebrows, and his mouth was covered by bandages wrapping up from his neck.

"Hmm… that fat bastard sends me out for this? A group of kids and single old man? The man spoke in a dark, menacing tone. Then, as if bored, the man shrugged, "Oh well, I guess work is work." He bowed mockingly, Zabuza Momochi, at your service."

"A missing-nin of Kiri, here? You wouldn't happen to be the "Demon of the Bloody Mist" and one of the Seven Swordsman, wouldn't you?" Kakashi asked dryly. Although his tone suggested levity, Kakashi was on guard, ready to react in an instant, and he was factoring any escape routes that his team could take.

He was confident of his ability to take Zabuza, but on the off chance he couldn't, he was certain that he could at least delay him so that his team could escape. As for why he simply didn't have his team immediately run while he dealt with him… Kakashi looked at the mist surrounding them. His team rushing blindly into the mist could leave them open to any potential allies that Zabuza had stationed hidden

"I see my reputation precedes me, Copy-nin Kakashi of the Sharingan Eye."

At this Sasuke's eyes widened, and he twisted his head in an instant to stare at Kakashi. The sharingan? _"Impossible. But… could he be…?"_

"Enough. Much as this talk has been pleasant, I am on a schedule. Simply hand over the old man and I'll let you all go."

"That's not gonna happen!" Naruto shouted, stepping forward… only to find Kakashi in front of him, one arm extending outwards o block him.

"This man is out of your league Naruto, I've got this. Your objective in this foremost is to protect our client. Your second is to be on guard for your teammates. Finally, it is to observe, as you will find yourself in these situations in your career." Kakashi stepped forward, and reached up, raising his hitae-ate… revealing a red eye with three tomoe on the iris.

If Sasuke was startled before, he was damn near having a seizure now, as Kakashi's title was confirmed.

"So you break out the Sharingan at the first instant?" Zabuza sounded disappointed. "No drama, no; "You haven't beaten me yet, I have one magnificent technique left, etc?"

Kakashi took a battle stance, "Like you're one to talk. You could have struck us down without the whole "grand ominous entrance" you just pulled."

Zabuza shrugged again, "Maybe, maybe not. Very well, then, let's begin." Zabuza took hold of his sword, and in an instant, both disappeared from the tree on which he stood.

As the four surrounded Tazuna, the mist filtered closet into the area, obscuring their vision further to being able to see no more than roughly eight feet in front of them.

"_Where is he?" _

"_I can't see a thing?_

Naruto was sniffing_. "I can't smell him. He's using the mist to further mask his scent, but I doubt that it's because he knows about me…. That leaves…"_ His ears twitched and swiveled … then Zabuza's voice rang out. It was ambient sound coming from all directions. Naruto glanced around, all of his senses open, but not yielding anything. '_Damn, he's smart. I can't pinpoint the sound this way!'_

"All of your major vital points. Eight in all, and they're just sitting there ripe for the picking. I wonder which one shall I strike first?" He listed them tauntingly. "Then again, maybe I won't…. maybe one cut here, a slice there. Or … maybe I'll sever all your limbs tendons, leaving you to flop around like a fish out of water…"

Sakura was crying silently, her hands shakily grasping her kunai… "_This is terrifying. I…I don't know where he'll come out…. I don't want to die!"_

Sasuke, the king of stoic, stood there gritting his teeth, his eyes darting about wildly. "_Behind me… above…. to the left, WHERE! I can't die yet!"_

Naruto stood on guard. _"I know this… I've been in this situation before so many times… they always think it's funny to watch you suffer, to see you in fear, not knowing if you'll live… or not…" _

Kakashi's voice snapped them out of their frantic musings. "Calm down you three. I will protect you with my life, and I will never let my comrades die!"

"Powerful words, but can you back them up!" Zabuza reappeared… right in the middle of the circle next to Tazuna! He raised his massive sword, intending to cleave the decapitate the man... only for Kakashi to charge in and stab the clone in the chest. Zabuza then proceeded to… melt?

"_Shit, a mizu clone!"_ He whirled around just in time to dodge a slash from the real Zabuza, and engaged him in melee combat. Zabuza parried, and with one hand free, he flashed though a hand sign.

"**Suiton; Water bullet shot!" **A blast of water shot out of the nearby lake and straight for Kakashi. The jutsu struck him right in the face and eyes, briefly blinding him.

Normally, anybody would be disoriented while they attempted to clear out their eyes. This would leave them open to potentially fatal attack, especially against a sword-wielding opponent. However, when one's ninja abilities include eye-techniques such as Kakashi, one trains themselves how to react. Rather than being suicidal by standing there and reflexively rubbing out his eyes, Kakashi leapt backwards, out of reach of Zabuza's sword, and quick as lightning, wiped off his face…

...Only to see that rather than follow through on him, Zabuza was making a beeline straight for Tazuna!

Kakashi shot forward, applying as much chakra to his legs to increase his speed. _"I have to catch him!"_ So focused was he on his chase that he didn't see another Zabuza come from his right side, where his Sharingan wouldn't see, and kick him in the side, sending Kakashi over the riverbank into the lake. Kakashi quickly swam up to the surface… to find the water encircling him like a sphere, imprisoning him. Zabuza, the real one, stood over him, one hand on the sphere, maintaining it. He stared in horror towards his team.

Kakashi shouted, "RUN YOU FOUR! Zabuza can't maintain that clone over an extended distance." "If you're out of range you'll be safe!"

The three Genin instead stood their ground, facing off against Zabuza's clone.

"Sensei, you said that teammates don't abandon each other, so we're not leaving you!" Naruto shouted back.

Zabuza chortled, "Awww, how sweet. Three kids thinking that they can play ninja and keep up with the big dogs. Let me show you how the real world works!"

Not waiting a moment, Naruto shot forward at the charging Zabuza clone, (Leaving his teammates and Tazuna wondering if he was suicidal). Along the way, Naruto brought forth some clones; **"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!** Four clones charged at the Zabuza clone. Zabuza didn't even break his stride, as he dodged one clone, then slashed through another, counting them off in his head as he cut the others down. "_Let's see, this should be the real one..."_

Zabuza raised his sword and brought it around rapidly towards the last genin… to find Naruto had leapt over the swing! With speed that belied the size of his weapon, Zabuza continued with his momentum, increasing his swords speed and intending to swing around and try again as Naruto landed, figuring that Naruto couldn't alter his trajectory in midair and was a sitting duck.

Seconds right before the sword made contact, Naruto against all odds, swung his arms overhead and backwards, the momentum causing him to backflip! This had the effect of moving all his limbs, including his henged tails out of the swords path by inches. Naruto landed, then leaped forward with his fist reared back for a punch. Zabuza, off-balance from the force of his swing's revolution took the punch in the side of his face.

"Nice moves kid, but your luck has run out."

He recovered quickly, reversed his stance and drove the handle of his sword right into Naruto's forehead. The force of the blow sent Naruto flying backwards... and disrupted his henge, revealing his fox features to the former Kiri ninja.

NOW Zabuza was shocked, immediately stopping in his assault. "_It can't be...what the hell is this?" _Images flashed through his head, those of a massive three tailed turtle, a young man with a spiky helmet covering his head, armored forearms and claws, a large segmented carapace on his back, and most noticeable of all, three long tails trailing behind him. Another young man also appeared, this one having a blue kimono, and six white tails. His skin looked rubbery and appeared to be secreting some kind of slime.

_"How is this possible? There's more than just those two, Yagura...and Utaka?"_

His moment of shock left him open just in time for Naruto to recover. He closed the distance in an instant and shoved his clawed hand right through the chest of the mizu bushin, dispelling it into water. He then turned towards Sasuke,

"Yo teme, up for a little game of catch?"

At Sasuke looked confused for a moment, then caught on when Naruto gestured with a tilt of his head at Zabuza. Naruto flung a fuma shuriken at Sasuke, who unfolded it and hurled the massive spinning blade right at Zabuza. Zabuza, shaken out of his internal turmoil, dodged the blow, only for the shuriken to transform into another clone of Naruto! The clone flung a kunai at Zabuza forcing him to dodge and pull his hand from the prison, releasing Kakashi.

Kakashi was on Zabuza in a heartbeat. The two combatants exchanged blows faster than the eye could see. To the three genin, the amazing part was that the two were standing on water. Finally, Kakashi and Zabuza faced off and started flashing trough hand signs.

Naruto was the only one who could hear the conversation with his sharp ears. More or less Kakashi had Zabuza on the ropes and was literally copying his moves. The fight ended with Zabuza being bashed into a tree via a Water Dragon Missile. Kakashi raised one hand, preparing to finish him off, when suddenly several needles came out of nowhere, piercing Zabuza's neck, the man gasped, then gurgled, coughing up blood, and then slumped over, dead.

Silently, a masked hunter-nin landed before the group, and held his hands out, empty of weapons.

"Greetings," The nin bowed politely. "I am a hunter-nin from Kiri. I thank you for defeating Zabuza for me, as I have been trailing him for a very long time. Gesturing at the corpse; "I'm sure you know how long his list is, so if you don't mind…"

Kakashi nodded, "Not at all. We too are on a mission. You will receive no interference from us should you continue on your duties."

With another polite bow, the masked boy stepped forward to pick up the body.

"Hold it." Naruto stepped forward to address the nin, who recoiled slightly under Naruto's feral gaze, but his mask did an excellent job of hiding his facial expression. He also seemed to tense up a bit, possibly over Naruto's physical appearance.

"Why didn't you intervene earlier, when we had the same goal of defeating Zabuza? For that matter, you took him out too easily, where we were struggling just to stay alive." Naruto wished he could pick up a scent or something from the boy, but the mist had yet to clear so his nose was virtually useless.

The hunter took his time to respond. "Zabuza was usually one step ahead of me the entire time. As to his, shall we say "incapacitation," I was merely lucky. I caught him off guard, nothing more, and once again you have my thanks."

"Naruto, don't be rude. It may occur quite frequently that there is somebody stronger than you in your life. Besides, I'm proud of you three. You demonstrated impressive teamwork in this encounter."

To the hunter-nin: "Sorry about that."

"No offense taken." The hunter walked over to Zabuza's body, slung it over his shoulder, and then disappeared into the mist.

* * *

Tazuna the bridge builder, had seen many things in his life, but to him some of the most amazing was the shinobi. Although he'd never personally consider being one himself, (being a bridge builder was tough enough thank you), he admitted that he was fascinated by their abilities. Some were able to control the weather, some could breathe fire, and at the rate things were going, he could have sworn that it would only be a matter of time before he saw one fly.

But this, this particular phenomenon was something entirely unexpected.

He saw the assassin, what was his name… oh yeah, Zabuza, strike Naruto, and the boy had changed into somebody else. What stood before him was a boy wearing a completely different uniform, who looked like a cross between the "previous" Naruto… and a fox. Well, a fox with nine large tails.

Naruto turned warily to regard the bridge builder, appearing nervous, or ashamed for a while. After a moment of nothing but the man's staring, Naruto then said sarcastically, "Well? Ain't you gonna thank us? Its impolite to stare you know."

Tazuna just stood there, mouth agape. It probably didn't help that Naruto's response revealed his razor sharp fangs. He wanted to ask just "What are you?" He knew it was rude both to stare and more so if he'd asked, especially to somebody who had literally just saved his life, and yet he could not help but wonder…

Getting no response, Naruto hmphed and pressing his hands together, resumed his henge. Gone were the fox ears, tails, the black and orange uniform, and now only the "normal" child appeared.

Kakashi felt that he should run interference, and to the bridge builder, "We'd appreciate it if you kept this little incident to yourself. It's not something that Naruto usually talks about or reveals."

Tazuna finally found his voice, "But… what? How?"

Kakashi sighed, then stared at the back of the walking-away henged-boy. "It's honestly a long story. But that can wait. Right now-" Before he finished his statement, the lanky Jounin collapsed face-first into the dirt.

"Sensei, what happened?" Sakura dashed over, and attempted to check her Jounin's pulse.

"I'm fine Sakura. It's just an unfortunate… side effect from my Sharingan. I ah, become somewhat incapacitated…Listen, right now with me out of commission we're now more vulnerable than ever, and we need to move quickly. Tazuna, is your house close?"

The builder nodded.

"Good. Sasuke, you take the lead, be extra vigilant. Tazuna, stay behind him and guide Sasuke to our destination. Sakura, guard Tazuna's back. Naruto, I hate to ask, but I kinda need you to, ah… carry me to Tazuna's."

Naruto seemed to grumble at this, but complied, walking over to the Jounin's body, and slinging one arm over his shoulder, (Causing more than one person there to note that Naruto didn't seem to exert much effort in doing so).

The difference in height caused Kakashi's lower half to drag along the ground, but he would have to tolerate this. With everyone gathered together, they moved off hurriedly.

* * *

The group arrived at Tazuna's house within one and a half hours. As they had entered Wave Country, they saw the truth to Tazuna's words. The buildings around them were in desperate need of repair. The people walking around were quiet, with an empty dead look to their eyes. Some homeless people looked in the traveler's direction with hopeful eyes, considering approaching to beg, but reconsidered when they saw the nature of the travelers.

As the incapacitated Kakashi, carried by Naruto, approached the front gate, there was a check-in station. Naruto pulled out his shinobi ID, to which Kakashi almost spoke up to, until he noticed that the ID showed Naruto under his henge.

Kakashi, asked, "Naruto, when did you…?"

"Before we left the village, sensei."

_*Flashback*_

_Naruto stood before the Sandaime in his office. About one hour after his Team separated, and he and Lee had their spar, (He was nursing a healing black eye from Lee's initial punch catching him off-guard), to begin their preparation for tomorrow's trip._

"_Naruto, before you leave on your mission, I want you to take one more picture for another ID. This one will be under a henge. My reasoning is so to avoid any uncomfortable questions pertaining to outside locations or groups."_

_Naruto nodded, and performed the juts, appearing as his current-day henge, without his fox features. After the moment for the photographer to fiddle with his equipment, he took the picture._

_*End Flashback*_

Kakashi was impressed. "Well done, Naruto."

Arriving at Tazuna's house, the two saw the truth to his words. Tazuna's daughter, Tsunami was indeed a beautiful young lady. She saw her father and dashing up embraced him joyously. Tazuna immediately introduced the Team that protected him, and informed them that Kakashi needed medical attention. She ran back into the house to prepare a place for Kakashi, while Tazuna helped carry him into the house, where they laid him on a mattress, and covered him with a blanket.

Tsunami brought a glass of medicinal tea to give to Kakashi, but he had lapsed into un-consciousness, and when he'd awaken, nobody knew.

Sakura then decided to try an answer a question that had been nagging at her for weeks. _"What's under his mask?"_ She used the tea as an excuse to try and reach for Kakashi's face, (Unknown to her, even Sasuke had turned to watch, anticipating). Suddenly Naruto's hand shot forward, and stopped her. Sakura turned and was about to berate him when she saw Naruto's piercing glare, and was glad to see he was in henge, because she was certain she's be terrified if his eyes were in their slit, normal form.

He spoke, but it wasn't in the jovial goofy tone that Naruto used when speaking with her. He was dead serious. "Don't Sakura. Every shinobi has his or her secrets, and it's up to them to decide when to reveal them, if they reveal them." When he said this, his eyes shifted to Tazuna, meeting his gaze, and then shifted to Tsunami.

Tazuna got the message, and gave a slight nod to Naruto. Sakura stopped her hand, feeling ashamed of herself, and backed off. "Sorry, Kakashi-sensei, and then to Naruto, "Thank you, Naruto."

Just then a door opened, and then a young boy walked in. "Inari! How are you doing! These people are Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto, shinobi from the leaf village. They're the heroes that saved your grandfather."

"Heroes? There's no such thing as heroes." The boy approached. "There's only idiots who can't do anything." The boy turned and sulked down a corridor, slamming a door behind him.

"What the hell's his problem?" Naruto asked.

Tsunami sighed. "My son has had it a bit rough lately. With Gato's oppression, each day becomes tougher to provide. Added to that, was that Inari never truly got over…" Her gaze glanced to a picture on a mantle. It showed Inari smiling with a young man. "Shaking her head… it's not important right now. How will your sensei be?"

Naruto spoke up. "While I was dragging him here, he told me he might fall unconscious. He said he'll wake up eventually, and just for us to guard the house until he wakes up. He finished with a shrug."

"Fine." Sasuke responded." "I did a once-over of the house when we got here." "There aren't too many places for enemy-nin to hide if, one of us takes watch on the roof or something, and one of us can simply escort Tazuna if he has to go out."

Sakura nodded her agreement; _"So cool, Sasuke-kun taking the lead so calmly!"_

Naruto simply nodded, to his teammates inward astonishment. "If that's all right with you teme, you mind if I take the first watch?"

"And why is that dobe? Trying to show off?"

"No, just wanna show you how it's done…"

"Really, I wasn't the one who froze against the demon brothers."

"Oh? You seemed to forget who actually landed a hit on Zabuza."

Sakura, had enough. This day had been hectic already, she didn't need the added headache. "Will you two cut it out? Flip a coin or something!"

* * *

Later that afternoon, Kakashi woke up, nearly scaring the crap out of everybody in the house, as with a resounding, "DAMMIT" he screamed, nearly deafening Naruto, who was sitting nearby (He lost the coin toss).

Sasuke and Sakura came in after hearing the noise.

"Sensei what's wrong?"

"I was a fool… I should have noticed something was up…."

"What?"

Kakashi sat up. Zabuza's still alive.

"What? How can that be?"

"Sakura, please recite what a hunter nin does."

The pink haired girl closed her eyes as she recited her studies. "Let's see, a hunter nin is sent out by their home villagers in order to capture any rogue nin, and bring them back dead or alive. If alive, the nin is usually subjected to interrogation and execution. If dead, then the head is…cut off…oh no."

"Exactly. That so-called Hunter nin didn't decapitate Zabuza's body, nor did he burn the body to prevent anybody from pirating potential kekkai-genkai or other abilities, meaning that he was still alive."

"Sensei, that still seems unlikely." Sasuke gestured at Naruto. "Wouldn't fox-dobe's hearing or smell have picked up on Zabuza's heartbeat, or at least placed the scents of the two ninja's together?"

"I couldn't hear a heartbeat teme. Plus when you see somebody collapse after being stabbed in the neck with some senbon , your first thought aren't exactly, "He's alive," for you to even think to check for something like that. Lastly, that mist jutsu that Zabuza used kept messing up with my sense of smell. I really couldn't smell anything but water."

"Besides Naruto, even if you could detect a similar scent, it would only have corroborated the hunter's story."

At Naruto's confused look, Kakashi continued, "The hunter stated that he'd been tracking Zabuza for some time, so if that logically included close combat encounters, then it would have meant that naturally some of Zabuza's scent would have rubbed off on him. Now then, the hunter's tools were senbon, correct?"

The three genin nodded. "Senbon, when applied to certain pressure points, can actually induce a death-like state in a person if they are used correctly, usually for medicinal purposes. Zabuza is thus alive."

"What will we do then Sensei? We can't face him again right now!"

"Relax Sakura. I give Zabuza about a week to a week and a half before he recovers." Inwardly, "_Plus there was something odd about Zabuza. He reacted far too oddly when Naruto fought him and he saw Naruto's true appearance_."

"I'll be back 100% by that point, and you three will have been trained up as well. We'll be ready. The three of you will rotate guard tonight, but don't stress yourselves unless there's danger. Foremost, rest up today because your first training session begins tomorrow."

"What will we be learning?"

Kakashi eye-smiled, "Climbing trees."

* * *

*End of Part 1*

**Author's notes**

Wave arc has begun, and the plot moves on!

**Character Interactions**

Sakura's gotten shot down. I do hope that it wasn't too OOC for Naruto to not cheer her up, given his reasoning.

Who is the Owl-masked ANBU, and why is he so interested in helping Naruto?

**Abilities**

"**Suiton; Water bullet shot!"** A relatively harmless jutsu, but deadly if used at the right moment. A small blast of water strikes the opponent. One must have extraordinary aim to hit one's target correctly.

Comments, reviews please, whatnot are fuel!

Later all!

*Holds up emerald*

CHAOS CONTROL!

*Vanishes*


	11. Tree Climbing and Perspectives

A/N: Its been thankfully pointed out that my punctuation needs work, and I appreciate the input very much. Hopefully I got it right this time. If not, then time for another breakdown! BWA HA HA! Also, if anybody is interested in being a beta reader for my story, drop me a message. Now for the next installment!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"Normal speech"

_'Flashback/thoughts'_

**"Biju/Summon, empahsis" speech**

_**"Biju/Summon speech" in flashback**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter Four Part Two:**

**Tree Climbing and Perspectives**

* * *

Early the next day, Kakashi, being aided by a pair of crutches, led the curious genin into a misty forest outside of the village. After a few moments of walking, they stopped in a grove surrounded by very tall trees.

"Now then, today, we will learn an exercise that will enable us to refine our chakra control. In order to practice this, we will quite literally climb these trees. Naruto get down, that's not what I meant." He added that last part without even turning around.

Naruto, his henge dispelled fell off the tree he was clinging to and landed next to Sasuke and Sakura.

"Dobe, how the hell were you able to climb those trees already?" Sasuke was really starting to get irritated. First Naruto surpasses him against Zabuza, and now he's finished this exercise?

Smirking Naruto responded, "The old fashioned way, by using these…" he held up his hands, baring the claws. "…and these." he raised one foot up in Sasuke's face, wiggling his toes to show the short, sharp nails." Sasuke shoved the limb out of his face and was about to start a fight, when Kakashi spoke up again, drawing their attention.

"As I said, that's not what I was talking about. Watch and learn."

Kakashi walked towards the tree, and instead of stopping, he walked UP the trees bark. He walked up for about twenty feet, then walked out underneath a thick branch, standing upside down.

"By controlling your chakra through your feet, you can cling to the tree. The key is to gauge the amount of chakra you're using. Too much or too little, you'll fall right off, which will probably hurt quite a bit when you hit ground. Therefore, you must balance your chakra levels with the tree's, making this an ideal beginner exercise for chakra control."

"The other bonus is this. Climbing up a tree the "normal" way is to a degree, easy as you are using all your limbs, and are flat against the tree. Walking up a tree means that more of your body is fighting against gravity's pull. You have to exert more effort to keep your body straight in a walking pose, like I was doing, so that you don't say, fall backwards towards the ground. But, alternatively, another thing I did was circulate my chakra through my body to help brace and support my muscles and skeletal system in order to have somewhat of an easier walk, given that I'm recuperating. Doing this means manipulating the chakra in your whole body, in more of a general sense, and not specifics like say, your feet. So this exercise also works to increase muscle strength and endurance."

"Now then, give it a shot. Use the kunai in order to mark your progress." He flung three kunai in front of the three. Then, almost as an afterthought; "Oh, and by the way Naruto? No cheating in using your claws. Use only your chakra."

The genin each selected a tree. Sasuke ran up to the tree and attempted to run up it. He fell right off, but flipped and landed on his feet. He then tried it again, but was no more successful. _'Damn, this is tough.'_ He turned to see how his teammates were doing.

Naruto took a more gradual approach. He raised one foot and placed it against the tree's bark. He closed his eyes and focused, and tried to bring up his other foot to place on the bark…only to fall flat on his back.

Sasuke smirked as he figured out the problem, recalling Naruto's parkour antics from back home. _'The dobe so used to climbing without chakra that he can't do it with it…' _ He felt himself calming down from his earlier indignation, and resumed his attempts.

"Hey, this is actually pretty easy!" Both boys looked up and nearly felt their jaws drop. Sakura was high up, about twenty feet, sitting on a branch, though she did appear to be breathing heavily and was lightly sweating.

"Oh! Well done Sakura! It seems that your chakra control is the best here." Sakura blushed at the compliment. This only served to infuriate Sasuke, and he renewed his efforts with more fervor. Naruto stared up at Sakura for a moment, then too resumed.

"Sakura, I want you to practice up and down the tree, at different speeds for the next hour or so. This will also help you improve your speed, strength and stamina. I'm returning to check up on Tazuna."

Eye-smiling he cheered. "Have fun!," as he left.

* * *

Sasuke was exhausted, but that would not stop him. He would push himself harder and harder, until he either got it or died. It wasn't just the tree climbing that was bothering him though. He thought back to Kakashi.

'_How exactly did he manage to get a Sharingan?_ Sasuke, in his goings about Konoha, as well as Academy lessons, had heard about Kakashi's feats naturally, and even heard about occasional rumors here and there about his eye, but there had been no absolute confirmation about it being a Sharingan! He supposed that he'd been in disbelief after all this time about his possibly having it.

So, after one such public mention, he'd gone and asked his father and brother about Kakashi, (shortly before the annihilation of his clan). His father's gaze hardened, and he referred to Kakashi with disdain, whose very existence was a mockery of the Uchiha Clan.

On the other side his… brother had said that he personally respected Kakashi, and didn't look down on him for possessing his feats and current status, (Which, Sasuke realized, was a direct reference to his eye). Itachi had said that if anything, the circumstances and parties involved had brought more glory to the reputation of their Clan.

Thinking about it further, Sasuke realized that he wasn't influenced that much either way. He didn't know the entirety of the circumstances to make a judgement, and in all honesty, probably wasn't going to find out given how secretive Kakashi seemed to be. He decided that he himself had no real grudge against Kakashi. Or rather, if he felt he ever did, then it was all a moot point now. As much as he hated to admit it, he needed an instructor that could teach him to use his Sharingan, (which in his opinion was taking its own sweet freakin' time to develop), and with the rest of his clan… gone, then he needed to take whatever he could get. Kakashi already displayed very unique mastery of his eye during his fight with Zabuza, so he obviously knew how to use it very well.

Seriously, what else was he supposed to do, take dojutsu instruction from a Hyuga? Sasuke shuddered at the thought.

He turned to see his teammates. Sakura was continuing up and down the tree, covered in sweat and huffing and puffing. And Naruto… was apparently finally able to get one foot to stick to the tree, but could not take steps, as he would keep falling. The fox boy did at least seem to learn somewhat. Rather than hit the ground, he'd curl his tails under him as a cushion in order to brace the impact of his falls.

Once again Sasuke took in Naruto's appearance. He'd more or less gotten used to it by now. Kami knows that his clan didn't go out blurting their secrets, so he had no interest to pry in anybody else's. Still you couldn't help but wonder...Then it hit him. _'Wait… how many tails does he have?'_ He counted, and then felt his jaw drop. This is one of the few times that he felt like an idiot for not noticing sooner.

'_Is Naruto the Kyuubi? No that's impossible, but couldn't just be a coincidence, could it? Wait I remember that he said he was born on October 10 back at the academy...'_ He shook his head. '_Either way, Kyuubi or not, if he was gonna kill us he'd have done so already. Plus he doesn't seem nearly as strong as the fox is said to be.'_ A memory came to him… '_My father did say…'_

Naruto was oblivious to Sasuke's stare, and focusing on his climbing. _'Arrgh this is so blasted frustrating! It's too different from kage bushin for me to channel chakra! I… must… not… use... my... claws!'_ An idea suddenly struck him.

Sakura had just finished a downward run and was about to finish up her laps when she heard Naruto call her name.

"Sakura, can I ask you something?" For a moment Sakura was about to automatically decline whatever date or proposal that was coming her way, but then she realized something; Naruto had simply asked outright, didn't referred to her by Sakura-chan. So she shut up and decided to hear him out.

"What's up Naruto?"

"I kinda... can't seem to get his exercise right. Can you please help me out, or at least give me a few pointers?" Taken aback by Naruto's politeness, she nodded and walked over to his tree.

"Ok, you're on the right track by not rushing up to the tree..."

* * *

*One hour later...*

Sasuke was still struggling to climb the tree. Sakura had left once see finished her assigned exercises, and Naruto was... fifteen feet up the tree and climbing.

_'Hey, this actually fun.'_

"Naruto."

The fox boy paused in mid step, causing him to lose focus and fall backward off the tree. This time, Naruto simply flipped and landed safely on the ground. He turned to face Sasuke, who had been the one who called his name.

"Yeah, what's up teme?"

Sasuke started to say something, but nothing came out of his mouth. He tried again and got the same result. Finally, he averted his eyes from direct contact, mumbled something under his breath to Naruto. Naruto indeed heard it with his increased hearing, but decided to have a little fun.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

In barely a whisper, Sasuke muttered, "What did Sakura say to you?"

Smiling, he cupped a hand to his furry ear, "Sorry, I'm a bit...hard of hearing today. Could you speak up a bit?"

Sasuke's eye started twitching, and gritting his teeth, repeated slowly, forcing the words out of his mouth: "What-did-Sakura-say-to- you?"

Grinning in his victory, Naruto decided not to press him further by demanding Sasuke say, "Please." He walked up, and started to repeat the advice that he'd picked up.

* * *

Later that evening, Naruto and Sasuke returned to the house. Sasuke looked the worse for wear. He was covered in bruises, and he was completely exhausted.

Naruto had offered to help him back, but the Uchiha declined… up until the point where he had collapsed for the third time. Naruto had been walking ahead of him, and heard the thud.

At this moment, Naruto folded his arms, smirked, and without even looking behind him, casually manipulated four of his tails so that they wrapped around Sasuke's arms at the shoulder, and hoisted him up lifting him straight up off the ground, as if making to the carry the Uchiha like a marionette. Naruto then looked over his shoulder, still smirking, at his teammate.

If the look on Sasuke's face could kill, Naruto would be in the grave and buried right that moment.

So, Sasuke instead reluctantly let Naruto sling his arm over his shoulder and awkwardly walk alongside him, since at least that was a more dignified position rather than be carried around like some infant, and walked him back to the house. However, the moment they were within five feet of the door, Sasuke removed Naruto's arm, stating that it was bad enough the dobe had to help him, but there was no way he'd let himself be **seen** receiving Naruto's help.

Naruto only smiled again in response.

Inside, Kakashi looked better, actually only requiring one crutch now. His face was in that damned orange book again. Sasuke considered that for a moment, then awkwardly walked up to him.

"Hmm, yes Sasuke?"

"Sensei, could I have a few words with you in private?"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at this, but put his book away, grabbed his crutch, and followed the limping Sasuke outside.

Sakura watched them go, and then asked Naruto. "What do you think they're talking about?" Naruto turned to regard her.

"Nosy, aren't you Sakura-chan?"

"Hey, don't tell me you can't 'accidentally' overhear them with those ears of yours!"

"Yeah, I probably could if I was at an open window and tried, but…" he glanced around to see that Tsunami or Inari wasn't in the area, then dispelled his henge, reached into his pack, and took out some convenient cotton balls, and stuck them in his fox-like ears.

Replacing his henge, he leaned back and continued, "…I'm not one to pry…" At Sakura's expression; "In case you're wondering, I had these just in case you decided to go off screeching again."

"SHANNARO!"

Naruto then once again found himself a victim of a Sakura choke hold.

* * *

The next day continued without incident. Kakashi continued to recover, while Naruto and Sasuke kept climbing in order to reach Sakura's level.

Sakura ended up escorted Tazuna around town while the bridge builder was purchasing tools, and aside from kicking an unfortunate would-be thief through a fence, she didn't have any problems.

However, during one such trip, Tazuna asked her a question, "I know it probably not my place to ask, but your teammate… how?" The old man made gestures mimicking the presence of Naruto's tails and ears.

"To be honest sir, I'm not sure… I'm sure you can guess what shinobi abilities usually entail, but I'm not entirely sure about Naruto's case. It's like he's a different person, and he's been confusing me of late too."

"How so?"

"I grew up with Naruto, to a degree. It's… not like we were friends or anything, but we went to the same Academy and graduated the same year, more or less. He… always seemed like a goof to me. He would play jokes and not seemingly be serious in his studies. Every so often he'd, I dunno, try to ask me on dates and whatnot as well. But now, he seems to flip flop between being goofy and being dead serious. I'm not sure which one is the real one."

"And his appearance doesn't disturb-I mean, confuse you?"

"Well kinda… I mean, it did at first. It was just a shock. Wouldn't you be shocked if he turned up out of the blue one day?" Tazuna nodded. "But I guess that I well, got used to it. Besides, we've got shinobi of all abilities, and it's not like he's actually done anything that would warrant me to be afraid of him. Sure he can be annoying, but he seems good natured enough."

Tazuna took all this in, then nodded again and went back to work.

* * *

Later that night, Naruto and Sasuke arrived exhausted yet again.

"How the hell are you not as tired as me, dobe?"

Naruto gave a wide grin, "Because I'm infinitely more cheerful?" At Sasuke's scowl, Naruto shrugged and said; "I grew up running and training all the time. Its not like I had much else to do. I'll tell you what; Maybe when we get back home I'll introduce you to one my training buddy. He'll put you through the wringer." Inwardly, Naruto was desperately trying hard to hold in all his laughter at imagine the sight of the hyper-enthusiastic Lee meeting with the stoic, serious Uchiha. Sasuke only nodded, figuring that he now had the secret to Naruto's strength.

Later that night, Inari stared apprehensively at the two Genin. The two had proceeded to apparently get in some sort of eating contest during dinner.

"Why?" It was said so softly that almost nobody heard him.

"Why?" Louder, so that now everybody turned to look at him.

"Why do you fight against Gato? Can't you see it's useless? No matter what, he's always come out on top, and anybody whose stood up has been killed! Why throw your lives away!"

Naruto shrugged, "We won't be beaten by Gato. We're shinobi, and prepared to do what's necessary. Gato won't know what hit him!"

Naruto's casual response infuriated Inari. "SHUT UP! WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT OUR SUFFERING! YOU'RE JUST HERE FOR THE MONEY! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT OUR LIVES ARE LIKE, YOU DON'T HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT PAIN IS LIKE!"

*SLAM*

That was the noise that next echoed through the house, followed by a gasp from Tsunami. The slamming noise was that of Inari being picked up by his neck and slammed up against the wall in a heartbeat's time. The perpetrator was Naruto, who in the instant of getting up, had dispelled his henge, revealing his true appearance to all, the gasp was Tsunami's reaction to this, and to the fact that Naruto had the claws on his other hand, (that wasn't holding Inari), directly in her son's face.

Sakura and Sasuke were shocked, and Kakashi was on his feet in a burst of adrenaline, trying not to make any further sudden moves. Tazuna stared in horror, gaping.

Naruto looked directly in Inari's eyes, and Inari could have sworn that Naruto's slit eyes glowed red. The fox boy's voice came out in a growl, "You say that you are suffering? You don't know what that truly is, you brat! LOOK AROUND YOU!"

He gestured with his free hand.

"You have a warm house to live in and your own possessions. You have at least three meals a day, prepared by your doting mother who would give her life to protect you, and you have your grandfather who obviously cares for you. Me? I had, and in a sense still have nothing. N-O-T-H-I-N-G. Nothing except people who have hated me since the day I was born. You see me as I truly am now." His tails flared out, fangs and claws bared to emphasize his point.

"People called me freak, monster, and what's worse is that it's for something that I have no control over. I was starved, beaten, and spat upon more times than I can count. What few possessions I have are temporary, because they are destroyed by those same people. What EXACTLY are you complaining about again? Grow a pair, you whiny, snot nosed, spoiled piece of crap!"

Dropping Inari, Naruto turned around and stormed out of the house, not even bothering to reapply his henge. Tsunami dashed over to her son, quivering as she checked him over. She turned to stare at Team 7. Sakura's eyes were wide, and she was breathing heavily, whereas Sasuke's expression was one of pure shock that looked odd on his face.

"What is he?" "Father, who or WHAT did you invite into our house?"

Kakashi sat back down and started to talk, but Tazuna interrupted. "He's just as you said when you met him for the first time. He's one of the Konoha shinobi who has saved my life, and is helping our country to get back up on his feet. Nothing more, nothing less."

Tsunami leveled a long, hard stare at her father. Seeing his absolute confirmation seemed to calm her down somewhat. "We will talk about this later." Then to her son, "Inari, are you okay?"

The boy just stared back, speechless, then finally, until what transpired just finally hit him, and tears started flowing down his eyes. He got up, and ran into his room crying, slamming the door behind him.

Tsunami followed him into his room. After a few moments, the door reopened, and she stepped out, closing the door behind her. She then took a deep breath, and turning to face Team 7, she sat and started. "Inari used to be a cheerful child. His biological father, my first husband, was a fisherman who died at sea. But then Kaiza entered our lives…"

* * *

Naruto didn't return during that night, nor was he there in the morning. When Tsunami inquired of this, Kakashi simply shrugged and replied that Naruto needed some time to himself, and that he was certain he'd return.

Meanwhile, Inari sat on the edge of a dock, staring depressed out onto the open sea.

"Can I join you?" The boy looked up to see Kakashi, then resumed his staring.

Taking that for a yes, Kakashi sat down next to him.

"What Naruto said to you was true you know. He… hasn't had a life that I would wish upon anybody. No friends or family."

"I don't deny that the way he said them might not have been the most eloquent, but he wouldn't have said so if you didn't remind him as he once was. You should listen to his words. Crying about things didn't help him at all. Instead he strives forward, doing the best he can, and little by little, he is able to make his life one that he wants to live."

"I'm sure your father would have wanted you to do the same." With that, he got up and left.

The boy stared in shock at Kakashi as he left. _"Just like me? Naruto…Uzumaki?"_

_

* * *

*The next day*_

Naruto woke up in a calm misty meadow in the middle of one of the forests, leaning against the base of a tree on top of the soft grass. He blinked a few times, and then unfurled his arms from under his blanket, that is to say, his tails wrapped around him. Yawning, he sat up, trying to process the previous day's events.

'_What happened last night? All I remember is rage and… Oh…right, I blew up at that kid Inari.' _After a few moments, he laid back down, hands behind his head_. 'I suppose that I really shouldn't have done that, but he just… got on my nerves so much… I know I freaked out his mother too. If not the kid, then I at least definitely owe her an apology.'_

"Excuse me, but are you all right?" asked a soft voice. Naruto bolted upright and turned his head to see who'd addressed him. A young girl, about Sakura's age with long black hair and a light pink kimono, stared back at him.

'_One; what's a girl doing all the way out here? Two; for that matter how come I didn't hear her coming? Three; but above all, SHIT I don't have my henge up!'_ Naruto pressed his fingers up about to transform, when the girl showed surprising speed and placed a hand between his, stopping him.

"That was the "henge" sign, right?" At Naruto's quizzed reaction, she quickly explained, "My closest family member is a shinobi, so I'm familiar with some of the signs." Cautiously, she then asked, "Why would you do so?… Are you attempting to hide?"

Naruto lowered his hands and turned away, refusing to meet the girl's gaze. "Yeah… otherwise people would freak out if they knew what I really looked like, and why."

The girl sat down next to Naruto. "I know what that's like." At Naruto's glance, she clarified; "I too, was persecuted."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, not comprehending as he looked the girl over, "But why? You… don't have tails and whatnot, you're…normal."

"Normal isn't just what's in the outside you know. I… was born in a minor Kiri subset twelve years ago. When I grew up, I discovered I had a…gift… if you could call it that. I could do things with water that few people could." She held up her hand… and several water molecules seemed to gather out of thin air, and converge upon her hand. A huge, beautiful ice snowflake about a foot in size appeared, rotating slowly above her hand.

"Wow! That's cool!" Naruto was awestruck.

"And yet I look "normal" as you put it. My father thought differently."

"You see, Kiri at the time had begun persecuting certain people with as I later found out, bloodline limits, or kekkai genkai. I don't know what for. My mother had an ice limit bloodline, **Hyoton** and knowing about what that would mean for her and her child, kept it concealed from everybody. But, one day when I was six, I found out what I could do. Unfortunately so did my father. He gathered a mob and tried to kill us. My mother… she was killed defending me, and I in my rage and grief…"

_*Flashback*_

_A devastated child stood over its dead mother, crying. The huge mob of villagers were looming above threateningly. Something snapped in the poor child, and a massive blast of ice shot out in front of the child, entombing the villagers._

_*End Flashback*_

She dispelled the snowflake. "I wandered along the streets afterwards. I stole and fought to survive, but it was an empty existence, one devoid of any acknowledgment whatsoever. One day though, somebody found me, gave me purpose."

Turning to Naruto. "Do you have somebody like that? Someone who is precious to you and gave you purpose? …That you would die to protect?"

Naruto thought about it. Images of Sarutobi, Lee, Shino, and Iruka flashed through his head. He realized he could add Hinata and Gai-sensei to that list as well Then, he thought of Team 7. Yes they started off rough, but he had time to think about things a bit, and he could see that he was starting to warm up to them. It also was his responsibility as a shinobi to protect his fellows. He would protect them with his life too. It would be his way of proving to all that he wasn't the demon, dunce, or dobe.

Naruto turned to the girl and nodded. "I do."

The girl smiled back, and silence remained between the two as they turned to regard the serenity of the forest. After a moment, the girl got up. "I'm glad to have met you. It brightens my spirits to know once more that there are others like me in the world." She picked up the basket she carried and began to depart.

Suddenly Naruto realized something. "Hey Miss, wait!" Upon her pause, "You never told me your name! Mine's Naruto Uzumaki! Also, uh… how did you find me in this forest to begin with?"

"My name is Haku, Naruto. As for how I found you, well, I was out picking medicinal herbs, found the trail of destruction, and thought that somebody had been injured, so I went to see if anybody needed aid."

"Trail of destruction? What trail of…" Naruto trailed off as he looked at the surrounding area again. There was a large trench, as well as several branches broken off trees and saplings sliced in half, and lastly, several holes in the ground. Apparently he'd really gone off in a tantrum last night.

"Oh…" Naruto sheepishly rubbed his head with a tail. THAT trail of destruction.

"By the way, just so you know, (and Naruto could have sworn that she was smirking)… I'm a boy."

"WHAT! No way!"

Naruto started to say more, but Haku seemed to melt into the mist, disappearing completely.

* * *

Naruto considered returning to the house, but decided to do a little running around. This forest was much different than homes. So after doing a few stretches, and a hundred pushups one-handed for each hand, he was off.

His arms trailing behind him Naruto followed the trail through the forest. The fog was heavy that morning, obscuring his vision, but Naruto couldn't care less, (He also figured that the mist would obscure any would be passerby's from seeing his true appearance). He loved the cool air rushing through his nose, the damp grass beneath his feet, and he could feel his tails navigating. After about a mile along the grassy path, he leapt up to a nearby tree, and jumped along the branches... and nearly slipped right off and plummeted to the ground, only stopping himself by luckily grabbing another branch with his hands.

'_Whoa_,' the branches were so moist had had a slightly difficult time getting traction, much different than back home. Naruto decided to adapt. He began anticipating his slips. If he slipped on a branch while moving, he would do his best to react accordingly while he fell, to scan for another hand or foothold in the seconds he had before impacting the ground, or another tree.

Unfortunately, this was a trial and error process, as there were several Naruto-shaped imprints on either the ground, as well as some tears in his jacket, shirt, and pants, and bruises on his body. Stopping his forward movement, he started to ascend, running up the tree, for once using his chakra, until he reached the top branches, where he used his momentum to take a massive leap and flew up, ascending about twenty-five feet above the treetops. In the brief seconds before gravity took its hold on him, he sighted the village off in the distance

'_Sakura and Sasuke have already seen the village. Maybe I'll take a look…'_

_

* * *

_Back at Tazuna's house, Sakura and Tazuna were helping Kakashi in training. Or to be more specific sitting on his back upon his request as kakashi did one-handed, then one-fingered pushups.

"Can I ask you something Kakashi?" The bride builder continued, "Why do you four continue to help me even after I deceived you? I understand you're reasoning in escorting me home, but you technically completed the mission, yet here you are now."

Kakashi paused in his pushup and held his position. "A friend of mine once told me that, 'He who knows the right thing to do and doesn't is a fool.' It would be a real cold thing for us to do."We Konoha shinobi are taught to not only aid and protect our comrades and home, but to within reason, extend our aid to those who request it. That... and that helping you out builds a better reputation for Konoha and thus may incline you into sending more work our way. And to prove I'm not being one-sided, the reverse is true for your people."

Resuming his pushups, Kakashi finished his set. "It appears that I'm back to full strength, so we'll all escort you to work tomorrow. I've a bad feeling that Zabuza may strike again."

'_I wonder though, what is the man thinking?'_

* * *

Zabuza stood atop one of Gato's buildings, his appearance masked by a cloak. He'd gone over his training regime, and to his delight, he was at full strength, but something was still bothering him.

It was the fox boy that was on Kakashi's team from earlier that week. Zabuza wasn't sure what to make of him, and the very thought of him was causing the former Kiri-nin to recall a bit of his past, before he became a missing-nin…..

_*Flashback*_

_Three of the seven swordsman stood at a meeting spot, as one was dead, and the other three were out on missions. One was a younger Zabuza, who was reclining against a wall. Another, long-haired one was sitting on a rock, polishing his two swords, occasional sparks of electricity shooting from them. _

_The last one was their leader, and he looked the oddest. He possessed remarkably, blue skin and what looked to be gills were on his neck. Combined with his sharp teeth, he reminded people of a humanoid shark. His blade also looked the oddest, as it resembled a sharp point, but instead of smooth steel, what looked like scales adorned the length of the blade. Closer inspection revealed that the scales actually appeared to be well, moving, or quivering. Even odder was the fact that the blue man appeared to actually be talking to his sword._

_"I'll feed you later... yes, yes, I know... okay I'll try something different. What was that?" He leaned his head closer to the sword, as if it were whispering in his ear. "Okay, no more slug chakra... I'll see if the Mizukage will oblige."_

_"Must you do that out loud?" The twin sword wielder asked._

_The blue man looked offended. "I'm just trying to have a casual conversation with a friend." Then he smiled a grin all too similar to a shark's. "Do you have a problem with that?"_

_"Hmph. You talk as if that sword were a living being. A sword is a weapon that you are the master of. In your case the sword appears to control you."  
_

"_Is that what you think? My sword is alive, just like you or me. It has its likes and dislikes. If you don't believe me, then maybe you and it should become better acquainted, and it can tell you personally. You know, its been quite willing of late to try out the taste of lightning chakra, and considering that that's something of a rarity in Kiri..."_

_The other man scoffed, but didn't reply, knowing that he couldn't beat his comrade in arms in a fight simply went back to his work. Now looking bored, the blue man, apparently seeking some other way to amuse himself, turned to Zabuza._

_"So, what so do you think the boss wants today?"_

_Zabuza shrugged. "Don't know."_

_"C'mon, no speculation, no ideas?"_

_"... I did hear a bit of rumor. …Seems like we might get a new member."_

_At this both of Zabuza's teammates looked up intently._

_"A new member?"_

"_Yeah. But I don't know any of the particulars. Only that there was a new prodigy that recently graduated."_

_"So he's a kid? I'm not in this group to be a babysitter."_

_"I agree, but we are short one member. Besides, __this is different. Apparently the Mizukage arranged it so that this kid could skip the graduation exam."_

_At this both his teammates eyes widened. The seven swordsmen were a specialized group. If a Kiri ninja-in-training was deemed suitable enough with sword based weapons, then he or she could be admitted and be exempt from "certain criteria," so that their focus could be better established in sword fighting. Zabuza's own recent little romp of a graduation had nearly caused its end due to its obvious ethical implications. Change was coming, but it was a little ways off._

_"The kid here (warranting a glare from Zabuza), is right. We can't be the 7 swordsmen while here are only six of us. It just feels wrong," the blue man said overdramatically._

_"The title... all you're worried about is the title? Why do I bother..." Twin Swords said, shaking his head._

_"If we are getting a new member, then we must welcome him with open arms." The blue man gave his shark grin._

_"If that's how you'll greet him then we'll just stay the six swordsmen of the mist..."_

_Ignoring the remark, blue man perked up for a moment, then gave a glance towards his sword. "Well then now's our chance. My sword's picked up the boss's scent... and he's got a new person with him."_

_At this two figures approached the two. One was Yagura, the Yondaime Mizukage._

_No matter how often he'd seen him, Yagura's direct appearance always shocked Zabuza, and he'd often wondered how the man came this way._

_Yagura was a green haired young man in body, but that's where the similarities ended. The top of the boy's forearms had a greenish armor on them ending at the wrist. Each of his top rows of knuckles had a single green spike protruding forward, as well as short claws on the fingers. The same structure of armor was on his shins, ending at his ankles and having a small patch of spiked armor on top of his feet._

_Yagura's back had a massive shell-like structure that began ran over his back slightly above the base of his neck, to the lower part of his back. The shell was segmented in the midway point down the boy's back to allow him movement. The boy's head had an odd shell like helmet on his head, and beneath that helmet came green hair. Lastly, protruding from his rear were three similarly armored tails. Each tail, like the boy's body armor had spikes occasionally inlaid, with a fin at the tip. _

_For attire the boy wore a large green scarf with shinobi pants. He was shirtless due to the massive spiked shell on his back, revealing a somewhat slim muscculature. In one hand he carried a large staff, with a large hook on the top, and a smaller hook on the bottom. Right below the larger hook was large yellow flower._

_Walking next to the Mizukage was an even younger child, liking to be about twelve in age. 'The kid looks as though he's about the wet himself,' Zabuza mused. He wore glasses and a dark striped shirt. On his back was an odd, two handled sword with the blade shaped like some sort of fish, perhaps a flounder._

_"Greetings my swordsman," The three bowed. "I trust your day has been well. I'll keep his meeting short and to the point. I have recruited a new member for my elite group. This boy is Choujuro." The glasses-wearing youth stepped forwardly and gave a nervous bow._

_"H-h-h-h-ellooo," he stuttered, "I, well uh, would like to join the seven swordsman."_

_The Zabuza could have broken down laughing. This scared-looking little kid thought he could join?_

_Twin Swords said out loud what he was thinking. "Kid this ain't some kind of little boys club." The boy's face fell. "If you can't measure up…" he made a throat cutting gesture "…you'll be dead.'_

_"Now now, let's now be too hasty. Maybe the kid can do the job maybe not. We won't know until he tries. In fact, I'll be the one to test him out, and hell I'll even go easy on him."_

_The trembling boy looked up with a hopeful smile... which turned quickly to horror as he saw the huge, shark toothed grinning man standing in front of him. Before he could react, the man had seized him by the collar and effectively dragged him of towards a clearing for the so-called test._

_*End flashback *_

Zabuza inwardly chuckled. The kid turned out to be quite the scrapper. Despite his nervousness, he was very versatile, both with his physical abilities and with his sword, ever-changing that it was.

He sensed a presence behind him. Common sense ruled out Gato or his thugs, as Haku had made sure to get the point across two days ago. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw that it was the boy in question.

The boy bowed, "Zabuza-sama I have returned."

"Fool, I can see that." The boy looked downcast. Then in a slightly softer tone, Zabuza continued, "Anything that I need to know?"

"Well sir, I encountered the fox boy that you fought earlier, but I was certain that he did not recognize me."

NOW Zabuza was interested. His earlier instructions to Haku regarding the boy were to simply observe. Sure he admitted it would probably be easy to have Haku kill the boy by getting his guard down, but he just wasn't sure about the repercussions of that. It might attract the attentions of his old boss, and it was not something that he needed right now.

"Were you able to discern anything useful?"

"Only that he seemed frustrated, possibly due to an inner conflict. I spoke with him for a while, revealing nothing of course, and then departed. I gave the impression that I was out of the area, using a mist technique to mask my presence. I tailed him for a while, but was only able to discover that the boy's strength and agility may be much higher than shown in our previous encounter."

Zabuza considered this, and then: "Haku, tomorrow we will resume and complete the assassination of our target. I will handle Kakashi and I will leave the brats up to you." Pausing a second he considered. "Try not to kill the fox child unless absolutely necessary. If you can render him unconscious do so."

Haku perked up at this but did not reply. He would not question his master.

Zabuza read his expression. "You recall the Mizukage correct?" At Haku's nod; "Good, if there is even a hint that the two are related in any form, then his death may mean more trouble for us."

Zabuza contemplated. '_Hmm, how to avoid his interference...aha! I'll have one of Gato's thugs deal with the old man's family...'_

_

* * *

_The next day early that morning, Sakura was watching Naruto sleep. Since Tazuna only had one guest bedroom, it was "unanimously" voted that she be given it, while Kakashi and Sasuke had sleeping bags in the front room. Naruto declined one, and simply opted to curl up in a corner. She noted how peaceful Naruto looked. Only one arm and his head were visible, barely peeking out from underneath the blanket of his nine tails.

She thought back to two nights ago, during Naruto's "explosion." The sheer intensity with with Naruto had gone off on Inari had left her shocked, and for the rest of the night she'd laid down, eyes wide awake, wondering just what had happened to Naruto in his early life.

Her parents had often simply said that Naruto was not to be associated with, and they had nearly flew through the roof when they found out who'd be on her team, with both going on a tirade for hours, lecturing her to never let her guard down around him. They even attempted to have a meeting with the Hokage, who against all odds had actually heard them out. They returned that day looking somewhat subdued, but at the same time, every day that she had come home from her missions, they would worriedly ask her if, "everything was alright."

She understood that they were trying to be protective of her, but to be truthful, it was getting kind of annoying. Sakura was certain that Sasuke-kun wouldn't hurt her at all, and Naruto, despite his personality somewhat flipping back and forth every so often, was consistent enough where she was certain he was no threat to her safety. Besides, she was a shinobi now, and could take care of herself.

The following day of the outburst, Kakashi had taken Sasuke and her out again for more tree climbing, where she had finally decided to ask Kakashi-sensei about what Naruto had said.

_*Flashback*_

"_Kakashi-sensei." At this the masked man looked up from his book for a moment. "Yes, Sakura?"_

_Taking a deep breath, Sakura began. "What Naruto said last night… was it true? Was he really treated that badly? And if so, then who did it and why?"Konoha had a reputation for having the kindest people in the land, so Naruto's statement came as one massive shock to her._

_Kakashi just stared back for a few moments, as if he were calculating how to answer. Finally, he actually put his book away, (Much to her shock. Sakura knew his response had to be important for this action), and looked her in the eye before starting. "Sakura, Naruto's growing up was not exactly what you'd call a happy one. So yes, he has had it rough. It is not my place to divulge exactly what happened, that is up to him." _

"_But I will say this. You are the only team member here that currently has a complete, still-living family. You have both parents to come home to, and both care for you immeasurably, and I'm sure the feeling is mutual, regardless of any arguments you may have had with them. Sasuke's situation you already know about, and Naruto is the same in that regard, but whereas Sasuke has at least known his family, knew what it was like to have them, Naruto's been an orphan since the beginning and has never known his parents. He's pretty much been on his own growing up."_

"_But Sensei, wouldn't he have been adopted, or something… somebody taking care of him in that time?"_

"_Adoption isn't a certain thing. For some reason or another, some children are never adopted. Alternatively, if the candidate parent is a shinobi, then there is always the chance of something happening on a mission to that person, and then the child would be back to square one. And in line with what you may have heard or seen, not everybody was accepting of his appearance, and few are able to see beyond it."_

"_Why is that?" It was true. During their missions back home, she had seen how most of the villagers, and even elder shinobi, had given nothing but hostile glances at her tailed teammate. At first she'd disregarded it. She figured that Naruto may have pranked somebody, and that they were just ticked at him._

_But then over the weeks, she noticed the sheer frequency and mean-spirited attitudes of these occurrences. Nobody could stay that angry at a simple prank… Sure, you may get mad at the initial moment, but then by the end of the day you may find yourself laughing at it in hindsight! What kind of prank warranted stiffing him in payment on a mission, or giving him the hardest tasks? So what exactly did Naruto do?_

"_It is not my place to say, BUT, what I will advise you now is this; Despite what Naruto said last night, and regardless of how people have acted towards him, Naruto is not someone that you want to extend pity towards, especially if you want him to open up to you. He will not respond well to that at all. The same thing would go for you asking a secondhand source, if you are able to find somebody, and blurt out, either intentionally or accidentally, to him that you know via asking about behind his back."_

"_Truthfully, the only thing you can do, is simply put, treat him like you would anybody else, based on his personality, or how you'd want to be treated, or like he didn't have his fox features._ _If you want to know about him, don't ask him just to ask him outright, aka being nosy, or if you simply aren't interested, but ask him because you are truly concerned, both as a teammate, and as a friend. And if you are not interested at all, and his fox features are of no concern to you, thus preferring to respect his privacy, then simply don't ask him." _

_He stood up to prepare to head back to Tazuna's. "That goes for both you and Sasuke." _

_Sakura turned around discovered to her surprise, that unnoticed by her, Sasuke had stopped his tree climbing and was also listening intently behind her. _

_*End Flashback*_

Naruto arrived later on in the day, seemingly back to normal. Tazuna and Tsunami made no mention of the incident at all, simply acting as usual. Inari rarely showed his face, apparently hiding in his room. But when he came out, and Naruto was in the vicinity, he was constantly making glances towards the fox boy, as if trying to figure something out. Nobody else, on his team or not, made any mention of the incident, to avoid possibly setting him off on the sensitive subject.

However, there was more not mentioning it than that fear of another outburst. Their attention was on the strange hat that Naruto had brought back with him while he was out. It was much too large for him to wear, and when asked about it, he grinned and said that he'd found it and that it looked cool, (resulting in a much exaggerated rolling of eyes by his teammates)!

Kakashi asked to see the hat, and checked it for any genjutsu or seals. Finding none, he simply shrugged and handed it back to Naruto, figuring that there was no harm in letting him keep it. (Though even he couldn't help but crack a remark about the hat's size being better used as a shield rather than a hat for Naruto).

Before she could muse further, Kakashi arrived and silently gestured for Sakura to follow. They stepped outside where everyone else was.

"Naruto's exhausted himself from yesterday's training, so just let him sleep today. Tazuna's told me that he's in the finishing touches on the bridge, so Sasuke and I will escort him today. Tsunami is going to take Inari out for a walk, and I want you to guard them."

Nodding to each other, the two groups split off.

* * *

Naruto woke up and yawned. Truthfully, he was surprised he'd even fell asleep, what with his thoughts flowing so fast and frequent.

His run through the forest diverged on a trip through Wave's town. As he traversed the rooftops, he was downcast as he discovered just how rundown and despairing the city and its people. He'd even gave what rations he had to a small child begging for food. _'I know what it's like to be that hungry.'_ He was further glad that his team had remained on this job, if only to give these people a better chance at life. Once the bridge was built, and they got back on their feet, they would be far better off than he was growing up…

Shaking his head to clear any thoughts of self-pity, he contemplated something else, namely something that was greatly nagging at him even more, from late yesterday up until the point where he'd fallen asleep…

_*Flashback*_

_After his surprising meeting with Haku that morning, Naruto was currently clinging with his claws to a support strut underneath a pier. He'd been sticking to the shadows and narrow corridors of the town, as he didn't feel like applying his henge and "hiding behind a false appearance."_

_As he darted about, out of sight, he eventually found himself down by the docks. Few people were up this morning, but he did see some guards here and there. Fortunately for Naruto, they all seemed sluggish and inattentive. A few even played card games. Apparently, Gato's intimidation on the populace gave the guards absolutely nothing to do, so they were plainly bored._

_Curious, Naruto progressed further, until he'd reached a dock where nobody was in the vicinity of, and simply walked out onto it. Reaching the end, he sat, dangling his legs off the edge, and simply watched the sight, staring out into the empty misty sea. It was a new feeling. The air smelled so… salty, the breezes cool. Plus this was his first time seeing the ocean, though he had to admit he was somewhat disappointed. He'd heard shinobi describe the ocean as being vast and blue, yet here, he was only staring into a gray and white void._

_Then, Naruto felt something jolt within him. He couldn't really describe it, the closest he could say was that it was that feeling one gets when having woken up from a nightmare startled. After the initial jolt, it dulled. It now felt as though he was being… pulled towards something, akin to a magnet. He tried to ignore it at first believing that it was a product of the sea air, but it just wouldn't go away._

_He got up took a few experimental steps to the left. The pull decreased. He repeated his actions to the right. The pull increased. Looking to his right, he saw that there was a rather large boat, a type of freighter, at one of the docks. Naruto squinted, and realized that out of all the boats docked, this one was the only one that appeared to be awash with activity, as people scurried about, securing lines, and crews were doing mechanical checkups. _

_Naruto's inquisitiveness was getting the better of him. Well, that, and the magnetic feeling he was getting persisted. So he cautiously slinked along the docks towards the active dock. Looking around the closer he'd gotten, he saw the few shinobi guards had hitae-ate's of varying nationalities, yet at the same time all were crossed out with a slash across them. Some of the shinobi had some kind of odd metal gauntlets on their hands or chests. _

'_WOW! Cool armor!' Naruto grinned cheekily and his eyes showed stars as he envisioned himself wearing all the gear, from atop his perch, a small roof on a boathouse. _

_The feeling grew stronger. Naruto immediately, regrettably canceled his fantasy and scanned the area, desperately trying to see just where it was coming from. Then, he saw **it**._

_Some workers were wheeling a very large crate towards the ship. It easily had to be ten feet tall and wide, and a square shape_._ Now, something like this would probably appear to be something ordinary, except for the fact that it was completely covered in seals that Naruto didn't recognize. Regardless, the magnetic feeling that Naruto felt was coming directly from that box. He climbed down and traveled alongside the box, scurrying behind other boxes and anything else that could block him from sight. Finally, he settled underneath a nearby boat tarp, completely hidden from view. _

_A pair of voices reached his sensitive ears. Naruto turned towards the sound and peeked out from underneath his cover._

_Two shinobi walked by. The first was thin man with a wakiezhi on his belt. He had a gauntlet on his right hand, and wore a grey and white shinobi uniform. The other was a shorter, stockier woman with a pudgier face, and a scar cutting across her lips._

"_He gave them that much trouble?" The thinner person asked._

"_Yeah, this guy was something else." His comrade responded. "His home village couldn't wait to get rid of him, practically paid us to take him off his hands and ship him off somewhere."_

"_What the hell did this guy do to give them that much trouble?"_

"_I dunno, heh, maybe it was the guy's fashion sense, I mean, what ninja wears this?" Laughing, she held up the item, a brightly colored…something. Naruto could only catch glimpses of the object. "The kage himself practically begged us to take him away, a few stipulations, of course. Anyway, they didn't pay us to ask questions. Anyway, let's get this thing on board."_

_Naruto watched as a dock crane seized the crate, picked it up, swiveled around and eventually held the crate over the deck, about to lower it into the cargo hold. He further observed as the guards progressed up to boat's deck as well, all eyes trained on the crate._

"_Okay all, we leave in five minutes, wrap it up."_

_Naruto remained where he was for a few moments, debating. After a few moments, he swore that his curiosity was going to be the death of him, so after double-checking that the coast was clear, made a break for the boarding stairs. Leaping up from the dock to the deck, he snagged onto a mooring rope and nimbly ran across it, and hauled himself onto the deck, rolling a bit. He ended up crouching behind some other crates on deck. He took a low step forward… then felt something caught under his down, he saw a few pieces of something caught on his toe's sharp nails. Picking it up, he saw that it was only a white tuft of hair…_

…_or maybe not. Actually, it didn't have the same texture as hair, it actually felt like…Naruto reached one of his tails forward and took the tip in his hand. _

_Its texture was almost completely the same, save for the color. Naruto again shifted his gaze up to the crate. Once again, he was certain that the crate was where the "pull" was coming from. What was that? Naruto squinted his eyes as he stared at the crate further. _

_There was a hole, or a knothole in the wall of the crate. Added to that was that there seemed to be someone, or something peeking out through it! The eye was red in color and what's more, it was staring directly at where Naruto was! Furthermore, Naruto thought he saw a few pieces of the white "hair" on the crate's edges here and there._

_The magnet-like pull on Naruto was intense now. Naruto stared for a few more minutes, eyes following the crate as it was lowered into the hold. Naruto decided to wait a few moments, for the coast to clear up, and then he'd climb into the hold and investigate further._

_Suddenly the boat started shaking! _

'_NO! Is the boat leaving already?' The onboard worker's and shinobi started scurrying about everywhere, severely limiting the time Naruto could hide in a single spot to mere seconds. _

_Finally, an opening occurred, and Naruto found himself at a crossroad. On the one side, he could stay in hiding on the ship, and try to figure out the mystery of the crate, and that was sure a tempting offer. _

_He shook his head. But his team… he couldn't abandon his team. And he had no idea where this boat was going… He might never see Lee or the Old Man again… Taking one last, wistful look at the cargo hold that the crate had been placed into, he ran to the railing of the ship, and saw that they were about thirty feet and increasing away. Naruto hurled himself over the railing, streamlining before hitting the water. _

_Naruto paddled underwater as far as he could, then upon reaching the surface, quickly over to the docks, wary of any onlookers, before finally hauling himself out of the water, shaking himself out to dry. He turned and stared one final time as the boat receded into the distance, it and the magnetic pull gone. He sighed regrettably, and started to turn to head back to Tazuna's, when he saw something red on the dock._

_He realized that this must be the item which the guards were talking about, and that they must have accidentally dropped it. Reaching forward, he picked it up and ran, and didn't stop until he'd reached a safe alleyway, and inspected it. _

_It was a kasa. It was extremely durable too, as Naruto could only bend it slightly. Its cone shape appeared to be made of metal, oddly enough, rather than straw,__ giving it its toughness.__ Curiously, Naruto placed it on his head. It completely covered his eyes and line of vision. He recalled the size of the crate, and realized that alongside the size of the hat, whatever, or whoever owned it was had to be a near giant! _

_Naruto turned and stared out to sea where the boat had gone, wondering… who or what was in that crate, and why did he feel the urge to follow it so badly? He hoped that he'd find out someday. Recalling how late he'd been away from his team, he started to head back...  
_

_...Unknown to him, there was one person who HAD seen his excursion. As the fox boy stared at the horizon, single eye stared at him from a far distance away..._

_*End Flashback*_

In any case, there wasn't anything he could do about it now. He told Kakashi where he had run off to, but the cyclops Jounin had no information about the area, and warned Naruto to be more careful running off in strange territory by himself like that. That aside, the ship was no imminent threat to them, and there was really nothing more that they had to go on. So the mission in this case came first, so Naruto reluctantly let the issue go. He'd still hold on to the cool hat though, as a bit of a keepsake, and hopefully, a clue.

Stretching out his sore muscles he thought to himself. _"I wonder where everybody went? _ He saw a note, and reading it, _"Huh I guess they thought I was too out of it." _

'_Oh well,"_ he snickered_. 'I'm sure that they won't mind if I raid the fridge a bit.'  
_  
After breakfast he plopped down on the floor and reclined. '_I wonder what I should do now... Kakashi's note said to take the day off… but I'm just feeling so bored. Sitting around all day just isn't my thing.'_

As if on cue, some shouting outside grabbed his attention. Running to the window he saw some people running around in a frenzy. Activating his henge, Naruto ran outside and ran up to a pedestrian; "Hey what's wrong?"

The panicky man answered; "It's Gato's men! They've been sighted around town. I think they're searching for Tazuna and his family! We've been looking for Tsunami and Inari to warn them!"

_'Oh crap! Let's see Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke are with Tazuna, so he should be fine. That leaves... Sakura!'_

Naruto sniffed the air. '_Let's see... aha there's her scent, huh, she uses that brand of shampoo? What the, is that blood?' _After a moment,_ 'Whew, it's not her's but some animal's blood... but why would it be tracking Sakura? I better check on her first and then Teme and Kakashi-sensei.'_

* * *

Sakura stood between the two samurai and the terrified Tsunami and Inari. On the other side of them were two thuggish looking Samurai who chuckled sadistically at her defensive posture. Trying to sound tough, Sakura growled;"I'm warning you two, stay back!"

Rather than retreat, the two thugs only laughed at her. "Well, look at this. This little girl thinks she can stand up to us?"

The other unsheathed his sword and licked blood already on it off, leftover from his practice on a boar earlier. "I think I'll enjoy cutting her up." The speaker then took a few steps forward.

Sakura tensed and tightened he grip on her kunai. She wasn't sure at what she could do to harm Hess two, but she wouldn't make it easy for them to harm her charges. "Tsunami, Inari, when I charge them, run as fast as you can!"

"What? But Sakura you'll be..."

Sakura cut her off. "Don't worry about me! Just be ready!"

Then the unthinkable happened. Memories of what Naruto said playing through his head, little Inari broke free from his mothers grasp and stood alongside Sakura.

"YOU WON'T HARM MY MOTHER OR SAKURA, YOU BASTARDS!"

The samurai laughed, "Well well, this kids got balls! Why don't you show us what you've got!"

Inari, tears streaming down his face, charged them before either Sakura or Tsunami could do anything. Time seemed to slow as one of the swordsmen drew his weapon to slay the child.

**"Naruto style: Uzumaki Dynamic Entry!"** The two swordsmen raised their heads to look for the voice, taking their attention off Inari, when suddenly an orange and black blur came seemingly out of nowhere, aiming a flying kick that connected right to the side of the face of one of the thugs. The force of the kick caused the thug to crash his head up against the wall of the alley, mercifully sending him to dreamland.

"Naruto watch out!"

He was turning a second just before he heard Sakura's warning. He ducked a sword slash, jumped over another, and on the way down dispelled his henge and landed on the ground his tails supporting him. The thug was momentarily startled about Naruto's appearance, and that was just the opening Naruto needed. Naruto propped himself up with his tails and lashed out with both feet. "**Fox Spear Kick!"**

The kick caught the guy right in the chest, knocking the wind out of him... when Sakura intervened from the side and sweep kicked his legs out from underneath him, causing him to fall humorously on his rear, shattering his tailbone. As the thug opened his mouth to scream the sound would never leave his mouth, as Naruto sucker punched him right in the face, sending his head back on to the floor.

Naruto turned to the three. "Are you guys all right?"

Tsunami nodded, as did the sobbing Inari. Naruto walked before her and bowed. "Uh, Ms. Tsunami…I'm sorry, for how I acted in your house the other night." She instead stooped down and raised his head.

"Don't apologize, you just saved me and my son's lives! Also… I think he needed to hear what you told him. You truly are a great ninja Naruto." Looking at her son, "Inari don't you have anything to say to Naruto?"

Inari blubbered, "I'm s-s-s-orry Naruto... for crying, and always moping."

Naruto only smiled. "Hey don't worry about it! You were really brave right there. Besides, nothing wrong with crying when you're happy! Now I need you to be brave for a little while longer and do something for me."

Inari dried his face and actually smiled back. "You bet, anything!"

"You and your mother go somewhere and gather the villagers. Also see if you can find something to tie these idiots up with," gesturing at the unconscious samurai. "Sakura and I need to go and help your grandfather, kay!"

Inari returned Naruto's thumbs up. "You got it!"

Turning to Sakura; "Let's go! We've got to back up Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei!" The two started off. As they vaulted over the rooftops, Naruto added, "Thanks Sakura…," At her puzzled look. "…for dealing with that guy back there."

"I should be thanking you Naruto. You saved us all."

Naruto seemed to actually blush at this.

She continued... "Also… I've had been…. thinking about…. what you said to Inari the other night. If you ever want to talk about it… please let me know."

Naruto took this in, and only nodded, but smiled slightly. He then stopped on the next building, and gestured for Sakura to do the same.

"Naruto, why'd you stop? We need to hurry!"

"I know Sakura, but we're or to be specific, well you're going too slow."

Sakes fumed and raised her fist. "Baka, what do you mean? I was going at max speed!"

Naruto raised his hands to placate her. "That's not what I meant! I mean, you know I can run faster than you right?" Still annoyed, Sakura, begrudgingly nodded.

"All right then. So get on." He stooped down low and gestured at his back, above his tails

"What," was Sakura's flat reply, as her eyes narrowed. "You want me to ride on your back? No way!"

"Sakura we don't have time for this! It's the only way!"

At her stubborn look, Naruto realized to himself, _'Ugh desperate times call for desperate measures...' _He then added in a cheerful tone, "Hey Sakura, Sasuke will be happy to see you there as soon as possible to back him-UGH!"

Sakura had leapt onto his back in a heartbeat, wrapped one arm around his neck, nearly choking him, and raised the other fist, screaming; "SHANNAAARRRROOOO! SASUKE-KUN HERE I COME! NOW GIDDAYUP!"

And with that, she drove her heels right into Naruto's ribs.

* * *

*End of Part Two*

* * *

*Teleports into existence*

**Author's Notes.**

*Puts up shield*

Now, yes I did use Raiga, one of the filler arcs seven swordsman. So what? To quote the mighty Shikamaru; "It's too troublesome," to come up with names and abilities for all of the remaining ones at the moment. I'm just freakin' grateful Kishimoto introduced Choujuro or I'd would have been worse off!

From what I've said about Yagura's appearance, I'm going to go with the half-demon approach for all of the jinchuuriki. I think it will make things more interesting in the long run.

**Kasa**- a large, traditional japanese conical hat, usually made of straw.

**Character Interactions**

Sasuke and Naruto interact a little more. Maybe they're finally growing to respect each other. Additionally, both Sasuke and Sakura begin to gain info towards Naruto's background.

**Abilities**

**Naruto style: Uzumaki Dynamic Entry- **Exactly what you think. Naruto picked up on this from his training with Lee. Naruto shouts the name in order to distract the opponent and launches himself at them from outside their range of vision, either kicking or clotheslines them when they are off guard.

Ok, then, that's it for now, catch ya later!

R/R!

*Holds up emerald*

CHAOS CONTROL!

*Vanishes*


	12. Rage Unleashed

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"Normal speech"

_'Flashback/thoughts'_

**"Biju/Summon, empahsis" speech**

_**"Biju/Summon speech" in flashback**_

_**

* * *

**_**Chapter Four Part Three**_**:  
**_

**Rage Unleashed!**

**

* * *

**

*Back in Konoha*

Sarutobi reclined in his office chair, smoking his pipe contently. He'd just finished all of the paperwork early for that day, and was finally enjoying some downtime. In fact, come to think of it, the entire day had been unusually peaceful….almost too peaceful, in fact.

Sarutobi considered the possibilities. What earth-moving event could possibly lead to a decrease in paperwork, a quiet atmosphere, with virtually no complaints coming in?

His countenance turned rueful as he recalled that this serenity had begun the moment that Naruto had set foot outside of the village on his first mission. Apparently, his lack of presence gave the people some peace of mind, as they, in their paranoia and vindictiveness, believed that the "Demon" was gone, or in their hopes, dead, even if on a temporary basis.

However, his advisers, and several of the shinobi council had been heckling him here and there for follow up reports on Naruto's progress, relations to his team, and above all, his loyalty to the village. This had gone up until the point where Sarutobi had gotten fed-up with their nitpicking, and reluctantly agreed to submit Naruto to a hearing after he'd returned so that they could gauge the fox boy's progress themselves, both physical and mental.

Sarutobi honestly would rather not subject Naruto to this sort of thing. You don't see the council dare attempting to do it to a prominent clan, for example, the Hyuga, or when they were alive save two, the Uchiha.

'_How ironic. The civilians and most of the shinobi want him gone or dead completely on one side, whereas the other half has apparently realized that his being on an outside mission puts him outside of their abuse and power, and to top it off, now they're paranoid that he'll potentially be captured or recruited by the enemy, and betray us.'_

'_Too bad it has never occurred to any of these fools that if they'd only treated Naruto with a touch of kindness and humanity, then they might not have to worry about that possibility...' _Sarutobi wryly thought to himself. Of course… he himself had considered that happening, but at the same time it is a risk with any shinobi, not just a jinchuuriki.

Naruto wouldn't betray them. The Sandaime knew that Naruto, regardless of his treatment by the villagers would return to fight for and protect the few people in the village that cared for him, and vice-versa, and Sarutobi would do all in his power to enable him to do so. His eyes shifted towards his office window. In the meantime, he certainly hoped that the mission was going well…

* * *

*In Wave Country*

Kakashi and Sasuke were in a bit of a…tense, (to say the least), situation. The two were up against Zabuza and surprise, surprise, the hunter ninja that they'd met earlier. Tazuna was a couple of meters away, on his guard, (for what little good it would do him as a civilian against a shinobi), trying to put as much distance between him and the missing-nins.

Zabuza chuckled to himself as he took a combat stance. "Well now Kakashi, it appears we keep meeting like this. Don't suppose you'd care to take me up on my offer this time."

"If by that you mean hand over Tazuna and let you kill him, well then I'm afraid I must decline. I do have a reputation to uphold after all. Well, that, and he's a good man trying to do a good thing for his people, and it just wouldn't sit well with me."

"A pity then. And here I thought we could negotiate like businessmen."

"True. Consider negotiations voided."

Zabuza made a few seals, and several mizu bushin rose up around the two, an imposing sight indeed… but Sasuke only smirked.

"Go ahead, Sasuke," Kakashi sounded almost cheerful.

Sasuke's smirk almost turned into a wide grin for a split second. Drawing a kunai, he vanished in a flash and in one instant later, the clones were annihilated, reduced to puddles of water by Sasuke's speedy attack.

Zabuza could hardly hide his surprise. "Well, well, it appears that somebody gotten stronger." Turning to his partner in crime "Haku, go and have fun with your new playmate. The adults must talk for a while." The missing-nin brought his sword up and charged to fight Kakashi.

"At once Zabuza-sama." The boy then was on guard as Sasuke closed the distance and tore into him. Haku started to strafe the Uchiha, flinging senbon, which Sasuke would dodge and try to bring him in close.

_'He's faster than me. That and his senbon are keeping me on my toes_.' Sasuke realized as the Haku gracefully moved out if the way of a kick. The masked boy was a near blur, as he was nearly running circles around the last Uchiha.

'_Damn.'_ A senbon had pierced him in his back. It wasn't deadly, but if Sasuke knew if he wasn't careful a well placed one would end the fight for him. He drew a kunai, one for each hand, and his hands moving rapidly, blocked a needle heading towards his face. He didn't let up for a moment, as his arm flashed around in a wide arc.

'_I must win…'_ He dodged a senbon that had come dangerously close to his throat. Something in him seemed to trigger.

'_I WILL WIN!'_

Suddenly, Sasuke could see him! Haku threw another senbon, but it seemed as though it was in slow motion, so Sasuke easily dodged, and then he could have sworn the other boy blanched, or was startled.

_'His reaction...that means that he expected that blow to be fatal! Given his skill with these needles, he'd know that for certain, meaning I dodged a critical strike, which means…'_ Sasuke pulled a dangerous risk in taking his eyes off his opponent, and for a split-second glanced at his reflection in a nearby puddle.

His eyes were now red with two tomoe.

The Sharingan.

**His** Sharingan had awakened!

Sasuke turned and dodged another blow, this time from Haku's fist that held three needles between the fingers like punching daggers.

'_I can win this now!'_

_

* * *

_"Well, this is interesting." Zabuza brought down his sword to slice. "That brat of yours can actually keep up with Haku. You taught him well. Permit me to ask you a question Kakashi…" as he dodged a kunai throw. "…That crest on the back of your student's jacket, it wouldn't happen to be..."

"Yes, that's right, he is the last Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha. I won't bother asking as to how you know of them."

Shrugging as he kicked, Zabuza answered, "Shinobi tend to gossip. It's how you and I got our respective nicknames, after all. In any case, it doesn't make a difference. That student of yours is no match for Haku. While the Uchiha was growing up pampered, Haku was being trained. He is a pure weapon, shaped and molded by me. He will kill anyone on my command, even himself."

Kakashi's eyes narrowed. He parried Zabuza's sword and growled, "That's not how we treat children, Demon of the Mist."

Zabuza suddenly disappeared and his namesake mist surrounded Kakashi. "Is that so? You are hardly one to judge, Kakashi. You trained that boy, along with the others in your group, to be soldiers to kill. You, me, shinobi, or civilian, we all bring our children intro a harsh world were either we could be friends one day or…enemies the next.

Kakashi could've sworn he heard a hint of regret in Zabuza's voice.

"Anyway, it is not the Uchiha that concerns me, but rather an odd little "fox" of a problem..."

Kakashi glanced around in the mist attempting to zero in on the missing-nin's voice, demanding; "What! What do you want with Naruto?"

Zabuza's laughter rang out. "What do I want? Relax Kakashi, its nothing of detriment, least not if he doesn't interfere, which is the same as I offered you and your team. I'll admit he'd make an excellent, deadly weapon…but even I can tell no amount of persuasion on my part would cause him to join my cause. No, but rather, he reminds me of two… 'equally unique' individuals I once knew from a while ago... and from that I also have my theories as to how your student came about to be the way he is."

"What do you mean? Tell me!"

"Come now Kakashi, that would be far too easy… I'll tell you what though, maybe if you defeat me, I'll feel like answering your inquiries."

Several kunai came flying out of the mist, and only experience allowed Kakashi to barely dodge them.

"But I will tell you this Kakashi… I've figured out the trick behind your little Sharingan. You can't see the future, no, but you plant hypnotic suggestions and play mind games with your opponent in order to throw them off."

"I'm certain you can pick up on techniques, how else would you have your nickname? But, judging by how you're reacting now, it's evident that you can't copy or predict what you can't see."

Chuckling darkly; "Now then, try not to make this too easy…."

* * *

'_He's good. He's dodging the brunt of all my techniques, ever since his eyes changed... Is this all the power of the Sharingan that Zabuza-sama told me about? Maybe he and his sensei are related?' _Haku mentally tossed the theories to the back of his mind,_ 'No matter, I will fulfill my purpose and carry out Zabuza-sama's will.'_

Haku deflected a punch and addressed Sasuke directly. "You are indeed strong, but I am far better. Let us see how you do against this."

He placed a hand on the ground, within a puddle, and the puddle came to life as if it had a mind of its own. It rapidly flowed towards Sasuke, who had sense enough not to take a simple puddle as "harmless" especially when wielded by a missing-nin.

This was indeed wise move, as any later and he would have been impaled by the spikes of ice that immediately rose out of the ground.

"**Hyoton: Impaling Spikes."**

More water froze and rose up and the spikes flowed suite, this time Sasuke wasn't quite fast enough and the spike grazed his arm. No sooner than that happened then he was stabbed in the leg by another senbon.

'_Damn,"_ the last Uchiha thought. '_This jutsu is both defensive and offensive. These spikes are messing up the terrain so I can't run in for close combat, and if they don't skewer me, dodging leaves me open to those stupid senbon.'_

Suddenly a solution came to him, and he could've slapped himself for his stupidity. _'Wait, that's it!'_ He dashed around Haku in a circle, dodging every salvo of needles and ice spikes that he could fling at the Uchiha.

Inhaling deeply he let loose; "**Katon, Fireball Jutsu!"**

'_What's he up to?'_ Haku quizzically wondered. In any case, he knew that he this was a long range technique, so he prepared to dodge… only to find that he was surrounded by his own ice spikes and needles!

'_That's what he was doing! He used my own technique to trap me so that I can't escape!'_ Haku quickly realized that he wouldn't be able to melt his own ice in time to clear out an escape route. He was trapped!

Sasuke blasted a large fireball, sweeping through the ice spikes in front of him in a straight line, melting them, and heading straight for Haku!

Haku slammed his hand on the ground, and another small puddle raised itself up, and formed a square- like shield of water. Fire met water, and the two canceled each other out, defusing the fire, and turning the ice to vapor. Haku swept his hand in front of him, clearing the vapor…

…just in time to see Sasuke almost upon him, kunai in hand!

'_He knew I'd try to dispel the fireball?'_

It was true. Sasuke realized that being an ice user, Haku would have control of water to a degree by default. After all, ice is just melted water. So he was counting on Haku to block it, so that the fireball's resulting steam would not only obscure Haku's sight of him, but it also melted part of the spikes that Haku had manifested, creating a path to him right through the spike field!

Not wasting a moment, Sasuke increased his speed. Haku found himself trapped as he couldn't dodge a counterstrike as that would mean stepping on, or getting impaled by his own spikes, which would leave him open to getting stabbed!

'_Almost there…'_ Sasuke almost reached his target.

Quickly, Haku slammed his hand onto the ground, and raised the other straight up. If Sauske could use his ice to his advantage, then the reverse was also true. The mist from the fire technique gathered into warm water, which rapidly spread outwards.

Haku quickly focused his chakra, and extended it into the mist, first in order to try to maintain, and then raise the temperature. He then blasted the steam outward to his own surrounding ice spikes. The spikes all melted and flowed into puddles. He then held out his hands and water gathered around the two fighters in a circle. The pools then separated in numerous puddles, and the shocking part was that the water rose up into a perfect rectangular shape. They all levitated and encircled Sasuke, who'd halted his charge and gone on guard in response to this admittedly-mystical-looking new technique, like a dome.

Haku then appeared IN the mirror in front of Sasuke, staring directly at him.

"**Hyoton; Demonic Ice Crystal Mirrors.** This is my ultimate technique…" and then with a sorrowful note in his voice, "….and your end."

Without warning, several senbon launched from the mirror version of Haku.

Sasuke dodged, and repeating his previous jutsu, and launched an even larger fireball straight up so that it expanded and targeted all of the mirrors. When the mist cleared, the mirrors… were still there.

"Wha… how come…"

"Nice try, but that was the obvious solution when dealing with an ice technique. Your fire worked for a weaker version, but now they would have to be as hot as the sun to melt the ice for this technique."

Sasuke regained his guard. '_Okay, plan B, I just need to keep dodging until he runs out of needles or I can get close enough to somehow break that mirror.'_

He sidestepped, as the next barrage came at him. One caught him in his forearm. He would've pushed through the pain, until he'd realized how unusually cold the needle felt. He yanked the needle out and discovered that the needle was made of** ice.**

Haku seemed to read his mind. "Ice needles that replenish themselves... You may run out of chakra for your fire techniques… and even if against all odds, you break a mirror…"

Haku gestured with a tilt of his head. Out of the corner of his eye, Sasuke watched as Haku intentionally let a mirror fall to the ground, whereupon it shattered to pieces when Haku loosed his technique's hold on it. Instantly, the mirror reformed and resumed its place, to Sasuke's shock.

Haku gestured, arms wide, "The power for your fire is inward and will run out, but my techniques are powered by all the air and water in Heaven."

* * *

Kakashi was still alive. He was weaving in and out of Zabuza's massive sword. His Sharingan was active, but for all intensive purposes it was useless with this stupid mist in his face. Zabuza came at him with an almost insane glee, and managed to score a gash along Kakashi's chest. Kakashi broke away, sweating.

'_I've been relying on this eye a little too much. It's been so long since I've had to fight in these conditions, whereas he's been doing this all his life. C'mon, there has to be a way to win this.'_

He then sensed an approaching chakra signature, and it was coming **fast**._ 'What the…don't tell me there's backup for them! If that's the case….we'll have to try and grab Tazuna and run.'_

Fortunately for Kakashi, it wasn't as he feared. Several kunai went flying straight at Zabuza. The missing nin, twirled his sword, deflecting them all, and turned to face this ambusher.

Naruto landed between the directly between the two fights on all fours, Sakura on his back clinging for dear life. She less-than-gracefully dismounted, legs shaking so much that she could barely stand. '_Dear Kami that was crazy! I'm never doing that again in my life!'_

She recalled the tremendous speed that Naruto had displayed in transporting her. She was sure she'd lost several years off her lifespan! When they'd approached the bridge, they caught sight of the two fights, and Naruto told her to fling some kunai at Zabuza. Her aim shaky, she'd complied as Naruto sailed through the air from his high jump.

Naruto turned to Sakura, who was regaining her balance; "Go and guard Tazuna! I'm gonna back up Sensei and Teme!" Nodding, Sakura half ran half stumbled over to the bridge builder, who looked relieved at the backup.

Naruto looked over the situation, and immediately charged Zabuza, the missing nin, however, first threw a shuriken at the fox boy, causing Naruto to sidestep...

...only to see that Zabuza used his other arm to bring his sword down towards him, too fast for him to dodge! However, Zabuza was forced to alter his swing, as Kakashi attempted to run him through from behind with a kunai. The massive sword managed to catch Naruto along his chest, leaving a long, but thankfully shallow gash.

Backing off, the missing-nin faced Kakashi and Naruto. Kakashi glanced at Naruto, seeing that the gash was thankfully healing up quickly, so Naruto was still battle-ready. He gave a discreet gesture to Sasuke's position. Naruto took that as his cue, and headed straight for the dome of ice mirrors.

'_Okay… Now that Sasuke's got help, I can calm down and concentrate better. If anything, maybe Zabuza will be more on edge and make a careless mistake that I can exploit.'_

'_Damn, that fox brat is here… argghh, at this point it doesn't matter. I'm getting closer to my goal with this job's completion. Haku has his instructions for this.'_ He returned to his fight with Kakashi.

* * *

Naruto dashed into the dome, and stood back-to-back with Sasuke. "So Teme," he whispered, "What have we got?"

"Idiot, you just walked straight into this guy's trap. He warps between those mirrors whenever I get close. He's got me pinned and has been trying to…"

"…turn you into a pincushion?

A glare. "Yes, dobe."

"Why didn't you just distract him with a jutsu or technique, then run out while he's occupied?"

"I refuse to run, I'll win. After all, I've got these…" He gestured at his eyes.

Naruto took a glance. What was it with the eyes everybody seemed to have? And why did he seem to attract them out the woodwork, or something? Outwardly, Naruto responded, "Huh, new contacts? I don't see how that'll help. Nice color though."

Incensed, Sasuke retorted; "IT'S MY SHARINGAN YOU DOBE!"

"And yet despite that you're still in here… and now so am I. So what do you want to do?"

Sasuke seemed to consider this, and then reluctantly; "We need to either destroy the mirrors, or distract him, get out and regroup with sensei. Which is it?"

"How about both?"

Unspoken words seemed to pass between the two. Then without warning, the two shinobi split, with Naruto performing his infamous technique, **"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"**

One Naruto became fifteen, and they all shot straight for the mirrors. Sasuke fired off another fireball jutsu, which split into several miniatures, all aimed for the mirrors that Naruto's clones didn't target, creating a large cloud of obscuring steam.

Haku, however, was much faster. Moving between his mirrors at blinking speed, he slung a massive barrage of needles that intercepted all the clones, dispelling them, and ignoring the fireball, went completely around in a circle of mirrors, flinging needles from all angles into the misty center.

"**Demonic Ice Mirrors- Impaling death."** "There are no blind spots for this technique in which you can escape. I am truly sorry, but Zabuza-sama has ordered me to do this."

* * *

"Sasuke! Naruto! Don't give up you can beat him!" At Sakura's outburst, Kakashi stole a glance away from his fight and saw Haku's imposing dome of mirrors. He shoved Zabuza's sword back with the kunai he was parrying it with, and started to go to help.

"Hold it. I wouldn't take your eyes off me if I were you, Kakashi. The Cyclops jounin turned back to face Zabuza. "If you try to help those kids, I'll either kill the bridge builder and the girl, or I'll attack you while your back is turned."

Kakashi gritted his teeth in frustration. "Sakura, do not call out to them. They need to focus right now. Also, don't think any lighter of them if they choose to run rather than fight."

At Sakura's expression, Zabuza chuckled, "Ah yes, the kids are still green… why, when I was your age, I'd already slaughtered my entire class. Imagine that girl… friends and comrades… all turned against each other in a barbaric ritual of despair, leaving only one standing."

"Wha? That's horrible! What kind of monster are you!" Sakura was aghast, her skin turning pale. Zabuza's remark had her thinking back...

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_Team 7 was at their training field. Kakashi sat on a tree stump, and his three students reclined in their own way in front of him. Naruto was sitting legs extended and wide-eyed up at his teacher. Sasuke chose to stand, pretending to be aloof and disinterested, and Sakura sat cross-legged in between the two boys, though every so often her glance would shift towards Sasuke. _

_Kakashi addressed them. "As you already know...tomorrow's mission will be the first one outside of this village. This means that it isn't a controlled environment where virtually anything can happen. We may be going into enemy territory, with hostiles about that may strike at anytime, or anyplace. Should that be the case... then it may be required for you to use lethal force in order to complete your objectives. Do you three understand?" _

_Without waiting for an answer, he continued, while observing his charges. Naruto's face was rather thoughtful, but serious, his brow furrowed and his ears twitching. Sakura appeared somewhat perturbed by this, and Sasuke, well, he raised one of his eyebrows as he observed Kakashi. "...What I'm basically saying is... that if it comes down to it, can you take a life in order to protect your teammates, and in this case, your client?"_

_"I can and will," was the immediate response. _

_Surprisingly, it was not Naruto who had spoken up first, but rather Sasuke. The Uchiha then had somewhat of an arrogant smirk when he said this. Sakura's eyes then seemed to show stars, as her thoughts turned to admiration as to how Sasuke showed no hesitation in his declaration._

_"Are you sure about that?" Naruto's response had beaten Kakashi to the punch. Kakashi decided to hang back and listen to Naruto's response. After all, a teacher can be lecturing at times and thus a point might not be as well received as it would be from a teammate... and somebody that you might be able to empathize with. Sasuke turned to glare at Naruto, as did Sakura for his questioning of Sasuke's drive. _

_"I would be able to do it before you did, dobe."_

_Naruto slowly turned, and with a solemn expression, looked at Sasuke square in the eyes with his slit pupils. "What if the enemy is begging for mercy? What if the person that you are assigned to kill is... just sitting there, helpless and broken, with no defense whatsoever? Would you be able to do it? That person is living, and breathing, just as you are...and you would just be able to do it without a moment's hesi__tation?"_

_Sasuke growled at this as he regarded the fox boy. "Don't question my will on this..."_

_"It isn't your will that I'm questioning, Sasuke, its whether or not you can call yourself human..."_

_"At least I'm more human than you..."_

_Naruto's eyes narrowed. Sakura looked back and forth between the two, as if unsure of something..._

_"Sasuke..." He turned to address his sensei when addressed. Kakashi stared back stoically, but unnoticed by his students, prepared to intervene at a moment's notice.  
_

_"Kill Naruto now, or I'll kill Sakura." Sasuke froze_,_ stared straight ahead at his teammates. None of his limbs moved, in order to make a grab at a weapon, or even make a fist. Sakura gasped and stared fearfully at Kakashi, lip quivering, whereas Naruto... The fox boy stared stoically back at Sasuke, his tails stiff and not moving, and his eyes cold and unblinking, as if he were daring Sasuke to make a move._

_After a few moments, Kakashi then raised his hands. " Calm down. That is how quickly and easily a situation could degenerate into life threatening. I could have been an enemy shinobi, having captured one of you, or an innocent bystander to be used as a bargaining chip. Killing anybody, regardless of affiliation, is not something to be taken lightly. To be truthful, there is no real way to answer how to go about it, nor a defined way as how to respond afterward."_

_"I know that the Academy has already discussed this with you all, but I wanted to drive the point in again to make sure that it was understood. ]For this mission tomorrow, I will not be so idealistic as to say; "Don't kill your enemy at all." That is both implausible and often, though not always, unrealistic based on unforeseeable factors. I will handle said situations if they come up for you, which they hopefully will not. If something does happen, then I will be there to talk to and listen."  
_

_"If you want my truest advice...when we go on this mission, fight to protect and defend your teammates and friends. That is how you will gain strength to overcome your inhibitions, and be better able to deal with the consequences afterward. I admit...it is a shallow... way to think about it, and by no means, am I trying to trivialize a life... but at the same time... there is no guarantee that your enemy will think the same of you. Idealism is good and all, but there is a time and a place for it."_

_He looked each of his teams in his eye. "Knowing this, do you still want to proceed on this mission?_"

_Naruto nodded. _

_Sasuke and Sakura had a few moments of contemplation. Finally, they too nodded.  
_

_

* * *

_"Heh, I'm merely giving you and those boys a little preview." He chuckled darkly before continuing. "What did you think you were signing up for when you became a shinobi? Ask yourself, do you really have the stones to kill another person? Admittedly, an enemy, or someone you despise may be one thing, but what if that person is a teammate… or a friend?"

Sakura realized that she had no answer...

* * *

The steam from Sasuke's fireball technique was fading.

'_They are surely done now.'_ Haku thought.

The mist finally lowered… revealing a ring of Naruto's clones, all facing outwards! The clones immediately all went straight for the gaps between the mirrors.

'_He must have formed more kage bushin! Used them to block the needle barrage, and then used the steam from the fireballs to obscure the rest of them!_ _Wait… where's the dark haired one?' _It was true. There was no sign of Sasuke anywhere amongst the clones.

It was all replicas of Naruto!

'_I only have seconds…'_ Haku flashed through a hand sign, and two other mizu bushin appeared in a mirror to his left and a mirror to his right.

'_Time to end this.'_

The three circled completely around and through the mirror dome, creating a maelstrom of needles. The clones were wiped out instantly… save for two that had somehow avoided the attack, or not dispelled from the needles.

'_That must be…'_ Haku flung his needles straight at the clone's vitals. The faster clone almost made it outside, when as if sensing the approach, he turned his head to watch… and saw the other clone leap into the path of the barrage, taking the full brunt of the attack.

Instead of the clone dispelling, in a poof of smoke it revealed… Sasuke!

*Flashback*

"_We need to try to either destroy the mirrors, or distract him. Which is it?"_

"_How about both?" _

_Unspoken words seemed to pass between the two. Then without warning, the two shinobi split. Naruto performed his infamous technique; "__**Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"**_

_One Naruto became fifteen, and they all shot straight for the mirrors. Sasuke fired off another fireball jutsu, which split into several miniatures, all aimed for the mirrors that Naruto's clones didn't target, creating a large cloud of obscuring steam._

_Naruto and Sasuke stopped in the center, where Naruto formed a large group of clones surrounding them. "I've layered up the clones, one row behind the other. That way, no matter how many needles he throws, they'll take the impact."_

_Sasuke seemed to be thinking, and then performed a henge, transforming into… Naruto?_

"_Wha?" Was Naruto's stunned reply._

"_Dobe listen, when the steam dispels, have the clones all make a break for the exits. I'll stand out like a sore thumb among your clones, so as much as I despise doing this, I need to look like you, thankfully only for a few seconds. This way we should have a chance to get out."_

"_Wow, a plan that didn't involve, "proving your superiority? I'm impressed." _

"_Shut up dobe."_

*End Flashback*

Sasuke collapsed in a heap, blood pouring from his many, many punctures. Naruto stood there in shock. He dashed over to his fallen teammate and stooped low.

"SASUKE! Teme, why the hell did you do that!"

"Heh, *cough*… don't know… my body… moved on its own…"

He coughed one more… then slumped over, still.

Naruto just knelt there, his hair covering his face and his ears and tails drooping.

One of Haku's bushin drifted out of the mirror, and walked up to Naruto and Sasuke's dead body silently, making no move to strike.

Silently, he said to Naruto, "I won't attack you while you mourn your comrade's loss, you have my word. After a moment, he then added, "I also promise that I won't chase after or further attack you should you decide to run, and no longer try to harm Zabuza-sama."

Naruto didn't respond.

Haku paused, and continued, "Your comrade fought bravely, and I will remove his body so that it won't be defaced should you decide to continue this battle." The clone picked up the body, and in a flash, disappeared.

* * *

Sakura and Tazuna stood on guard, unable to see what was happening through the damned mist. She then nearly had a heart attack when the masked hunter-nin appeared before her. Rather than attack, the nin gently laid a body before her and whispered, "He was a true shinobi," before the clone dispelled into water.

Sakura took one good look at the body. Her eyes widened as recognition dawned upon her. '_No... it can't be… Sasuke-kun…'_

Her heart-wrenching scream of horror echoed across the bridge.

* * *

Sakura's scream nearly distracted Kakashi into making a fatal miscalculation, as Zabuza's sword nearly cleaved him in half.

'_What the hell just happened? Are they alright? I have to remain calm and survive this…so I can help my team that is still alive.'  


* * *

_Haku stared at Naruto's silent, kneeling form. _'He hasn't moved or responded at all. I wish that I could say that he's harmless now and lost his fighting spirit, but I cannot let my guard down even for a moment.'_

A shrill scream echoed out, and the memories from the dispelled clone came back to him.

"I am sorry…" he muttered under his breath to the girl.

Immediately after the scream ended, it seemed as though the bridge grew deathly quiet, save for the sounds of Kakashi and Zabuza's battle.

The scream however, seemed to act like some sort of catalyst. Haku suddenly felt involuntary shivers go through his body, as he continued to stare at Naruto. Then he felt a massive wave, go through his entire body. The water in the puddles laying about the battlefield began shaking and rippling. The fox boy oddly enough seemed to be the source of this. Naruto's tails started to wave about ominously, as if they were being carried by a strong breeze.

'_What…what is this?' _ Haku felt his sudden fear rising. There was an ambient growling noise, and Naruto slowly rose to his feet, face still facing the ground. Slowly his head rose, and his eyes opened. He stared directly at Haku.

'_His eyes... they're different!'_ Naruto's eyes, though slit, were blue and displayed kindness and compassion. These eyes were a bright red displaying pure malevolence… and killer instinct. For an instant... there awsa something else that had appeared with the eyes... something ancient... something powerful.

_*Elsewhere, deep in a dark, obscure location, a pair of eyes opened. They seemed to glance around, taking in their surroundings. A large gate stood before it, blocking its entry or escape, and a seal paper stood on the bars of the gate. A fanged grin seemed to emerge out of the void and a dark presence started contemplating.*_

Although feeling his terror grow, Haku rapidly formed hand signs. Several more mirrors rose around the already formidable fortress he'd constructed. In addition, three more bushin appeared in central points in the surrounding mirrors, senbons gathered.

'_I need to end this now! Forming mizu bushins uses less chakra the more water is in the area, but I'm starting to lose stamina, and I have no idea what he's capable of doing in this state!'_

Naruto still stared straight ahead directly at him, as if he were sensing which Haku were the real one. Lastly, Naruto started _glowing._ A reddish orange aura surrounded Naruto, looking both solid and immaterial in its appearance.

Naruto opened his mouth, and the growl became a savage roar.

* * *

Kakashi and Zabuza stopped their fight as soon as they heard the roar. Both jounin took into account the significance of the primal scream.

Kakashi gave an involuntary shudder, as he recalled the events of so many years ago. '_No… the Kyuubi? Is the fox gaining control? Or worse, breaking free?'_

'_What was that roar? The only other time I've heard anything even remotely similar was when I had been a Swordsman, and Yagura had shown us…' _

_

* * *

_Naruto's mind was feeling nothing but rage. Images flashed through his head. Images of his hellish life... those who'd hurt him and belittled him…. how so many times, he'd tried his best to prove himself… only to get shot down in the end.

When he found he'd be on a team, he admitted it was a rough start, but he was willing to at least try to adapt and make friends. And now, this bastard ninja had taken that chance away! He'd never be able to have the chance to have one more person he could call friend. He may not have agreed with the stuck-up Uchiha, but he at least respected him! They came from the same background! And… they'd both been… alone.

Addressing the cause of his rage, he roared. Several needles came flying at him from all angles from the shinobi in a desperate attempt to kill him. The mysterious chakra cloak around him caused the needles to be stopped cold, bouncing off the aura, and falling harmlessly on the ground.

Haku's eyes widened behind the mask, and he went through another series of signs. Several ice spikes sprung up from the ground, all aimed at piercing Naruto through the chest. Despite their considerable hardness, they too failed to penetrate, snapping off against the aura.

As a desperate, last resort, the missing-nin then performed some seals and the mist surrounding Naruto congealed and froze instantly into ice, entombing the fox boy completely. Haku breathed a sigh of relief…

...which was shot to hell as the ice cracked, then broke apart, revealing Naruto completely unharmed.

Naruto glared at him, then burst out laughing in an evil, ominous tone. **"You think that you can stop me with that pitiful attack! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHO YOU'RE UP AGAINST!" BUT JUST TO GIVE YOU A HINT…."** Naruto crossed his arms in front of him, and to Haku's further shock, actually **levitated**, hovering about a foot and a half off the ground. The chakra seemed to grow denser, as if it were gathering together.

"**DEATH TO ALL WHO OPPOSE ME, KITSUNE JUTSU: KYUUBI….BLAST!"**

Naruto flung his arms outwards. A red sphere of energy blasted outward instantly from Naruto, about thirty five feet in diameter, roughly the same size as the ice mirror fortress that Haku constructed. The ice mirrors never stood a chance. They were evaporated and atomized in an instant.

The shockwave from the blast radiated all the way out across the bridge, shaking it and causing Sakura and Tazuna to fall off their feet. Sakura had already been shaken by Sasuke's death, when she'd felt another horrible presence was over her. It was like all the negative feelings she'd ever felt had multiplied and come at her at once. Tazuna looked about the same way, clutching his chest and gasping. If he wasn't having a heart attack now, it could've fooled him.

Kakashi and Zabuza's eyes were practically bugging out at the explosion, having barely stayed on their feet themselves. Images of the Kyuubi's attack flashed through Kakashi's mind. His traumas caused him to hesitate, and Zabuza regained his composure sooner. He brought up a mist again, and concealed himself within it.

"Sorry to disappoint you Kakashi, but I'm going to have to end this fight quickly. That student of yours certainly is an unpredictable one."

"I couldn't agree more, Zabuza..." Kakashi regained his composure and whipped out a scroll, smeared his blood on it, and then smashed both to the ground. Several dogs rose up out of the ground, all of varying sizes and breeds, and all were wearing blue capes.

They latched onto Zabuza with fang and claw, stopping him from moving, and creating gouges in his flesh. "…and since my blood on your weapons forms a scent trail… my canine friends here will give me a hand… or paw."

* * *

The smoke from the explosion cleared out of the area, blown away by the wind. The destruction revealed a large chunk of the bridge had been taken out, with surprisingly little remnants, as any scraps had been annihilated.

Haku slowly stirred. He blinked twice to clear his vision, and surveyed the area.

As soon as he'd seen the chakra build up in Naruto, self preservation kicked in. He certainly didn't know THIS would happen, but with a buildup like that, he realized that he'd have to be suicidal to stay where he was.

He'd warped to the outermost mirror, and then exited it right as the explosion began and started to run like hell. He truly thought that he wouldn't make it, but by some miracle, the shockwave flung him out of range of the brunt of the blast, and smashed him into a banister on the edge of the bridge.

Not the most pleasant landing, but at least it beat being dead.

The boy started to reach forward, to pick his aching body up, but he then noticed couldn't feel his right arm. He turned his head to see, and gasped. Apparently he hadn't escaped unscathed.

Haku's right arm, up until the midpoint of the humerous, was gone. It was just a stump, having been cauterized by the explosion. Looking at the rest of his right side revealed that the exposed skin on his leg was also badly scarred and bleading. Reaching his left hand up to his face revealed that half his mask was broken, while the rest was breaking off in pieces, having been shattered from his landing impact.

Now Haku had wished he had died. _'I've lost my use… Zabuza-sama will no longer have a use for me. I've lost…my purpose…'_

He didn't look up as he heard footsteps approaching.

"**Well… the situation's reversed now. Just moments ago I was in this position."** Naruto growled as he walked up to the Haku's prone body. **"Have you anything to say?"**

No response.

Becoming irritated, Naruto seized Haku by the collar and raised him up to look him eye-to-eye. **"ANSWER ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!"**

"…Kill ….me…"

Naruto smirked, **"Well, if you insist."** He raised his claws and started to drive them forward to Haku's face, when he stopped, abruptly releasing Haku, who collapsed to the ground,

Naruto started to shake on his feet, and then his eyes reverted, turning back to their normal blue. He found himself unable to stand, and collapsed to his knees and hands, panting heavily as if he'd been oxygen deprived.

"What...was… that? '_What was I doing… my body feels like it's made out of lead…' _Naruto felt like all of his cells were crying out in agony. The only thing close to this was when he'd been tortured by the villagers.

"Why did you stop?"

Barely able to move, Naruto forced himself to look at Haku. The crippled boy lay there where he'd landed, but he turned his head to stare at Naruto.

"I… killed your friend. So why did you stop?"

Naruto thought about it through the pain. "You're a…. kid like… me. Why would you work for…. a creep like Zabuza?" He fought to get the words out

"He's precious to me. I was all alone, with nobody, but he gave me use. It was like I was finally alive. As long as I could be his sword, my life had purpose." He raised his stumped arm, staring at it sadly.

"But now I no longer have that. Please. Killing me would be a mercy. I cannot face Zabuza-sama like this."

Naruto thought for a few moments, then agonizingly hauled himself forward. He held up his claws, and started to bring them down, to plunge them through Haku's throat.

"I'm sorry,' he said to the boy.

Suddenly Haku glanced to the side, and fast as lightning, and with his remaining arm pulled out a kunai and deflected Naruto's hand, leaving a gash on Naruto's arm.

"I apologize Naruto, but I have one more thing I must do." He flashed through a hand sign and disappeared.

Naruto heard this, but it was like he was far away. He was staring at the arm that was now bleeding profusely. The rest of his clothes, where Haku's final assaults , as well as Zabuza's earlier sword gash had pierced him also felt damp, blood pooling in the areas. He felt the pain from them as his adrenaline rush ebbed.

'_I'm… not…healing…?'_

_

* * *

_Kakashi found himself horrified. He'd activated his trademark technique with the intent of cutting Zabuza down, and charged towards the immobile missing nin… only to find the young hunter nin had thrown himself in front of the jutsu, taking Kakashi's electrified hand right through the chest. Also in the process before sacrificing himself, the nin had flung ice senbon at his summoning scroll, dispelling his dogs.

Zabuza, ever the opportunist, swung his sword with his good arm, hoping that Kakashi would be too horrified by Haku's sacrifice to respond.

Kakashi however, realized that the boy was dead, flung the body aside, ducked underneath the sword, and shot forward, jamming a kunai into Zabuza's good arm, forcing the man to drop his sword.

"There. Now you can't use either of your arms. "This time…" Kakashi held up his hand, which sparked again with brief electricity "… I won't miss."

Zabuza only glared back at him loathingly.

"But… before I kill you, there's information that I need to know. What did you mean when you said Naruto reminded you of somebody?"

Zabuza continued to glare, as if weighing his options, then shrugged. "Heh… let's just say that he isn't the ONLY person I've seen like with that… condition. Not exactly the same thing, mind you, but the basics are remarkably similar." He chuckled again. "Yagura was his name. Yutaka was the other."

Kakashi's eyes widened. The Mizukage? He was a jinchuuriki and apparently a half-demon like Naruto? And who was this Yutaka?

"I see you know at least one of who I'm talking about. The Seven Swordsman served directly under him. You recall the reason I became a missing-nin?"

"You were trying to earn up the money to counter the Mizukage and overthrow Kiri."

"It's not like I would have done any worse," Zabuza responded with a shrug. "Something was up with Yagura in the last few years I knew him. He was the reason the Bloody Mist graduation ceremony was instigated. Maybe it never did sit well with me to begin with…"

"If you want to know more, good luck. The most I've heard of Yagura is he disappeared recently."

"Disappeared?"

"Disappeared, dead, whatever, although the last one I doubt it, much as I wish it. As for Yutaka, well, that guy was even more of a recluse. Kiri has been in political turmoil for a while now while they attempt to find a new Mizukage. I know of one of the candidates, a young lady, I can't recall her name though…

He grinned under his facial bandages. "One hell of a looker, though."

"Well then," Kakashi said, "Thanks for the info. Now then, back to busin-"

"Well, well, what do we have here? Demon of the Mist, HA! You can't even kill a few kids! Well it doesn't matter now…" a smug voice interrupted.

Kakashi and Zabuza both looked up to see Gato. The smug S.O.B. stood about thirty feet away. Standing behind him was a massive crowd of missing nin and samurai.

"Since you've oh-so obviously failed in your end of the bargain, I had to find more able-bodied, willing folk to do the job."

"Kakashi," Zabuza muttered; "Since it appears that my former employer no longer wishes to pay me, I am no longer obligated to kill the old man. You now have no threat to fear from me. That okay?"

Kakashi nodded; "Fine by me."

Gesturing at the crowd, "Now what do you say we do about this?"

"Hmm, nothing. I have no ties, so I'll just cut my losses." He turned to leave.

"You're, you're not just gonna leave are you?" Zabuza paused.

Naruto, had literally dragged himself over to the two shinobi, leaving a bloody trail. Kakashi was shocked as he took in Naruto's appearance. _'He's barely conscious as it is. Shouldn't the Kyubi have healed his wounds?'_

Naruto pointed at Haku's body. "What about him?"

Zabuza looked for a moment then shrugged, "What about him? Haku was a tool, nothing more, nothing less the same as you or me. He's dead and gone, so I have no need for him."

"THAT'S BULLSHIT! He really cared about you! He said… that you gave him a purpose in life. And you're just gonna ignore all that? If so… then you really are a demon."

Zabuza stood, back turned to them. Then he turned back to Naruto. The fox boy saw that amazingly, there were tears in the missing nin's eyes.

"Kid… Not another word…"

* * *

Sakura was crying. She knelt sobbing over Sasuke's body.

"Why… why Sasuke-kun, why did you have to die!" Tazuna stooped down low, and placed a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to placate her.

Sakura's despair worsened and she slumped over the corpse, still sobbing.

Through her tears, Sakura thought she felt movement. Disregarding it at first she paid more attention when the phenomenon occurred again.

Now in disbelief, she sat up and placed two fingers on Sasuke's neck checking for a pulse. Yes! It was there but very faint. He's alive!

"SASUKE'S ALIVE!" She immediately started checking him over, and only now did she start to full take in his appearance. She then realized that the shock of seeing Sasuke's "corpse" overridden her common sense. He had multiple protrusions from the needles, yes, but he really wasn't bleeding that much. Also, his breathing, though faint, was steady!

* * *

Sakura's shout registered throughout the bridge. Naruto was able to smirk. Turned back he regarded Zabuza.

The nin nodded bitterly. "Haku was always... gentle, too gentle for the life of a shinobi."

"Yet he stood with me throughout the years. He was my weapon. I guess maybe I did the same to him as Kiri had to me." An emotion, regrets, and not just for Haku flickered across his face. "I did many things in my life that even I'm not proud of, but hey that's the life of a shinobi, eh?"

To Naruto, "Can I get a kunai from you?

Naruto awkwardly reached into his pocket and pulled a kunai and flung it to which Zabuza caught in his teeth, having bitten through the bandages covering his mouth.

"Now then, I think I'll show these fools what a real demon is!" He charged into the bloodthirsty crowd, arms trailing uselessly behind him.

The mercenaries would stab slash and punch at him, but despite the increasing number of wounds, he wouldn't stop. Reaching the terrified Gato, he gave a savage twist and decapitated the crime lord. He then collapsed to the ground, blades piercing his body.

Spitting up blood, he muttered, "Heh, that's the second thing I'm at least proud of."

Straining to look at Team 7, "The first was that I was actually able to give that bastard Mizukage a souvenir of my defection. Kakashi, if he's actually not dead and you see him, tell him I said; "You're welcome," for that scar if you ever meet him."

"Haku... I'm sorry... I hope that in the next world, I get to see you…again."

Naruto and Kakashi only stared as the missing-nin Zabuza Momochi's breathing stopped, and he was gone.

The crowd of mercenaries apparently grew their courage back as the saw the demon of the mist fall. "Well now, you guys just killed our meal ticket. I think I'll take it out on you and the village!"

Several of the mercenaries agreed and started forward...

Narrow tried to pull himself to his feet, but fell back to the ground. _'What's going on? I can't move and my body... it feels like it's on fire...and it's getting worse.' _

Gritting his teeth, he strained to get up. The consequence of this had several if his wounds reopened. He didn't care. He had to help Kakashi-sensei!

'_Maybe I can scare these guys off.'_ He placed his fingers together for a kage bushin, only for one sickly clone to appear, and then poof out of existence three seconds later. Then a furious pain ripped through Naruto, as he had several spasms and fell face-first. _'Crap... I can't do anything.'_

Kakashi saw how Naruto was faring. _'Damn this doesn't look good. If only they'd seen what Naruto did earlier, then they wouldn't be this bold. I can't use any more solid jutsu either because if my sharingan and the __**Raikiri**__.'_

Suddenly an arrow whizzed by to stop the leader in his tracks missing him by inches. Behind Kakashi and Naruto, on the other side were all the townspeople of wave. Men and women stood strong and armed with kunais, regular knives, pitchforks and some that appeared to have some shinobi experience stood as ready as possible.

At their head stood Inari wielding a crossbow.

"HEY YOU THUGS! WE WANT YOU OUT OF OUR VILLAGE!" The entire crowd chorused their agreements, and started to approach.

The opposite group appeared uneasy at the prospect of this. They were hoping for an easy takeover, not a full mob.

_'Another psychological push ought to do it…'_ Kakashi formed several seals, and numerous immaterial bushin appeared next to him. _'Nothing solid, but since I can't do any more…'_

The mercenaries practically turned a ghastly color at Kakashi's display, and they all bolted as fast as they could. The crowd began to cheer, all of them giving voice to their liberation.

Kakashi turned to face his team, Naruto being the closest. The fox boy was crumpled on the floor, panting laboriously with exhaustion. Blood seeped out of his wounds, puncture marks from Haku's assaults.

'_What's going on here? Naruto should have healed from his fight long before this point! Kami knows… he's survived worse…' _akashi thought back to the battle. _'During the fight, Naruto unleashed some massive chakra… could that have something to do with it?'_ He carefully poked and prodded Naruto, testing his body's reactions. The fox boy barely responded. Suddenly, without any warning, Naruto collapsed completely, slumping forward, blood poling beneath him.

Now extremely alarmed, Kakashi carefully rolled him onto his back, bracing his neck, and leaned forward, listening. '_He's still breathing, good, and he has a pulse, albeit a faint one.' _Glancing up, he saw the crowd approaching. _ 'Damn, I'd rather not they see Naruto without his henge, but I guess it can't be helped now. I don't have the chakra left to create a genjutsu or henge over him, and he's in such rough shape that he can't do it himself.' _

Realization came to him, and he started to call for Sakura._ 'Sakura should be able do it if I instruct her...'_

He then stopped himself. '_On the other hand, he and Sasuke both need medical attention ASAP, and any doctor here may need to see them while NOT under henge.'_ He calculated and then made his decision. Kakashi gestured for Tazuna and Inari.

"Listen, I need you two to act quickly. Haku, that hunter-nin, probably only put Sasuke into a coma, a rudimentary suspended animation. He should be fine but he still needs medical attention. Get a trustworthy doctor, and bring him or her over here quickly. I need one of you to hold back the crowd, at least from Naruto."

The two nodded, and went to their tasks. A startling and convenient few minutes later, a doctor arrived and immediately attended to the two boys. The doctor's eyes widened greatly when he saw Naruto. Kakashi immediately spoke up in a hurried tone; "He was born that way. It's an S-Class secret. I recommend that you do not say anything about this." For added affect, he leashed some killing intent.

The doctor got the message and began to treat Naruto, with Kakashi providing some basic advice. "His human half is identical to anybody 'normal.' Therefore he can take any medication that you deem necessary. That's all you need to worry about. Do what you can to makes sure he doesn't get worse. Believe me, he heals quickly. _'At least normally he does.'_

He turned to check on his other student. Sasuke had been loaded onto a makeshift stretcher, and brought over to them and laid down next to Naruto. Sakura was weeping relief over Sasuke's body. The black haired boy groaned, then slowly his eyes started to open.

"Wha…what happened?"

Kakashi eye-smiled, "It's over Sasuke. You all did great."

"…and Zabuza?"

"….He and his partner are dead. But let's just say Zabuza had a change of heart at the last minute. He took out Gato on the way out, and he gave us some vital information on possible enemies."

Sasuke 'hmmped,' and against his body's protests had managed to sit up awkwardly. He stared at Naruto's body.

"Is the dobe…okay?" Sakura raised her head also, her eyes silently voicing her concern.

Kakashi eye-smiled. "He's just extremely tired. The fight took a lot out of him."

Sasuke then noticed the large chunk of bridge that had been taken out. '_What did that! Was it…Naruto?'_ Sasuke then recalled something, and smirked. He'd almost forgotten what he'd done. It even made up for him not winning the fight with the hunter nin.

"Sensei, I did it."

"Hmmm?"

"I unlocked my Sharingan."

"Well that's impressive! Since that has occurred, we'll discuss it some more when we get back to Konoha. In the meantime, when you've recovered, I'd recommend trying to activate and deactivate it at will. This way you'll be able to utilize and control it more effectively."

Sasuke nodded. '_I'm one step closer….'_

_

* * *

_As the group recovered, the same eye that spied on Naruto at the shipyard appeared, observed them. Zooming out, a shadowed figure was revealed watching Team 7 and the crowd.

The figure reached up and fingered a headset, careful to avoid disturbing his other headgear.

"Report."

"Zabuza has been defeated, and I was unable to recruit him in time. I apologize for my failure. "

There was silence on the other end of the line. Then; "It's alright... What of the child?"

"He lives, but he's extremely battle weary, with signs of internal bleeding and other traumas from the fight. His chakra levels are extremely low as well. Whatever that attack he just did was, it looks like it came close to killing him too. The medic that you had the foresight to send is working on him and the Uchiha as we speak. Shall I try to claim the either the fox boy or the Uchiha while he's recovering?"

There was silence, as the voice seemed to be thinking. "No, Sharingan Kakashi is there, and I can't risk losing you at this time. We have enough to deal with at this time, while I try and finalize my position. My predecessor left enough of a bad taste that I can't stretch my resources too thin. If my guess about this child is correct, then Kakashi will be on complete guard at this time. Even if you did capture him, then Konoha would probably retaliate, and we'd be the ones to suffer the most for it, given our tentative situation. Ensuring that he lives is good enough for now, but we WILL come back to this later on."

"With all due respect, are you saying that I can't handle Kakashi? I was brought up to be tough. I could do it. Even if Kakashi hadn't had engaged Zabuza first…"

"Engaged?"

The shadow winced. "Sorry."

The voice paused, then recovered, and in a rather smug, yet jovial tone; "Don't worry, I know you've wished to fight him, what with the similarities in your…abilities, and I've no doubt of your strength…"

"In any case, your progress is excellent, and always appreciated. Kakashi and his team will probably return home as soon as possible while the fox child is recovering. What I need you to do now is to head back to that shipping area that Gato ran and double check the area for shipping records, leftover documents, any sort of clue at all. I need to know two things; One: What that fat bastard Gato managed to sneak by us, and two; what possessed the fox child to be so interested in that ship, despite the danger. It isn't just that somebody was interested in the crate, but who was interested in it that has caught my notice. "Does Konoha, or the fox boy know something we don't?"

Then, the voice became jovial again. "I'll send backup to meet you there, in order to help you clear out what remains of Gato's thugs… and don't give me that look, he could use the extra experience. Once you two are done, head back!"

With that, the shadow's headset clicked off.

'_Backup…'_ The shadow then facepalmed. '_Damn it, I'll probably end up with the kid again…'_

_

* * *

_

*End of Part 3*

**Author's Notes.**

*Chaos Controls into existence.*

Whew, what a rush.

**Character Interactions**

What did everybody think of the talk that Kakashi had with his team? It seems logical that the instructors would prepare their teams for the possibility that they would end up being forced to take a life, which wouldn't be easy to the young Genin. Sure, some, such as Sasuke, may act all haughty and nonchalant about it, but its one thing to boast about in theory, but another to be actually in said situation, or in the heat of the moment. This isn't the first time that this will come up, so if you feel I left anything out, then bear with me, because odds are it was intentional.

I wanted to provide a little more depth into Zabuza's motives, so I tried to go for the whole, "traumatized warrior angle."

Nothing major here between Team 7. *Sarcastic* Yay, yay Sasuke's unlocked the Sharingan *Sarcastic*

**Abilities **

Oh yes, we finally got our first major jutsu, (Bonus points for those who can guess what this attack was inspired by), for Naruto! Here's the deal;

**Kitsune Jutsu: Kyubi Destruction Blast**-Naruto crosses his arms, and glows with the fox's chakra. Upon reaching critical mass, he throws out his arms and radiates out a massive blast of chakra. This creates an energy based type of explosion in the shape of a sphere. The blast radius can extend up to a fifteen to twenty feet diameter in his youth, but as he grows, it may become even larger and more powerful. (The chakra burst he unconsciously used in chapter one was a much milder version of this) The closer Naruto is to the target when the blast occurs, the more damage they will receive. At point blank range the attack can vaporize, whereas those on the outer edges or outside the radius completely will get thrown back by the concussive force.

Now then, allow me to read everybody's mind, which I predict are running along this train of thought; "The attack's too strong….are you gonna have Naruto to bust out that move for every fight?…, etc."

So let me say this... Naruto won't use that as a cheap cop-out for every time, that there are extreme drawbacks to the move, and although I've hinted at them, they will be fully revealed later on. Also, as of this moment he can't use the attack on his own.

In any case, that's about it for this case. Also, my next couple of updates may take a little longer, due to work, and researching for this story, etc. But do not fret, for I shall finish this story.

Now... The wave arc is done, and the plot thickens. What will Konoha do now that more jinchuuriki are known? What is the significance of them being half-demon? Will Team 7's mission be considered a true success upon its review, or will others take the opportunity use it to their advantage? A new twist will occur next chapter!

Well, then, that's all folks! R&R please!

*Holds up emerald*

CHAOS CONTROL!

*Vanishes*


End file.
